Triple Alianza
by Skorpio-99781
Summary: Tres profesoras en Hogwarts aburridas son muy peligrosas. Minerva, Pomona y Sibil deciden hacerle la vida imposible al nuevo maestro de pociones, y ya de paso sembrar el amor en el castillo. Mientras Snape intenta que Hogwarts no sea un desmadre. ¿Qué le deparará a nuestra heroína favorita? ¿Tendrá el valor suficiente para enamorarse?
1. Capitulo 0

Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que este maravilloso universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo hice lo que me dió la gana con sus personajes. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Quería agradecer a mis compañeras de batalla : _Ana, Andrea, Almudena y Sandra_. Quienes se convirtieron en mis lectoras betas. Quienes me proporcionaban papel y sinonimos, y quienes me daban con el látigo para que escribiera más rápido.

También te doy las gracias a **ti** que estas leyendo esto.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo, así que me aseguré de terminar la historia antes de subirla. Espero no demorarme mucho con la subida de capítulos.

Y ahora si, espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndola cómo yo escribiéndola.


	2. Capitulo 1

Draco suspiró antes de abrir la puerta para que su madre, Narcisa Malfoy entrara en el despacho de la ahora directora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall, quien presidia la mesa central del despacho. A su derecha sentadas, las profesoras de adivinación y herbología, y de pie el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Narcisa estaba segura de que iba a salirse con la suya, lo necesitaba. Draco lo necesitaba. Se sentó en la silla vacía frente a ellos, y Malfoy al igual que Snape optó por quedarse de pie.

—Buenos días, — saludó por fin la matriarca de los Malfoy – gracias por recibir mi precipitada petición de reunión.

— No hay problema, — dijo a modo de cortesía Minerva – estaba al tanto de su situación. Era una decisión importante dejar que Malfoy volviera, y hubo una votación. Draco no podrá estudiar en Hogwarts.

— Mi hijo es inocente de todos los cargos, el ministerio así lo decidió. – atacó Narcisa, pero la directora levantó la mano y Narcisa guardó silencio.

— El señor Malfoy no podrá estudiar aquí. Pero tenemos una vacante para el puesto de pociones. Habrá condiciones, y estará vigilado.

Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y no podía decir nada de la impresión. Sabía de sobra que Mcgonagall era una mujer entrada en años, pero no que se le iba tanto la cabeza. ¿Enseñar pociones? Eso era una locura. Los estudiantes se lo comerían vivo. Por no contar que sus compañeros de clase serían sus alumnos. Era una verdadera locura. Miraba a su padrino en busca de alguna señal, pero su rostro estaba tan imperturbable como siempre.

\- Acepta – dijo Narcisa.

\- Madre, ni siquiera ha escuchado las condiciones.

\- Las acataras, y punto. – zanjó la señora Malfoy.

\- Si madre.

\- Bueno, en ese caso el curso empieza en dos semanas, le recomiendo que esté aquí un par de días antes, Severus te ayudará con el temario que impartirás en cada curso. No tendrás varita, ni acceso a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

\- Y ayudaras en todo lo que se te pida – añadió Pomona sonriente.

\- Estará instalado mañana mismo, no tiene tiempo que perder. – dijo Narcisa – Estoy segura de que hará un buen trabajo, no se arrepentirán de haberle dado otra oportunidad.

\- Eso espero – dijo la directora dando por finalizada la reunión.

Los Malfoy abandonaron Hogwarts rumbo a su mansión. Narcisa sabía lo que hacía, en Hogwarts Draco no solo se labraría un futuro, además estaría seguro de aquellos pocos mortífagos que quedaban sueltos y que los consideraban unos traidores a la sangre, y al Señor Tenebroso. Y como madre, eso es lo que más deseaba para su único hijo. Seguridad.

En el despacho de Minerva reinó el silencio durante unos segundos. Todos los profesores allí presentes pensaban lo mismo. Aunque fue la profesora Sprout la que se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el joven Malfoy?

— Sería una pena no darle una segunda oportunidad. — añadió Trelawney — es tan joven.

— En mi opinión creo que será muy capaz, — intervino Snape – conocimientos no le faltan. Pasó todos los exámenes.

— Por eso mismo la señora Malfoy prácticamente suplicó para que le acogiéramos. Quiere que le ayudemos a formar de nuevo su futuro, un futuro lejos de la oscuridad, un buen cabeza de familia.

— Bueno, para ser un cabeza de familia primero necesitará una mujer — dijo Sybill mirando a través de sus gafas de culo de vaso — y me temo que no valdrá cualquier mujer.

— No creo que eso… — intentó disuadir a las brujas Snape.

— Una fuerte — coincidió Pomona — que no le tenga miedo al qué dirán. Y con un carácter fuerte para manejar a un slytherin.

— No se me ocurre nadie así...

— Yo no creo que… — intentó de nuevo Snape sin éxito.

— A mi si — sentenció McGonagall — Hermione Granger.

Pomona y Sybill se quedaron pensativas. El juego acababa de comenzar.

Nada más aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco no esperó a cuestionar la decisión de su madre.

¿A caso te volviste loca? – gritó en el vestíbulo, provocando un eco que se extendió escaleras arriba.

Estoy totalmente cuerda. – contestó Narcisa en un tono calmo, pero autoritario. – Tendrás un trabajo, y conseguirás un nuevo sitio en la comunidad mágica, uno respetado. Y si no, ser profesor es un puesto por el que empezar. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que no acabes 20 años dando pociones.

A Draco le dolió la comparación con su padrino.

\- ¡Tal vez si quiera! – contestó Draco lleno de ira – Tal vez si quiera parecerme al hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Narcisa sonrió satisfecha, sabía que su hijo idolatraba a su padrino. Y en parte no le culpaba, Snape había sido una figura masculina en su vida mucho más importante que Lucius. Incluso para ella Severus había sido un gran pilar en su vida. Ahora solo tenía que dejar que su primogénito siguiera el plan que ella había ideado.

Muy lejos de allí, en el callejón Diagon una muy entusiasmada Ginny Weasley, agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención de Hermione, quien tenía serios problemas para andar entre la multitud. Había un montón de estudiantes que miraban con una ilusión que creía perdida los escaparates de la tienda de mascotas, de la librería, incluso de la tienda de ropa en donde se vendían uniformes escolares.

— Pensé que no os encontraría nunca — dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry y a Ginny, ya que Ron se había apartado lo suficiente como para que ella pillara la indirecta de que no quería ser abrazado por ella.

— Ellos van a mirar la tienda de escobas, mientras nosotras vamos a mirar los uniformes. Así que no quiero ver vuestros traseros antes de dos horas. — Harry y Ron asintieron, había cosas que no iban a cambiar nunca — Hermione y yo tenemos que ponernos al día — añadió con una risita que no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿Que os parece si os esperamos en Sortilegios Weasley? — Propuso Harry.

— Es una gran idea. — dijo Ginny

Se fueron en distintas direcciones. Hermione miraba a todos lados, pensaba que se tardarían muchos años para que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero para bien de todos, eso no fue así. El callejón estaba lleno de tiendas, y la gente tan alegre como la primera vez que ella lo vio.

\- No soy yo quien debería decírtelo – dijo Ginny pensando en si dar la mala noticia a su amiga, al parecer su lealtad a Hermione era mayor – pero mi hermano… ha estado viéndose con Lavender de nuevo.

Hermione se sintió dolida, pero sabía que lo suyo con Ron nunca iba a funcionar, por lo que aferrarse a sentimientos pasados era un total despropósito. Si Ron quería seguir adelante con otra mujer y tener una vida feliz, ella no era nadie para evitarlo. Aunque siendo sincera, preferiría que hubiera sido con cualquier otra mujer.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación Ginny – dijo Hermione sonriendo – pero estaba pensando en pasar la tarde de chicas discutiendo a cerca de lo larga que es mi falda del uniforme, y que por su culpa los chicos no me miran.

\- ¿Entonces vas a dejar que elija yo el largo de tu falda? – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa – tranquila, no me mires así, seguirá estando en el límite de la decencia.

Tras varias discusiones sobre el largo de la falda, y lo ajustada que le estaban las camisas. Hermione y Ginny estaban mirando medias en la sección de lencería. Bueno, Hermione miraba medias y calcetines, Ginny estaba enfrascada en una búsqueda de un conjunto "de mujer" para su amiga. Cuando dio con un sujetador y unas bragas de color vino muy sugerentes. Se giró y las estiró para mostrárselas a Hermione.

\- Hermione. ¿Qué te parecen estas?

\- Son muy bonitas Weasley – dijo Draco Malfoy con esa voz ronca que siempre le había caracterizado. – Le quitará el aliento a cualquiera.

Hermione no podía estar más roja, en cambio Ginny estaba pálida. Malfoy paseó su mirada por las prendas de mujer que estaban allí colgadas. Miró a Hermione y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que habría hecho suspirar a cualquiera, y con un modelo de encaje blanco bastante sencillo y elegante, aunque igual de provocador.

\- Aunque si lo que quieres es ponerlos de rodillas y hacerlos suplicar que les dejes besar el suelo que pisas… Usa este.

\- Señor Malfoy – dijo entrando la dueña de la tienda — ¿Qué hace en la sección de lencería?

\- No quería ahuyentar a la clientela. – dijo con una sonrisa – y la sección de lencería femenina siempre es interesante.

\- Tengo los trajes que pidió preparados. Acompáñeme.

Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia a las leonas y siguió a la dueña de la tienda. Hermione seguía roja de pies a cabeza, no se había movido ni un ápice.

\- Dios mío – dijo Ginny – Draco Malfoy acaba de recomendarte ropa interior.

\- Solo se estaba burlando de mi Ginny. No viste su cara, como si yo no pudiese hacer que los hombres suplicaran por mí. – dijo Hermione con un tono algo triste. La verdad era que no solía atraer a ningún hombre.

\- Con estos renovados uniformes harán cola para estar contigo. – la animó la pelirroja.

Era tarde cuando llegaron a casa, pero era noche de chicas, así que después de cenar se quedaron en la cocina comiendo dulces. La noche de chicas consistía principalmente en ellas dos hablando de temas que no dirían sin saberse bien seguras. Normalmente eran cuatro, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur y Tonks. Todavía no habían invitado a Angelina a una de esas noches, pero pronto lo harían.

Cuando entraron en la iluminada cocina Tonks tenía una bandeja de dulces en la mesa. Hermione cogió uno mientras se sentaba entre Ginny y Fleur. Comenzaron a hablar de rutinas, y de lo cansadas que estaban.

\- No, no, no – dijo Tonks – nada de cosas deprimentes, estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato.

\- Ciegto – secundó Fleur – debemos hablar de cosas integuesantes, no de nuestras penas diaguias.

\- No me ha pasado nada interesante últimamente – dijo Tonks algo apenada.

\- A nosotras si – dijo Ginny entusiasmada – fuimos de compras al callejón Diagón, adivinad quien estaba allí también…

\- GINNY – gritó Hermione exaltada – no creo que esa sea una anécdota para contar.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para contestar, pero una lechuza golpeó la ventana. La dejaron entrar, era grande y majestuosa. Llevaba un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto que dejó caer en el regazo de Hermione antes de salir por donde había entrado.

\- Dios mío – gritó Tonks – dime que esa lechuza no es de quien creo que es.

\- De quién – intervino Fleur – eso parece un regalo caro.

\- No sé de quién será – dijo Hermione abriendo la tarjeta.

Pero para su mala fortuna Ginny tenía mejores reflejos que ella, no por algo jugaba al quiditch, así que se la quitó.

\- Acepta el regalo Granger – comenzó a leer la pelirroja — y pásalo bien.

\- ¿Quién lo figma? – preguntó Fleur emocionada.

\- Un arrodillado y suplicante Draco Lucius Malfoy. – Las jóvenes empezaron a gritar de emoción.

\- Dios mío, Hermione – dijo la metamorfomaga aún asombrada – qué le diste a Malfoy para que se arrodille y suplique tan fácilmente. Porque si algo se de mi primo es que no se doblegaría ante nadie, es demasiado orgulloso y fanfarrón.

\- No le dí nada – dijo Hermione furiosa – solo pretende burlarse de mí. Como pasó en la tienda. Apuesto que dentro del paquete está ese bonito conjunto blanco que él eligió.

Hermione abrió la caja, y como era costumbre no se equivocaba. El conjunto estaba allí, exquisitamente envuelto, tanto que lo hacía parecer más caro y exclusivo de lo que en realidad era.

\- Maldita serpiente – murmuró la castaña.

Una llamarada verde en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts anunció la llegada del nuevo profesor de pociones. Miró al joven con curiosidad, cualquier parecido con un profesor era mera coincidencia.

— Buenos días directora McGonagall — saludó el aristócrata con una leve reverencia.

— Buenos días señor Malfoy, no le esperaba tan pronto — dijo la mujer mirando el reloj que había sobre su mesa. — llamaré a Severus, él te instruirá para tu nueva tarea.

Malfoy asintió y esperó en silencio, su padrino no tardó en aparecer.

— Buenos días Minerva.

— Buenos días Severus. Como sabrás estas aquí para guiar al joven Malfoy en su nuevo puesto.

Los dos Slytherin se despidieron de la mujer y caminaron por el silencioso castillo rumbo a las mazmorras. Snape le explicaba las normas del colegio, nada extraordinario que no imaginase. Aunque sabía que sería el nuevo recadero de todos los profesores ya que por orden del ministerio no podía negarse a las órdenes que la directora le diese.

Cuando Snape terminó de explicarle los temarios una hora y media después, estaba más que saturado.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? — dijo Snape esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

—Ninguna —contestó el rubio cansado — ¿Algún consejo quizá?

— No te acerques más de lo necesario a esas brujas dementes, te lo digo en serio chico, están necesitadas de amor y diversión a partes iguales. — Draco vio por vez primera el miedo en los ojos de Severus. — Le pedí a Hagrid que cuidara también de ti. Créeme cuando te digo que es un buen aliado. Eres carne fresca que no puede negarse. Nunca te quedes solo.

Draco asintió, guardando en su mente las palabras de su padrino. Las profesoras parecían inofensivas, pero algo le decía que tal vez no tanto. Al fin y al cabo, él, al igual que Snape había empezado su carrera de profesor muy pronto.

El 1 de septiembre llegó antes de lo que imaginó. Y por supuesto le tocó ir a recibir a los alumnos que ingresarían aquel año, aunque dio gracias al cielo cuando le asignaron el puesto junto a los carruajes y no con Hagrid en un bote. No soportaría la sensación de poder ser comido por el calamar gigante de nuevo, ni el frío, ni a los estudiantes de primer año preguntando cosas…

Estaba ayudando a una niña de segundo a montar en el carruaje cuando vio que los siguientes en la fila no eran otros que el trío de oro, Longbottom, Weasley y Lovegood. Draco pensó que aquello debía de ser su infierno particular, ¿Por qué habían decidido volver todos? Seguramente sería para conseguir un papel que les dejara entrar en el curso de aurores… y él tendría que darles pociones… Por un segundo se planteó tirarse de cabeza al lago.

\- Gracias – dijo la chica ya sentada en carruaje con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Draco hizo una leve reverencia, en el fondo estaba ahí para eso.

\- ¿Ayudando a chicas en apuros? – rio Weasley – no es tu estilo.

Pero lejos de lo que todos imaginaron, Malfoy le ignoró. Se limitó a dar un par de pasos hacia Snape quien miró con veneno al pelirrojo.

\- Cállese Weasley – dijo imponente – si no quiere estar debiendo puntos antes de haber puesto un pie en el castillo. Y lárguense ya, no estamos aquí para amenizarles la tarde.

Todos subieron en silencio, menos Ron que murmuraba cosas para sí mismo. Hermione miraba al Slytherin junto al jefe de su casa. ¿Por qué había vuelto? Debería estar en algún país europeo gastándose su fortuna, o haciendo negocios con ella. ¿Por qué no subía a los carruajes? ¿A quién esperaba?

Todos estaban ubicados cuando la directora terminó de sortear a los alumnos de primero, como siempre Ravenclaw había recibido el menor número de alumnos junto con Slytherin. Cuando McGonagall hizo aparecer de nuevo la mesa de los profesores, estos entraron calmadamente. Draco entraría detrás de Snape y antes que Hagrid, si lo hacía bien, podría ocultarse un poco tras el semigigante.

Cuando entró empezaron los murmullos, quería salir corriendo de allí, pero era un Malfoy, así que esperaría su nuevo destino con la cabeza erguida.

\- Y antes de cenar, — continuó Minerva – les anunciaré los cambios en el claustro de profesores. El señor Sanders me relevará en transformaciones – un mago regordete y sonriente se levantó y les saludo con la mano. – El profesor Severus Snape retomará la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras – Snape no hizo ademán de levantarse, ni de saludar– El puesto de pociones será ocupado por Draco Malfoy – el rubio se levantó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, no hizo ningún gesto, se limitó a mirar al frente con superioridad. Un murmullo general se extendió por el gran comedor – y la profesora Vector, será la nueva cabeza de Gryffindor.

\- ¿La profesora Vector? – dijo Hermione indignada – no creo que vaya a ser una buena jefa para nuestra casa.

\- Hermione, ¿No has oído que Malfoy va a impartir pociones? – dijo Harry con paciencia.

\- Claro que lo he oído Harry, estaba aquí. Y no me extraña nada, el muy puñetero siempre estuvo por delante de mí en pociones, por mucho que lo intentara él era mejor, pero cómo no iba a serlo. Su madre es una eminencia en pociones curativas y su padrino el mejor pocionista de Europa.

Ron los miraba con os ojos muy abiertos, por lo visto que Malfoy diera pociones era lo más obvio del mundo. Harry miró a la mesa de los profesores, Draco hablaba con Hagrid cordialmente.

\- Va a ser un año interesante…


	3. Capitulo 2

Malfoy se levantó con energía aquella mañana. Aun no podía creerse que fuese a empezar el curso. A primera hora tendría clase con el 5 curso. No hubo ningún percance, por lo que se animó para su siguiente clase. La más difícil del año. 7 curso de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. El nuevo cambio de compañeros alegró a muchos.

Salió del despacho después de dedicarse unas palabras de ánimo. Ya casi era la hora, y los alumnos se agolpaban en la puerta del aula. Estaban enfadados y expectantes por igual.

— Sigo diciendo que no es normal que Malfoy de pociones — se quejaba Harry por enésima vez — ¿A caso no tiene que terminar el curso también? Porque que yo recuerde, estaba al mismo nivel que nosotros.

— Eso es mentira — dijo Hermione harta de tantas quejas — Malfoy te superaba ampliamente en pociones, a todos. Así que por favor dejad ya de quejaros, me empieza a doler la cabeza.

Neville rio por el dramatismo con el que Hermione exageraba lo hastiada que estaba del tema. Y no era para menos, no había otro asunto del que hablar.

\- Pero es Malfoy – insistió Ron.

\- Y ahora es tu profesor, tal vez eso ayude a que forjes un poco el carácter Ron.

\- Está bien – dijo Harry – démosle una oportunidad, nos comportaremos si él se comporta. Pero al más mínimo desliz…

\- Vamos, – dijo Neville – es imposible que sea peor que Snape.

Malfoy llegó a las mazmorras haciendo ondear su capa tras él al más puro estilo Snape. No llevaba túnica como su predecesor, la había sustituido por un caro traje italiano de color gris.

— Buenos días — dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que sus alumnos pasaran al interior. "Esto es más que ridículo" pensó — vayan pasando y tomando asiento.

Malfoy no entró hasta que todo el mundo estuvo sentado. Se dirigió hasta su escritorio, dejó la capa sobre la silla.

— No creo que haga falta que me presente, pero aun así lo haré — estaba apoyado en el escritorio, parecía más un modelo de una revista que un profesor de pociones — Soy Draco Malfoy, y este año, debido a las circunstancias, impartiré clase de pociones. Hoy no daré clase, me limitaré a contaros la organización del curso. Pero si habrá clase práctica a la tarde, haremos un repaso de ingredientes que creo que será útil para todos. — los alumnos escuchaban en silencio, si no los estuviera viendo diría que le estaba hablando a la nada. — La planificación del curso que pienso seguir es la que dejaron los profesores Snape y Sluhognr preparada años atrás. En cuanto a las clases, habrá cambios en el puntuaje para hacerla más interesante.

La mano de Hermione se levantó como un misil. Si alguien iba a hacer de ese curso un verdadero reto iba a ser ella ¿Como enseñar a alguien que ya lo sabe todo?

— ¿Si Granger?

— Me preguntaba si va a cambiar el sistema de entrega y puntaje de los ejercicios prácticos, señor. — dijo la chica con decisión.

— No. Seguirán igual que siempre. — contestó Malfoy más relajado. Hermione asintió satisfecha. El profesor continuó con su discurso. — Durante las clases teóricas haré preguntas que ustedes deberán contestar, a veces para todos, a veces individuales. Si se acierta una pregunta serán dos puntos más para su casa, por el contrario, si se falla, se restarán.

Vio como algunos alumnos, en especial de ravenclaw asentían contentos, estaba claro que habían visto su iniciativa como un claro ingreso de puntos. Mientras que otros tenían cara de desacuerdo, ya que eso implicaba más trabajo. Malfoy quedó satisfecho.

— Si, eso será apasionante — dijo Ron irónico. Draco le ignoró.

— Lo que me recuerda que este año estará abierto un curso especial de antídotos para todo aquel que quiera aprovechar la tarde del viernes.

Hermione levantó la mano. ¿Antídotos? Claro que se apuntaba, sería un plus para su carrera. Tenía claro que quería entrar en el ministerio, pero el departamento de sanidad era una de sus opciones, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de asistir a un curso como el que les estaba ofreciendo.

\- ¿Si señorita Granger? – dijo Malfoy expectante, le iba a costar acostumbrarse a eso.

\- ¿Eh? – atinó a decir la Gryffindor.

\- Su duda – demandó el rubio.

\- No, yo quiero apuntarme – dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Ella quería asistir al curso? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

\- ¿Quiere apuntarse? – Draco miraba a Granger como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

\- Si – dijo seria.

\- Pero… ¿Sabes que las clases la daré yo? ¿no? – el rubio no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tratando a su alumna de usted. – es decir, que pasarás tiempo conmigo.

Malfoy estaba intentando entender por qué aquella chica en su sano juicio querría pasar más tiempo con un monstruo como él.

\- Si no quieres darme clases, dilo y ya está – contestó Hermione enfadada dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de indignación.

\- Si, sí que quiero — contestó inmediatamente, no quería que la gryffindor malinterpretara las cosas, pero tampoco quiso sonar tan desesperado. Así que para arreglar la situación añadió – cuantos más alumnos estén interesados mucho mejor.

Malfoy siguió explicando para aquellos que, si fueran a examinarse del EXTASIS en pociones, que, para su sorpresa, eran bastantes. Les asustó un poco diciéndoles que el examen lo prepararía Snape.

Hermione pretendía atender, aunque su cabeza estaba bien lejos de allí. Una risita de Lavender la hizo volver a su lugar, Pravati y Lavender la miraban y se reían. No la molestó en demasía, Harry las miró severamente para que se callaran, pero eso solo las incentivó más.

Draco iba y venía por el pasillo central, parecía que estaban escuchándole, cosa que le alivió bastante. Pero dos leonas estaban riéndose de algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Se dio cuenta de que era algo grave cuando vio la cara de enfado de Potter.

\- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? – dijo molesto.

\- Pregunte a Lavender, profesor – contestó Harry sin mirar a Malfoy.

\- ¿Y bien, señorita Brown?

\- Es una tontería sin importancia – contestó la muchacha.

\- No lo será si ha interrumpido la clase.

Lavender guardó silencio, y Malfoy empezó a enfadarse.

\- Se ríen porque Hermione tiene una carrera en la media. – explicó Harry. No era su estilo ser un acusica, pero nadie se metía con su mejor amiga. – se la hizo esta mañana en clase de Herbología.

Malfoy no terminaba de entender la situación. Si bien había sido estudiante, nunca había entendido que tenían las chicas en la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiese hablar, Granger bufó, se levantó y se quitó las medias que llevaba hasta las rodillas. La clase se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se acercó para impedir que una alumna se quitará la ropa en mitad del aula, pero no llegó a tiempo.

\- Si el estado de mis medias os desconcentra, me las quito y ya está – dijo Hermione a sus compañeras mientras estampaba las medias en el pecho de Malfoy, quien por inercia las cogió – ya puede continuar con su clase señor Malfoy.

Pero en ese instante las plegarias de Draco fueron escuchadas y la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó.

\- Bueno, nos vemos esta tarde – dijo el slytherin mientras los alumnos salían del aula, — y señorita Granger, traiga medias puestas.

Hermione salió completamente roja de la clase. Harry a su lado no podía parar de reír.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? No sé qué cara ha sido la mejor, la cara avergonzada de Lavender, la cara de ira de Ron, o la cara de shock de Malfoy.

\- Claramente no estaba pensando Harry – dijo Hermione arrepentida.

\- Si tu plan es matar a Malfoy de un ataque al corazón vas por buen camino.

Draco vio como todos los alumnos salían del aula, tenían dos horas para la comida. Snape entró por la puerta.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan horrible ha sido? – Snape bajó la mirada a las manos de su ahijado — ¿Por qué tienes unas medias?

\- Granger se las quitó porque Brown se reía de ella… — intentó explicar Draco sin terminar de encontrarle el sentido a lo que había pasado – simplemente me las dio.

\- Que injusticia – dijo en tono fingido Snape – yo llevo aquí casi veinte años dando clase y nadie me ha regalado unas medias.

Draco le devolvió una sonrisa burlona, pensó en la posibilidad de que alguna alumna se hubiera enamorado de Snape, eso era imposible, las pobres chicas huían con solo verle… Pero ¿y él?, es decir, él no era tan horrible como su padrino, al menos no por fuera. Si una cosa tenía clara es que, de haber capturado el corazón de una chica, esa no sería Granger.

Los dos slytherin fueron a comer, el gran salón se llenaba enseguida, pero aún había muchos huecos libres. Caminaban con paso decidido entre la mesa de los leones y los tejones.

\- Solo sigo diciendo que debería haber muerto – dijo Ron cabreado.

\- ¡Ronald! – chilló Hermione escandalizada.

\- Tranquila —dijo Ron haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia —no te va a suspender por desear su muerte. Lo hará porque eres una sangresucia ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione le tiró el vaso de agua a la cara, gritándole que como usase ese insulto en su presencia otra vez dejaría de hablarle, y que estaría esperando sus disculpas. Se levantó dispuesta a largarse de allí dignamente pero su plan se vio frustrado—

\- Granger – llamó Snape – diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por montar escenitas en el comedor. Esta tarde ayudará a Malfoy a ordenar el nuevo cargamento de ingredientes.

\- Si señor.

Snape se sentó al lado de la directora, quien le miraba interrogante.

\- Está castigada con Malfoy — dijo de mala gana – ahora me gustaría que me dejaran en paz

\- Tu colaboración con la causa será recompensada Severus.

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras volvía a su comida, deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser que alguien lo sacara de aquel colegio lleno de mujeres menopaúsicas aburridas.

\- Buenas Malfoy – saludó la profesora de adivinación sentándose al lado del joven maestro.

\- Buenas, profesora – contestó Draco educadamente con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya – dijo mirando la forma en la que el rubio había esparcido el estofado – si fueran posos de té, debería darte la enhorabuena, el amor regresará a tu vida.

Malfoy no estaba del todo seguro si la profesora de adivinación estaba siendo amable, o si iba a querer invitarle a su cuarto después. Maldijo a su padrino por meterle ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

\- No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir – dijo con cierta pena – Ya no gusta a las mujeres como antes.

\- Tonterías, aún eres joven, seguro que ella está ahí – dijo la profesora mostrándole las mesas con la mano y parándose en la mesa de los leones – en algún lado.

\- Supongo que si alguna mujer es lo suficientemente valiente para quererme la aceptaría sin dudarlo.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices – intervino Snape – puede volverse en tu contra.

Hermione fue a su cuarto en la torre de premio anual, cogió unas medias nuevas y se las puso. Rebuscó en su mochila para intentar arreglar la carrera que se le había formado a lo largo de la mañana, pero no las encontró. ¿Dónde diablos las había puesto?... Palideció de golpe, la última vez que ella tocó las medias las estaba estampando contra Malfoy mientras desafiaba a Lavender con la mirada. El reloj sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, tenía quince minutos para ir a las mazmorras.

Se encontró con Harry en el camino y bajaron juntos. El aula estaba abierta cuando llegaron.

\- Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos – dijo Malfoy sonriente – coged una hoja y algo para apuntar. Nadie estará sentado hoy. Pasareis por todas las mesas, en cada una hay dos ingredientes que se parecen mucho. Quiero que los identifiquéis, nombréis sus cualidades y dos pociones de las cuales formen parte, y si es posible una poción que se viese arruinada si los añadiésemos. Esto último tiene mención especial en puntos para su casa correspondiente. – Draco hizo una pausa esperando a que alguien preguntase algo, pero no fue así. – Bueno, podéis comenzar, yo estaré aquí, por si alguien tiene alguna duda.

Malfoy vio cómo se ponían a trabajar, algunos con más ganas que otros. Observó como la comadreja y Brown reían mientras intentaban distinguir pétalos de flores, bastante lejos de sus compañeros de casa.

\- Creo que esta es Búgula de Ginebra y esta es la menta japonesa – intentaba explicar a Harry y a Neville.

\- ¿Y cómo las distingues? – preguntó confuso Harry, aquello no era lo suyo.

\- Por las flores – aclaró Neville – pero estas no tienen.

Draco se acercó con cuidado, como si estuviera dando una vuelta, Harry pensó que los iba a regañar, o a quitar puntos, pero en lugar de eso, dijo:

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

\- La verdad es que si – dijo Hermione dispuesta a sacarle al rubio todo el conocimiento que pudiese – necesitamos saber cuál es la búgula de ginebra y cual la menta japonesa. Sabemos que se distinguen por las flores, pero estas no están en floración.

Malfoy la sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa burlona, ni tampoco sarcástica, simplemente sonrió.

\- Buena pregunta Granger – Hermione se sonrojó un poco – como sabréis las dos son parte de la familia de la menta – los chicos asintieron – y curiosamente se distinguen por algo muy obvio. El olor. Cierra los ojos – le pidió a la chica mientras le acercaba la búgula de ginebra a la nariz — ¿Y bien?

\- Nada. – contestó Hermione.

\- Eso es, y ahora la menta japonesa – dijo Malfoy acercándose a la mesa para alcanzar la menta, y con ello a Granger.

Pero Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, así que aspiró de nuevo sin saber que no tenía nada que oler… o sí. Un más que agradable aroma llegó a su nariz.

\- Orquídea, sándalo… ¿chocolate negro?

La musical risa de Malfoy la hizo abrir los ojos. El chico no se reía con malicia, a Hermione se le antojó hermoso. ¿A caso no era la primera vez que le veía reír?

\- Eso es mi perfume – dijo divertido por la confusión de la chica – pero debo felicitarla por su olfato señorita Granger.

Harry y Neville sintieron la extraña necesidad de marcharse de allí, ya que parecía que eran parte del mobiliario.

\- La menta japonesa huele a menta – explicó Draco – tan sencillo como eso.

Malfoy vio una mano de una chica de ravenclaw levantada, y se dirigió hacia allí dejando a Hermione sonrojada mirando la planta que tenía en la mano.

\- Bueno – les dijo a sus dos compañeros – ya sabemos la diferencia, apúntenla.

\- Tomate unos segundos si quieres – dijo Harry – para volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué demonios insinúas? – contestó la chica molesta.

\- ¿Sándalo y chocolate? – dijo Harry riéndose — Por favor Hermione, hasta a Neville se le ha puesto cara de adolescente enamorada cuando le ha visto reírse.

Longbottom asentía dándole la razón al chico que sobrevivió dos veces.

\- No bromees con eso Harry – dijo seriamente Hermione – Malfoy es un profesor, y no voy a tolerar que insinúes que me gusta.

Sin dar tiempo a replicas, se levantó y cambió de mesa.

\- ¿Crees que nos hemos pasado? – preguntó Neville culpable.

\- No, — dijo Harry sonriendo – solo tiene que poner en orden sus prioridades.

Al parecer Neville no se había dado cuenta de la contestación de Hermione. Y no era por lo que había dicho, sino por lo que no había dicho. Hermione podía haber mencionado que Malfoy era un slytherin, un hurón oxigenado, un mago sangre pura, un rico arrogante niño de papá, un exmortifago, un tío bueno para nada… Ella sólo había dicho que era un profesor. Harry reía interiormente, tal vez había cosas que no cambiarían jamás. Miró a Malfoy, era raro, pero no les había dirigido ni una sola mala mirada… tal vez Hermione tenía razón.

Malfoy caminaba tranquilo entre las mesas, algunos de sus alumnos se habían animado a preguntar, otros en cambio le miraban con recelo. Aun así, estaba bastante satisfecho con la clase. Puede que dar pociones a sus compañeros de clase fuese una experiencia enriquecedora.

\- ¿Alguien tiene dudas? —dijo entre dos mesas de leones que le miraron con odio.

\- Si – dijo Ron con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno– Ahora que tu madre está oficialmente viuda. ¿Por qué no la vigilas? Seguro que tiene pretendientes de sobra, y con tanto tiempo libre, sobre todo por la noche…

Draco no dejó que Ron terminase la frase, ya que en un par de pasos ya había alcanzado la posición del pelirrojo, quien se levantó para encararlo.

\- Ni se le ocurra volver a mencionar a mi madre con su sucia boca Weasley – su tono era muy amenazador – cumplirás castigo con Snape durante el próximo mes – y en voz más alta y clara, para que todo el mundo lo oyera – 250 puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltarme al respeto. Ahora salga de mi clase.

Ron cogió sus cosas y miró de nuevo a Malfoy antes de salir.

\- Puede que creas que jugar a los profesores va a salvarte, pero no eres más que un vulgar asesino. Y cuando todos se den cuenta de eso, estarás perdido.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe que lo dejó todo en silencio. Draco sabía que Weasley tenía razón, él era un mortífago, si bien es verdad que no había matado a nadie, tampoco había hecho nada por evitarlo. Y eso es algo con lo que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida.

\- ¡Todo el mundo fuera! – dijo el profesor —La clase ha terminado, dejen sus ejercicios en mi mesa.

El aula se vació rápido y en silencio, Malfoy no se movió ni un ápice, su gesto era duro.

\- Señor – dijo Hermione con prudencia.

\- No pienso devolverle los puntos Granger, márchese.

\- ¿Y mis medias?

Malfoy se giró de golpe a mirarla, ella estaba un poco colorada, Draco supuso que no era un tema que le agradase.

\- Creo que las dejé en mi despacho – explicó Malfoy – haré que un elfo se las lleve.

\- Supongo que puede quedárselas – Draco alzó una ceja como única respuesta – sé que es un gran fan de la lencería femenina.

Hermione camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta, Malfoy sonreía con picardía. Eso había sido una táctica muy Slytherin por su parte, pero si había un slytherin de manual ese era él.

\- Buen intento Granger – dijo haciendo que la chica se girara a mirarle – tiene castigo hoy a las siete hasta la hora de la cena. No llegue tarde.

\- Si señor.

Ginny hablaba con Hermione en el sofá de la sala común. La castaña le contaba que era lo que había pasado en clase de pociones.

\- ¿Y entonces le quitó los 250 puntos? – preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Si, así es – dijo Hermione – supongo que lo que quería era que todos lo odiáramos. Aunque no recuerdo ver a Malfoy tan enfadado.

\- Maldito idiota – blasfemó Ginny — ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a recuperar todos esos puntos?

\- Bueno si nos esforzamos en su clase, tal vez… — Hermione movía los dedos mientras hacía cuentas – yo he conseguido diez hoy.

\- Tengo que ir a entrenar – dijo Ginny derrotada – bueno, en realidad vamos a escoger nuevos cazadores, y un golpeador.

\- Suena a mucho trabajo. Sabes que iría a animaros, pero tengo castigo con Snape.

\- De acuerdo, nos veremos en la cena. – dijo un poco más animada.

Las dos amigas se separaron rumbo a sus diferentes destinos. Hermione llegó a la puerta del laboratorio de pociones, estaba adecentándose el uniforme cuando una voz que conocía bien la asustó por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué demonios espera Granger, una invitación formal?

Snape entró sin llamar, se sentía que seguía siendo el dueño del lugar, asustando a Malfoy, a quien casi se le caen una docena de frascos que llevaba en las manos.

— ¿No te han enseñado a llamar o qué? Te recuerdo que este laboratorio ya no es tuyo – dijo enfado el rubio.

— Las mazmorras siempre serán mías. – anunció Snape, Draco rodó los ojos – por cierto, me encontré una gatita abandonada.

El espía se hizo a un lado para que Hermione pasara. Malfoy la miraba sorprendido, como si de verdad ella no esperase que fuese a bajar. Hermione por su parte se encontraba nerviosa, estar allí con los dos slytherin era demasiado para su sistema nervioso, así que decidió mirar a cualquier lado menos a los dos hombres que tenía delante.

\- Draco, — dijo Snape — ¿Has revisado que el pedido esté entero?

\- Si – confirmó el rubio – Granger, su trabajo consistirá en llenar los botes con 300 gramos de cada ingrediente, y colocarlos en la estantería correspondiente. ¿Lo ha entendido?

\- Si señor. 300 gramos por bote – repitió la chica mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa.

\- Draco – intervino Snape de nuevo – ¿Podrías explicarme por qué Gryffindor va 265 puntos en negativo el primer día del curso? No es que me importe, pero apuesto a que Minerva entrará hecha una furia en mi despacho sugiriendo que soy el principal sospechoso.

\- Weasley insultó a mi madre – explicó Draco con calma – pueden insultarme lo que les venga en gana, pero no quiero ni siquiera oír el nombre de mi madre en sus asquerosos labios. – se giró a mirar a su padrino con una sonrisa – el resto si ha sido culpa tuya.

\- Si, y deberían ser más – dijo Snape haciendo cuentas – pero alguien ha conseguido 20 puntos hoy… ¿Me equivoco señorita Granger?

\- Usted me dio cinco esta mañana, señor – contestó la aludida sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Snape asintió, no iba a tener problema en recuperar esos puntos, aunque no iba a ser él quien la ayudara a emendar el error de Weasley. Esta era una oportunidad para que Slytherin ganara de nuevo.

\- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena – dijo Snape saliendo del aula seguido por el elegante movimiento de su capa.

El aula de pociones se quedó en silencio, solo se oía el chocar de los tarros de cristal y el sonido metálico de la balanza. Ya habían terminado con todos los ingredientes vegetales cuando Hermione se dirigió hacia la gran caja de lenguas de sapo.

\- No te preocupes – se acercó Malfoy hablando por primera vez desde que Snape se fuera – yo haré el trabajo asqueroso.

\- No me da asco señor – dijo la chica metiendo la mano en la caja para afianzar su argumento.

Pero Draco se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca, no supo por qué hizo aquello, pero no había marcha atrás. Abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente una disculpa, pero sus ojos se toparon con la mirada de la castaña, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola sin decir nada. Pero había sido suficiente para recordarle que hubiese dado igual lo que aquella mujer le hubiera pedido, él habría obedecido sin pensarlo.

Malfoy la había cogido de la muñeca, esta muy nerviosa. La mano del que fue su compañero rozaba peligrosamente la marca que la demente de su tía había dejado allí. No quería que Malfoy la viera, pero su instinto de apartar la mano y sus pensamientos se vieron paralizados cuando se encontró con la mirada del hombre. Sus ojos eran tal y como los recordaba, ese color gris, que recordaba al hielo frío, que había heredado de su padre. Pero por primera vez eso ojos no la estaban mirando con odio, ni con desprecio. Aquellos ojos la miraban con preocupación, casi con anhelo.

Draco bajó la mirada, dispuesto a soltar su brusco agarre, cuando vio la cicatriz que recordaba aquel horrible día en el que se maldijo por no hacer nada.

\- Lo siento – dijo aflojando su agarre.

\- No importa, solo me sorprendió.

\- No, por esto – dijo cogiendo su brazo de nuevo para mostrar la horrible cicatriz que la loca de Bellatrix había dejado allí.

Hermione no se atrevió ni a moverse. ¿Se estaba disculpando? Eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Draco hizo una reverencia y besó esta horrible cicatriz.

\- Siento no haberte salvado, siento haberte despreciado, siento haberte hecho sufrir… aun cuando no lo merecías – continuó disculpándose Malfoy sin separar los labios de la cicatriz.

Hermione sentía el cálido aliento de Malfoy en su brazo, el roce de sus labios mientras hablaba. Un gesto tan íntimo que la hizo llorar. Aquel hombre estaba pidiendo perdón por todo lo que había hecho, aún más, estaba suplicando perdón. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, unos ojos grises como el acero la miraban expectantes.

Draco levantó la vista, y volvió a mirarla, por sus mejillas caían lágrimas silenciosas. Y no pudo perdonárselo, una vez más la había hecho llorar. Se acercó a ella y con sus manos sostuvo su cara, secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y sin apartar la mirada dijo:

\- Soy consciente de que no merezco tu perdón, ni, aunque me arrodille ante ti y lo suplique. Pero me gustaría que en algún lugar de tu ser pudieras considerarme un igual.

Hermione iba a responderle que no necesitaba cargar con una culpa que no era suya, y sus labios se movieron torpemente antes de ser interrumpidos.

\- Profesor Snape – irrumpió Mcgonagall en las mazmorras — ¿Dónde está?

Por amor de Merlín, ¿es qué nadie llamaba a la puerta?

\- Supongo que en su despacho – cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta el slytherin había bordeado la mesa – y le agradecería que llamase, las mazmorras son mías ahora.

\- Las mazmorras siempre serán de Severus – Draco rodó los ojos. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta la directora añadió. – Le recuerdo que no puede tocar a los estudiantes señor Malfoy.

\- Lo recordaré.

Minerva salió al pasillo Sybill y Sprout estaban allí.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la jefa de Huffelpuf

\- Estaban en una situación comprometida – declaró la directora.

\- Te dije que no interrumpieras – la regañó Trelawney.

\- Al contrario – dijo Minerva – se desea más lo que no se puede tener.

_La Búgula de ginebra y la menta japonesa si son plantas de la misma familia, pero es probable que no se parezcan en nada, como no tengo idea de botánica las escogí por los nombres._

_La colonia que usa Malfoy es Black orchid, la descripción por la que la elegí: __es un aroma clásico, un tanto oscuro. Es una __**fragancia lujosa y sensual**__, está____**compuesto por ingredientes raros**__, suntuosos, y sobre todo caros. Esta combinación da como resultado un olor distintivo y misterioso que activa los sentidos, y despierta el deseo. Un perfume para una mujer atrapada por el lujo, la sofisticación, y el sexo._

_La vi en un muestrario de una tienda y no pude resistirme, la verdad es que huele bastante bien._

_Una vez más mención especial a mis compañeras de batalla, y a Marta, quien se tomó la molestia de hacer más sutiles los insultos ^.^_


	4. Capitulo 3

\- Te digo que como vuelvas a abrir la boca en pociones comerás mierda de hipogrifo hasta que te mueras – amenazaba Finnegan a Ron — ¡oh! Hola Hermione, hola Ginny.

\- Hola Seamus – saludaron al unísono las leonas.

\- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Hermione – solo tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más. No son tantos puntos.

Seamus se preguntó cuántos puntos serían demasiados para que Hermione empezara a preocuparse.

\- Además, Malfoy ya no es el buscador de Slytherin, eso hará que tengamos ventaja. – añadió Ginny recordándoles a todos que el quiddtch era un gran ingreso de puntos.

\- Ese es el espíritu – dijo Harry sentándose – por suerte hoy no tenemos pociones… aunque si defensa contra las artes oscuras…

Harry miró a la mesa de profesores, Snape estaba atiborrándose de galletas con chocolate, mientras que Malfoy meneaba el contenido de su taza distraído, mirándole… ¿A él? No, a la persona que tenía enfrente…A Hermione. Pareció notar que lo observaba, pues dio un respingo y fingió bostezar mientras se centraba como un rayo láser en las magdalenas que tenía frente a él. El chico que venció sonrió para sus adentros. Malfoy se comportaba casi como una persona normal, tal vez podrían relajarse un poco.

\- Minerva – llamó Sprout – este fin de semana sembraré algas en el invernadero nueve. Necesitaré voluntarios.

Mcgonagall entendió perfectamente, así que dejó que el plan de la profesora de herbología se llevara a cabo. Se giró para ver al joven Malfoy.

\- Profesor Malfoy – Draco la miró – Pomona plantará algas este fin de semana. – el chico la miró sin entender, así que la directora añadió – No olvides llevar traje de baño.

\- Si señora. – se resignó Draco, aquel curso iba a ser muy largo.

Le consoló acordarse de que solo tendría clase con los de primer año. Serían más dóciles que los alumnos de cursos superiores, y de seguro que ponían menos caras de asco que los demás. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba preparado para las explosiones de calderos que eso significaba.

Los gryffindor estaban llegando al invernadero 4 cuando divisaron a la profesora Sprout. Quien les saludaba animadamente. Durante la primera clase les explicó las nuevas normas de los invernaderos y todos los conocimientos que iban a asimilar ese año.

\- Lo que me recuerda que este fin semana vamos a plantar algas que usaran los alumnos de primero y segundo en pociones. Y necesito voluntarios.

\- Yo me apunto – dijo Neville sin pensarlo.

\- En eso caso nosotros también – levantaron Harry y Ron la mano.

\- Supongo que cederé por presión – dijo Hermione al ver que sus compañeros la miraban. – dile a Ginny que venga.

\- Si ella va, yo también – dijo Lavender abrazando a Ron – no pienso dejar solo a mi pichoncito.

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos, no es que les molestara que Ron saliera con Lavender, pero la forma empalagosa en la que demostraban su amor podía llegar a ser un tanto incomoda. La mañana transcurrió entre risas, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era hora de comer. El gran comedor era un alboroto como era costumbre.

\- No quiero ir a clase con Snape – dijo Harry deprimido.

\- Necesitas superar el éxtasis de defensa para poder ser auror – le recordaba Ginny – ya verás como no es tan malo.

\- Snape seguirá siendo Snape hasta que se muera – dijo Ron – no cambiará, aunque sobreviva a cien guerras, y a nosotros nos toca aguantarle.

\- Solo es una tarde a la semana, creo que podremos soportarlo.

La tarde pasó lenta y angustiosamente para los alumnos de Gryffindor de séptimo curso.

\- Tendrán diez minutos de descanso antes de que comience la práctica – anunció Snape con saña – sus tiernos cerebros necesitaran un descanso antes de mostrarme lo decepcionantes que pueden llegar a ser.

Ron se giró sobre su asiento para hablar con sus amigos.

\- Tengo una idea— susurró – vayámonos y no regresemos jamás.

\- No digas tonterías – rio Hermione— todavía podemos demostrarle que se equivoca.

\- ¿Tú crees? – la miró Harry con un poco de esperanza en los ojos.

Pero Hermione se equivocaba, la clase de Snape fue una continua humillación hacia los Gryffindor, por lo no decir nada de la cantidad de puntos que quitó.

\- Como vuelva a fallar el contrahechizo serán 20 puntos menos Weasley – gritaba Snape por encima del ruido. Se giró hacia Seamus – Señor Finnegan, le agradecería que dejara algo sin explotar. Diez puntos menos.

Le tocó el turno a Hermione, quien miró a su profesor desafiante antes de realizar el contrahechizo correctamente.

\- No crea que se ha librado Granger, asiéntese en el suelo para dar más fuerza o no parará ni una mosca – la miró y rodó los ojos – cinco puntos para su casa.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de aprobación por parte de sus compañeros . Aquel año iban a tener problemas para conservar los pocos puntos que ganaban.

\- Te juro que ha sido horrible – dijo Ron a Neville, mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá de la sala común – es más insufrible que antes, si es que eso es posible.

Neville esbozó una sonrisa compasiva, nadie mejor que él para entender lo horrible que era Snape.

El viernes hubiera pasado inadvertido si no hubiese sido por el correo matutino. Una elegante lechuza gris dejó caer una carta sobre Hermione. Era un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en él. Le dio la vuelta, en lacra verde había sellada una D y una M. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para averiguar quién era el remitente.

"Debido a que es la única interesada en el curso de antídotos, le mando los horarios de las clases. Si tiene alguna inconveniencia hágamelo saber.

DLM "

La caligrafía de Malfoy era limpia y cuidada. Un reflejo de su persona. Miró los horarios, todos los viernes a partir de octubre.

\- Vaya – dijo Ginny a su lado — ¿Ya no se arrodilla ni suplica?

Hermione enrojeció de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué iba Malfoy a arrodillarse? – preguntó Harry, sabía que ahí había algo bien jugoso que no le querían contar.

\- Porque es un cretino que debería pedir perdón – intentó arreglar Hermione.

Harry sabía que esa no era la verdad, pero no se precipitó, ya conseguiría la respuesta correcta a su debido tiempo. Por otro lado, su amiga se alegró porque no hubiese más preguntas.

El fin de semana llegó, y un entusiasmado Neville terminaba de revisar su mochila.

\- ¿Habéis cogido traje de baño? ¿Y ropa de cambio?

\- Lo hemos cogido todo – contestó Ron por enésima vez – vamos a desayunar.

El sábado llegó también a las mazmorras, Draco se levantó de mala gana, no quería ir al estúpido invernadero, a preparar los estúpidos tanques de agua para las estúpidas algas para las estúpidas pociones de los alumnos de segundo, los muy estúpidos.

Desayunó rápido y salió del gran comedor antes de que si quiera los más madrugadores llegaran. La profesora Sprout le esperaba en el invernadero nueve.

\- Buenos días Malfoy, — dijo sonriente — en seguida vendrán los voluntarios, vamos a quitar todo el lodo que quedó el año pasado. Sin magia por supuesto, ya sabes que las algas no pueden tener contacto con la magia.

Claro que lo sabía, solo confiaba en que se le olvidara el asunto. Miró el tanque y suspiró. Iba a ser un día horrible, intentaría escaquearse en cuanto pudiera como buen Slytherin que era.

\- Vamos a sacar el lodo – dijo la profesora – será mejor que te cambies.

Draco sabía que ese "vamos" era un "vas" y que más le valía ir preparándose mentalmente. Comenzó a desnudarse bajo la atenta mirada de su profesora de herbología. Llevaba un bañador de bermuda hasta la rodilla de color negro, personalmente él usaría algo más corto y ajustado, pero no quería que la profesora se le lanzara encima. "Ten cuidado con esas mujeres" resonaba la voz de su mentor en su cabeza. Pomona no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso le hacía sentir incómodo. No es que él tuviera algún problema con su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, Malfoy estaba muy contento con su cuerpo, y no solo él, las mujeres solían estar muy contentas con su cuerpo también.

Se acercó al borde del tanque, aquel barro daba asco con solo mirarlo. Respiró hondo y se metió. Aquello le llegaba por las rodillas, era simplemente repugnante. La profesora sacó dos cubos. Draco los llenaba con el lodo y los dejaba en el borde, y estos gracias a un hechizo iban a vaciarse fuera. Maldijo su mala suerte. Vio a Sprout mirarle divertida desde el otro lado del cristal.

Llevaba ya un rato quitando fango cuando se resbaló y cayó sobre el barro manchándose el cuerpo entero. Quiso gritar, maldecir y romperlo todo, pero las voces de los voluntarios le hicieron parar en seco. No quería que nadie le viese así, sucio, en el barro… Se levantó todo lo dignamente posible y siguió con su tarea como si no pasara nada. No se dejaría pisar por nada ni por nadie, él era un Malfoy.

Ginny pasó primero, seguida por Hermione y Lavender. La profesora Sprout las saludó desde el otro lado del invernadero.

\- Los chicos vendrán ahora – informó Lavender – Neville se olvidó de coger su mochila.

Ginny miró el tanque para evaluar el trabajo cuando vio a un ligero de ropa Malfoy manchado de barro. La imagen era más que satisfactoria.

\- Por Morgana – dejó escapar la pelirroja.

Hermione se giró para averiguar qué era lo que hacía clamar al cielo a su amiga. Dentro del tanque estaba Malfoy, parecía lejano a través del cristal. Como si estuviera siendo conservado en la vitrina de un museo. Ella nunca se había parado a mirar con detalle al slytherin, si bien sabía que era alto, y mentiría si dijera que nunca había observado el color acerado de sus ojos. Pero había algo nuevo, su espalda, los músculos de sus brazos trabajando, y ese trasero que tantas chicas habían idolatrado en sus años escolares. Y había algo más, debajo del barro, era la elegancia con la que parecía haber nacido, como si en vez de amontonar barro, estuviera en un baile de salón.

Los chicos llegaron sacándola de sus pensamientos, todos miraron dentro del tanque sorprendidos. Malfoy se incorporó y volvió a caer, esta vez de espaldas.

\- Ahora si tiene un puesto acorde con sus aptitudes – rio Ron.

Draco lo miró con veneno, pero no dijo nada.

\- A qué esperan – interrumpió la profesora – pónganse a trabajar.

En unos pocos minutos estaban entrando en el tanque con más cubos. Draco agradeció mentalmente que las chicas llevaran unas camisetas demasiado largas para tapar su desnudez, cosa que los demás chicos maldijeron. La tarea se dificultó ya que siempre había alguien en el suelo.

\- Esto es asqueroso – dijo Lavender levantándose.

\- Deberías acostumbrarte si vas a ser una Weasley – dijo Draco con veneno sin mirarla.

Ron se disponía a contestarle, pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Hermione, quien caía de culo al suelo rompiendo la tensión del ambiente. Draco comenzó a reírse, y no podía parar de hacerlo, ella no se había reído cuando se habían caído los demás, así que cogió lodo del suelo se lo lanzó haciendo blanco en el pecho del rubio.

\- Cállate Malfoy.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente agarrando el cubo prácticamente lleno y andando hacia ella. Hermione le miró con terror.

\- No te atrevas – advirtió la chica.

\- ¿No? – dijo el rubio fingiendo inocencia – pero tu sí que lo has hecho… No sería justo que tú no te mancharas y los demás sí.

Malfoy vertió el cubo sobre la chica, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer. Allí estaba, sentada ante él, la chica que no podía sacar de su cabeza, en una situación demasiado erótica para que su cuerpo lo soportase. Por eso dio gracias al cielo cuando la profesora intervino.

\- Salid ya y daros un lavado con la manguera – ordenó – ahora llenaremos el tanque.

Los chicos obedecieron y salieron. Se ayudaron a limpiarse, hasta que fue el turno de Malfoy. Ron dejó caer la manguera al suelo. Draco se agachó a cogerla, pero Hermione se adelantó, la sostuvo lo más alto que pudo, aunque claramente no era suficiente.

\- No se preocupe Granger, puedo yo solo – dijo el chico en tono seco.

\- Agáchate, te sacaré el barro del pelo – contestó Hermione ignorando por completo el comentario del slytherin.

Para su sorpresa obedeció, dejando que la chica le ayudara a sacar el barro de su cabeza. El pelo de Draco era suave, y largo, más largo de lo que recordaba haberle visto en sus años escolares. El cabello de Malfoy era rubio, un rubio tan claro que costaba creer que fuese natural, daba igual con cuánta gente lo comparara, nunca nadie tendría ese tono tan claro. La hacía recordar a los seres fantásticos que llenaban de dibujos sus libros infantiles.

Draco por su parte dejaba que Granger masajeara su pelo, no recordaba haber dejado a alguien hacer aquello, tal vez su madre, cuando él era pequeño. Pero los dedos de Hermione se sentían diferentes, cálidos y tranquilizadores. Deseó poder dejar que lo hiciera cada vez que a ella se le antojase. Malfoy sonrió de repente nadie le vio, pues seguía mirando al suelo. Se había dado cuenta de que era uno más en esa larga lista de hombres que suplicarían por un poco de atención de la Gryffindor, ojalá ella le dejara arrodillarse, estaba más que seguro que no se arrepentiría.

Hermione ajena a los pensamientos de su nuevo profesor de pociones, paró de masajear su cabeza. Malfoy al notar la ausencia de su contacto levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los castaños ojos de Hermione. No dijo nada, pero la intensidad con la que le estaba mirando hizo que un agradable sentimiento recorriera su espalda.

—Gracias Granger – dijo Draco con un tono mucho más ronco de lo que hubiera deseado – ya puedo seguir solo.

— Claro — dijo Hermione retirándose.

Hermione se acercó a Ginny, quien miraba la escena frustrada por lo tonta y obvia que era su amiga. Ambas siguieron mirando como Malfoy terminaba de asearse.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con picardía.

\- ¿Qué ha sido qué?

\- Le has lavado la cabeza a Malfoy – contestó la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia – y parecías disfrutarlo.

\- Yo solo ayudaba – dijo Hermione enrojeciendo.

\- Claro, tal vez vaya yo ahora a ayudarle a frotarse la espalda.

\- Ni se te ocurra – se escandalizó Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir tú? – contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- Si – la traicionó el subconsciente – digo no, por supuesto que no. Ginny, es un profesor.

Hermione dio por zanjada la conversación. ¿Por qué todos insistían en ver a Malfoy cómo un objeto de deseo? Giró para mirarlo disimuladamente, estaba frotándose el pecho sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dios, como deseaba frotar esa piel tan fina… Hermione se giró bruscamente de nuevo para apartar la mirada, esos pensamientos no eran para ser dirigidos a un profesor.

\- Cuando termine de llenarse de agua podremos empezar a plantar. – dijo Neville emocionado.

\- Y después podremos ir al gran comedor a repetir postre – dijo Ron con aire soñador.

\- Las veces que quieras —prometió Harry.

La profesora Sprout llamó a Draco para que le ayudara a cargar unas cajas con las semillas. El slytherin obedeció sin rechistar, dejando la caja a los pies de los leones. No los miró, no tenía ganas de volver a discutir con el idiota de Weasley.

Snape irrumpió en el invernadero, todos se quedaron mirándolo. El hombre se recompuso y con su habitual tono profundo dijo:

\- Vengo a llevarme a Malfoy, Poppy lo necesita – se quedó mirando a su ahijado — ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

\- No estoy desnudo – dijo Draco molesto – es un bañador, se usa cuando vas a tener contacto con el agua.

\- No seas imbécil, vístete – ordenó Snape – hay que preparar un antídoto decente.

Malfoy obedeció, todos le miraron vestirse, se empezó a sentir incomodo con eso de las miraditas a cada momento. Era demasiado público para su gusto. Se despidió de la profesora de herbología, quien agradeció sus servicios, y se fue con Snape dirección al castillo.

\- ¿Es qué no escuchas cuando te hablo? – dijo Snape furioso – Qué parte de aléjate de esas mujeres no entendiste.

\- No pensé que fuera a ser tan grave – se excusó Malfoy – solo iba a ser un rato. No ha pasado nada peligroso.

\- Y sin embargo ahí estabas, desnudo delante de una profesora y seis alumnos.

\- No estaba desnudo – repitió Draco – era un bañador.

\- Lo que sea – renegó Snape – te dije que tuvieras cuidado y me desobedeciste.

Malfoy paro en seco, ¿Qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo a Snape? Estaban en un lugar seguro, ¿Qué podría pasarles?

\- Hablas de esas mujeres como si fuesen el señor tenebroso.

\- Créeme, son más retorcidas que esa horrible serpiente. Estas en su punto de mira y no van a parar hasta que hayan conseguido lo que quiera que sea que quieran conseguir.

No tardaron en llegar a las mazmorras. Draco agradeció que le dejara ser el que pasase primero y desbloqueara las puertas. Por fin parecía el dueño del lugar. Todo para darse cuenta de que en el laboratorio ya había un caldero enfriándose.

\- Embotéllalo. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – ordenó Snape.

\- Pero se supone que iba a prepararlo yo – dijo Draco indignado — ¿Para qué me has traído?

\- Para que lo lleves a la enfermería y te lleves los halagos – dijo obviamente Snape – te hubiera dejado prepararlo a ti, no me malinterpretes, pero no lograba dar contigo.

Draco suspiró, parecía que su padrino no iba a dejarle ir nunca, en parte lo entendía, pero por otro lado le gustaría ser más independiente. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrar que podía con todo aquello. Puede que formar mentes no estuviera en su lista de futuro, pero ahora le parecía que tal vez pudiese ser feliz allí, en el castillo del que tantas veces quiso escapar. En un lugar que parecía ajeno al mundo, simplemente allí perenne, para todo aquel que lo necesitase.

Para cuando salió de la enfermería ya era la hora de comer, a pesar de ser fin de semana los alumnos llegaban puntuales a su cita con la comida. Se sentó al lado de Hagrid, quien le saludó con cordialidad. Posó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando a Granger con la mirada. Una parte de él le decía que no debía jugar con fuego. Pero otra, que últimamente parecía tener más fuerza que nunca, le decía que ya estaba suficientemente quemado como para preocuparse. Tras un largo debate interno decidió hacer caso a la parte sensata y separar la mirada de Hermione y escuchar lo que Hagrid decía sobre los gnomos del jardín oeste.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron se disponía a repetir postre por primera vez.

\- Ha sido horrible – le decía Lavender a su novio – no pienso presentarme voluntaria para nada más este año.

\- No ha sido para tanto – rebatía Neville – además la profesora Sprout ha sido muy generosa con los puntos, sabía que los necesitábamos.

\- Ese es el espíritu Neville – animaba Harry – sacaremos puntos de debajo de las piedras si es necesario.

Ginny, Luna y Hermione, habían quedado para dar un paseo por el borde del lago. Las gryffindor esperaban en la puerta principal. Luna caminaba con esa aura tan especial que la caracterizaba. Cuando llegó a su altura iba a saludarlas, pero la rubia paró en seco cuando Malfoy pasó por su lado. Llevaba algo oculto en una caja debidamente envuelta, y llevaba demasiada prisa como para que pareciera que estaba tramando algo…

\- ¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa? – dijo Luna para seguir con la mirada los pasos del slytherin.

\- No parece que sea nada bueno – sentención Ginny – tal vez deberíamos avisar a alguien.

\- No hay tiempo – dijo Hermione comenzando a andar – será mejor que lo averigüemos nosotras.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos —canturreo la pelirroja tras ella.

Siguieron a Malfoy por los pasillos durante un rato. Parecía tener un destino fijado, porque sabía perfectamente a donde iba. Las chicas se movían con cautela para no ser descubiertas.

Hacía cinco minutos que Draco había notado que alguien le seguía, tres personas de echo. Aceleró el paso, no quería que nadie le viese haciendo algo tan humillante como aquello. Tenía que ir al despacho de la profesora Trelawney, pero dio un gran rodeo para despistar a sus seguidores. Cosa que no funcionó. Así que se dio por vencido y puso rumbo directo a su destino.

Llamó a la puerta, la profesora asomó la cabeza enseguida.

\- Oh, Malfoy. – dijo con sorpresa.

\- Traigo su pedido – dijo en tono serio, repitiéndose que eso era solo un trabajo.

Las chicas observaban escondidas la entrega.

\- ¿Las pociones anticonceptivas? – dijo sonriente. Draco quería morirse allí mismo. – que a tiempo.

Le arrebató el paquete de las manos y se metió de nuevo en su despacho, dejando el pasillo en absoluto silencio. Malfoy prácticamente voló por los pastillos. Quería sacar de su mente aquel momento de inmediato. Con tanta prisa se olvidó de que tres personas le estaban siguiendo. Y de que aún lo hacían.

\- Maldita sea, — se quejó Ginny — ¿Por qué anda tan rápido?

\- Shhss…, nos va a oír – regañó Luna.

Draco iba caminando absorto en sus pensamientos cuando un golpe hizo que parara en seco. Unas risas se escucharon después. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, pero se acercó con sigilo para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Las chicas actuaron de igual modo.

En el pasillo, había una chica de Gryffindor en el suelo, rodeada de tres chicos slytherin. Sabía muy bien quienes eran. Sophie O'Connor, John Bagman, Samuel Jorkins, y Andrew Snowyol.

\- Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Asquerosa sangresucia. – dijo Snowyol – nadie va a escucharte.

Los otros dos chicos rieron. Draco apareció detrás de ellos como una sombra.

\- 30 puntos menos para cada uno. – dijo asustándolos – id al despacho de Snape inmediatamente. Ya me encargaré de que se entere de que tiene que poneros el castigo más cruel y asqueroso que se le ocurra.

\- Si señor.

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo como alma que busca el diablo, a pesar de que lo que les esperaba era peor que el diablo. Las chicas se asomaron por la esquina. Draco se había arrodillado ante la chica de tercer año que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué es así conmigo? – dijo llena de rabia — ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?

\- Porque te quiere – dijo Draco llanamente.

\- Él no me quiere. – sentenció O'Connor – no dañas a la persona que quieres.

\- A veces sí – contestó el slytherin con la voz llena de tristeza – Él viene de una familia donde la conservación de la pureza de sangre es primordial a cualquier otra cosa. – explicaba pausadamente, como si contara una historia – Seguramente él ya esté prometido. Pero un día te vio, tal vez en la ceremonia de selección, mientras te ponían en otra casa, alejándote de él. Y quiere ser tu amigo, pero no puede. Y se muere por conocerte, pero los principios que le han inculcado no se lo permiten. Y siente que nada tiene sentido. Y que nunca vas a poder ser suya, que nunca le miraras con dulzura, que nunca le acariciaras con amor, que nunca le sonreirás directamente… Él no tiene ese privilegio. Por eso no quiere que seas de nadie, y paga todas sus frustraciones en ti.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer? – dijo la chica, ya había dejado de llorar mientras escuchaba la grave voz de Malfoy, diciendo algunas verdades, tal vez las suyas.

\- Él va a verte crecer, — dijo levantándose – va a ver como cada día que pasa eres más fuerte, más inteligente y más bella que el anterior. Que llegará el día en el que ya no te dará miedo, y que no te importará. Y tendrá que consolarse con verte ser feliz desde lejos.

Malfoy ayudó a la chica a levantarse, se veía horrible, así que con un movimiento de manos hizo que se viera bien de nuevo. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

\- Pensé que no podía hacer magia —señaló.

\- Ya, bueno… me quitaron la varita… — dijo Malfoy algo nervioso – que sea nuestro secreto ¿eh?

La chica sonrió y caminó por donde Draco había aparecido, no vio a las chicas escondidas tras un arco ya que prácticamente corría. Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban impactadas ante la confesión del rubio. Si bien Malfoy no lo sabía, eso había sido una declaración en toda regla. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en ello, pues era hora de irse.

Las tres espías empezaron a retroceder sus pasos, ya que el pasillo donde se encontraba Malfoy era un callejón sin salida, por lo que tendría que volver a pasar por allí. Ya estaban escuchando los pasos doblar la esquina cuando Luna de repente se paró, haciendo que Ginny y Hermione se giraran.

\- Y entonces me dijo que en la vida saldría con alguien tan horrible como yo – dijo Luna llorando, ante la sorpresa de las otras dos.

Ginny vio como Malfoy, quien estaba doblando la esquina, retrocedió a esconderse. Y miró a Luna con una sonrisa, la rubia había sido seleccionada en Ravenclaw por algún motivo. Y ahí estaba. Hermione abrazó a Luna, dándose cuenta de la estratagema también. Quién sospecharía de tres amigas que hablaban de mal de amores en un pasillo apartado.

\- Dime como se llama y mañana sus pelotas estarán colgadas en el gran comedor – dijo Ginny, fingiendo enfado.

\- No hace falta – dijo Luna – Goldstein le pegó un puñetazo.

\- ¿Goldstein, el prefecto de revenclaw? – dijo Hermione extrañada.

\- ¿El golpeador? – preguntó Ginny de nuevo, Luna asintió. Draco se preguntaba cuántos jodidos Goldstein había en el colegio, que él recordara solo uno. – ¿Anthony —espalda—de—acero—Goldstein?

Así que era eso…

\- Ginny – regaño Hermione – los chicos no son cachos de carne.

\- Oh vamos – contestó indignada la pelirroja – no te hagas la santa, todas vimos cómo le sonreías en el tren. – y con gestos exagerados, y voz fina imitó – "Hola Anthony, ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Has estado entrenando? Porque se te ve más fuerte"

Malfoy se aguantó una carcajada.

\- Yo no hablo así – dijo Hermione enfadada – y eso nunca pasó.

\- No claro, tu estilo es esperar a que te regalen lencería. – rebatió Ginny.

Draco abrió los ojos, y se maldijo por ser tan jodidamente idiota. ¿En qué pensaba ese día? Estaba claro que quería burlarse de la inocencia de Granger, pero… ¿en qué diablos pensaba?

\- Eso es algo que no estaba a mi alcance, ni siquiera lo provoqué – dijo Hermione enfadada por la insinuación de su amiga.

\- Venga ya, — dijo la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con la mano – Seguro que ya las has estrenado.

Hermione guardó silencio, y miró a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de su amiga. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Malfoy estaba a menos de diez metros escuchándolo todo. Draco se había quedado sin respiración.

\- Las has estrenado – dijo leyendo a su amiga como un libro abierto.

\- Claro que sí, son bonitas, caras y suaves. Y ese estúpido rubio oxigenado tenía razón, me quedan muy bien. – Draco se sintió bien, al saber que no se había equivocado – y ahora deja de decir tonterías y ayuda a tu amiga, que lo está pasando mal.

\- Y no lo estoy pasando mal – dijo Luna – he quedado con Tony a dar un paseo por el lago el jueves.

Ginny y Hermione la miraron bocabiertas. Con miedo de preguntar de si era en serio. Por su parte Draco se había cansado de escuchar tonterías, así que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos he hizo un ruido exagerado al andar, y había tenido éxito porque las chicas disimulaban no estar haciendo nada. Las saludó con una leve reverencia y continuó su camino. Cuando ya no le veían Ginny suspiró.

\- Joder, pensé que no iba a irse nunca.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" se repetía Draco otra vez en su cabeza. Iba como una bala a su dormitorio. ¿Cómo se supone que había llegado a eso? Se supone que nadie debía enterarse de sus sentimientos. Es algo que pidió en el juicio. Aceptaría cualquier cosa, cualquier castigo o condición que le pusiesen, legremancia, verisaterum… lo que fuera. Pero que los motivos a la traición de su bando se mantuvieran en secreto. Y ahora iba a ser él quien iba a echar todo a perder. Por el amor de Morgana, había guardado el secreto durante siete años, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo un año más? ¿A caso la lencería no era una clara declaración de sus intenciones? Se maldijo de nuevo por ser tan estúpido y dejar que algunas cosas pasaran. ¿Y qué se supone que pensaba ella de él? Es decir, hasta la fecha lo único que había parecido ser era un maldito pervertido que le regalaba lencería a sus alumnas, y que aceptaba medias como regalo de bienvenida.

Llegó casi sin aliento, y cerró la puerta con seguros mágicos. Estaba en estado paranoico, nadie podría descubrir sus pensamientos o recibiría una tortura por parte del señor… Draco se interrumpió, tenía la respiración agitada y sudor frio. Respiró hondo, nadie iba a torturarle, nadie iba a meterse en su mente, ya estaba a salvo… Se sentó en su mesa, a analizar los hechos. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué Granger no había tirado la ropa que le regaló? ¿Y por qué la había estrenado? Y lo que más le angustiaba ¿Desde cuándo Goldstein era tan jodidamente popular y nadie le había avisado?

Escribió una carta a la directora para poder ausentarse en la cena, alegando un molesto dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no tenía quien, y eso iba a volverle loco. Sus amigos no habían vuelto a terminar sus estudios. Y si Snape se enteraba de que le había regalado ropa interior a una alumna le castraría en el acto. Y Draco amaba demasiado sus pelotas como para separarse de ellas. Necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, que no le juzgara, y que le guardara el secreto… Se levantó como un rayo. Cogió su capa y prácticamente voló por los pasillos. Salió del castillo y caminó dirección a la cabaña del guardabosques. Era lo más loco que le había pasado en la semana que llevaba dando clase. Había tratado mal a ese hombre desde que puso un pie en el castillo, por no hablar de lo mal que se portó en sus clases. Hubo un par de veces que estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta. Pero algo le decía que aquel hombre le recibiría.

Miró la gran puerta de la cabaña. Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta. Hagrid no tardó en abrir, aunque en su cara de desconcierto estaba bastante claro que no esperaba visitas a esas horas de la noche.

\- ¿Tienes un momento? – dijo con tono neutro.

\- Claro señor Malfoy – dijo Hagrid apartándose para que pudiera pasar.

\- No me llames señor Malfoy – dijo con amargura — El señor Malfoy era el bastardo de mi padre.

El semigigante sonrió.

\- Bueno, como yo lo veo puedes ser un mejor Señor Malfoy de lo que lo fue tu padre.

Draco agradeció el comentario. La verdad es que no iba a ser una tarea difícil.

\- Estaba a punto de tomar un poco de Wiski – dijo poniendo dos vasos en la mesa. Bueno, lo eran para las manos del semigigante, porque para Malfoy era bastante más grande que un simple vaso de wiski. – Así que soy todo oídos.

\- Yo… No sé muy bien por dónde empezar – dijo Draco un poco acobardado.

\- Acostumbrarse a la vida castillo es complicado – intentó adivinar Hagrid. No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que el rubio tenía la cabeza llena de problemas.

\- ¿Y tú como lo haces?

\- Bueno, yo no vivo en el castillo. – contestó levantando las cejas.

Ambos rieron y brindaron. Si no salía de allí con una solución, al menos pasaría un buen rato. Lo que Malfoy no se esperaba es que Hagrid fuese tan certero como para acertar a la segunda.

\- ¿Y cómo es ella?

Malfoy se atragantó con su bebida. ¿Cómo sabía que había una chica?

\- Bueno, siempre hay una chica – dijo Hagrid nostálgico, adivinando los pensamientos del slytherin.

\- Si, hay una. Pero no debería, ese es el problema. – contestó Draco apenado.

\- Bueno, no creo que nadie pueda culparte por enamorarte de una alumna, — explicó Hagrid – al fin y al cabo, tienen tu edad. No te preocupes, no durará mucho. Aún eres joven.

\- Cuando me enamoré de ella aún era mi compañera de clase y no mi alumna. Sinceramente no pensé que fuese a retomar sus estudios…

Cinco vasos después del mencionado wiski Hagrid se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Malfoy era mucho más pequeño que el suyo, y que por mucha tolerancia al alcohol que este tuviera, nunca iba a poder igualar a la suya propia. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Draco cayó inconsciente en el sofá. Sonrió, la mañana siguiente iba a ser muy dura, al menos para él.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Y por hoy termino aquí.

Gracias a todxs por leer, espero que os esté gustando.

Agradecimientos especiales para Ana, Andrea, Almudena y Sandra.

Buenas noches, besos y abrazos para todos.


	5. Capitulo 4

Ginny fue la primera en llegar a la torre de los premios anuales, seguida de Luna y Hermione. No hacía falta especificar cuál de las tres hacía ejercicio. Normalmente dos personas habitaban la torre, pero Mcgonagall le contó que la persona que ocupaba el número dos no estaba retomando sus estudios, pues había hecho los exámenes y no necesitaba volver.

Cuando llegaron ante el retrato de las hadas tras la que se encontraba la entrada, estaban luchando por conseguir algo de aliento. Lo único que deseaban era ingresar en la privacidad de la torre para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

— Abre ya la maldita puerta – dijo Ginny sin paciencia.

—Tengo que esperar a que me pregunten – explicó Hermione.

Se situó delante del cuadro. Las hadas comenzaron a revolotear una de ellas se acercó y habló.

\- ¿Qué te preguntaremos hoy? Algo que solo tú puedas responder – Hermione rodó los ojos, si bien era un buen método de guardar la seguridad, era un tanto siniestro. Tener que contestar preguntas intimas la ponía de lo más nerviosa. — ¿Cuál es el título del libro que guardas en el fondo de tu baúl?

La chica no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Sabía a qué libro se refería, fue el primer libro que fue capaz de leer ella sola. Por supuesto era un cuento infantil con una historia algo absurda que realzaba el poder de la amistad. Pero aun así lo guardaba con mucho cariño, recordando cuando su madre solía leérselo.

— "El conejo Saltarín y su amigo el topo"

Ginny y Luna se sonrieron, la respuesta no era lo que esperaban... Pero aun así les pareció bastante tierna.

Cuando el retrato se abrió pasaron corriendo, como si de repente hubiesen recordado el motivo por el cual estaban allí. La torre de los premios anuales era grande y luminosa, estaba decorada con los colores de las cuatro casas, se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Había dos pasillos, uno que conducían a los aposentos de Hermione, y otro que seguramente acabara en las dependencias para el segundo premio anual, que este año había decidido no volver.

Se sentaron en los sillones de colores mientras la anfitriona encendía el fuego.

\- Bueno – dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio — ¿No deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado?

\- Tal vez deberíamos ordenar lo que sabemos hasta ahora – propuso Luna.

\- ¿Qué hay que exponer? – gritó Hermione – seguimos a Malfoy durante toda la tarde creyendo que hacía algo malo. Y lo único que conseguimos fue una invasión a su privacidad, y enterarnos de algo que no quería contar.

\- De que te quiere – puntualizó Ginny – y de una manera bastante romántica.

\- No tengo por qué ser la chica de la que hablaba – argumentó Hermione – no soy la única nacida de muggles que estudiaba aquí.

\- Vamos Hermione – dijo Luna – él os ayudó a salir de la mansión y entretuvo a los vigilantes. Y… — Luna calló de golpe.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó la pelirroja – Por Merlín, ¿Qué más sabes?

\- Malfoy fue torturado cinco días sin descanso – contestó la Ravenclaw en un susurro – y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Las leonas asimilaron en silencio la nueva información. Algo había hecho cambiar a Malfoy de opinión y estaba más que claro que tenía que ver con Hermione.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny – vamos a investigar un poco más. Y si es verdad que te quiere, cometerá algún desliz.

\- Cierto – dijo Luna – los hombres enamorados siempre hacen tonterías.

Ambas sabían que era Hermione la chica de la que Malfoy hablaba, por mucho que ella se negara a admitirlo. Solo tendrían que ser pacientes y dejar que se diera cuenta por sí misma, aunque estaban dispuestas a ayudar en todo lo posible.

\- Y, por cierto, en el hipotético caso de que Malfoy te quisiera – dijo Ginny con cautela – creo que todas las chicas te odiarían.

\- Ginny, las chicas dejaron de ir tras él cuando se enteraron de que era un mortifago – dijo Hermione – por muy rico que siga siendo, su apellido está manchado.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de su apellido? – dijo Ginny exasperada – estoy hablando de su culo.

La pelirroja movió sus manos como si estrujara un culo totalmente perfecto. Luna reía.

\- Ginny, estás hablando…

\- De un profesor – terminó Ginny – hace dos meses no era profesor, y aunque ahora lo sea, sigue siendo un hombre.

\- Uno con un gran culo – coincidió Luna.

Hermione rodó los ojos, ya sabía que Malfoy tenía un gran culo, lo había oído durante años, todas esas chicas hablando de lo maravilloso que era, y para ella siempre había sido un idiota más.

\- Está bien – se rindió Hermione —puedo concederle que es guapo, siempre lo fue. Pero la horrible personalidad que tiene hace que toda esa belleza exterior se desvanezca.

Ginny sabía que no iba a conseguir mucho más de su amiga aquella noche. Pero podía considerar aquello como una victoria. El resto de la noche la gastaron en hablar un poco de todo, en especial de Luna y Anthony. Una noche de chicas en toda regla. El domingo fue un día tranquilo. Al menos para ellas.

Malfoy despertó en el sofá del guardabosques con la resaca de su vida. Vio al semigigante sonriéndole desde la chimenea. Se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía el estómago.

\- Buenos días – dijo Draco con la boca seca.

\- Hola muchacho, pensé que no ibas a despertarte jamás.

Draco hizo un amago de sonrisa, la cabeza iba a explotarle de un momento a otro. Hagrid le tendió una taza de café.

\- Creo que debería ir a asearme – dijo el rubio — para parecer una persona, ya sabes.

\- Oh, no hay prisa – dijo Hagrid – he mandado llamar a Snape, para que traiga un poco de poción para que nos recuperemos un poco.

\- ¿Has llamado a Severus? – Gritó Draco – Oh dios mío, va a matarme, y después me revivirá para matarme otra vez.

Hagrid rio ante la ocurrencia, anoche aquel chico rubio parecía maduro, hablando de cómo había dejado todo atrás para salvar a la mujer que amaba, y ahora parecía un niño temeroso de la regañina de su madre.

Draco se sentó a la mesa, intentó inventar una excusa decente, pero no conseguía aclarar su mente, apenas si recordaba algunos pedazos de la noche de juerga que había pasado con el guardabosques.

Recuerdo de la borrachera….

\- Te juro que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza – le repetía un embriagado Malfoy a Hagrid – Granger, Granger, Granger… siempre Granger.

Hagrid pareció perder toda la embriaguez de pronto.

\- ¿Granger? ¿Te refieres a Hermione?

\- Hermione Jane Granger – dijo Malfoy abriendo los brazos – Gryffindor, prefecta, premio anual, la mejor bruja de su generación, el cerebro del trío dorado… — y con un tono cargado de tristeza en la voz terminó – la mujer que se llevó mi corazón.

\- Bueno, es cierto que Hermione es muy lista, y muy bonita… — comenzó Hagrid, pero se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

\- Es pura, luz, el bien – Malfoy se señaló – y yo no soy más que oscuridad y maldad. Ella debería estar con alguien que brille con la misma luz, como el estúpido y estirado de Goldstein, o San Potter, o la zanahoria de Weasley… Y no con alguien que le llene la vida de desgracias.

Hagrid pensó que tal vez el chico estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo. Si bien estuvo en el lado oscuro, quedó bastante claro que fue por obligación y supervivencia, y que su alma no era negra, sino como todo en esta vida, de un tono de gris.

\- Y luego, como soy el mayor capullo que ha pisado la tierra – agregó – le regalé lencería, muy bonita, por cierto.

\- NOOOOOO

\- SIIIIII… , y solo porque quería verla muerta de vergüenza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sin saber que decir – Draco terminó de un trago el contenido de su vaso – Y ahora el que no puede mirarle a la cara soy yo, porque cada vez que la miro tengo que recordarme que será otro quien la verá rodeada de todo ese maldito encaje blanco…

Fin del recuerdo….

Malfoy quería morirse allí mismo, quizá que Snape llegase lanzando Avadas era la mejor opción que tenía en aquel momento. Pero antes…

\- Hagrid — el aludido le miró – Supongo que no hará falta decir que nadie, y absolutamente nadie, debe saber sobre lo que se habló aquí anoche.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Hermione?

\- Ella menos que nadie – dijo Malfoy agotando su paciencia.

\- ¿No vas a decírselo? – Hagrid no entendía por qué no.

\- No, nunca nadie se lo dirá.

Draco iba a comenzar una larga enumeración de por qué no debía enterarse, pero unos golpes en la puerta le detuvieron. Snape entró en la cabaña, miraba a los dos resacosos esperando a que alguno de los dos le explicara que es lo que había pasado. Pero viendo que es eso no iba a pasar, decidió ser el quien hablara primero.

\- Tomad – dijo dejando dos dosis de poción en la mesa – creo que no hace falta que diga que ya estáis mayorcitos para emborracharos de esa manera.

\- ¡Oh vamos Severus! No seas duro con el chico, el pobre solo quería desahogarse —le excusó Hagrid — ¿Café?

Snape acercó una silla a la mesa y aceptó la jarra del guardabosques.

\- Ya que estás aquí – dijo Hagrid – Trelawney me preguntó sobre unos escarabajos, por lo visto son de lo mejor para predecir el amor. Me dijo que lo intentaría con todo el mundo. Tened cuidado.

Draco palideció, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para añadir a una loca con ganas de jugar a cupido.

\- Ya, últimamente no sé qué se traen esas entre manos – comenzó Snape – pero espero que me mantengan al margen.

\- Por la resistencia – dijo Hagrid levantando su taza.

Los dos slytherin unieron sus tazas a la de Hagrid, aquello se acababa de convertir en PAMA, Profesores Anti Menopaúsicas Aburridas, una hermandad donde no importaba la raza, la edad o la casa. Todos tenían un objetivo común, evitar ser la diana de los planes de esas mujeres que jugaban a ser cupido. Sin saberlo, aquellos tres hombres tan diferentes, acababan de aunar fuerzas.

La alarma sonó más fuerte ese lunes, o eso pensó Draco cuando se levantó a apagarla. Ya se encontraba mejor de su resaca, y gracias a la poción de Snape los daños en su cuerpo fueron menores. Esa mañana se levantó optimista, nada podría arruinarle el día, o eso creyó hasta que vio al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin hablando con el jefe de su casa.

Malfoy sopesó dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, también se planteó la idea de dar un rodeo e intentar entrar al gran comedor, pero todos sus planes de huida se vieron frustrados cuando los ojos negros de Snape se encontraron con él.

\- Malfoy – le llamó – el jueves son las pruebas para completar el equipo de quidditch, irás a ayudar a buscarte un sustituto.

\- Pero yo el jueves tengo clase de pociones con los alumnos de tercero – se excusó el rubio en lo que pensó que era una jugada maestra.

\- Las pruebas empiezan justo después – dijo esperanzado Prats.

Malfoy nunca había tenido tantas ganas de coger una escoba y moler a palos a alguien como las que tenía en ese instante. ¿No tenía suficiente con aguantar inútiles en clase? Mentiría si dijese que no tenía ganas de montar en escoba, pero de eso a tener que coger la snitch una y otra vez durante toda la tarde había una gran diferencia.

Draco reconoció a ese chico como un alumno de quinto año, ya estaba en el equipo antes de que él se fuera, lo que le extrañó fue que ninguno de los integrantes de cursos anteriores había regresado al colegio. Que él recordara necesitarían dos golpeadores, un guardián y un buscador. Estaban bastante jodidos, ya que los otros equipos no habían sufrido tantas bajas. No sabía en qué estaba pensando su padrino cuando hablaba de las posibilidades de ganar, tal vez estaba intentado infundir el espíritu Slytherin a los más jóvenes "Cuando quieras algo pelea hasta el final para conseguirlo." Ambición lo llamaban algunos. Otra posibilidad mucho más probable era que Severus se estaba convirtiendo en un loco como todos los demás en ese maldito castillo.

El miércoles llegó y con él, la clase de pociones de séptimo curso.

\- No quiero ir a pociones – lloró Harry – en verdad que no quiero.

\- No seas llorón Harry – regañó Hermione – las clases de pociones no son tan malas.

\- Eso lo dices porque Malfoy te pone ojitos – contestó el moreno.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de irá, que le asustó. Tanto que el niño que sobrevivió dos veces temió por no sobrevivir una tercera. No dijo nada más, le dio un casto beso a Ginny, quien los miraba divertida, y acompañó a su amiga rumbo a las mazmorras.

Malfoy miró a Granger salir del gran comedor, se levantó y puso rumbo a la primera clase del día. Todo iba bien, hasta que vio como Granger y Goldstein reían amistosamente. Su corazón dejó de latir. No es como si no estuviera preparado para que los chicos se acercaran a Hermione, es decir, él sabía que ese día llegaría. Que un chico se fijaría en ella, y se acercaría, en un vano intento de ser dignos de caminar a su lado. Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciese en sus narices, pero debía echarse a un lado y dejar que ella fuese feliz.

Un momento, ¿Por qué la tocaba el pelo? Ok de acuerdo, no estaba preparado para verla siendo cortejada, y muchos menos por el inútil de Goldstein. Ese golpeador del tres al cuarto no tenía derecho a acercarse a su chica, bueno a Hermione. Ese águila iba a ser desplumada de la peor manera posible, y ahora acababa de entrar en los dominios de la cruel serpiente que era él.

Abrió la puerta y siguió con la mirada a Goldstein, quien se sentó muy próximo a la bancada que Hermione solía ocupar, sonrío maliciosamente, iba a pasárselo bien.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, quien miraba a un Malfoy extrañamente feliz. Miró la lección que tocaba, pociones para inhibir la mente, no le parecía tan divertida como a Malfoy. Su compañera apuntaba todo lo que el profesor decía, como era costumbre, esperando a que Malfoy comenzará las preguntas para poder ganar puntos para su casa, esos que tanto necesitaban. Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

\- Goldstein – dijo de pronto — ¿Cuántas raíces de mandrágora hay que echar a la opción que anula el verisaterum?

\- No lo ha dicho señor – contestó el Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Y? ¿No puede pensarlo por sí mismo? – objetó Draco.

\- Tres – contestó Anthony, deseoso de dejar de ser el blanco del mar humor del profesor.

\- Dos puntos menos para Ravenclaw – anunció con tono neutro – tal vez el sombrero se precipitó al ponerle en la casa del conocimiento…

Malfoy dio media vuelta, y cuando llegó a su escritorio se giró de nuevo y encaró a la clase.

\- ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Hermione levantó la mano rápida, Malfoy la miró, en señal de que hablara.

\- Una, señor.

\- Correcto – contestó el rubio de manera distraída – dos puntos para Gryffindor.

Durante la clase, Hermione no entendía por qué Malfoy preguntaba duramente a Goldstein con el fin de que fallara y dejarle en evidencia. No pudo pensar que había vuelto a sus años en los que Snape quitaba puntos a su casa por no saber cosas que nadie había explicado. Estaba más que claro que Malfoy estaba enfadado, lo que no lograba entender es por qué lo estaba pagando con Goldstein.

Luna la miraba con una sonrisa que Hermione no supo interpretar, hasta que la rubia dibujó un corazón con las manos mientras gesticulaba "celos". Hermione rodó los ojos, solo porque la había tomado con su compañero no quería decir que Malfoy estuviese celoso. Además, él las escuchó hablar, él había oído que Goldstein estaba interesado en Luna y no en ella. En caso de tener celos… sería porque Luna es la chica de la que estaba enamorado, y no ella.

Hermione sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte. ¿Qué tenía Luna que no tuviera ella?, es decir, Luna era bonita, y su pelo era suave y con elegantes ondas mientras que el suyo era un completo desastre. También su amiga tenía mejor figura, y los chicos la miraban por ello, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Hermione se enfadó de golpe. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido hurón oxigenado para despreciarla así? Ella era una mujer inteligente, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y si él no podía verlo, él se lo perdía.

Un codazo la hizo cortar el hilo que llevaban sus pensamientos, Harry estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Llevas media clase sin atender – comentó el moreno.

\- Si – sonrió ella – estaba pensando en…

Por el amor de Dios, estaba pensando en por qué Malfoy no la tenía en cuenta como al resto de chicas. ¿A caso quería que así fuera? Claro que no, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El tema principal entre los leones a la hora de la comida fue el mal humor de Malfoy y como increíblemente no lo había pagado con su propia casa, sino con los Ravenclaw. Ginny entonces entendió por qué Luna la había mandado una carta para hablar con ella al acabar las clases.

\- Draco – llamó Snape – no deberías cargar todas tus frustraciones en un solo alumno.

\- Él se lo ganó – contestó Malfoy – tan perfecto, creyéndose que puede hacer lo que quiere porque… — puso voz ridícula – soy el prefecto de Ravenclaw, las chicas me adoran y me he dado tan fuerte con una blugger que no sé cuántas raíces necesita la poción.

Severus alzó una ceja, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, él estaba muy bien sin intentar meter las narices donde no le llamaban. No pudo evitar buscar a Goldstein en la mesa de las águilas y apiadarse del pobre muchacho, recibir el odio de un Malfoy no era nada sencillo de llevar.

\- Te digo que Anthony ha tenido que cabrearle – le repetía Seamus a Ron – si no, ¿Por qué el otro día estaba suave como un guante y hoy no?

\- Porque es un Slytherin las serpientes hacen esas cosas – explicó Ron – Un día eres aceptable y al otro ya no les haces falta.

Hermione guardó silencio, claro que Anthony no le hacía falta, es más, estaba entre él y su objetivo. Y puede que Malfoy no fuese el tipo horrible que a todos le hizo creer que era, pero seguía siendo un Slytherin y eso es algo que no iba a cambiar nunca.

Malfoy preparó cuidadosamente los ingredientes que iban a utilizar, el caldero de Goldstein estaba destinado al fracaso. No se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, y seguramente todo el mundo le odiaría si se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era necesario, puede que él nunca fuese a llegar a ser el hombre que haría a Hermione feliz, pero se encargaría personalmente de que Goldstein tampoco. Se prometió que esta era la primera y la última vez que intervenía en la vida de Granger, aún a sabiendas de que era mentira.

Los alumnos de séptimo entraron en silencio en el laboratorio, ninguno miró al profesor a los ojos, Malfoy sonrió y comenzó la clase.

\- Buenas tardes, hoy prepararemos filtro de la verdad – dijo sonriente – me hubiese gustado que prepararan verisaterum, pero como sabrán, o deberían saber, es una poción que gasta mucho tiempo. Un tiempo del que no disponemos. Una lástima.

Le escuchaban atentamente, en silencio, preguntándose cómo su profesor había cambiado de humor tan rápidamente, y temiendo a su vez conocer la respuesta.

\- Tenéis los ingredientes necesarios en vuestras mesas, y para hacerlo más interesante, la mejor poción recibirá el premio de obtener el filtro que quiera del tema tres.

Aquello pareció interesar a los alumnos, pues todos se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente.

Hermione trabajaba entre Harry y Neville. Draco nunca se alegró tanto de que los leones hiciesen todo en manada. Lo que no le gustó tanto fue que Lovegood y Goldstein estaban justo delante. Estaba empezando a disgustarle la idea de la hermandad entre las casas. Como esperaba, el caldero de Goldstein estalló a los 45 minutos, caminó altivamente hasta su puesto.

\- Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer Goldstein – dijo el profesor con malicia – lo haría yo, pero mi contrato me lo impide.

\- Es una pena señor – conestó el Ravenclaw con la misma mala fe que el rubio – que un profesor no pueda hacer magia, ¿Y si ocurre un accidente?

\- Que no tenga varita no significa que carezca de magia – dijo Malfoy cayendo en la provocación – si tiene algún problema hable con la directora. Y ahora haga desaparecer su poción y lárguese, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Anthony muy a su pesar hizo desaparecer la poción. Miró a Luna, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- ¡Ah! —añadió Draco fingiendo despiste – diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su impertinencia.

Caminando hacia su mesa, escuchó a Granger hablar con Lovegood.

\- Lo siento Luna, sé que querías pasar más rato con él, hacéis una linda pareja.

¿Pareja? ¿ A caso Goldstein iba a por Lovegood? Si era así, se había comportado como un capullo sin necesidad.

\- Granger, guarde silencio. La próxima vez serán puntos.

Hermione y Luna volvieron a sus pociones. Por suerte no hubo más altercados durante la clase.

El trio dorado llegó a la sala común, estaban cansados de pasar toda la tarde en las mazmorras.

\- Lo bueno de todo esto es que no más Malfoy hasta la semana que viene – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny – Por cierto, Hermione, ¿Qué filtro le vas a pedir?

\- Uno de amor no le vendría mal – dijo Ron dejándose caer en el sofá – ya sabes, para pasar un buen rato.

\- ¿Quién te creer que eres para opinar de mi vida amorosa? – dijo Hermione indignada.

\- Tu amigo – sentenció el pelirrojo.

\- Además, Ron – dijo Ginny – ya tiene alguien en el punto de mira.

Harry y Ron la miraron interesados. Nunca habían oído que a su amiga le interesase un chico.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? – preguntó Harry.

\- Porque es mentira – dijo Hermione regañando a su amiga con la mirada – ella tiene a un chico para mí. Pero lo nuestro en imposible.

\- Él está enamorado de Hermione – aclaró Ginny.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – intentó entender Ron — ¿A caso es igual de guapo que un troll?

\- ¡RONALD! – regañó Hermione – el físico no es importante.

\- Está muy, pero que muy bueno – volvió a interrumpir Ginny distraídamente.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – insistió Harry.

\- Que está mal – explotó Hermione – él y yo somos como agua y aceite, nunca vamos a poder mezclarnos. Y punto. Me voy a mi torre.

Los tres leones vieron como su amiga salía por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

\- Puede que el agua y el aceite no se mezclen, pero siempre están en el mismo vaso… — dijo Ron pensativo mientras Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa.

Draco llegó puntual al campo de quidditch, llevaba su antiguo uniforme de buscador, aunque le seguía valiendo, le estaba justo en algunos lados. Cogió su escoba negra, y rezó para que aquello terminara pronto.

Por suerte para Malfoy así fue, había bastantes candidatos buenos, y los posibles buscadores no eran muchos. Siguieron las pruebas aun cuando comenzó a llover, pero cuando se desató la tormenta eléctrica tuvieron que parar la selección.

Llegó al castillo chorreando agua por todos lados, con el traje adherido a su cuerpo más de lo que la decencia permitía, y pelo largo le caía pegajosamente en la cara, a pesar de que intentaba apartarlo una y otra vez. No estaba cansado, volar con lluvia era algo que le hacía sentir vivo.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la vio, llevaba un tomo muy grande entre los brazos, y la mochila colgada al hombro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un intento de moño, del que se escapaban algunos rizos indomables. Tan preciosa como siempre. La chica que ocupaba cada uno de sus deseos.

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo, acababa de salir de la biblioteca, pensaba en la discusión que había tenido en la sala común. Por mucho que Malfoy la quisiera, si es que era verdad, él era el primero en haberse dado cuenta de que su amor era imposible, y además, ridículo.

Sintió que alguien la observaba, giró su cara para ver quién era, y paró en seco cuando vio a Malfoy andando hacia ella, llevaba su uniforme de quidditch, que, aunque nunca lo hubiese querido reconocer, le favorecía bastante. Pero lo llevaba tan mojado que se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría andar así por ahí?

Draco pasó por su lado sin mirarla, parecía que el suelo del pasillo no había estado tan interesante en años.

\- Espera – gritó Hermione olvidando los formalismos. Malfoy se giró a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – contestó de mala gana.

Hermione movió su varita y la ropa y el pelo de Malfoy se secaron al instante. Draco pasó una mano por su rubio cabello para echarlo todo hacia atrás.

\- Esta más largo – dejó escapar Hermione de sus labios. Enrojeció al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, y de que Malfoy la miraba interrogante. – El pelo, tu pelo, está mucho más largo que la última vez que te vi.

\- Oh, — comprendió Draco – me gustaría llevarlo mucho más largo aún, pero entonces me pareceré más a mi padre, así que supongo que lo cortaré.

\- ¡NO! – Hermione volvió a maldecir su estúpida boca, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse en evidencia? – es decir, bueno… hazlo si quieres, pero… yo creo que estás mucho mejor así.

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo el chico tocándose el pelo distraídamente.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que aquello no era nada bueno para su corazón, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada, y en lo lleno de felicidad que se encontraba.

\- Yo debería ir a mi torre – dijo Hermione mirándole de nuevo — pronto será el toque de queda.

Hermione comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, quería desaparecer de allí y que la tierra se la tragase. Pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando Malfoy se puso a su altura.

\- La acompañaré a su torre señorita Granger – ella le miró sorprendida – no queremos que Gryffindor pierda más puntos.

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Malfoy se maldijo una y otra vez por ser tan jodidamente estúpido. ¿No podía crear una conversación casual? Por amor a Merlín, no era tan difícil.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro de las hadas que daba paso a la torre de premios anuales ambos sabían que era el turno de separarse.

\- Gracias por acompañarme – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

\- Gracias a usted por secarme señorita Granger. – contestó rápidamente Malfoy.

\- Esta mañana dijo que podía hacer magia – dijo Hermione — ¿Por qué no la usó para secarse?

Draco sonrió, si había algo en el mundo que jamás iba a ser saciado era la sed de conocimiento de Hermione.

\- Solo me está permitido hacer magia si hay un alumno en peligro – Hermione iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero Malfoy decidió que ya era suficiente para su corazón – Buenas noches señorita Granger.

Malfoy se retiró, aunque no comenzó a doblar la esquina hasta que Hermione hubiera entrado dentro. No solo por su propia protección, sino porque ya estaba enterado de las salidas nocturnas del trío dorado.

Cuando cerró la puerta de sus habitaciones, puso las barreras pertinentes, ya no hacían falta, pero era una costumbre que tardaría mucho en desaparecer. Se sentó en la cama, y repasó mentalmente los acontecimientos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se supone que él debía alejarse de ella. Su oscuridad no debía corromperla, ella tenía que seguir siendo la luz, para mucho era todo un ejemplo a seguir, tenía que conservar todo aquello que la victoria representaba. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si le viesen con él? Le odiarían, y la odiarían a ella. A su lado solo la esperaban desgracias.

Aquella noche Draco volvió a prometerse una vez más, que alejaría de ella. Qué encerraría sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Que nadie más sabría del gran secreto que escondía. Se prometió verla ser feliz desde lejos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Y gracias a Ana, quien me dejó folios para que no dejara de escribir, menuda clase de mecánica.

Saludos a todos. Que les vaya bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hermione se levantó aquella mañana con una alegría inusual, que nada tenía que ver con el inicio del curso de antídotos, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor, Seamus y Dean ya estaban allí. Se sentó junto a ellos, y aunque intentó darle la espalda a su profesor de pociones, tuvo que conformarse con fijar la mirada en su desayuno.

\- ¿Y qué vas a pedir? — preguntó Finnegan a Hermione.

\- Todavía no lo he decidido – contestó pensativa – estaba pensando en el filtro de paz, me vendrá bien para los exámenes.

\- ¿El de paz? – dijo Seamus sorprendido — ¿ Por qué no pides el filtro de amor?

\- ¿A quién se lo daría? – contestó Hermione señalando lo obvio.

\- Puedes dárselo al tipo que te gusta – dijo Ron sentándose a su lado, mientras que Harry se sentaba en frente

\- No existe tal tipo – dijo Hermione enfadada – es el tipo que Ginny eligió para mí.

\- Y ella tiene buen ojo para los hombres – rio Harry

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos ante la ocurrencia. Harry les miró molesto con su reacción, había sido un chiste muy gracioso, no entendía por qué sus amigos no se reían.

\- Aun así, no le daría el filtro de amor a alguien – explicó Hermione – solo conseguiría amor durante unas horas, ¿Qué te queda después? Saber que todo fue mentira. No quiero ese tipo de amor, gracias. Cogeré el filtro de paz.

Todos en la mesa la miraban con aburrimiento. ¿A caso no sabía divertirse? Estaba claro que el filtro de amor no era para buscar pareja, sino para pasar un buen rato.

Draco tubo una explosión aquella mañana, nada grave. Pero dado que era la primera vez, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Tal vez había puesto las instrucciones de manera confusa. Pero a Severus parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

\- Vamos a brindar por esto – dijo Snape llenando las copas de vino.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? – preguntó el semigigante.

\- Malfoy tuvo su primer caldero explotado – reía de nuevo – bienvenido a la asignatura de pociones.

\- ¡Severus! – regañó la directora – eso no es algo para celebrar.

\- Con el debido respeto Minerva, pero tú no has estado 20 años viendo explotar calderos, en su mayoría porque no saben leer las instrucciones. El primer caldero que explota bajo tu supervisión es algo que te da la bienvenida a la enseñanza de pociones. Así que lo celebramos. – Snape dio por zanjado el asunto.

Minerva rodó los ojos y suspiró, aquel hombre era exasperante, con razón no encontraba una mujer.

El almuerzo dio lugar a las clases de la tarde, y estas al fin de semana. El timbre sonó interrumpiendo al profesor de pociones.

\- 50 cm de pergamino para la semana que viene – concluyó.

Los alumnos no tardaron en vaciar el aula y dejarle solo. Caminó hasta el laboratorio, y empezó a prepararse para la clase de antídotos. Estaba nervioso, aquello era más que una clase normal, estaría a solas con ella. Y de seguro que acabaría comportándose como el capullo integral que era. Así que optó por una máscara de indiferencia.

Hermione corría por los pasillos como alma que buscaba el diablo. Tenía 30 minutos para ir a su torre, adecentarse y bajar a las mazmorras.

Se dio una ducha rápida, y se cambió el uniforme. Se recogió el pelo en un intento de moño. Se miró al espejo, iba bien, pero nada excesivo, al fin y a cuentas era solo una clase de pociones, no es como si hubiera quedado con Malfoy o algo así.

Por supuesto que no, le regañó su voz interior, eran profesor y alumna, slytherin y gryffindor, exmortifago y heroína de guerra, hurón oxigenado y pelo de arbusto, sangre limpia y sangresucia, jugador de quiddith y ratón de biblioteca, negro y blanco, agua y aceite, oscuridad y luz… Eran dos polos opuestos que no tenían nada que hacer. Aquello iba a ser meramente académico, e intentaría aprender lo máximo posible de todo aquello.

Con todos estos pensamientos llegó a las mazmorras. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta, nadie contestó. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Los pasos apresurados de Malfoy la sorprendieron. Prácticamente corría por el pasillo, llevaba un traje distinto al que le había visto a la hora de la comida, su pelo caía mojado por todos lados. Llevaba la chaqueta bajo el brazo, y la corbata azul sin abrochar, caía sobre su pecho. Hermione creyó que no podía parecer más atractivo de lo que estaba en ese momento.

Malfoy iba a esperar a su alumna, pero quería causar buena presencia, así que fue a sus aposentos a cambiarse, pero el tiempo se le echó encima, y ahora estaba ahí, mirando como llegaba hecho todo un desastre. Se suponía que debía encontrarle dentro, perfectamente arreglado, intentando ser el hombre que ella merecía.

\- Siento la tardanza – se disculpó al llegar a su lado.

\- No importa – dijo ella apartando la mirada de su profesor. Solo faltaba que la pillara devorándolo con los ojos.

Entraron en el laboratorio, que se iluminó ante un movimiento de la mano de Malfoy.

\- Creo que antes de empezar a preparar nada, deberíamos leer algo de teoría – dijo Draco dándole un libro – lee el capítulo uno, si tiene dudas, hágamelo saber.

Hermione asintió mientras recibía el libro. Se sentó en un asiento cercano y concentrada como un rayo láser comenzó a leer. Había tres tipos de anotaciones en los márgenes, con diferentes caligrafías, la que hablaba y corregía sobre venenos, la identificó como la de su antiguo profesor de pociones , Snape, otra de ellas debía ser la letra de Malfoy, pero, ¿Y la que quedaba?

El primer capítulo tenía una visión muy esperanzadora sobre la curación de cualquier tipo de veneno, aunque hubiera algunos que actuaran en pocos segundos, con un buen antídoto, podría detenerse la muerte del desgraciado que los hubiese ingerido. Hablaba de distintos grupos de ingredientes que agrupaba según sus propiedades, como: acelerantes, retardantes, estimulantes…

Cuando terminó levantó la vista hacia su profesor, estaba esperando distraídamente apoyado en su mesa. Su aspecto era impecable de nuevo, el traje y la corbata, abotonado y anudada perfectamente. Su pelo, peinado hacia atrás como solía llevarlo en sus primeros años de clase, aunque esta vez mucho más largo, algunos mechones se salían del orden establecido, dándole un aspecto más natural. Hermione no sabía si le gustaba más el Malfoy desaliñado, corriendo por el pasillo como cualquier ser humano normal, o el Malfoy que estaba de pie frente a ella, con su imagen impecable, con esa elegancia que parecía estar grabada en sus genes… Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Malfoy ahora era un profesor, no podía preferirle de ninguna manera, era un profesor más, y los profesores solo eran fuentes de conocimiento y punto.

Draco se sintió observado, miró a su alumna y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Alguna duda?

\- No – dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

\- Entonces continuaremos – dijo Malfoy acercándose a la pizarra.

Malfoy estuvo explicando durante una hora y media cómo se clasificaban los antídotos, y que características unían a cada grupo. Hermione le escuchaba con atención, apuntando todo lo posible. Preguntándose cuando había adquirido Malfoy todos esos conocimientos. ¿Snape le habría enseñado? No, seguramente Narcisa se habría encargado de transmitir todo ese saber a su hijo. No es que no quisiera a su madre, Jane Granger había sido siempre un ejemplo a seguir, pero preferiría los conocimientos en pociones a los del cuidado bucal.

\- Vaya – dijo Malfoy mirando su caro reloj – llevo hablando sin parar durante dos horas… — miró a la chica — ¿Alguna duda?

\- Si bueno… — Hermione se puso nerviosa – yo sé que la teoría es importante, pero…

\- Esta será la única clase teórica que tendremos — contestó él adivinando sus pensamientos – la semana que viene empezaremos con los antídotos para venenos lentos.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada, ¿Era tan obvia? ¿A caso no podía estar con Malfoy sin ponerse en evidencia? La respuesta parecía ser no.

\- Bueno si no hay más preguntas hemos terminado por hoy – anunció el profesor – nos veremos la semana que viene.

Hermione recogía sus cosas.

\- El miércoles – Malfoy la miró con una ceja levantada interrogante – tenemos clase de pociones el miércoles – aclaró Hermione – y a no ser que cierre los ojos para no verme, nos veremos antes de una semana.

Hermione salió del aula, dejando a un sorprendido Malfoy allí, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, deseando como no lo había hecho nunca que llegara el miércoles.

La chica prácticamente corría por los pasillos, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir aquello en voz alta? En qué demonios pensaba. No podría volver a mirarle a la cara nunca más. Chocó con Ron, quien la miró sonriente.

\- Hola Hermione, estás toda roja, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada Ron.

\- ¿Has visto al tipo? – dijo Ron mirando detrás de ella buscando un posible candidato.

\- No digas tonterías Ron, vengo de la clase de antídotos – desvió el tema la chica.

\- ¿Y te ha hecho algo? – Hermione negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

Ron iba a continua con el interrogatorio, pero la profesora Sprout pasó como un rayo por su lado, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de la conversación. ¿A dónde iría tan rápido?

Pomona había recibido una lechuza urgente de Sybil, y eso solo podía significar que había una reunión. Cuando llegó al despacho de la profesora de adivinación, Mcgonagall ya estaba allí. Saludó a las dos mujeres y se sentó.

\- Hoy ha sido su primera clase particular – anunció Minerva.

\- La vi en el pasillo – dijo Sprout – he de decir que estaba sofocada, demasiado para una clase particular.

\- No deberíamos alterar el orden de los acontecimientos – dijo Trelawney ganándose dos miradas de incredulidad – solo forzarlos un poquito.

\- Se puede forzar un poco en el próximo baile de Halloween – aventuró Mcgonagall – una noche en la que todos son disfraces, y el misterio reina en el ambiente, es muy idónea para que dos jóvenes se tanteen.

Trelawney miró los huesos que acababa de lanzar sobre un tapete y sonrió, si, la noche de Halloween iba a ser propicia.

El viernes llegaba a su fin, por lo que los alumnos se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor. Minerva pidió silencio y se levantó.

\- Me llena de felicidad poder hacer este anuncio – comenzó haciéndose con la atención de todo el comedor – El día 31, con motivo de la celebración de Halloween, haremos una fiesta no olviden preparar sus disfraces.

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, todos recibieron con júbilo la noticia de la directora, incluso ya planeaban sus disfraces.

\- ¿Baile de Halloween? – preguntó Snape molesto ante el hecho de que nadie le hubiese notificado nada.

\- A los alumnos les vendrá bien. – aclaró Minerva.

\- No pienso disfrazarme – dijo enseguida el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- Por supuesto que si – contradijo la bruja – esta tarde iré a encargar los trajes para los maestros.

Snape suspiró.

\- Que no sea ridículo – pidió.

La directora sonrió, sinceramente le daba igual el traje que llevara el amargado de Snape. Lo que ella quería era tener poder absoluto sobre el traje de Malfoy, ya que la idea de Pomona de que fuera a juego con Granger era muy tentadora, y por supuesto quería tener todas las cartas posibles a su favor.

\- Será genial – decía Ginny en la mesa de los leones – hay que buscar buenos disfraces, en cuanto lleguemos a la sala común escribiré a George.

\- Podemos ir a juego – le proponía Lavender a Ron, quien parecía encantando con la idea.

\- Podemos ir de Esqueletos – propuso Harry a su novia.

\- Pero entonces Hermione se quedará sola – señaló Ron.

\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo la castaña quitándole hierro al asunto. – mi disfraz le dará mil vueltas a los vuestros.

\- Eso habrá que verlo – reto Harry.

El sábado llegó, y muchos alumnos estaban dando vueltas por ahí en vez de hacer los deberes que se les habían mandado. Ginny Weasley caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor que llevaba a la puerta principal, cuando vio que Hagrid y Malfoy tenían una conversación muy animada… Así que decidió esconderse e investigar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan deprimido? – preguntaba el semigigante.

\- Porque he hecho algo horrible – explicó Malfoy – no me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y lo volvería a hacer. Soy un slytherin. Pero creo que ese tipo de acciones me alejan de ella. De poder ser digno de estar a su lado. – terminó con duda en su voz. – Pero era para protegerla.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó de nuevo Hagrid, quien no podía entender lo que estaba pasando si no le daba más datos sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Hice que el caldero de un alumno diese un mal resultado a propósito. – confesó Malfoy.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida. ¿Por qué demonios iba eso a proteger a alguien? Hagrid pensó igual.

\- ¿Y eso iba a protegerla?

\- De ese estúpido palurdo que la mira como si tuviese alguna posibilidad, el muy cretino. – estalló Malfoy – hice que Goldstein fallara su poción para humillarle porque tenía celos.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente, era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

\- ¿De Goldstein? ¿El novio de la señorita Lovegood? ¿El prefecto de Ravenclaw?

Draco frenó en seco, su cara era de terror. Había sido un completo capullo sin necesidad. Y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de ello, no se sentía mal por haber sido injusto y cruel. Tampoco pensaba en pedir perdón.

\- ¿Has decidido si vas a decírselo? – indagó Hagrid sacando a Malfoy de sus pensamientos.

\- La respuesta sigue siendo no. – contestó el rubio dando por terminada la conversación.

Luna se levantó pronto aquel domingo, y fue a desayunar, sin esperar que el chico que sobrevivió dos veces estuviera en el gran comedor también.

\- Buenos días Luna – saludó con ánimo el chico.

\- Buenos días Harry – dijo la chica sentándose a su lado, aun sabiendo que era no era su mesa. — ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

\- Me desperté y no podía volver a dormirme, así que aprovecharé para hacer estrategias de quidditch.

Malfoy pasó delante suyo tan imponente y elegante que parecía el dueño del lugar. A Harry se le pasó por la cabeza que, en sus años de estudiante, Malfoy hacía lo mismo, pasearse por ahí creyéndose el dueño del lugar. Habría cosas que nunca cambiarían.

\- ¿Tú también lo notas verdad? – dijo Luna mirando a Malfoy – el cambio.

\- Está diferente, pero no sé qué es – reconoció Harry.

\- El peso de la oscuridad ya no recae sobre sus hombros, – dijo Luna solemnemente —Eso, y que últimamente está más sexy.

Harry rodó los ojos, qué tenía Malfoy que las volvía a todas locas era algo que jamás entendería.

\- Creo que algo que tenía oculto, está brotando a la superficie – Harry miró sin comprender a su amiga, así que Luna continúo – Tal vez sea amor.

Harry la miró incrédulo, peo la teoría de Luna era bastante coherente. El comportamiento de Malfoy bien podía calificarse de enamorado, pero no entendía que clase de chica podía llamar la atención del Slytherin, al menos no tanto como para enamorarle.

El niño que sobrevivió decidió que investigaría por su cuenta, después de todo lo que había pasado, vigilar los movimientos de un rubio enamorado no iba a ser difícil, y menos cuando todo el mundo estaba distraído con la fiesta de Halloween. Así que se decantó por coger una libreta y apuntar sus descubrimientos en ella al más puro estilo muggle. Empezaría mañana mismo, y descubriría lo que se traía entre manos Malfoy.

Cuando Harry llegó el lunes al gran comedor, Draco ya estaba allí. Parecía un auténtico zombi, pero según iba ingiriendo café y bollos, su organismo parecía que iba despertando. De repente posó su mirada en algo en concreto, y Harry se dio cuenta de que ese algo era su mejor amiga. Se sorprendió por el descubrimiento, si bien no era la primera vez que lo pillaba mirando a su amiga, si era la primera vez que lo hacía tan concentrado. Los ojos grises de Malfoy persiguieron a Hermione hasta que se sentó enfrente suyo. Los ojos grises del profesor pasaron a encontrarse con los suyos. Harry le miraba sonriente, pero al sentirse descubierto Malfoy enrojeció y se levantó como un resorte, todo el mundo le vio salir como si el mismísimo señor oscuro le estuviese persiguiendo.

Harry anotó eso en la libreta.

El día pasó muy rápido, transformaciones, encantamientos… nada nuevo que Harry pudiese anotar en su libreta. Para cuando llegó el final del día todos decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarle. Estaba llegando al gran comedor, acompañado de sus amigos, cuando al doblar hacia el corredor en donde se encontraba su destino, Hermione chocó con Malfoy, quien parecía estar huyendo de alguien. Del golpe, Hermione casi cae al suelo, pero las manos rápidas del rubio la agarraron de la cintura y un brazo atrayéndola a su propio cuerpo, el tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos antes de que decidiera soltarla. De nuevo Draco desapareció como un rayo.

Harry anotó eso en su libreta y la cerró, después de todo había sido un día productivo.

\- Estoy agotada – dijo Hermione – odio los lunes.

\- No seas quejica – le reprochó Ginny – tu no has tenido clase con Snape.

\- La tenemos mañana – lloró Ron.

El martes comenzó con tranquilidad, Harry miró a Draco, estaba mirando su plato como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Y el gryffindor no supo por qué.

\- Ginny – llamó Luna en el pasillo – he recibido tu lechuza, ¿Qué tan importante es?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que a Goldstein se le explotó el caldero? — preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Si, Tony estaba muy disgustado.

\- Adivina quien fue – retó Ginny.

\- No.

\- Si

\- ¿Malfoy?

\- Draco Malfoy – confirmo Ginny – Oí como se lo confesaba a Hagrid. Y lo hizo porque pensó que tu novio estaba detrás de Hermione ¿Te lo puedes creer?

\- Un ataque de celos en toda regla – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Ginny miró a su novio, escribía sin parar en una libreta muggle, estaba empezando a pensar que se había vuelto loco.

\- ¿Qué escribes cariño? – peguntó con cautela.

\- Oh, nada – disimuló Harry – cosas mías.

Para cuando llegó a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya estaba totalmente convencido de que el príncipe de Slytherin estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Y aquello era una bomba que no podía soltar, así como así, decidió que se uniría a las chicas para proteger a Hermione.

\- Potter – llamó Snape con desprecio – deme esa libreta, 30 puntos menos por no prestar atención.

Snape dejó la libreta en su mesa. Harry sabía que jamás la recuperaría. Cuando la clase acabó Malfoy había quedado con su padrino para ir a buscar ingredientes al pueblo, por lo que esperaba fuera del aula de defensa. Lo que no sabía era que Snape estaba leyendo el contenido de la libreta del descerebrado de Potter, quien se había dedicado a investigar la relación que mantenían Draco y Granger. ¿A caso no le dejó las normas claras? Sabía que su ahijado tenía debilidad por aquella muchacha desde hacía años. Pero solo tenía una maldita cosa que hacer, no tocar a ninguna alumna. Echó de mala manera a los alumnos de su clase, para salir inmediatamente detrás de ellos al pasillo.

\- Tu – dijo Snape furioso cuando encontró a su objetivo — ¿Se puede saber a qué demonios juegas?

Draco comenzó a retroceder, los alumnos de séptimo empezaron a pegarse a las paredes para no ser el blanco de la ira del temible profesor.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – contestó Draco sonriendo, mostrando las palmas de las manos a modo de rendición.

\- ¿Ah no? – Snape apuntó con su varita a Malfoy, todo el mundo pensó que lo calcinaría allí mismo — ¡Legremens!

Draco sabía la suficiente oclumancia para intentar resistir a Snape, pero no hizo nada para evitar que entraran en su mente. Era mejor así. Snape buscó en sus recuerdos, no encontró lo que buscaba, así que salió tan bruscamente como había entrado, haciendo que Malfoy cayese de rodillas agotado sobre el frío suelo del pasillo.

\- Ni se te ocurra pasarte de la raya – advirtió Severus, y antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su clase añadió – que alguien los acompañe a sus aposentos.

Al final del día Harry entró en la sala común de Gryffindor buscando a su novia, se dejó caer en un sofá a su lado.

\- ¿No ibas a contármelo? – dijo enfadado el niño que sobrevivió.

\- No sabía cómo decírtelo, ni como ibas a reaccionar – confesó Ginny – Y antes de que preguntes, si, es reciproco, pero Hermione es muy testaruda.

\- ¿Y ya está? – dijo Harry — ¿Vamos a dejar que se quede con ella así cómo así?

\- Si están enamorados el uno del otro no deberíamos intervenir – dijo Ginny.

\- No me termina de convencer. Malfoy siempre ha tratado mal a Hermione – dijo Harry — Al final acabara haciéndola daño.

\- Eso no podemos saberlo Harry. – dijo Ginny.

Harry subió los escalones que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos, no durmió mucho esa noche. Ya que la pasó pensando sobre si Malfoy era suficientemente bueno para Hermione, y sobre si su amiga se daría cuenta de que el príncipe de las serpientes estaba enamorado de ella.

_Gracias por leer._

_Y gracias a Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, no imaginas lo feliz que me hacen tus reviews._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	7. Capitulo 6

El miércoles se levantó animado en la torre de Gryffindor, el pedido de Sortilegios Weasley acababa de llegar, eso significaba buenos accesorios para animar la fiesta de Halloween.

Draco se sintió como si hubiese recibido una patada en el estómago cuando vio a Ron y a Hermione entrar en el gran comedor riendo. Quiso levantarse y lanzarle un maleficio, pero decidió mantener la compostura.

\- Hermione, ¿Qué hay acerca del tipo? – insistió Ron.

\- No va a pasar nada con ese tipo – repitió Hermione.

\- Pero… a ti te gusta – dio Ron – prometo no decir nada a nadie, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Bueno él es guapo e inteligente — reconoció la chica — pero no estamos hechos para estar juntos.

\- Eso nunca podrás saberlo – dijo Ron — ¿Por qué no pruebas a seducirlo un poco? Si le gustas puede que resulte.

\- Es más complicado que eso Ron – dijo Hermione con tono triste.

\- Como yo lo veo, solo tienes miedo de que te diga que no, créeme Hermione, si te rechaza será el idiota más grande sobre el planeta. Justo por delante de mí.

Hermione rio ante el comentario de su amigo.

\- Ya sé que no quieres decir nada… ¿Está aquí ahora? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione asintió mirando su plato sonrojada.

\- Si ni siquiera te has girado a mirar – dijo Ron temiendo que su amiga le estuviese diciendo una mentira.

\- No hace falta, siento como me agujerea la nuca con su mirada – bromeó Hermione.

Ron miró a su alrededor sin mucho éxito, ya tendría más pistas la próxima vez. Por otro lado, si Hermione se hubiese girado hacia la mesa de profesores, habría encontrado un Malfoy que la miraba fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser oír la conversación de los leones. ¿De qué se reían? ¿Qué había dicho ese idiota para que ella se sonrojara tanto?

\- Maldita sea – expresó en voz alta, Snape le miró – justo ahora que tengo clase con ellos.

Lo que Malfoy no sabía era que Hermione estaba sopesando seriamente las palabras de su amigo. Es, decir, era obvio que era Draco quien hacía que su corazón latiera como un loco, y quien hacía que una sonrisa idiota apareciera en su cara. ¿Podría amar al chico que tanto daño la había hecho? Suspiró, quería comprobar si las palabras de disculpa de Malfoy era ciertas o solo una mentira para consolar a una niña triste en el pasillo. Así que corrió hacia las mazmorras para no llegar tarde. Con un único pensamiento. ¿Cómo seduciría a su profesor de pociones?

Malfoy abrió la puerta del aula para que sus alumnos entraran, no vio a Hermione, y rápidamente se preocupó. ¿Qué le habría pasado para faltar a clase? Iba a entrar cuando la vio aparecer corriendo por el pasillo, sonrió, y esperó a que llegara. Se tapó los ojos con una mano.

\- Y una vez más tengo razón, no nos veremos en una semana.

Abrió sus dedos para espiar entre ellos, Hermione le sonreía, y eso hizo que su pecho se llenara de felicidad.

\- Eres un tonto – dijo Hermione en un susurro que solo él escuchó.

La clase de teoría pasó rápido, y Hermione había conseguido unos cuantos puntos para su casa, aunque estaba más que segura de que Snape se encargaría de bajarlos de nuevo. Una pena ya que estaban casi en positivo.

A la hora de comer Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué color es su pelo? – intentó Ron.

\- Rubio – contestó ella.

\- ¿Está aquí ahora?

\- Claro que está aquí Ron, es la hora de comer – dijo sonriendo.

Si Ron hubiese estado más atento hubiese visto a Hermione mirar a Malfoy disimuladamente. Aunque por suerte para todos, la menor del clan Weasley era más observadora.

Cuando volvieron al laboratorio Draco ya les esperaba dentro.

\- Hoy prepararemos filtro de sueños – al ver la cara de sus alumnos añadió – si se portan bien tal vez reconsidere volver a meter la amortentia en el temario… Ahora pónganse a trabajar.

Aquellos pequeños incentivos hacían que la clase trabajara mejor, eso y que no los despreciaba como hacía Snape. Llevaban una hora trabajando cuando pasó por el puesto de Neville.

\- Longbottom, tu poción está morada. ¿Cuántas vueltas has dado? – dijo con un tono más preocupado que enfadado.

\- Tres, señor – dijo Neville nervioso.

\- Da otra más – ordenó Malfoy

\- En el libro pone tres.

\- Tu solo hazlo.

Neville obedeció, la poción se tornó azul marino. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

\- Cuando las alas de doxie no están bien trituradas hay que darle una vuelta más. Pero tienes que hacerlo despacio o puedes pasarte, y tendrías que empezar de nuevo.

Neville asintió sorprendido. Aún no había decidido cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Malfoy. El profesor siguió paseándose entre las mesas corrigiendo a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Pero lo que en realidad estaba pasando es que estaba armándose de valor para darle a Hermione el premio que había ganado en la clase anterior. No le había dicho nada, pero estaba claro que elegiría el filtro de amor, así que lo preparó y embotelló con cuidado. Se maldijo por no estar preparado mentalmente para algo así. ¿Quién sería el hombre que elegiría? Juró que sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Se acercó a la mesa de Granger, y dejó la botella elegantemente etiquetada.

\- Su premio Granger – dijo con calma – por la práctica pasada.

Hermione miró con enfado la botella y le ignoró. Draco sin saber que pisaba terreno resbaladizo, lo volvió a intentar.

\- Cójala Granger, la ganó limpiamente.

Draco sintió encogerse cuando Hermione le encaró con una mirada fría y dura.

\- Yo no he pedido eso señor – su tono era neutro per su cara decía lo contrario. – de hecho, no recuerdo haberle pedido nada.

\- Pero estaba más que claro que cogerías el filtro de amor – se explicó Draco — ¿Cuál más necesitarías?

La mala elección de las palabras de Malfoy, hizo que Hermione explotara.

\- ¿El único que necesito? – dijo Hermione dejando a un lado la poción que estaba realizando para levantarse y avanzar un paso hacia su profesor – Eres el mayor cretino que he conocido en mi vida ¿El único que necesito? – repitió más enfadada – Para tu información soy capaz de encontrar un hombre yo sola, sin necesidad de filtros ni engaños, por mucho que te cueste creer, hay chicos que me ven atractiva.

Hermione salió del aula dando un portazo, dejando la clase en el más absoluto de los silencios. Draco tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero corrió al pasillo.

\- ¡Granger! ¡GRANGER! – gritó sin éxito – Joder.

Entró de nuevo al laboratorio, sus alumnos fingían estar atentos a sus respectivas pociones, pero sabía que era mentira.

\- Longbottom – llamó en tono serio – haga desaparecer la poción de su compañera.

Neville obedeció con pena, Hermione siempre hacía buenas pociones.

\- Por cierto, 20 puntos menos para Griffindor – anunció sentándose en su mesa.

Draco no se movió de allí en lo que quedaba de clase, tenía la mirada fija en el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas con los dedos índices sobre sus labios. Estaba más que claro que estaba dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Solo habló cuando llegó el final de la clase.

\- Dejen sus pociones en mi mesa – dijo con voz dura – No tan rápido Potter, venga aquí.

Harry Maldijo su mala suerte, se acercó a la mesa y rezó para que no fuese nada malo.

\- ¿Podría explicarme que le ha pasado a su compañera? – preguntó el profesor directamente.

\- Bueno, yo creo que la ofendió – dijo Harry intentando no dejar la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por el filtro de amor? — explotó el rubio – es el que todos hubiésemos elegido.

\- No Hermione, — contestó Harry calmado – ella quería el filtro de paz para relajarse cuando los exámenes llegaran. O al menos es lo que dijo.

\- Soy un maldito gilipollas, y ahora ella lo malentendió todo – dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para Harry.

\- Me temo que si señor – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa – tal vez debería disculparse.

\- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Malfoy molesto, y retomando el tono de profesor serio añadió – esfúmese Potter, nuestra charla ya ha terminado.

Draco se quedó solo, no sabía muy bien como disculparse, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Pero si sabía que esa sensación de culpabilidad no se iría hasta que no se disculpara con la chica. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca se sentía mal por herir a lo demás, incluida Granger. A él nunca le habían importado los sentimientos de los demás, porque le habían obligado a esconder los suyos propios. Tal vez fuese eso, como ya no tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era, estaba empezando a ver a los demás. Su risa se escuchó en el silencio del laboratorio de pociones, Draco Malfoy estaba comenzando a ablandarse.

Harry llegó a la sala común de Griffindor, Hermione ayudaba a Ron con su tarea de herbología, así que decidió no interrumpir para contarle lo que había pasado en las mazmorras. Algo le decía que se acabaría solucionando.

La tarde del jueves Ginny Weasley intentaba por activo y por pasivo arreglar su poción, pero no había manera de conseguirlo, Malfoy pasó por su lado.

\- Tres vueltas antihorario y dos escamas más de Dragón – regañó Malfoy – espero que su poción sea mejor que su redacción Weasley.

Ginny frunció el ceño enfadada, su redacción había sido mala por los entrenamientos tan duros de Harry. Maldito Malfoy, se las iba a pagar… Draco no la vio sonreír, si lo hubiese hecho habría salido corriendo, para ser una gryffindor, aquella malicia era slytherin.

Cuando la clase acabó, Ginny se quedó frente al escritorio de Malfoy, mientras este claramente fingía hacer cosas. Carraspeó, y al fin el profesor levantó la mirada.

\- No recuerdo haberla llamado. – dijo Malfoy con tono de fastidio.

\- Quería hablar sobre mi redacción – aclaró la pelirroja – la repetiré, y me pondrás una nota mejor. Tuve practica de quidditch y no tuve tiempo para preparar algo decente.

\- Si el quidditch hace que sus notas bajen, la solución más obvia es que deje el equipo. – la miró con una sonrisa marca registrada Malfoy – no creo que vayan a echarla de menos…

Ginny respiró hondo, había intentado hacerlo por las buenas, pero si Malfoy se negaba, había que conseguirlo a las malas.

\- No era una sugerencia profesor – dijo la pelirroja con tono peligroso – le entregaré una redacción nueva, y usted la corregirá con un supera las expectativas.

\- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que debo seguir ordenes de una alumna? – preguntó Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia, fuera lo que fuera aquello ya había tenido suficiente. – desaparezca de mi vista Weasley, antes de que empiece a restarle puntos a su casa.

\- Como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones Malfoy – expuso Ginny, a Draco no se le pasó por alto el tono informal que había adoptado – Puedes aceptar mi oferta, y que cuando llegue a mi sala común intente calmar al basilisco que es ahora Hermione — ¿Por qué mencionaba a Granger, le había pillado? – O, puedes rechazar mi oferta, y todo el mundo se enterará de que fuiste tu quien hizo que el caldero de Goldstein se echara a perder porque te dio un ataque de celos que no supiste controlar.

Malfoy palideció, ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo sabía ella que fue él quien manipuló el caldero del estúpido Goldstein? ¿Por qué sabía de sus sentimientos por Granger? ¿O solo fingía saberlo? ¿En serio estaba siendo amenazado por una alumna? ¿Era eso lo que estaba pasando?

Ginny y Draco se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Fue poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para darse cuenta de por qué a su amiga le gustaban tanto los ojos grises del slytherin.

\- De acuerdo – cedió Malfoy – pero solo será por esta vez Weasley, ese truco no le funcionará dos veces.

\- Gracias profesor. – sonrió Ginny con suficiencia, antes de desaparecer por la puerta añadió – No se preocupe señor Malfoy, mañana tendrá a una Hermione corderita en clase, y no al basilisco que anda suelto.

Malfoy se quedó petrificado, él no necesitaba nada de eso, no le importaba si Granger creía que era un cretino, bueno sí, pero daba igual ya que él había decidido no cortejarla, ya había decidido dejarla ser feliz.

Draco maldijo a Weasley por llenarle la cabeza de imágenes de una Hermione comportándose como una corderita.

\- Hola Herms, ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Estoy muy enfadada, Ron – dijo la chica con sinceridad – deberíais desaparecer todos de la faz de la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es… es por el tipo – confesó Hermione. Ron abrió mucho los ojos – Es un idiota, siempre lo fue, no sé por qué creí que había cambiado.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho el infeliz? – preguntó Ron molesto, no quería que ningún imbécil le hiciese daño a su amiga.

\- El muy maldito cree que soy igual de atractiva que el sapo de Neville.

\- ¿Te refieres a Trevor?

\- Si – dijo apenada la chica – El muy idiota dijo que necesitaba filtro de amor para poder encontrar un hombre. ¿Qué le pasa? Ahora va de digno y de inalcanzable, pero sé que apenas dos años me miraba las piernas con cara de atontado.

\- Bueno, tus piernas son bonitas — puntualizó Ron.

\- Y él un maldito descarado que no merece para nada mi atención. Conseguiré un chico, y tendrá que conformarse con verme ser feliz desde… — Hermione se quedó pensando en sus propias palabras — lejos…

\- ¿Hermione? – llamó el pelirrojo en un intento de saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga.

\- ¡Oh!¡Dios mío Ron! – dijo alterada – Es tan idiota… — dijo con cata soñadora, soltando un suspiro.

Ron no entendía lo que Hermione quería decir, ni sus caras, ni lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione salió de la sala común de Griffindor para ir a la torre de premios anuales. Con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, que Malfoy era el idiota más grande sobre el planeta, pero la quería, de una manera que solo existía en las novelas que leía. Tenía que encontrarle y hablar con él. Un momento, ella no podía hacer eso, ella no le amaba, ¿O sí?, bueno estaba claro que Malfoy hacía que algo dentro de ella ¿Eso era amor? Cómo iba a saberlo, ella nunca había amado a nadie. Aunque para bien o para mal Malfoy fue una constante en su vida. El recuerdo de la sala de los menesteres acudió a su mente, y como Malfoy se agarraba con fuerza a su cintura.

Hermione iba a tanta velocidad que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien al doblar el pasillo, esperó el duro golpe del suelo en su trasero, pero unas hábiles manos la sostuvieron.

Draco iba hablando con Snape cuando la leona chocó con él, por inercia la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. Sus indignas manos rodeaban su frágil figura.

\- Granger… — susurró el chico.

\- ¿Qué cree que hace Granger? – intervino Snape – No corra por los pasillos, cinco puntos menos para Griffindor.

\- Perdón señor – dijo la chica intentando que no se le notara el sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Tenga más cuidado.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la chica que le mataba con la mirada el día anterior estaba allí, mirándose los zapatos muerta de vergüenza.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? – preguntó con cuidado.

\- S—si – atinó a decir Hermione.

¿Por qué no se iba? ¿No estaba hablando con Snape? No podía haberse encontrado con él un momento peor. No podía ni mirarle a la cara, ¿Cómo iba a seducirlo? Por su parte Malfoy la miraba desconcertado, ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿Ya habría hablado Weasley con ella?

\- No te quedes atrás – llamó Snape a su ahijado.

Draco continuó su camino dejando a una Hermione muy avergonzada en el pasillo. Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Hermione no había encontrado a su amiga, y tampoco había conseguido dar con Luna. Así que se resignó a ir al gran comedor, allí encontraría a Ginny, y le contaría su decisión antes de que se arrepintiera.

Entró en el gran comedor, y como un autómata buscó a sus amigos, y se sentó con ellos. Estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de pensar en la comida. Sus amigos estaban a lo suyo, aun cuando se sentía observada. Para colmo Malfoy estaba en su campo de visión, aquello no iba a ser fácil.

\- He tomado una decisión – dijo para captar la atención de sus amigos. Cosa que consiguió porque la miraban expectantes y confundidos a partes iguales – Voy a seducir al tipo.

Ya está ya lo había dicho, alto y claro para que nadie le hiciera repetirlo. Los siguientes sucesos ocurrieron simultáneamente.

Ginny dejó caer su cuchara, manchando la mesa de puré de calabaza. Ron escupió su bebida como si fuese un aspersor, ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltarlo así?, Harry se atragantó con un trozo de carne, a lo que Seamus, que estaba a su lado, rápidamente le hizo la maniobra de Heimlich, hasta que consiguió esculpirlo. Mientras que Hermione estaba roja como un tomate sin moverse.

Mafloy abrió la boca cuando posó su mirada en la mesa de Griffindor. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando? ¿A caso no sabían comer como las personas normales? Hizo como que no se dio cuenta y siguió comiendo, pero Snape habló.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo Minerva – la directora le miró – cuando decías que eran el orgullo de tu casa, valientes y feroces leones, todo un ejemplo.

Snape iba a seguir metiéndose con ellos, pero su propia risa no le dejó continuar. Todos miraban asombrados como Severus Snape lloraba de la risa, y daba golpes en la mesa. Mcgonagall le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, ya se las pagaría, Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Ginny examinando la reacción de su amiga.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Hermione — ¿Cómo se supone que se seduce a un hombre?

\- Bueno, creo que eso será fácil – dijo Ginny – sabemos que le gustas.

Fue el turno de Harry de escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo.

\- Por favor – dijo el elegido – hablen de seducir hombres en la intimidad.

No quería saber absolutamente nada de cómo iba a apañárselas para enamorar a Malfoy. Era mucho más feliz así.

Hermione llegó a su torre, estaba agotada, había sido demasiado ajetreo para un solo día. Solo esperaba que cuando despertase todos esos sentimientos hacia Malfoy no hubiesen desaparecido.

Malfoy despertó, bueno, decir que despertó sería un eufemismo ya que apenas si durmió algo en toda la noche. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir parecer una persona para la tarde. Le daba igual como le vieran sus alumnos en la mañana, importante era parecer convincente, a la hora de antídotos. Granger iría a verle y tenía que disculparse sinceramente para que le perdonara, y un mal aspecto no iba a ayudar.

\- Vaya – dijo Ron mientras cogía una tostada – Malfoy tiene una cara horrible, no me gustaría nada ser él.

\- Bueno – meditó Harry – creo que va a tener un buen día.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tu eso? – rio Ron — ¿Miraste sus posos de té? ¿Venus está en su constelación?

\- Ron – Harry suspiró, sabía que lo que iba a revelar era como una bomba nuclear – he estado investigando… Malfoy es el tipo.

\- Claro que es el maldito tipo. – dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Harry.

Ron ya lo sospechaba, pero aceptar que lo era una cosa muy distinta. Había peleado durante el bando contrario en la guerra, y durante los años anteriores les había tratado como a la mierda. ¿Cómo había conseguido su amiga perdonarle todo aquello? ¿Qué había hecho Malfoy para merecer su perdón? No estaba seguro de si quería saber eso último.

\- Ron – llamó de nuevo Harry – no puedes decírselo a nadie, y de momento nadie debe saber que tu lo sabes.

\- Entendido – dijo Ron bastante calmado – pero como esa serpiente rastrera le haga daño a Hermione otra vez, te juro que colgaré su cabeza en la sala común.

\- Estamos a la par entonces – coincidió su amigo – guarda el secreto hasta que hable con Ginny.

Ron asintió en silencio mientras miraba a Malfoy en la mesa de los profesores. Normalmente tenía ese aspecto impecable que tanto odiaba, pero aquella mañana parecía estar luchando por no derrumbarse sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Una poción revitalizante? – ofreció Snape a su ahijado poniendo un frasco con un líquido azulado enfrente suyo.

Draco se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se la bebió, un golpe de energía para aguantar el día, que no se presentaba muy prometedor.

Luna estaba en clase de historia de la magia cuando un avión de papel aterrizó en su mesa. Era de Ginny, la esperarían después de comer en la torre de los premios anuales. Hermione se había decidido. Escondió la nota con una sonrisa. Por fin se ponía interesante.

La tarde llegó más rápido de lo que Hermione esperaba. Daba vueltas por la torre como una fiera enjaulada, estaba muy nerviosa. Ginny la seguía con la mirada, mientras que Luna jugaba con sus collares de bolas de colores.

\- No voy a ser capaz de hacerlo – dijo Hermione.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Ginny – solo necesitas confiar en ti misma.

\- ¡ Oh Ginny! – desesperaba la castaña – es imposible que lo consiga, ¿Cuantas chicas lo habrán intentado durante todos estos años?

\- Cientos – Contestó Luna con seguridad, mientras Ginny la miraba con horror, eso no iba a darle ninguna confianza a Hermione – Pero aún así te prefirió a ti.

Hermione miró a Luna, tenía razón, se supone que Malfoy la había preferido siempre a ella… Pero que ella recordara, siempre le había visto coqueteando con todo tipo de chicas lindas, y estaba segura que más de una había conseguido lo que quería. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría ella? No hacía falta que tuvieran sexo en la mesa del profesor aquella misma tarde… aunque la idea tampoco le desagradaba.

\- ¿Cómo me voy a insinuar? – preguntó Hermione — ¿Cómo se supone que se seduce a un hombre como Malfoy?

Luna y Ginny se echaron a reír escandalosamente, mientras Hermione las dedicaba una mirada desaprobatoria que las dos chicas ignoraron completamente.

\- De momento tendrás que tantearle – explicó Ginny – averiguar algo antes de lanzarte a la piscina.

\- No sabemos si quiere una Hermione feme fatal, o una Hermione dulce y tierna.

\- Querrá ambas – sonrió Ginny con picardía.

\- ¿Pero cómo voy a saberlo? – preguntó Hermione – No es algo que pueda preguntarle.

\- Podrías si usas las palabras adecuadas – reflexionó Luna.

\- Pero de momento – dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione – vas a desabrocharte un botón de la blusa, recoger tu pelo en un moño, y parecer tan despistada como siempre.

\- Si – asintió Hermione – eso es fácil, puedo hacerlo.

\- Buena suerte – dijo Luna desde el sofá.

\- ¿Vosotras no venís conmigo? — dijo Hermione alterada – No puedo ir yo sola en a las mazmorras.

\- Lo has hecho siempre – le recordó Ginny — ¿Por qué es distinto ahora?

\- Porque me gusta – Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Ginny sonreía mientras que Luna aplaudía. Por fin Hermione se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Malfoy tenía un nombre.

\- No, no es eso. No estoy segura – trató de corregirse Hermione – es solo que tal vez… si es verdad lo que dice que siente, tal vez yo podría tener en cuenta mis sentimientos hacia él.

Ginny alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Snape

\- Siempre fue guapo, elegante y con esas maneras de aristócrata, si no hubiese sido tan despreciable y cabrón, tal vez le hubiese tenido en cuenta… Pero no hace falta que os cuente lo mal que nos trató durante años. – Hermione suspiró – no se si merece una segunda oportunidad.

\- Después de todo lo que contó en el juicio… — comenzó Luna – creo que quedó bastante claro que estuvo en el bando de los malos por pura obligación.

\- Pero aún así…

\- Hermione – dijo Luna levantándose y llegando hasta ella – no intentes sentir con tu mente, siente con el corazón. – mirando el reloj añadió – y ahora vete o llegarás tarde.

Draco miró el reloj, pasaban 10 minutos de las siete, estaba claro que Granger no aparecía por allí. Suspiró y de dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Ella estaría más que enfadada, por mucho que Weasley hubiera tratado de calmarla, estaba seguro de que ella ya no vendría más. Se lo merecía, tal vez así la dejaría ser feliz de una vez por todas.

La puerta se abrió dando un sonoro golpe que hizo que Draco se sobresaltara. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de estar equivocado. Con la respiración acelerada, y la cara roja por el esfuerzo de intentar llegar a tiempo, estaba Hermione.

\- Siento llegar tarde, señor – se excusó rápidamente Hermione – me entretuve en la biblioteca.

\- No se preocupe, — dijo Draco levantándose — no es como si hubiese más compañeros a los que estuviera dando clase.

Hermione sonrió ante la idea de que Malfoy estuviese explicándole a la nada.

\- Hoy iremos al laboratorio a trabajar – dijo mientras le sujetaba la puerta para que pasase ella primero. Si algo tenía Malfoy eran modales – íbamos a realizar un antídoto bastante simple, pero Madame Pomfery necesita una remesa de antídotos para venenos de reptiles, ya que por lo visto Hagrid pretende pasárselo muy bien este semestre.

Hermione ocupó la mesa que normalmente usaba, sorprendiéndose cuando Malfoy se sentó justo enfrente de ella. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Vio como estiraba su brazo derecho en su totalidad con una elegancia que parecía innata. Sus dedos hicieron un gesto que Hermione no identificó, le miró a los ojos, pero su mirada estaba centrada en un libro, mientras sus labios se movían suavemente recitando algunos ingredientes y cantidades. Un caldero llegó a su mano extendida. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Pensé que no podía hacer magia – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, que dejó a Hermione completamente desarmada.

\- Bueno, si alguien pregunta podría decir que el caldero iba a caer sobre su valiosa cabeza y lo atraje hacia mí con el fin de salvarla – dijo Malfoy moviendo los brazos de manera teatral.

Hermione rio la gracia, la verdad es que cuando se lo proponía Malfoy podía ser un tipo agradable. ¿Por qué no había sido así de amable con ella antes? Hermione trabaja concentrada en sus ingredientes, tanto, que no se daba cuenta de las miradas que Malfoy le dedicaba. Pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con las chicas en su torre. ¿Cómo iba a seducir al chico que tenía delante? Ella no gustaba a los chicos, por mucho que Ginny acortara el largo de su falda, la población masculina seguía sin prestarle atención. ¿Por qué era tan difícil llamar su atención? No es que necesitara tener una horda de hombres detrás de ella, de hecho, solo quería la atención del rubio que estaba ahí delante, hablando sobre las lenguas de sapo como potenciadores. Con su estúpida camisa remangada, y su estúpido pelo rubio demasiado largo cayendo sobre su perfecto y fino rostro.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, Malfoy explicaba mientras Hermione seguía ordenes y preguntaba. Draco intentaba no mirar el escote de la chica, ¿Por qué no llevaba todos los botones de la camisa abrochados como de costumbre? ¿Era por él? Se deshizo rápidamente de ese pensamiento… ¿Eso era malva? ¿Es que acaso era aquello una especie de tortura? Se pasó la segunda mitad de la clase intentando no mandar todo lo que había en la mesa a la mierda y hacerla pasar el mejor viernes de su vida. Dio gracias al cielo de que la clase acabara.

\- No se preocupe Granger cuando esté frio yo lo embotellaré.

\- Como quiera – dijo la chica.

Draco la guio de nuevo al aula de teoría, en una de las mesas había cinco botellas de cristal fino. Hermione no necesitó preguntar, eran los filtros del tema tres.

\- Para evitar hacer el ridículo como el miércoles – dijo Draco – los preparé todos. Así que coja el que le plazca.

Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a los filtros. Los miró con detenimiento, se sentía observada, como si su decisión fuese a cambiar las cosas de manera muy importante. Las palabras de sus amigas llegaron a su mente, no sabemos qué tipo de chica quiere, tendrás que averiguar algo. ¿Podría usar su decisión para averiguar algo? Los miró con cuidado, todos estaban embotellados en recipientes con bonitas formas, y seguramente serían sumamente caros. Paseaba su mano indecisa sobre la mesa, ahora solo había uno que quería. Así que lo cogió y se giró para esperar la reacción de Malfoy, que no tardó en llegar.

\- ¿Es una clase de broma Granger? – dijo Malfoy visiblemente cabreado – o es que solo piensa en joderme.

\- Si… NO, NO – se corrigió Hermione, en que estaba pensando su estúpida cabeza, nunca cogía un doble sentido y lo hacía ahora. — Ya se, que el miércoles dije que no lo necesitaba…

\- Lo dejó más que claro Granger, si no lo recuerda me gritó en mitad de la clase haciéndome quedar como un cretino. – la cortó Malfoy muy enfadado.

\- Ya, lo siento… Pero hay un chico… yo pensaba que podía conseguirlo sola, pero por lo visto necesito un poco de ayuda. Siento haberle gritado en clase señor. – dijo Hermione bajando la mirada al suelo. Para esperar las palabras de su profesor.

\- ¿Un chico? – el cerebro de Malfoy estaba al límite, ¿Un hombre? ¿Otra vez? Casi podía oír como su corazón estaba rompiéndose en pedazos.

\- Si… — dijo Hermione con cuidado al ver la cara de Malfoy, quien parecía haber recibido una bofetada. – parece que me va a costar conquistarle, él es diferente a lo que esperaba… es complicado.

Malfoy estaba a punto gritarla que se olvidara de ese miserable y le amara a él, pero por muy Slytherin que fuera, no podía hacer eso. En su lugar tuvo que ver como la mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorado, se despedía de él con una leve reverencia y salía del aula. Dejándolo allí, solo, como se sentiría a partir de ahora allá a donde fuera. Solo.

Hermione se encontró con Ginny, y fueron juntas al gran comedor. Hermione le contaba lo que había pasado en clase con Malfoy.

\- No puedo creer que tuvieras el valor de coger el filtro de amor después de lo que le hiciste en clase. – reía Ginny.

\- No tenía otra opción – dijo Hermione avergonzada.

\- ¿Y vas a dárselo? – preguntó la pelirroja en un tono que a Hermione no le gustó nada.

\- Claro que no, el filtro ya ha hecho su función – dijo Hermione – el ya sabe que estoy tratando de conquistar a un chico complicado, si piensa un poco, dará con la respuesta.

Ginny no lo veía tan claro. Pero es probable que de algún modo u otro se enteraría. Bueno, Malfoy no era tan negado como su amiga para leer indirectas ¿no?

La directora Mcgonagall y la profesora de adivinación Trelawney, caminaban juntas hacia el gran comedor. Discutían acerca de los disfraces de Halloween.

\- Queda una semana y todavía no sabemos de que vestir a Malfoy. – decía Sybill – creo que no ha sido una buena idea…

\- No te preocupes, — la tranquilizaba Minerva.

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas porque se toparon de frente a Hermione y Ginny, quienes hablaban con secretismo.

\- Buenas noches queridas – dijo mirándolas por encima de las gafas — ¿Tengo que preocuparme por tanto secretismo?

\- Oh no – contestó rápida Hermione – hablábamos de los disfraces de la fiesta, directora.

\- Si, — secundó Ginny – yo iré de zombi y Hermione de demonio. Compraremos los disfraces mañana en la salida a Hogsmeade.

\- Ohh… la juventud —dijo la profesora con una sonrisa – tan llena de emoción…

La directora comenzó a andar de nuevo seguida de Sybill, quien jamás abría adivinado cuan fácil sería dar con el disfraz de la señorita Granger.

\- Bueno, solo hace falta un disfraz para el señor Malfoy…— dijo pensativa Minerva.

La directora sonrió victoriosa y entró al gran comedor. Que los planes saliesen bien era algo que la ponía de muy buen humor.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	8. Capitulo 7

Todo el mundo andaba muy apurado aquella mañana de sábado, quedaba una semana para la fiesta de Halloween y había excursión a Hogsmade, por lo que los menos previsores, es decir, casi todos, tenían que hacer compras de última hora.

Ginny hablaba de todo lo que podían comprar para el nuevo disfraz de Hermione. Pero la castaña no la escuchaba. Draco Malfoy acaba de entrar por la puerta de profesores con un aspecto horrible. Iba impecable, con el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos. Un traje negro, y camisa blanca. Decir que se sentó al lado de Snape era todo un eufemismo, ya que el rubio prácticamente se dejó caer sobre la silla. Su padrino le miró interrogante. Tenía ojeras, y los ojos rojos, seguramente de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Se sirvió un café solo en una gran taza.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- He pasado una mala noche – admitió Draco – nada de lo que debas preocuparte… nunca más.

Snape entendió las palabras del corazón roto de su ahijado, pero no entendía por qué tan de repente, ni por qué había tenido que parecerse a su padre y comportarse como toda una reina del drama… Malfoys.

\- Creo que deberías asegurarte de que la señorita Granger te ha rechazado completamente antes de tirarte de cabeza a la depresión. – razonó Severus.

\- Ella ya ha elegido a un chico, va a darle un filtro de amor. – dijo al borde del llanto Malfoy. — ¿qué es lo que se supone que tengo que esperar?

\- ¿Y sabes ya quién es el afortunado? – Draco negó con la cabeza, y Snape rodó los ojos. Una autentica reina del drama, marca de la casa Malfoy. – Tal vez deberías averiguarlo.

\- Para qué – dijo enfadado — ¿Para arruinarle la vida?

\- ¿Por qué podrías ser tu? – dijo Snape empezando a pensar que tal vez su ahijado era imbécil.

Draco guardó silencio. Eso era imposible, de todos los hombres que había a su alrededor él era la peor opción. Claro que Granger no se había molestado en tenerlo siquiera en cuenta. Seguro que estaba prendada de unos idiotas de Ravenclaw, que para ser honestos eran casi tan inteligentes como ella. Se maldijo de nuevo. Se supone que se había mentalizado para ese momento, para ser el hombre que nunca podrá tenerla. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ahora? ¿Iba a ser así de miserable el resto de su vida?

A las cuatro en punto, los alumnos se agolpaban en la puerta principal para coger los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo. Ginny y Luna acompañaron a Hermione a las tiendas de ropa.

\- No entiendo por qué tengo que cambiar mi disfraz – dijo Hermione enfadada – solo porque tu abriste tu enorme boca.

\- Lo siento — dijo Ginny – fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además ir de demonio será mucho mejor que ese estúpido disfraz de calabaza.

\- Y mucho más sexy – coincidió Luna.

Después de una hora probándose trajes, Hermione dio con lo que buscaban, negro, ajustado, con un hombro descubierto, y que la cubría por encima de las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? – dijo Hermione saliendo del probador.

\- Seguro que le encanta. – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Encantarle, a quién?

\- A Malfoy – dijo Ginny señalando lo obvio.

\- No quiero vestirme para él – regañó Hermione a su amiga.

\- Claro que no, — rio Luna – lo que quieres es desvestirte para él.

Ginny comenzó a reír también, y Hermione enfadada entró de nuevo en el probador cerrando la cortina dramáticamente. Claro que quería que la viese como a una chica, pero no por ello iba a renunciar a su propio gusto. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, la verdad es que el vestido la sentaba bien. Cuando salió del probador se quedó de piedra. Malfoy estaba en el mostrador hablando con la dependienta mientras esta doblaba unas camisas en una bonita caja. Y no había rastro de las bastardas de sus amigas, que de seguro la habían dejado sola a posta.

\- ¿Es que no puedo salir de compras sin que tengas que entrar en la misma que yo? – dijo acercándose al mostrador con el vestido lo más oculto posible, a los ojos de Draco no era más que una tela negra. Malfoy sonrió con burla. — ¿O has venido a regalarme más lencería?

Draco sonrió sintiéndose derrotado ante la pregunta envenenada de su alumna, pero él era un Malfoy, no iba a dejarse avasallar tan fácilmente. Así que, sin pensarlo, se dio media vuelta y sin mediar palabra se perdió entre los estantes. Hermione y la dependienta se miraron interrogantes, hasta que vieron aparecer a Malfoy de nuevo, camino al mostrador, andando como un rey por su castillo, y con una cara de total y absoluto triunfo. Hermione rezó por que no fueran otras bragas.

Y no lo eran.

\- Esto es para la señorita, pero cárguelo a mi cuenta – dijo tendiendo una caja con unos pantis de color carne cristal, preciosos, pero horriblemente caros. La dependienta hizo lo que le pedía – la verdad es que estoy preocupado, la señorita Granger últimamente ha perdido sus medias, — dijo mirándola – y temo porque lleve las piernas desnudas, dejando ver su piel a cualquiera que la mire, aun cuando no lo merezca. No queremos una aglomeración de hombres arrodillados suplicantes. ¿Verdad?

Hermione no podía estar más roja, por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de insultos nada típicos de una dama. Pero había sido ella quien le había provocado, y había obtenido lo que se merecía por "hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido". Y aunque estaba sumamente molesta, se moría por ponerse esas medias, porque él la viera con esas medias puestas…

Malfoy pagó la cuenta, cogió sus camisas, y salió del local triunfante.

\- Señorita Lovegood, señorita Weasley – se despidió – nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

\- Adiós, señor – dijeron al unísono sus amigas.

Así que sí que estaban allí. Las muy malditas….

Hermione pagó su vestido, y salieron de la tienda, más avergonzada de lo que hubiera esperado. Solo necesitaba zapatos adecuados, unos cuernos y un buen maquillaje. Se preguntó dónde se supone que pensaban sus amigas conseguir todo eso, hasta que llegaron a las tres escobas. George les esperaba en la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas – dijo con una sonrisa y una exagerada reverencia – George Weasley a su servicio.

Consiguieron sentarse en una mesa, y mientras esperaban sus bebidas Ginny habló.

\- ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?

\- La duda ofende hermanita – dijo riendo – de hecho, me he tomado la molestia de traer varios, para que Hermione pueda elegir.

George abrió su maletín, había una amplia gama de cuernos allí dentro. Las chicas los miraban con detenimiento. Hermione cogió unos que se le antojaron más de dragón que de demonio, iban curvándose hacia atrás, y le pareció que serían más cómodos.

\- Buena elección – sonrió George mientras bebía un trago de cerveza. – oh, y esto es un regalo.

El pelirrojo sacó del maletín una cola, era roja, y bastante realista. Hermione la miró asombrada, iría genial en su disfraz, que ahora mismo estaba carente de detalles.

\- Verás, Mcgonagall me dijo que quería preparar ella los disfraces de los profesores, y pidió unos cuantos, pero esta misma mañana me pidió uno que me llamó mucho la atención, tenía que conseguir que unas alas se movieran a voluntad del que las llevase puestas, pensé que no sería difícil, ya tenía colas y tentáculos que lo hacían, así que como mi hermana me dijo que ibas de demonio, pensé que una de estas te sentaría bien.

\- ¿Y de qué es el disfraz? – preguntó Luna.

\- No lo sé – mintió George, si bien solo le habían encargado una parte del disfraz, no hacía falta ser una lumbrera para saber de qué se trataba – solo me pidieron las alas.

\- ¿Son alas de Dragón? – preguntó con curiosidad Ginny.

\- O de gárgola, o de demonio – son todas muy parecidas contestó Hermione. – ya las verás el sábado, no seas impaciente.

Dejaron a un lado el tema de la fiesta y se pusieron al día, sobre todo los dos hermanos. Luna se excusó, quería pasar un rato a solas con Anthony. Y a los quince minutos Ginny hizo lo propio para ir con Harry. A Hermione le agradaba la compañía de George por lo que no se sintió incomoda cuando les dejaron a solas. La conversación era fluida y animada.

Cuando Draco se dijo que iba a dar un paseo para despejar su mente, regalar medias no estaba en su mente. Después de dormir toda la mañana, decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Severus y no dejar que el pánico se instalara en sus pensamientos. Y después del acercamiento que ella misma había provocado sentía que todavía podía luchar por una oportunidad, aun cuando no la mereciera. Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron por el desagüe cuando entró a las tres escobas para encontrarse con Snape y Hagrid. Ella estaba allí, sentada con un chico al que rápidamente reconoció como George Weasley. Estaban juntos, y hablaban, y reían… Así que él era el chico que se tomaría el filtro de amor. ¿Lo habría puesto en su cerveza? Por lo menos este Weasley era un poco más decente que el anterior. Se acercó a la barra, en donde Severus y Hagrid hablaban.

\- Se puede saber a qué viene esa cara de nuevo – dijo irritado Snape mientras alzaba la mano para que le sirvieran dos wiskis de fuego.

\- Ella está allí – dijo Malfoy – con Weasley.

Snape buscó con la mirada, no era el Weasley que estaba imaginando, pero en efecto allí estaban.

\- No te preocupes Malfoy – dijo Hagrid – a lo mejor hay otra explicación.

\- De todos modos, eso es lo que habías decidido – dijo Snape – dejarla ser feliz lejos de tu oscuridad. No sé por qué haces un drama.

\- Porque tengo sangre en las venas – dijo Malfoy con los dientes apretados. Se bebió su vaso de un trago y se largó echando humo del bar.

\- Ojalá fuese capaz de declararse en condiciones – comentó Snape – así no tendría que oírle cada vez que monta un drama.

Hagrid asentía, la verdad es que Draco debería poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Hermione se despidió de George con un abrazo, giró para buscar a sus amigas, pero estaban ocupadas, así que, con un suspiro, salió de las tres escobas con destino Hogwarts. Hacía un poco de frío, pero nada que su abrigo no pudiese aplacar. Estaba llegando al camino que unía el castillo con el pueblo cuando le vio. Estaba estirado, acariciando los pétalos de las flores que miraba. Llevaba su abrigo negro, y su pelo se movía al compás del viento. Tenía un rostro triste, que hacía que la escena adquiriera un matiz de melancolía.

En su rápida carrera, Draco se topó con una tapia de una construcción abandonada, estaba cubierta de una planta trepadora, pero lo que llamó su atención es que estaba en flor. Unas preciosas flores rosas que, si mal no recordaba sus raíces se usaban para alargar la duración de algunas pociones revitalizantes.

\- Es una bignonia trepadora – dijo Hermione acercándose – florecen en octubre.

Draco se giró a mirarla, claro que sabía que planta era, su conocimiento no parecía tener fin.

\- Sus raíces se usan para alargar la duración de pociones revitalizantes… — dijo distraídamente con un tono tranquilo, mientras se acerba a ella — ¿Dónde está Weasley?

\- Bueno, él tenía que volver a la tienda. Además, no puede entrar al castillo. – dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada de los ojos color mercurio que la habían atrapado, sin darse cuenta del desliz que había cometido Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, ella no le había visto en el bar.

\- Podemos caminar juntos si quieres – dijo Draco en el mismo tono suave y tranquilo que había usado antes, como si todavía no acabara de volver a la realidad.

\- Vale… — dijo la chica en un susurro.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, conscientes del otro, pero perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione se encontraba como en una nube, cada vez más cerca del chico que hacía latir su corazón como un loco. Mientras que Draco pensaba en que ese paseo ya no se repetiría porque ella había elegido a Weasley… que la mujer que hacía que su corazón latiera, se entregaría a otro. Y que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Concentrado, intentaba mandar un hechizo de detener el tiempo a su mano derecha.

Llegaron al castillo demasiado rápido, Malfoy paró la marcha para despedirse de ella, aunque cuando la encaró no le salían las palabras. Solo podía mirarla. Hermione sentía que Draco la miraba con una intensidad que no había demostrado nunca. La mano de Malfoy se extendió y colocó un bucle rebelde detrás de la oreja de Hermione. Ella no se movió, e intento atesorar el leve contacto de las yemas de los dedos de Draco. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz les interrumpió.

\- Señor Malfoy – llamó Madame Pomfery – iba a hacer que le llamaran, un alumno tiene un extraño sarpullido, dice que parte de una poción se derramó en su brazo ayer. Quiero que lo vea, tal vez necesite una pomada.

\- Por supuesto. – contestó Malfoy separándose de la chica – Buenas tardes señorita Granger.

Hermione vio como Malfoy desaparecía por el pasillo acompañando a la enfermera. Notó algo en la oreja que Malfoy había tocado, con sorpresa miró lo que allí había colocado el mago.

Una bignonia.

Draco no durmió mucho mejor esa noche. Tal vez ni si quiera lo intentó, se limitó a sentarse frente a la chimenea, a pensar lo dura y solitaria que se sentirá su vida a partir de ahora. Si Granger había decidido que Weasley era el hombre que quería para ella, el debería aceptarlo… aunque ahora mismo no pudiera, debía ir acostumbrándose al hecho de que ella iba a ser de otro hombre. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? ¿No es lo que había decidido? Tal vez estar tan cerca de ella había hecho que pareciera posible poder tenerla a su lado, y su corazón ahora estaba confundido. En cuanto se graduase y desapareciese de su vida estaba seguro de que podría volver a ser como siempre.

La semana comenzó, llena de nervios y emoción por la fiesta de Halloween. Ginny hablaba con Harry en el desayuno.

\- Vaya – dijo Harry – Malfoy está aún peor que ayer. – Su novia se giró para mirarle – estará enfermo.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Ginny mirando de nuevo a Harry – Hermione comenzó a acercarse a él. ¿Por qué se ve tan miserable? Debería estar contento de que la chica que le gusta le preste atención.

\- Tal vez nos hemos equivocado – dijo Ron con esperanza.

\- ¿Qué dices? – contestó su hermana de mala gana – está claro que Malfoy está interesado en Hermione. Tal vez esté preocupado por algo. De momento no nos alarmemos.

Pero la imagen que mostraba Malfoy el miércoles no era mucho mejor. De nuevo los leones comentaban el aspecto del profesor de pociones.

\- Creo que va a morirse – dijo Harry a modo de veredicto.

\- Pues espero que no lo haga en clase – dijo Ron – o me arruinará el apetito.

Ginny miró a su hermano y pensó en cuan imposible era aquello. Hermione llegó más tarde a desayunar, se veía radiante. Había recogido su pelo en un moño en el que había colocado la flor que Draco le regaló, aunque como siempre, había bucles indomables que caían por cualquier lado.

\- Buenos días – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Te veo muy bien hoy – dijo Ginny — ¿Es para impresionar al joven profesor de pociones?

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Ya sabes que sí – dijo la castaña – y no lo digas tan alto.

Harry las miraba intentando aparentar que la conversación era de lo más normal, pero se le estaba atragantando un poco el desayuno.

Tras seguir la rutina de siempre en la que Hermione obligaba a sus dos amigos a levantarse y bajar a las mazmorras para no llegar tarde, la clase de pociones comenzó. Malfoy explicaba el temario con la soltura con lo que lo hacía siempre, pero era imposible no notar que tenía ojeras, y que estaba más pálido. Por no añadir que prácticamente parecía un zombi.

Malfoy intentaba mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera Hermione, pero que la leona tuviese la mano alzada a cada pregunta que hacía lo volvía una tarea imposible. Cuando la clase acabó, Draco comenzó a borrar las pizarras de manera manual para darle la espalda a la clase y no verla salir de su clase. Hermione estuvo tentada a acercarse a él, pero estaba claro que la había ignorado deliberadamente, así que decidió ir con sus amigos al comedor.

Ginny veía como su amiga removía con odio la comida en su plato. Estaba claro que algo iba mal, y que tenía que ver con su clase de pociones. De repente, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia su amiga con decisión.

\- Si quiere jugar no seré yo quien pierda – dijo segura de sí misma.

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía de qué estaba hablando exactamente Hermione, pero que su amiga estuviese llena de determinación la hacía sentir orgullosa. Tal vez acortar un par de centímetros la falda de su uniforme había dado sus frutos. Y esperaba que fuese pronto, se estaba empezando a cansar de lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser las personas enamoradas.

De nuevo Harry y Ron fueron arrastrados al aula de pociones por su amiga. Quien se preguntaba si aquello no iba a cambiar nunca. Se sentó al lado de Neville como acostumbraba, delante de Harry y Ron. Malfoy entró después, rápido como un rayo, haciendo ondear su capa. La dejó de mala manera sobre su silla e hizo aparecer las instrucciones de la poción en las pizarras.

\- Comiencen – dijo con tono autoritario. – no voy a darles ni un minuto más de lo necesario.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente. Estaba claro que Malfoy estaba de mal humor. Harry se preguntó si esos malos humos venían con el puesto de profesor de pociones, pues si bien había tolerado a Malfoy como profesor porque parecía estar luchando por aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad que le habían dado, y comportarse como una persona decente, ahora le daba la impresión de que pasaba mucho tiempo con su antecesor, pues había heredado sus malos modales.

Cuando la clase llevaba unos veinte minutos, y como era costumbre, Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, y se dispuso a dar una vuelta entre los calderos de sus estudiantes dando las indicaciones pertinentes. Pasó por el puesto de Hermione sin siquiera mirarla, temía que si cruzaba la mirada con la de la chica, no podría soportar el dolor de nuevo.

Pero Hermione tenía otros planes, y añadió a su poción el polvo de bicornio demasiado pronto, su caldero comenzó a echar un humo morado, que el profesor no pudo ignorar. Cuando llegó al puesto de Hermione ella fingía estar asustada.

\- Creo que he me he adelantado – dijo inocentemente — ¿Se podría arreglar?

\- Si – dijo Draco cogiendo el cucharón y removiendo en zigzag – solo necesitará un poco más de raíz de tomillo.

Cuando Draco levantó la mirada, se encontró con Hermione, y le pareció que el tiempo se paró cuando se fijo en la flor que llevaba adornando su intento de moño. La misma flor que él le había regalado días atrás.

\- La bignonia…

\- Sus raíces se usan en algunas pociones revitalizantes – dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta, sintió como su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho. Aquello era una oportunidad en toda regla, y esta vez no iba a desaprovecharla. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era conseguir no parecer un bastardo sin sentimientos. Y eso, iba a costarle mucho.

Justo en la fila de detrás, Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados, había bastado unas palabas de su amiga para que el muerto viviente en el que se había convertido Malfoy desapareciera, y dejase en su lugar al joven que había sido siempre. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Cuando terminó la clase, Malfoy llamó a Hermione, su tono fue neutro y autoritario, tanto que Hermione pensó que iba a regañarla por haber estropeado su poción a propósito. La chica se acercó lentamente al escritorio de su profesor, como si temiera que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiese desatar su ira.

\- Usted dirá – dijo con un tono suave.

\- El viernes no habrá clase de antídotos – dijo sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía delante. – la directora ha convocado una reunión extraordinaria para la fiesta de Halloween.

\- Entiendo – dijo Hermione con algo de tristeza. – Hasta la fiesta entonces, profesor.

\- Intentaré reconocerla – dijo Malfoy, mirándola a los ojos. – No sé qué disfraz han cogido para mí, pero de seguro que estaré impresionante, buena suerte intentando superarme.

\- Está muy seguro de su victoria, señor – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – pero creo que ha olvidado que tengo medias nuevas.

Hermione dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas y sin darle tiempo a rebatir su comentario, salió del aula.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor.

Malfoy no pudo más que quedarse ahí, mirando como Hermione se iba de su clase, tan dulce y provocadora a la vez. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su butaca, aquella mujer iba a acabar con su sistema nervioso.

—

Severus y Malfoy estaban frente al despacho de la directora, estaban un poco nerviosos, pues les iban a dar los disfraces, y las instrucciones para que la fiesta no se desmadrara en exceso. No eran los últimos en llegar, pero Snape se percató que las profesoras Sprout y Trelawney hablaban y reían junto con la directora, cosa que no le gustó para nada. Miró a Draco, sintió pena por él, pero esta vez iba a dejarlo solo ante las fieras, ya que no quería que la tomaran con él y le dieran el disfraz más ridículo que hubiesen comprado. Todavía tenía una reputación que conservar.

La directora estuvo unas dos horas hablando sobre lo que los alumnos no podían hacer, y sobre la decisión de los dos toques de queda, primero uno para los alumnos de primero a quinto, y otro más tarde para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Con lo que todos los profesores estaban de acuerdo. Aquella fiesta no era nada más que un recurso para que los estudiantes se sintieran cómodos y felices de nuevo. La guerra había sido horrible para todos. Y debían volver a normalidad, aunque fuera con pequeñas dosis de felicidad y emoción que provocaban los eventos como lo era la fiesta de disfraces

El sábado por la tarde llegó, y el castillo estaba prácticamente desierto. Todos los alumnos estaban preparándose para la fiesta. Las salas comunes estaban llenas de gente corriendo de aquí para allá, pidiendo ayuda, intentando conseguir algo a última hora. Este encierro temporal de los alumnos facilitaba el trabajo a los profesores, quienes terminaban de poner algunas barreras protectoras, y hechizos contra el fuego.

— Por enésima vez Hermione — regañó Ginny a su amiga. — si sigues tirando del vestido hacia abajo vas a darlo de sí.

— No recuerdo que me quedara tan corto en la tienda — dijo Hermione mirándose de nuevo al espejo.

Ginny la ignoró deliberadamente, estaba terminando su maquillaje de zombi, a su parecer no parecía lo suficientemente muerta.

En otra parte muy alejada del castillo, Malfoy abría el porta trajes que cubría su disfraz de miradas indeseadas. Abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba algo como aquello, ni lo habría esperado aunque hubiese estado horas pensando en cuál podría ser el disfraz que la directora McGonagall había elegido para él.

Lejos de dar miedo, se le antojó divertido, el papel que nunca había desempeñado, estaba esperando a que le diera vida. Dejó su pelo suelto, era algo que le quedaría bien. Se vistió, se colocó las alas, y las probó. Para su sorpresa eran bastante obedientes. Y útiles, podía mantenerse en el aire por un breve espacio de tiempo.

Se sentó en un taburete, e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, sabía de sobra que aquello le haría llegar tarde, pero no podía ir a la fiesta sin haber enfriado su cabeza primero. ¿Qué clase de disfraz llevaría ella? Rezó para que fuera uno discreto.

Harry y Ron esperaban a sus respectivas novias y a Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor. Neville se les unió al mismo tiempo.

— Vaya Hermione — dijo Longbottom — llevas un disfraz...

— un poco más insinuante que de costumbre, lo sé — le ayudó Hermione viendo que Neville no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para su ajustado vestido.

— Aún así estás genial — dijo sonriendo — ir de demonio, con cuernos y cola... Es algo que no te pega para nada, es decir, tú eres la más responsable de nosotros, la que siempre nos intenta llevar por el buen camino. Es bastante gracioso.

Los seis bajaron al hall dónde se encontrarían con Luna, con Anthony y con Hannah. Luna y Anthony iban vestidos de dragones, mientras que Hanna iba de dama del lago.

Estaban bromeando cuando la figura negra y alta de Snape apareció junto a ellos. Vestía un traje negro impoluto, y llevaba una capa negra, muy parecida a la que acostumbraba a usar.

\- Espero que no tenga que estar pendiente de ustedes más de lo necesario. – dijo con tono serio – sería una lástima que se perdieran la fiesta por estar castigados.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando los a los ojos a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y de pronto se sintieron como si estuvieran en primer curso, en sus doce años, mirando al temible profesor de pociones, que aunque no lo sabían, estaba encima suyo para protegerlos, no para dañarlos. Neville tragó duro, Harry desvió su mirada al suelo, mientras que Ron fingía valentía. Severus dio un paso hacia ellos, e instintivamente ellos retrocedieron. Snape abrió la boca para añadir algo más a su amenaza, pero una voz a lo alto de la escalera le interrumpió.

\- Eh tío Sev – Draco le saludaba desde arriba, haciendo que todo el mundo le mirase. Ser el centro de atención allí donde iba es algo que también había heredado de su padre, tan Malfoy…

Pero no se quedó ahí. Dio un salto y unas hermosas alas de ángel se abrieron en toda su extensión, para proporcionar un planeo que le hizo aterrizar al lado de su padrino. Llevaba un taje blanco, camisa blanca, corbata, zapatos… todo blanco, unas alas de ángel a su espalda, y el pelo suelto le caía a ambos lados de la cara hasta los hombros.

Hermione le miraba como si fuese un sueño, tan alto, con esas maneras hechas para llevar un traje. Sonriendo al hombre más horrible del castillo con sus ojos grises llenos de felicidad.

\- Se te cae la baba – dijo Ginny al oído de una boquiabierta Hermione.

\- No te preocupes, — dijo apartando los ojos de Malfoy a pesar de que no quería – tengo baba de sobra.

Draco se quedó mirando a Snape durante unos segundos.

\- El disfraz de profesor amargado de pociones te queda muy bien – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿A caso eres idiota? – contestó Snape enfadado. — es un disfraz de vampiro.

\- Draco cariño, no molestes a Severus – dijo una voz que llamó la atención de todos.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba ahí, vestía un elegante vestido verde botella. Y miraba a su hijo intentando averiguar porque llevaba un disfraz tan peculiar.

\- Señora Malfoy – dijo Snape con una reverencia.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir a verme – dijo Draco abrazando a su madre.

\- La verdad es que vine porque Severus me invitó.

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de unirse a los estudiantes que miraban la escena más que sorprendidos. ¿Por qué iba a invitar a su madre a la fiesta de Halloween?

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? – dijo Snape haciendo que todos volvieran a la realidad – váyanse a su estúpida fiesta.

Y el hall se vacío de alumnos, incluso Draco desapareció de allí en busca de Hagrid, Narcisa de acercó a Snape, y caminaron lejos de allí.

La fiesta tenía lugar en el patio este, había una gran hoguera en el centro, y farolillos que lo iluminaban todo, a pesar de las telarañas, huesos y calabazas que decoraban el lugar el patio se había convertido en un sitio acogedor.

El grupo se dispuso a pasárselo bien, tal y como llevaban planeando desde hacía más de un mes. Algo de comer, bailes, bromas… Y no eran los únicos, todos se divertían. Mcgonagall, disfrazada de Dumbledore, miraba con éxito su celebración. Trelawney que iba vestida de hada de los sueños, se acercó a ella.

\- Acabo de cruzarme con Snape y la señora Malfoy. – dijo la adivina.

\- Bueno, Severus tenía asuntos que resolver, no me pareció inadecuado – explicó la directora – además estará aquí para el primer toque de queda. Me atrevo a decir que estará más que encantado de gritar a los alumnos que se marchen a sus dormitorios.

La directora miró a su alrededor, vio como Hagrid que iba disfrazado de enorme calabaza hablaba con Malfoy, quien movía exageradamente sus manos.

\- Y ella estaba allí, — repetía el rubio mientras Hagrid asentía – pero no pude ver siquiera que traje llevaba porque estaba detrás de sus amigos. Estúpido Snape.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes – dijo Hagrid con su habitual buen humor. – la fiesta acaba de empezar.

La fiesta iba avanzando, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de sus amigos iban desapareciendo en pareja a lugares un poco más íntimos, estúpidas hormonas. Así que se decidió por dar una vuelta y buscar a alguien conocido para hablar, tal vez las gemelas Patil, o algún prefecto…. Iba pensando a quien podría buscar cuando Hagrid la llamó.

\- Hermione, ¿Eres tu? – dijo Hagrid cuando la chica se acercó a él – vaya, que disfraz tan atrevido.

\- Gracias Hagrid – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Malfoy no podía apartar la mirada de ella, de su vestido negro ni de la cola que movía juguetonamente tras ella. Se dio cuenta de que le costaba tragar… y de que de nuevo parecía un maldito pervertido en vez del caballero que ella necesitaba a su lado.

\- Vuestros disfraces son geniales también – dijo Hermione recibiendo una sonrisa del gigante. – qué sería de Halloween sin una calabaza.

\- ¿Estas sola? – preguntó Malfoy buscando a los idiotas de sus amigos sin éxito.

\- La verdad es que estaba buscando a alguien… — dijo Hermione fingiendo despiste, Malfoy no podía enterarse de que estaba sola, quedaría como una tonta, y Malfoy debía enterarse de que tenía competencia o no la prestaría atención. – pero no sé dónde se ha metido.

\- Tengo entendido que en el recibidor dejó a un montón de hombres con el corazón roto, — dijo Malfoy con extraña tranquilidad — ¿Por qué no va a ver? Quizás alguno se arrodille y suplique para que le lleve al infierno esta noche.

\- Puede que lo haga… — dijo Hermione moviendo peligrosamente la cola – una pena que tenga que cuidar de la fiesta señor Malfoy.

\- Una auténtica tragedia.

Hermione se despidió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y ando rumbo al recibidor, no tenía muy claro para que iba allí, pero sentía la mirada de Malfoy clavada en su espalda, así que intentó caminar lo más provocadoramente que sabía. Aunque se sentía una idiota haciéndolo…

Por Salazar, ¿A caso esa mujer se había propuesto volverle loco? No podía apartar la mirada de sus caderas, ni de sus largar piernas… Estaba seguro de que si ella quisiera darle una oportunidad, no se arrepentiría. Si algo sabía hacer un Malfoy, era darle el mejor de los placeres a una mujer.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – dijo Hagrid sorprendido. – pensé que nadie iba a decirle sobre tus sentimientos.

\- Bueno, no la merezco – dijo Draco – pero si el cielo me da una oportunidad de poder alcanzarla no voy a desaprovecharla. La haré feliz, no dejaré que nada malo le pase, durante el tiempo que me permita estar a su lado y ser llamado hombre.

\- Pues creo que está dispuesta a dejar que lo hagas – dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, por fin las cosas parecían ir como debían.

La fiesta continuó y Malfoy no volvió a ver a Hermione, cuando el toque de queda llegó, Snape hizo su aparición dejando claro que el que no estuviera en sus dormitorios estaría fregando calderos lo que le quedase de vida escolar. Y por lo visto la amenaza dio sus frutos, porque todos los alumnos que no pertenecían ni a sexto ni a séptimo, salieron en bandada de allí.

Hermione por su parte se volvió a reunir con sus amigos, Ginny no paraba de decir que había que celebrar que había dejado a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca, y a cada tanto le rellenaba el vaso con una bebida más que prohibida en la fiesta. Haciendo que la premio anual se emborrachara.

\- Has emborrachado a Hermione – regañó Harry a su novia.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que es divertida. – reconoció Ron mientras intentaba que no se cayese al suelo.

\- Tranquilos, — dijo Ginny – daremos un buen paseo hasta la hora del toque de queda, para entonces ya estará mucho mejor.

\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione le siguiera – todavía faltan 45 minutos.

\- Yo iré a por algo de agua – dijo Harry desapareciendo como un rayo.

La llevaron a un lugar más apartado, en el que se dedicaron a dar vueltas para que los efectos del alcohol desaparecieran del cuerpo de Hermione.

\- ¿Sabes que podemos hacer? – preguntó Hermione riendo. Ginny negó con la cabeza, así que Hermione la respondió en un susurro – podemos ir a ver a Falfoy

\- No creo que sea una buena idea…

\- Claro que si Ginny, él me regaló estas medias tan bonitas…

\- ¡Medias! – exclamó Ron.

\- Más tarde te lo explico.

\- Nada de más tarde, ¿Por qué no me cuentan las cosas? – dijo Ron enfadado encarando a su hermana.

\- Porque ni yo lo entiendo – dijo Ginny – tuvo un encontronazo con Malfoy en la tienda, y después de una especie de reto personal, él le regaló las medias.

\- Qué clase de pervertido le regala medias a una chica. – dijo Ron enfadado.

\- Ya se que suena muy raro, pero creo es su forma de cotejarse o algo así. – intentó explicar Ginny – solo hay que ver como la mira Ron, está claro que siente algo por ella.

\- Claro que si, Hermione es una chica muy linda – dijo Ron – pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejar que se marche con el primero que venga.

\- El segundo. – corrigió Ginny.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Malfoy es el segundo que pasa, el primero fuiste tu.

\- Chicos, aquí traigo agua… — dijo Harry con la respiración acelerada a causa de la carrera — ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

Los dos hermanos palidecieron, y miraron a su alrededor, solo le habían quitado la vista de encima unos segundos… como podía haberse ido sin que lo notaran. Por el amor de Merlín, estaba borracha, no podía haber ido muy lejos en su estado.

Hermione iba andando por la fiesta cuando chocó con unas alas de plumas blancas. Malfoy se giró a ver quien había chocado con él, pero jamás habría imaginado lo que había encontrado.

\- ¡BALFOY!

\- Granger – dijo Malfoy cogiéndola de brazo y formando un cobijo con sus alas para apartarla de las miradas curiosas. — ¿Estás borracha?

No podía creérselo, qué clase de amigos dejaban que su compañera anduviera borracha por mitad de la fiesta, si la descubría algún profesor la castigarían, por no hablar de los puntos que la quitarían, ni de las malas lenguas que la perseguirían…

\- No se preocupe señor Dalfoy – dijo Hermione fingiendo entereza – no hay nada de alcohol en esta fiesta.

Tenía que alejarla de los demás profesores. Buscó un sitio más o menos apartado. Esconderse con ese maldito disfraz no era nada fácil. Así que optó por sentarla en el suelo, estaría fuera del rango de visión normal.

\- Tomate esto. – dijo Draco sacando una botella con poción esclarecedora — Quédate aquí, voy a buscar a tus amigos. – Malfoy la veía asentir, sin fiarse demasiado — ¿Me lo prometes?

\- A ti te prometería cualquier cosa Nalfoy. – dijo sonriente Hermione.

Malfoy notó como sus mejillas ardían, ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? Tras un par de minutos dio con Longbotton, a quien arrastró hasta el escondite, pero para su desgracia ella ya no estaba allí.

\- Maldita sea – maldijo el rubio. – hay que encontrarla.

\- Esta allí, con Ron – señalo Neville.

Malfoy respiró hondo, con ellos estaría a salvo. Ya solo quedaban quince minutos para el final de la fiesta, así que tendrían que hacer que se serenase lo antes posible… aunque si tenían suerte la poción haría su efecto antes de que llegara la hora de irse.

Y por suerte para Hermione así fue, la poción que Malfoy le había dado había hecho su efecto, si bien no la había despejado del todo, si lo suficiente para que pudiese llegar a su torre sin ser descubierta.

Hermione caminaba segura al lado de Ginny, Malfoy, que ahora se encontraba con el resto de los profesores en el vestíbulo, la vio llegar, y rezó a todos los dioses para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado.

\- Señor Potter – llamó la directora, Harry se giró lentamente – la torre de Griffindor está al otro lado.

\- Ya… Bueno… Pensaba acompañar a Hermione a su torre, es una chica. No debería volver sola. – dijo Harry lo más convincente que pudo.

Minerva le miró por encima de las gafas, sabía que era una clara mentira. Lo que no sabía era la verdad.

\- El señor Malfoy la acompañará – anunció.

\- Por su puesto – dijo inmediatamente Malfoy, cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y llevándosela sin mirar atrás. Mientras intentaba taparla con una de sus alas.

\- Qué extraño – dijo Pomona – cuando se le manda hacer algo siempre protesta y pone esa cara de por qué a mí. Pero justo ahora no ha dicho nada.

\- Yo creo que es una buena señal – dijo Trelawney mientras miraba el pasillo con sus enormes gafas de culo de vaso.

Harry se quedó mirando a las tres profesoras durante un momento, ¿En serio habían dicho lo que había oído? Definitivamente la guerra había vuelto a todo el mundo loco.

Malfoy caminaba rápido para desaparecer de la vista de todo el mundo. Cuando lo hubo conseguido disminuyó el paso para que Hermione pudiera caminar sola. Ella iba caminando lo más recta que podía, aunque decir que no zigzagueaba de vez en cuando sería mentir. Draco la observaba divertido, totalmente ignorante a los pensamientos de la castaña.

Ya casi estaban llegando cuando Hermione habló.

\- ¿Sabes qué Malfoy? Deberíamos hacer algo divertido hoy, es Halloween.

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea señorita Granger. – dijo Malfoy guardando la compostura.

\- Vamos, es de noche, hagamos algo divertido. – insistió la chica, tirando de su brazo.

Ya habían llegado al retrato de las hadas por lo que Malfoy se paró a una distancia prudente de allí.

\- Creo que cuando dices divertido, quieres decir peligroso – dijo Malfoy – algo así como ir a la casa de los gritos, ir al pasillo del tercer piso a buscar problemas con un perro de tres cabezas, o al baño de las mazmorras y entrar a la cámara de los secretos, o ir al bosque a morir a manos de…

Malfoy tuvo que callar de golpe ya que Hermione le estaba besando. Produciendo un cortocircuito en su cerebro. No tardó en responderla, era un slytherin, si le daban una oportunidad como esa no la desaprovecharía, tampoco tardó en posar sus manos en su cintura para acercarla más a él. No quería que se separara nunca, sus labios tan suaves, su delicada figura entre sus manos, ese olor floral que desprendía… Podría morir allí mismo y moriría feliz. Pidió con su lengua de serpiente permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que le fue misericordiosamente concedido. Se acaba de convertir oficialmente en el capullo con más suerte del mundo. Podía haber seguido durante horas besándola, pero su madre no le había educado para aprovecharse de mujeres borrachas, así que la dejó ir.

\- Yo me refería a algo como esto – dijo Hermione moviendo su cola de diablo juguetonamente, Draco apretó los puños para no devorarla de nuevo. – pero si quieres ir al bosque a morir a manos de un hipogrifo, recuerda que debes arrodillarte primero – dijo mientras abría la puerta que daba a su torre, antes de entrar le miró por ultima vez aquella noche— o te volverán a partir un brazo…

Entró a su torre bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy, quien se había quedado ahí parado con una sonrisa nada típica de un Malfoy, mientras se tocaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Y con unos pantalones que empezaba a sentir pequeños.

Volvió a los aposentos que le habían asignado lleno de felicidad, con su corazón desbocado, y deseando que aquella sensación no desapareciese nunca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy no tuvo pesadillas.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias como siempre a Ana, Almudena, Andrea y Sandra._

_Y Gracias a Ale Malfoy BlackDagger y a Yue Yuna por sus reviews, de verdad que me hace ilusión saber vuestra opinión._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	9. Capitulo 8

\- El señor Malfoy la acompañará – anunció la directora. Nunca había querido tanto a esa mujer.

\- Por su puesto – dijo inmediatamente Malfoy, cogiéndola del brazo y llevándosela sin mirar atrás. Mientras intentaba taparla con una de sus alas.

La habían dejado a solas con Malfoy de nuevo, era fiesta, y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Se lamentó cuando se separó de ella. Pero podía caminar sola, bueno, más o menos. La poción que le había dado Malfoy la había dejado con una mente lúcida, ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo de su cuerpo. Era muy patético intentar parecer una chica sexy, y no poder caminar recto. Seguramente Malfoy pensaba que era patética.

Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así, iba a conseguir algo de Malfoy aquella noche, todavía no estaba muy segura de qué, pero no se iría con las manos vacías. No ahora que había decidido que Malfoy no apartara los ojos de ella.

Ya casi estaban llegando cuando decidió hablar. No podía dejar que se fuera tan rápido.

\- ¿Sabes qué Malfoy? Deberíamos hacer algo divertido hoy, es Halloween.

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea señorita Granger. – dijo Malfoy guardando la compostura.

\- Vamos, es de noche, hagamos algo divertido. – insistió la chica, tirando de su brazo.

Ya habían llegado al retrato de las hadas por lo que Malfoy se paró a una distancia prudente de allí. Pero ella no quería eso.

\- Creo que cuando dices divertido, quieres decir peligroso – dijo Malfoy – algo así como ir a la casa de los gritos, ir al pasillo del tercer piso a buscar problemas con un perro de tres cabezas, o al baño de las mazmorras y entrar a la cámara de los secretos, o ir al bosque a morir a manos de…

Hermione le oía, pero no le estaba prestando atención, tan alto, con ese traje blanco impoluto, sus ojos grises mirándola con diversión… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella no había hecho esas cosas a propósito…. Así que antes de que siquiera pudiese haber pensado si era una buena o mala idea, Hermione agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta a Malfoy y lo besó.

Malfoy tuvo que callar de golpe, solo tardó un segundo en responder el beso. Solo era capaz de oír el latir acelerado de su corazón, iba a separarse de él cuando noto como las manos de Draco se posaban en su cintura y la atraían hacia él. Fue consciente de lo grande que eran sus manos, y lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos. Su corazón se paró cuando la lengua de Malfoy pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, y volvió a latir desbocado cuando le dejó entrar. No quería parar, quería estar el resto de su vida besando a ese hombre, pero de repente Malfoy la soltó.

\- Yo me refería a algo como esto – dijo Hermione moviendo su cola de diablo juguetonamente, no iba a dejar que él ganara el asalto. – pero si quieres ir al bosque a morir a manos de un hipogrifo, recuerda que debes arrodillarte primero – añadió mientras abría la puerta que daba a su torre, antes de entrar le miró por última vez aquella noche— o te volverán a partir un brazo…

Entró a su torre bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy. Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. Con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro y con una sensación absurda de felicidad. Quitó todo su disfraz con un golpe de varita y se fue a dormir. Aquella noche Hermione notó el cálido tacto de las manos de su profesor de pociones en su cintura.

Ginny se servía cereales mientras miraba a Harry con una sonrisa cómplice, cuando Ron se dejó caer junto al elegido. Un gruñido fue su saludo.

\- Veo que estás de muy buen humor. – dijo Ginny — ¿Pasó algo anoche?

\- Lavender se enfadó porque no quise merodear por ahí con ella – dijo fastidiado – No quiero que me quiten más puntos, y estaba claro que Snape estaría hasta el amanecer buscando estudiantes.

Harry miró a Snape, no podría decir si estaba de buen humor, pero parecía relajado, como cuando uno termina un trabajo bien hecho. Estaba claro que había asustado y castigado a más de uno. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue la entrada que Malfoy hizo por la puerta de los profesores. Totalmente absorto, con una cara bastante feliz. Se sentó mientras seguía su rutina de manera despistada, con una bonita sonrisa.

\- Creo que algo bueno pasó ayer – le dijo a sus amigos mientras les indicaba con la mirada a quién debían mirar.

\- Habrá que escuchar la versión de Hermione – dijo Harry. – Aunque espero que no haya habido contacto de ningún tipo.

Pero la explicación de Hermione nunca llegó, ya que no se presenció en el gran comedor para el desayuno. Estaba ocupada en la torre de premios anuales.

Hermione despertó bien de mañana, algo inusual en ella. Tenía la boca pastosa, y un poco de malestar, así que, ignorando su apetito, decidió ir a darse un baño de burbujas. Se puso a pensar, mientras dejaba que el agua tibia relajara su cuerpo. Y los recuerdos de la noche de Halloween llegaron a su mente.

No pudo sentirse tan avergonzada, se había emborrachado, había ido a buscar a Malfoy… Y le había besado en la puerta de la torre. Se sumergió para aplacar el sofocante calor en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a aquello? Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo ahora a la cara? ¿Cómo debía comportarse frente a él? ¿Y si la regañaba? ¿Y si la rechazaba? Necesitaba hablar con Ginny, así que como un resorte salió de la bañera y fue a vestirse. Tenía que encontrar a sus amigas, o se volvería loca con tanta pregunta sin respuesta.

Fue a buscar a Ginny a la torre de Griffindor, pero no estaba allí. Así que se decidió por andar por los pasillos hasta que diera con ella, o con Luna. Tarde o temprano tendrían que ir a comer, si no las veía, las encontraría en el Gran Comedor. Iba casi corriendo por los pasillos cuando la profunda voz de Snape la hizo parar en seco.

\- No corra por los pasillos Granger – dijo con cansancio, como si lo hubiese repetido 500 veces ese día – qué les pasa a todos con correr. Majaderos.

Hermione no se sorprendió cuando el profesor despreció a los alumnos, pero si cuando no le quitó ningún punto. Salió corriendo de allí, no sería quien le recordara al profesor sancionarla.

Snape iba camino de las mazmorras a ver a su ahijado. Para hablar de ese raro comportamiento. Estaba claro que sea lo que fuere que pasara por la noche, lo había puesto de buen humor, solo deseaba que si era ilegal no le salpicase demasiado, al fin y al cabo, él se había ofrecido voluntariamente para responder por él.

Una vez más no llamó a la puerta. Malfoy ordenaba una estantería llena de libros que alumnos de otros años habían donado para que alguien más pudiese utilizarlos. Miró a su padrino con el interrogante escrito en su cara.

\- He venido a hablar contigo. – dijo serio – Y más vale que me digas la verdad, no dudaré en invadirte de nuevo.

\- No, ya tuve suficiente cuando me dejaste en evidencia delante de los alumnos – dijo Draco con veneno.

\- ¿Qué paso anoche?

\- Acompañé a la señorita Granger a su dormitorio – dijo serio – ella estaba claramente perjudicada por el alcohol, así que la llevé hasta la puerta y la dejé allí.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- No me educaron para aprovecharme de mujeres borrachas.

\- Ten cuidado Draco – advirtió Snape – Minerva está encima de ti como un buitre, y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda salvarte de tener un desliz con una alumna.

Snape salió de allí, si bien sabía que la directora quería que ese desliz se cometiera, no estaba dispuesto a jugar con los sentimientos de su ahijado, y tampoco con los de la chica. Ninguno se merecía ir directo a un fracaso amoroso solo porque las menopaúsicas de sus compañeras estuvieran aburridas. Dos alumnas corriendo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Weasley, Lovegood – las llamó – no corran por los pasillos. Majaderos…

Llegaron a toda velocidad a pesar de la advertencia de su profesor. Ginny y Luna, más bien Ginny, aporreaban la puerta de la torre de premios anuales mientras las hadas en su retrato protestaban enérgicamente. Hermione cansada de andar por los pasillos buscando a sus amigas sin éxito volvía a su torre, y encontró a una pelirroja sacando su genio contra unas hadas mientras Luna la sujetaba.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – dijo guardando la distancia.

Sus amigas se giraron sorprendidas al verla. Una vez dentro y acomodadas en la sala frente a la chimenea comenzó el interrogatorio.

\- Nos lo vas a contar o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza – amenazó Ginny, quien aún seguía resentida por la derrota contra las hadas del cuadro.

\- Me acompañó hasta aquí. – dijo Hermione.

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Luna sonriente.

\- Y puede que hubiera un beso. – dijo Hermione rápidamente para que sus amigas lo pasaran por alto, pero obviamente no fue así.

\- ¿Puede? – grito Ginny sorprendida – ¿Te beso?

Hermione guardo silencio. Luna la miraba sonriente, mientras que Ginny quería explicaciones.

\- ¿Te besó? – preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

\- Puede que yo le besara a él. – admitió Hermione de mala gana.

El salón decorado con los colores de todas las casas se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué ella había dado el beso? Eso era algo que Ginny y Luna necesitaban asimilar.

\- Y si, me correspondió – añadió Hermione contestando a preguntas no formuladas – y no, no me dijo nada. No todavía no le he visto. Y fue porque estaba borracha, no creo que vuelva a repetirse.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo – dijo Luna poniéndose de pie – la comida empezará dentro de nada.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de los leones Ron y Seamus se pegaban por un trozo de empanada. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando las vio. En la mesa de los profesores el ambiente era mucho más relajado. Lo era hasta que la profesora Trelawney acorraló a Malfoy. Draco la saludó cortésmente, mientras volvía la mirada a cualquier sitio menos hacia la profesora de adivinación.

\- Me permite su mano – dijo la profesora de adivinación de repente – hay algo en los cielos…

Draco le extendió la palma de su mano para que pudiera examinarla. La profesora se puso manos a la obra.

\- Muy interesante señor Malfoy – dijo como conclusión, dejando al rubio confuso. Se giró hacia la directora – todo es correcto Minerva, aunque para estar segura del todo necesitaría la otra mano…

La directora asintió.

\- La mano de quién – peguntó Malfoy.

\- No preguntes – aconsejó Snape mientras se sentaba a su lado. – no se de qué hablan, pero no preguntes.

Y Draco obedeció. Las cosas en aquel castillo siempre habían sido raras, pero últimamente se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Tal vez siempre fue así, y como se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin nunca se dio cuenta. Su mirada recorrió todas las mesas, hasta que la vio. Reía con sus amigos, tal vez no se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Una punzada de temor le golpeó el pecho, sería horrible sino se acordaba. Que ella hubiese cruzado la línea de ese modo, significaba que había conseguido llamar su atención, y que era probable que pudiese avanzar hacia la relación que él quería.

La semana pasó sin nada que destacar, los primeros copos de nieve que anunciaban el paso a la siguiente estación, y toneladas de deberes tenían a los estudiantes ocupados, que prácticamente contaban los días que faltaban para las vacaciones de invierno. Hermione daba vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado. Tenía que ir a la clase de antídotos, y la inseguridad la invadía. Malfoy no había hecho ningún movimiento después de que ella le besara en la noche de Halloween. ¿Y si no le gustó? ¿Y si no le gustaba ella? ¿Y si estaba equivocada y no podía conquistarlo? Ella pensaba que había conseguido llamar su atención, pero tal vez no tenía las cualidades que el buscaba en una mujer. Tal vez Ginny le había llenado la cabeza de falso amor, y Malfoy no estaba tan interesado en ella como pensaban. Quizás Malfoy solo quería su perdón, para poder limpiar su conciencia…

Con estos pensamientos llegó a las mazmorras, donde un Malfoy al borde de un ataque de nervios la esperaba. Golpeaba nerviosamente sus dedos contra la madera oscura de la mesa del profesor. Puntual como siempre, Hermione llamó a la puerta. Un débil y nervioso adelante salió de sus labios. No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras entraba y se sentaba en el puesto que habitualmente ocupaba, para esperar sus órdenes. Se dio cuenta de que la chica movía con nerviosismo sus manos, pero que trataba de evitar que se notara.

\- Hoy vamos a preparar un antídoto para la mordedura de serpientes comunes, y tal vez el próximo día podremos preparar uno contra el veneno de basiliscos de menor tamaño. – Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sarcasmo de la situación, él siempre había sido una serpiente.

Se pusieron a trabajar, Malfoy daba las directrices pertinentes, y Hermione obedecía sin hacer muchas preguntas. Malfoy se extrañó que no preguntara a cada tanto, pero eso le proporcionaba tranquilidad para poder observarla mientras ella no se daba cuenta. De repente todo se quedó en silencio. Solo se oían los cuchillos haciendo pedazos los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

Hermione quería verse sexy, pero estaba claro que Malfoy solo iba a tratarla como su alumna de nuevo, ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? Es decir, él correspondió su beso, y lo profundizó aún más. Lo hizo por qué le gustó, ¿no? ¿O solo porque no había nada mejor?

Malfoy miraba a Hermione que gesticulaba y cortaba los ingredientes con más fuerza de la que realmente necesitaba. Parecía tener un debate interior bastante grave. No quería interrumpirla, pero tenía que decirle que para el siguiente paso la poción tenía que estar reposando a fuego lento durante cinco minutos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione clavó el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar con brusquedad. Y le miró como si él fuese la causa de su enfado.

\- ¿Qué cualidades ha de tener una chica sexy? ¿Eh?

A Malfoy se le cayó el cucharón con el que acababa de remover la poción al caldero. No sabía donde demonios se había metido, ni cómo había llegado allí, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Decidió contestar, pues creyó que mantener silencio enfadaría más a la leona.

\- Una mujer sexy… — Hermione le vio meditar la respuesta – una chica sexy… Será alta, y con un pelo rubio y liso que le llegue a la cintura, unas piernas largas y una cintura estrecha, los ojos claros… verdes, una bonita sonrisa, y las manos suaves… con un buen pecho, nada exagerado, lo mismo para el trasero. Y supongo que eso es todo…

Draco observaba con cuidado la reacción de Hermione, sabía de sobra que estaba en un terreno peligroso. Pudo leer la decepción en el rostro de Hermione.

\- Yo… yo no tengo ninguna de esas cualidades… — dijo cogiendo el cuchillo de nuevo y volviendo a su tarea.

\- Bueno, tu preguntaste por una mujer sexy, no por la mujer perfecta – Draco se arrepintió de sus palabras en el mismo momento en el que salieron de su boca.

Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises del mago, para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien. Pero Malfoy se levantó rápidamente a coger más ingredientes que nadie necesitaba. Hermione quiso volver a preguntar, pero Draco la mantuvo ocupada con la lección hasta que se acabó el tiempo.

No se sentía orgulloso de la pobre excusa que le había puesto a su alumna para echarla de allí lo antes posible, pero tenía que alejarla de él o se lanzaría sobre ella como el desesperado hombre que era. Decidió quedarse en las oscuras mazmorras y no ir a cenar. Necesitaba poner su mente en frío.

Cuando Hermione llegó al gran comedor sus amigos ya estaban allí, se sentó enfrente de Ginny, mientras todos la miraban interrogante. No necesitó que la preguntaran para que contara todo lo que había pasado en la clase de antídotos.

\- Ahora pensará que soy una idiota integral – se apenaba la castaña.

\- Bueno, podía ser peor – dijo Ron – podía haberte dicho que si.

Harry le dio una patada a Ron bajo la mesa, si bien Malfoy no era santo de su devoción, estaba dispuesto a tolerarle si su amiga consideraba que era él el que iba a hacerla feliz. Aunque eso significara tener que apenarse porque Malfoy la había rechazado, algo en el fondo de su interior le decía que, si se pensaba bien, no era una locura. Pero el resto de su ser le decía que aquello iba a acabar muy mal.

\- Creo que no soy el tipo de chica que busca – dijo Hermione apenada – supongo que era imposible de todos modos. Somos demasiado diferentes. Tal vez debería olvidarme de esta locura…

\- Ni muerta – dijo Ginny demasiado enfadada – no te vas a rendir. Haremos que ese estúpido hurón oxigenado caiga rendido a tus pies, se arrodillará, y suplicará. Y entonces tú le rechazaras.

Todos miraron a Ginny, sin duda su determinación no tenía rival. Y por supuesto nadie la contradijo. Y ella no iba a permitir que Malfoy ganara el juego. Puede que en el pasado fuese el rey del tablero, pero Hermione haría que su reinado llegase a su fin.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	10. Capitulo 9

El segundo miércoles de noviembre comenzaba, y Malfoy se servía bollos de canela en el gran comedor. Mientras observaba como su padrino removía sin ánimo el contenido de su taza. Abrió la boca para decirle algo sobre su horrible estado cuando unos rizos castaños le distrajeron de su tarea. Iba sola, y llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, además de su abultada mochila.

Vio cómo se sentaba con Longbottom, por lo general la mesa de los leones estaba de buen humor, y no era para menos, habían vencido a las águilas en el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Personalmente esperaba con ansias la victoria a manos de los Ravenclaw, pero el maldito Potter había atrapado la codiciada pelota amarilla antes que el buscador del equipo contrario. Miró a la mesa de los derrotados, y su ánimo se incrementó considerablemente cuando vio a Goldstein deprimido. ¿Quién era el mejor golpeador ahora? Desde luego, él no.

Esperaba sonriente a que los alumnos de séptimo curso entraran en el aula de teoría, ver la cara derrotada de algunos Rawenclaw le hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz. La clase de teoría transcurrió como siempre, Malfoy explicaba y preguntaba duramente a sus alumnos, y un día más Hermione contestaba con rapidez y seguridad todas las preguntas que su profesor les hacía.

Para cuando sonó el timbre, si sus cálculos eran correctos, los griffyndoor habían conseguido el doble de puntos que sus compañeros de clase. Estaban recuperándose, con una rapidez incansable, digna de su casa. Aunque hubiese preferido verlos llorar por los rincones, tenía que reconocer que los leones habían encajado bien el golpe.

Estaba recogiendo los pergaminos entregados de su mesa cuando Hermione llegó hasta él. Se tensó, no porque la mujer que invadía sus sueños cada noche se acercase a él con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sino porque los gorilas de sus tres amigos estaban observando en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Señor Malfoy – le llamó sonriente.

Harry, Ron y Neville vieron como Malfoy le sonreía de vuelta a su amiga. Con un brillo en los ojos que les preocupaba.

\- Ya terminé el libro de antídotos blancos que me dejó – dijo entregándoselo. – tardé mucho porque quería recoger todas las ideas importantes y…

\- Si ya terminaste – la cortó Draco – aquí tienes el siguiente – dijo entregándole un libro con las tapas plateadas y las letras en verde esmeralda. – seguro que será de tu agrado.

Lo leones miraban en inofensivo intercambio de libros con recelo, si bien para ellos solo eran un par de aburridos libros de pociones, para Malfoy y para Hermione era algo especial.

\- Es un ejemplar de Marie Aumont – dijo Hermione enfadada — ¿Por qué tienes tú uno? Malditos ricos bastardos…

Los chicos palidecieron, acababa de llamar a Malfoy maldito rico bastardo. Sus puntos iban a volar de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, Malfoy seguía con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- La verdad es que ella me lo regaló – Hermione miró a Malfoy, pero las palabras no le salían – el nombre de soltera de Marie Aumont era Marie Malfoy. – llegados a ese punto todos tenían la mandíbula desencajada – ella era la tía de mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy. Las mujeres en la familia Malfoy suelen llegar mucho más lejos que los hombres… por desgracia no hay muchas.

Hermione miró el libro de nuevo, aquello era una reliquia familiar y Malfoy se lo estaba dejando como si nada. Tenía que hacer honor a la confianza que en ella se había depositado.

\- Y ahora largaos de aquí – dijo Malfoy – tengo hambre.

Todos salieron rumbo al gran comedor. Reponer fuerzas para las clases de la tarde era el principal objetivo. Y más cuando esas clases eran dobles de pociones.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio Malfoy estaba en la puerta, con su aspecto impecable dando la bienvenida de nuevo.

La rutina volvió a invadir el espacio de trabajo, todos seguían, o al menos intentaban seguir las instrucciones en la pizarra, mientras Malfoy aconsejaba y daba instrucciones cuando veía que algo no iba como debía.

Habían llegado ya al hemisferio de la clase, mientras Malfoy les explicaba a dos Ravenclaw los beneficios de rayar las raíces en vez de cortarlas cuando un sonido hueco hizo que se girara alarmado.

El caldero de Ron estaba verde, y soltaba un humo amarillento, eso significaba que había cambiado el orden de los ingredientes y que en breves explotaría. Gritó que se apartaran todos, pero el sonido de la explosión tapó su voz. Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse vio a Potter y a Weasley sin daños ya que este primero había atinado a hacer un escudo protector a tiempo.

Pero Granger estaba llena de poción verde pegajosa, y eso era peligroso. Como poco se le irritaría la piel. Malditos leones incompetentes.

\- Longbottom, evanesco – ordenó mientras se acercaba a una enfada Hermione, que miraba con ira a Ron. – Vale, vale….

Malfoy movió con rapidez las manos ante la atenta mirada de todos. Y tras susurrar aguamenti, de sus manos salió un chorro de agua dirigido a Hermione. Quien quedó empapada.

\- A la enfermería – ordenó – ahora.

Hermione se movió mientras sus amigos la acompañaban. Por suerte para Malfoy nadie más estaba herido, ya que la señorita Lovegood que ocupaba normalmente el asiento de al lado estaba ausente.

Dio por finalizada la clase y fue a informar a la directora de lo ocurrido. Sintió un gran peso al darse cuenta de que la estudiante favorita de la directora había sido herida en su clase, pero por suerte había sido Weasley quien la había herido y no él.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Snape estaba allí, terminando de vendarse el brazo el solo como si nada. Ron intentaba calmar a Hermione, a quien no podían ver ya que estaba tapada por una cortina.

\- Seguro que no duele tanto – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- TENGO EL CULO MORADO RONALD – gritaba con ira Hermione.

\- Será una anécdota que podremos contar algún día. – intentó arreglar Ron sin mucho éxito.

\- JUNTO CON LA DE QUE TE VOY A SUBIR LAS PELOTAS A LAS OREJAS DE UNA PATADA.

Ron palideció. Y decidió no abrir más la boca.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? – dijo Harry.

\- Si voy a tener que estar esperando traedme un maldito libro. – dijo como última orden. Sus amigos se movieron rápido a la salida para complacer a Hermione.

\- Le he dado una pomada que la aliviará – les explicó Madame Pomfrey – pero ni de broma quitará ese horrible sarpullido morado. Y más vale que se den prisa, porque parece contagioso.

\- Yo haré el antídoto – dijo Malfoy – ha sido mi incompetencia la que la ha dejado en ese estado.

\- ¿Tienes todos los ingredientes? – preguntó Snape.

\- Si – respondió escuetamente Draco.

\- Dese prisa señor Malfoy – ordenó la directora. – la señorita Granger no puede esperar para siempre.

Hermione estuvo dos horas en la enfermería con la única compañía de un libro sobre las pinturas magicas del siglo XVIII, no era en lo que estaba pensando cuando pidió un libro. Pero nunca se sabía cuando la información podía ser útil.

Malfoy se daba la prisa que podía, y después de dos horas estaba embotellando la pomada que había conseguido elaborar. Corrió como un rayo a la enfermería, que era un auténtico caos, por lo visto, dos alumnos se habían peleado en el pasillo dejando unos cuantos heridos.

\- Madame Pomfrey – llamó – ya tengo la pomada para la señorita Granger.

\- Ahora no puedo señor Malfoy— dijo la enfermera mientras recolocaba con un golpe brusco el hombro de un chico de segundo. – agradezca que no está roto señor Sanders.

\- ¿Y qué hago con ella?

\- Désela usted mismo – dijo la enfermera – hasta donde recuerdo sus manos funcionan a la perfección. Estese quieta señorita Roberts.

Malfoy se hizo paso entre el caos, y llegó a las cortinas donde se encontraba su alumna, plan original era dejar la crema allí y que ella la extendiese por su cuenta. Pero lo que encontró le hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión. Hermione leía distraídamente un libro, que estaba apoyado en la camilla, ella tenía los codos reposados también, lo que hacía que su culo se le antojase más apetecible de lo usual. Llevaba puesta su camisa del uniforme escolar, pero no había rastro de las medias ni de la falda, lo que Malfoy veía eran unas decentes bragas negras con estrellas de colores.

\- Veo que no se aburre —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa picara en la cara asustando a Hermione.

\- Ma—Malfoy

Hermione intentaba taparse sin mucho éxito.

\- Madame Pomfrey me ha encargado la misión de echarte la pomada – dijo como si la tarea fuese de lo más tediosa – así que dese prisa y no arme escandalo señorita Granger.

\- ¿Esperas que me lo crea? – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

\- Salga a comprobar el caos que hay ahí fuera – dijo Malfoy – puede esperar unas cuantas horas más, o puede dejar que yo lo haga.

Hermione no quería que aquello pasara, pero el picor que sentía en las piernas y parte de su trasero se estaba volviendo insufrible por momentos. Así que dándole una mirada dura a Malfoy como única respuesta se giró de nuevo.

Draco se arrodilló para dar la crema, en cuanto sus manos tocaron la piel morada, Hermione sintió tal alivio que no pudo dejar escapar un leve suspiro. Malfoy rió.

\- ¿Le hace gracia que su inocente alumna se sienta aliviada? – dijo Hermione con veneno.

\- ¿Inocente? – preguntó Malfoy – pero si es usted la que siempre quiere hacer cosas divertidas, como corromper ángeles en los pasillos.

Hermione se sonrojó. Malfoy intentaba ser lo más discreto posible, pero el deseo de besar cada milímetro de esas piernas crecía cada vez más en su interior. Hasta el punto de tener que respirar profundamente para calmarse, cosa que no le alivió demasiado. Pensó en Hermione, y en el hombre que ella merecía a su lado. Un hombre confiable, decente… Él no era nada de eso, pero se esforzaría por serlo. Así que las manos de Malfoy daban suaves caricias sobre la piel.

Por su parte Hermione intentaba mantener la boca cerrada, no quería hacer más ruidos vergonzosos. Pero las caricias de Malfoy se sentían como el cielo, de sobra sabía que ya no tenía sarpullido, y que el rubio masajeaba sus piernas por placer. Sus manos no se movían de la zona considerada decente, si que había algo de decente en esa acción. Temía decirle algo y que el parara, pero sentirse a la merced de Malfoy era algo que la molestaba. Ella también quería pasárselo bien, y si ella no podía, Malfoy tampoco.

\- Vaya, al parecer una vez más estabas equivocado – dijo mirando por encima de su hombro a un desconcertado Malfoy.

\- ¿Equivocado? – Draco miraba hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos de color metal sin comprender. No paró de masajear las piernas de la chica.

\- Si, — dijo la chica con seguridad – no he necesitado tu bonito regalo para ponerte de rodillas.

Draco sonrió.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero yo no estoy suplicando por más. Ni rogando por besar el suelo que pisas.

\- ¿Ah, ¿no? – dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia delante rompiendo el contacto de las manos de Malfoy y sus piernas.

Un leve quejido salió de la boca del rubio, y se maldijo por eso. Ella se había dado la vuelta y le miraba triunfante. Había ganado, pero él era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy nunca perdía. Así que se levantó y se acercó a ella. Hermione no retrocedió, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- ¿Y te ha gustado? – susurró el slytherin — ¿Te ha gustado la sensación de tenerme de rodillas?

Hermione no contestó, solo dejó que Malfoy se acercara cada vez más a ella. Podía sentir su frío aliento, no podía mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus metálicos ojos. La mano de Malfoy rozó su mejilla para quedarse allí. Sus labios tentadores estaban cada vez más cerca. Malfoy iba a besarla, ella iba dejar que la besara, ella quería que la besara. Y casi sobre sus labios Draco susurró de nuevo.

\- Los Malfoy no solemos suplicar leona.

Y juntó sus labios con los de la chica. El beso fue lento, dulce, Draco no hizo nada para profundizarlo, tampoco lo necesitaba. Cuando el chico separó sus labios con lentitud, Hermione abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa Malfoy aún los tenía cerrados, se fijó en las largas pestañas rubias, y en como parecía estar respirando su aroma.

Pero de repente todo aquello acabó, Malfoy abrió los ojos y se separó de ella como el rayo.

\- Le dejaré este bote a Madame Pomfrey – dijo como si siguiera el hilo de una conversación anterior – si necesitase más no dude en pedirla, esta pomada tiene cuatro días de caducidad.

En ese momento Madamen Pomfrey entraba entre las cortinas.

\- Me alegro de que haya funcionado – dijo mirando las piernas de Hermione satisfecha.

\- Si me disculpan – dijo Malfoy con una reverencia – yo me retiro ya.

Malfoy salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Así no es como se conquista a una dama. ¿Por qué ella le dejaba? Esperaba por una patada, una cachetada, o incluso un puñetazo… pero que ella se dejase besar, era algo que no entraba en su entendimiento.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras se dio cuenta de que las mangas de su camisa estaban deshilachándose, sin duda por efecto de la pomada. Lo mismo le ocurriría a la ropa de Granger, tenía que avisarla… Un malvado pensamiento cruzó su mente. Decidió que saldría de compras en ese mismo instante.

Hermione caminaba junto con sus amigas hacia la torre de premios anuales. Se quejaba del estúpido Malfoy y de su estúpida pomada.

\- No te preocupes – le decía calmadamente Luna – esta noche de chicas te animará.

\- No deberíais quedaros a dormir entre semana – las regañó Hermione.

\- Cállate y sigue caminando, te recuerdo que ya no eres prefecta – dijo Ginny.

En la tranquilidad de la torre, Hermione contó lo ocurrido a sus amigas, que escuchaban con atención cada palabra que salía de los labios de la castaña.

\- ¿Te besó él? – repetía Ginny incrédula.

\- Si, se estaba vengando por dejarle de rodillas.

Ginny saltaba por los sofás y los colchones que habían colocado en el suelo al compás de la cancioncilla

\- "Malfoy y Hermione sentados en un árbol b—e—s—a—n—d—o—s—e… Primero viene el amor… después el casamient…."

Un cojín interceptó a la pelirroja, la hizo caer en el sofá entre risas. Pero para suerte de Hermione había parado de cantar.

\- ¿A caso tienes cuatro años? – la regañó.

\- Si — contestó riendo Luna por su amiga.

Las risas se vieron interrumpidas por una lechuza en la ventana. Hermione la dejó entrar, y la reconoció al instante. Era la misma lechuza que entró en casa de Tonks la noche que empezó todo.

\- Estúpido Malfoy – dijo sentándose y cogiendo el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

\- ¿Tiene tarjeta? – curioseó Luna.

Claro que tenía tarjeta, siempre la tenía. Pero esta vez Hemione abrió el paquete primero. En el interior había unas medias reglamentarias del uniforme, unas bragas azules claro con estrellas blancas.

\- Vaya – dijo Ginny – no era lo que esperaba.

\- Señorita Granger, lamento que mi incompetencia como maestro le haya costado la ropa interior. Esto es para compensar la indecente tarde que tuvo el día de hoy – leyó Hermione en voz alta.

\- ¿Firmado? – preguntaron Luna y Ginny al unísono.

\- Un arrodillado y suplicante Draco Lucius Malfoy … — dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

Hermione lanzó todo lejos de ella y apagó las luces.

\- Hora de dormir, mañana hay clases.

Luna y Ginny se miraron en la oscuridad divertidas antes de irse a dormir.

La mañana de aquel viernes, Minerva Mcgonagall estaba de muy buen humor, llegó más temprano de lo normal al gran comedor, y se sorprendió al ver algunos alumnos allí. Se fijó en Hermione, su alumna predilecta, quien no parecía de buen humor. Se giró hacia Malfoy, que acaba de sentarse en la mesa de los profesores y saludaba al semigigante.

\- Señor Malfoy ¿Después del accidente se disculpó adecuadamente con la señorita Granger?

\- Si — mintió Draco descaradamente, si bien se había disculpado, no lo había hecho adecuadamente. — aunque si hay alguien que deba disculparse por el accidente, debería ser el señor Weasley, ya que fue él quien puso los ingredientes en el orden incorrecto, a pesar de estar claramente escrito en el libro.

Minerva le miró con cara de pocos amigos, estuvo tentada de recordarle que la culpa era siempre del profesor, pero estaba segura de que discutir con Malfoy sería como discutir con Snape, darse contra una pared que no cambiaría de opinión. Así que lo dejó estar.

A Malfoy se le pasó la mañana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba deseoso de que la clase de antídotos llegara. Quería verla, en esa clase Hermione era solo suya durante un par de horas, nadie les molestaba, no tenía que cuidarse de que le vieran mirándola, ni tener que cuidar su tono ni sus modales para que nadie le regañara.

Aunque, por otro lado, Hermione era una alumna, y eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. No podía pensar en ella como lo hacía, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad le acompañaba cada vez que la veía.

Hermione corría apresurada por el pasillo, no quería llegar tarde a su clase de antídotos. A sugerencia de Ginny, había intentado vestirse de manera un poco más provocativa, pero lo único que se le había ocurrido era usar las medias nuevas que él le regaló, desajustar su corbata, y usar una de las faldas de uniforme que Ginny compró para ella, un poco más corta que las que tenía en su armario.

Llamó a la puerta y Malfoy la recibió con su habitual sonrisa que proclamaba que todo estaba perfectamente en orden.

\- Hoy prepararemos algo un poco especial – dijo el hombre con un tono de emoción en su voz, mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa, — haremos un antídoto para los sarpullidos que pueden producir las plantas tropicales. Ya se que no suena muy interesante, pero tiene una preparación muy precisa y delicada.

\- Hay que mantener caliente la temperatura del laboratorio o la mezcla se podrá echar a perder. – recitó Hermione de memoria, aunque después se maldijo por la elección de palabras, fácilmente mal entendibles, que por supuesto, Malfoy malentendió.

\- Prepárese Grager – dio mientras aflojaba su corbata – va a hacer mucho calor aquí hoy.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el doble sentido de la frase, pero intentó que no se le notara en exceso. Se pusieron a trabajar como acostumbraban, Malfoy guiaba y Hermione trabaja acorde con sus indicaciones. El ambiente no tardó en llenarse de humedad, cosa que hizo que el calor fuese más sofocante. La chica se desabrochó un botón más de la camisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Slytherin.

Pasada una hora y quince minutos, la poción debía reposar a temperatura ambiente media hora, aunque la temperatura ambiente del laboratorio fuese una condena.

\- Ahora hay que esperar – dijo Draco mientras su alumna se giraba a mirarle. – es la parte aburrida de las pociones, esperar. – Malfoy dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su alumna – hay gente que aprovecha para empezar otras pociones, para comer algo, para leer… creo que nosotros podríamos usar este tiempo para hacer algo divertido…

Malfoy no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Hermione, quien, a pesar de sentirse como una presa ante su cazador, no se movió ni un ápice. Malfoy terminó de acotar la distancia poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y encerrando a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Hermione se perdió en esos ojos acerados que tanto la llamaban. Y en los labios que la atraían a ese lado suyo que jamás pensó que existiera. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de nuevo Malfoy acortó distancia. Podía sentir el fresco aliento del hombre sobre sus labios. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta los labios de Malfoy se encontraron con los Hermione, quien no opuso resistencia ninguna. Malfoy la devoraba con deseo, y Hermione solo podía dejarse hacer. Estaba aprisionada entre la mesa vacía y su excitado profesor de pociones, y no se le ocurría un lugar mejor que ese para pasar la tarde.

Draco movía los labios por el cuello de Hermione como si necesitara el contacto de su suave piel en sus labios para poder seguir viviendo. Había soñado con ello tantas veces que necesitaba comprobar que era tan maravilloso como lo había imaginado, pero estaba equivocado, aquello era mucho mejor de lo que su mente hubiese podido imaginar jamás. Las manos de Hermione tiraron de su camisa, que al parecer molestaba en sobremanera a la leona. A Draco no le importó que hiciese saltar un par de botones de su camisa, ni que fuese a tirar parte de su caro traje de importación al frio y húmedo suelo de las mazmorras.

Hermione no sabía porque se había dejado llevar de una manera tan pasional, lo único que sabía era que la absurdamente cara camisa de Malfoy le molestaba, y extrañamente la corbata no… Las manos de Hermione no podían parar de explorar la maravillosa espalda del rubio, a pesar de que las manos de Malfoy estaban clavadas en la mesa, como si se estuviese forzando a no moverlas de allí. No podía parar de gemir cada vez que Draco pasaba la lengua por su cuello. Pero ella también quería jugar…

Draco se separó de su cuello para poder reponer el oxigeno que le faltaba, pero en el instante que se separó, su cuello fue atacado duramente con un mordisco, no pudo evitar un gemido gutural, que excitó mucho a la chica. En cuanto se sintió liberado volvió a buscar sus labios. Y para su sorpresa, Hermione buscó apoyo en la mesa para poder enroscar sus piernas en su cadera. Acción que le hizo volver a gemir de placer, esta vez sobre los labios de la chica.

Hermione notaba la erección de su profesor de pociones entre los pliegues de su falda, si aquello no era el paraíso, ya no lo necesitaría. Tan perdida en las atenciones que Malfoy le estaba proporcionando, y en las increíbles ganas que tenía de que aquello pasara…

TOC TOC TOC

\- Draco, ¿estás ahí? – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Madre – dijo Draco paralizado y pálido por el miedo.

Se separó rápido y se adecentó lo mejor posible mientras Hermione hacía lo propio. ¿Cuándo le había desabrochado tantos botones de la camisa? Cuando llegó a la puerta para recibir a su madre respiró hondo.

\- Madre – dijo con nerviosismo mal disimulado — ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿A caso no puedo venir a ver a mi único hijo? – dijo Narcisa entrando en el aula. – Oh, estas con una alumna.

\- Si, es el curso de antídotos que te conté por carta – explicó Malfoy – estamos haciendo antídoto genérico contra sarpullidos de plantas tropicales. Por eso hace tanto calor.

La matriarca del clan Malfoy se acercó al caldero. Se fijó en Hermione quien estaba toda acalorada, al parecer, por las atenciones que requería la poción.

\- Draco — regañó su madre — ¿Crees que estas son formas de tratar a una chica? – se giró a mirar a Hermione – te juro que yo no le he educado para ser así.

Hermione no entendía muy bien a que se refería la señora Malfoy, pero sonrío igualmente a su disculpa.

\- Te eduqué para que fueras un perfecto caballero, que satisficiese adecuadamente las necesidades de una mujer, y está más que claro que esta chica necesita un vaso de agua y un descanso.

Malfoy asintió como un niño pequeño ante la regañina de su madre, mientras pensaba que las atenciones que Granger necesitaba en ese momento iban más allá de un simple vaso de agua.

\- Está bien – dijo Draco – dejaremos la lección aquí. El viernes que viene continuaremos exactamente donde lo habíamos dejado.

Hermione tragó duro. Aquello de disimular no iba con ella. Y las dobles interpretaciones que Malfoy dejaba no ayudaban mucho.

\- De acuerdo profesor – dijo saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

Madre e hijo se miraron.

\- He venido a por Severus – dijo su madre sin miramientos – vamos a cenar fuera. Te invitaría a venir, pero hice la reserva para dos.

\- No te preocupes madre, tengo toneladas de pergaminos que corregir. – dijo Draco intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto en su frase. – tengo que ser un profesor respetable.

Su madre sonrió orgullosa a su hijo, y se despidió de él, prometiendo volver a verle en los próximos días.

Draco se quedó solo en las frías mazmorras con un deseo insaciado, y unas ganas horribles de destrozarlo todo a patadas.

Hermione corrió por los pasillos, cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta de su estado. No fue a su habitación, sino al baño de prefectos de la cuarta planta. Y allí tuvo que conformarse con la ausencia de los labios de Malfoy.


	11. Capitulo 10

Aquella mañana de sábado el gran comedor estaba abarrotado desde bien temprano, y no era para menos, había visita a Hosmeage. Había una felicidad general en el ambiente, a pesar del frío que hacía en el exterior.

Malfoy entró en el gran comedor con la seguridad que le caracterizaba. Se sentó al lado de su padrino, quien parecía muy animado. Cosa que no soportó ya que su madre había arruinado la tarde del viernes, en parte por culpa de Snape. Así que decidió vengarse riéndose de él un poco.

\- Te veo muy animado tío Sev – dijo Malfoy con malicia – ¿qué tal la cena con mi madre? Espero que te comportaras como el caballero que presumes ser.

\- Snape se atragantó con el café.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tu que…

\- Mi madre vino a verme antes de vuestro encuentro – Malfoy pudo usar la palabra cita, pero su objetivo no era matar a su padrino de un infarto.

\- Tu madre me propuso ir a cenar – explicó Snape sin ganas – pensé que cenaríamos en la mansión, pero insistió en salir. Dice que se siente sola en esa casa tan ridículamente grande, encima más aún desde que tu no estas allí.

\- Ella siempre ha valorado mucho tu compañía – dijo Draco sonriente – incluso cuando mi padre vivía ¿Debió de ser duro, eh? – Severus le miró interrogante – ver durante tanto tiempo a una mujer como mi madre, malgastar su vida con alguien como mi padre. No me malinterpretes – añadió rápidamente – mi padre la quería, el problema era la forma que tenía de querer a las personas.

\- Tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente Draco. Ella ya sabía qué tipo de persona era tu padre.

\- Es por eso que tiene tantos pretendientes – dijo Draco volviendo a su desayuno – tendrás que andarte con cuidado, no vaya a ser que te vean como a un rival más.

Snape iba a responder a su insolencia cuando la directora le llamó. Por lo visto le preocupaba que no fuese capaz de cuidar como es debido a los estudiantes. Estaba harto de que esos inútiles necesitasen cada vez más atenciones, se supone que habían sobrevivido una guerra, deberían saber volver al castillo vivos. Para colmo tendría que hacer de niñera toda la tarde, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que estar vigilando a esa panda de mocosos desagradecidos.

\- Esto va a ser genial – decía Ginny por enésima vez – Que ganas tengo de salir hoy.

\- Todavía tenemos que ir a coger los carruajes – la intentaba tranquilizar Luna mientras Hermione le daba a Filch su autorización para poder salir del castillo.

\- Cuando llegaron al pueblo los alumnos empezaron a dividirse a las diferentes tiendas y establecimientos para completar sus compras antes de pasar a las tres escobas.

\- Creo que voy a hacer un recado – dijo Hermione – necesito ir a tienda de Redford.

\- Pero la sastrería del señor Redford solo vende ropa para hombre. – apuntó Luna.

\- ¡Oh, Merlin! – dijo Ginny entusiasmada – no sé qué tienes en la cabeza pero me encanta.

La tienda de señor Redford era un lugar muy elegante, Hermione sintió que le cobrarían solo por respirar. Todo era de madera, y los trajes que estaban colgados eran de las telas más caras que podrías encontrar por el lugar.

\- La ropa interior está por ahí – dijo Ginny dando un paso.

\- ¿Pero a dónde crees qué vas? – dijo Hermione sujetando a su amiga – no voy a comprar ropa interior.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Ginny – uno rojo escarlata, o unos negros con una pajarita, unos de maravilloso y sensual cuero… ¡Ya sé! Un tanga de piel de serpiente.

\- No tengo eso en stock ahora mismo señorita – dijo el señor Redford – pero puedo conseguirle uno si lo desea. Siempre con la máxima discreción.

\- Hermione y Ginny se avergonzaron, mientras que Luna intentaba, sin mucho éxito aguantarse la risa.

\- La verdad es que quería comprarle una corbata – dijo Hermione.

\- De eso sí que tengo – dijo el hombre sonriente — ¿Tenía algo en mente?

\- Bueno – dijo Hermione pensativa – quería que fuera de color rojo. Él suele llevar trajes oscuros, negros y grises, no sé si el rojo le quedará bien.

\- No se preocupe, — contestó el hombre – si sabe llevar un traje, sabrá llevar cualquier color con elegancia.

Hermione pidió un tipo de tela fina, para que combinara con la calidad de la ropa de Malfoy, aunque eso estaba fuera de su alcance económico, a pesar de la compensación que le había dado el ministerio por su participación en la guerra, qué en parte había gastado en comprar una casa en la que vivir, ya que era incapaz de vivir en la casa de sus padres. Aunque tampoco era capaz de venderla.

Salió de la tienda con el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto rumbo a la lechucería del pueblo con la idea en la cabeza de que había perdido el jucio.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Hermione eligiendo una lechuza oscura – pero no puedo parar.

\- Regalarle unos calzoncillos con un león bordado con lentejuelas doradas hubiera sido una mala idea, — dijo Ginny enfadada – una corbata es una tontería ¿Qué tiene de erótico una corbata?

\- Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos al castillo – dijo Hermione misteriosa mientras dejaba que la lechuza comenzara su viaje – vayamos a reunirnos con los chicos.

\- Cuando llegaron a las tres escobas los chicos estaban esperando fuera, parecían tener una conversación animada con Anthony.

\- Quítense del medio – les regañó Snape que pasó como un torbellino hacia dentro del bar.

\- Disculpaz – dijo Malfoy, quien le seguía para evitar destrozos – está un poco sensible hoy. Pero tranquilos un par de tragos de wiski de fuego y todo estará arreglado.

Y sin más entró dentro, cuando Draco llegó a la altura de su padrino, este estaba pidiento en la barra junto a Hagrid. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la directora entrar acompañada de su madre. ¿Es que no le iban a dar un día de respiro? Por lo menos esta vez no estaba encima de una alumna. Así que se acercó a saludar a su madre, pero Potter y sus amigos, que acababan de entrar, se le adelantaron. Entendía la necesidad de Potter de agradecerle a su madre que le salvara la vida, pero los demás le sobraran, en especial la asquerosa comadreja.

\- Buenas tardes directora – saludó Harry antes de que Draco pudiese alcanzarlas – Buenas tardes señora Malfoy.

\- Buenas tardes señor Potter – dijo Narcisa sonriente. Su mirada se detuvo en Hermione, a quien sonrió – hola querida, espero que mi hijo no te causara muchos imprevistos ayer. – se disculpó la jefa del clan Malfoy.

\- Oh, no – contestó Hermione inmediatamente – El profesor Malfoy me ha tratado bien.

\- ¡Madre! – la cortó Malfoy antes de que hablara de más – mis alumnas están atendidas a la perfección.

Draco maldijo su torpeza en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca.

\- Precisamente eso es lo que más me preocupa – dijo Narcisa seria – tu predisposición a atender a tus alumnas. No quiero nietos Draco, no de momento.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la declaración de la mujer, hasta que la directora captó la atención de Malfoy preguntando por unos alumnos que habían sido castigados y mandados de vuelta al castillo a fregar calderos, cortesía de Snape.

\- Espero que mi pollito no os esté causando problemas – dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa – Por fuera parecerá que ha madurado, pero en el fondo sigue siendo un niño revoltoso.

\- ¿Pollito? – preguntó Ron intentando no reírse.

\- Oh si – dijo Narcisa sacando una foto que Ginny intercepto – era tan adorable, y con ese pelo tan rubio, era precioso.

En la foto, un Malfoy de unos cuatro años sonreía y abrazaba un conejito azul de peluche.

\- Merlin – dijo Ginny — ¡Es tan mono que me quiero morir!

Hermione miró un instante la foto, como un niño tan inocente iba a soportar tanta maldad sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Madre! – volvió a regañar Malfoy — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ginny escondió la foto en el bolsillo de Hermione sin que nadie viera.

\- Les decía lo adorable que eras pollito – dijo Narcisa haciendo que Draco enrojeciera de golpe. Narcisa estiró su mano y le soltó el pelo – Te he dicho que con el pelo suelto estás más guapo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

\- Pero es más cómodo dejarlo atado – protestó el rubio.

\- Mírate – dijo Narcisa con nostalgia — ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?

Draco sonrió con ternura a su madre, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella seguía teniendo las preocupaciones que tendría cualquier madre.

\- Voy a dar un paseo con Severus – dijo Narcisa – asegúrate de escribirme – se giró a mirar a Ginny – podéis quedárosla, tengo más.

Los Malfoy salieron de las tres escobas, y los leones fueron a sentarse a una mesa.

\- ¿Crees que ella lo sabe? — preguntó Hermione alarmada.

\- Sabe lo mismo que yo — dijo Ginny — porque me parece que hay algo que no me quieres contar.

\- Luego — dijo Hemione como única respuesta.

Cuando salieron de Las Tres Escobas ya estaba anocheciendo, los chicos fueron en un carruaje, mientras las chicas esperaban a que Luna llegase. Hermione vio como un grupo de chicas de sexto de Slytherin se acercaban a Malfoy, quien junto con Sprout, vigilaba los carruajes.

\- Hola señor Malfoy — dijo una chica rubia con los ojos verdes — ¿Ha pasado una buena tarde?

Malfoy le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Ha sido interesante — dijo abriendo la puerta del carruaje, y tendiendole la mano para ayudarla a subir añadió. — aunque ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Ginny vio como su amiga observaba la escena, y se apiadó de Malfoy, quien iba a ser objeto de toda su ira. ¿No las había visto? ¿No se suponía que estaba enamorado de Hermione? ¿Qué hacía coqueteando con otras chicas? Intentó llamar la atención de su amiga, pero Hermione tenía la vista clavada en Malfoy.

La chica fingió tropezar y caer sobre el cuerpo del slytherin, Malfoy por supuesto evitó la caída.

\- Gracias profesor — dijo la chica mirando a Malfoy sonrojada.

\- Estoy aquí para eso señorita Jones — contestó el hombre sonriente.

Cerró el carruaje y se giró hacia las leonas.

\- Buenas tardes — dijo Draco sin perder la sonrisa, y abrió la puerta del carruaje, pero Hermione la cerró de golpe.

\- Estamos esperando a Lovegood, así que ve a ayudar a otra parte.

Malfoy se sorpendió por el carácter de la castaña, cuando la vio por última vez estaba de buen humor.

\- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Luna apurada.

Hermione abrió la puerta del carruaje con brusquedad, forzando a Malfoy a retroceder un paso para esquivar el golpe. Se sentó mirando al frente Sin decir ni una sola palabra. Malfoy miró a Ginny buscando una explicación, pero la menor del clan Weasley se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Luna subió detrás con una sonrisa Hermione no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a la torre.

\- Maldito engreído de pacotilla – dijo Hermione lanzando el abrigo a su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Luna.

\- Malfoy estaba hablando con otras chicas – explicó Ginny.

\- ¡No! – gritó Hermione furiosa –él estaba coqueteando con otras, cuando ayer…

\- ¿Ayer? – preguntó Ginny — ¿Qué pasó ayer Hermione?

\- Puede que hiciéramos algo más que pociones. — confesó la premio anual sonrojada.

Ginny abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras que Luna aplaudía con emoción.

\- Pero podéis estar tranquilas, — dijo Hermione – nadie metió nada en ningún sitio.

\- Entonces solo hicisteis pociones – dijo Ginny decepcionada, sentándose en el sofá.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo la castaña dolida por el comentario de su amiga – si su madre no hubiese interrumpido hubiéramos… ¡Oh Dios mío! Casi lo hago con Malfoy.

\- ¿Cómo que casi? — dijo Ginny entre enfadada e indignada – o lo haces o no lo haces. ¡No puedes casi!

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? — gritó Hermione defendiéndose.

\- Yo le hubiese roto – dijo Luna atizando el fuego de la chimenea, en un tono tan calmado que lo hubiera podido usar para hablar del tiempo que hacía fuera.

Ginny y Hermione guardaron silencio ante las palabras de su amiga.

\- Pues es una pena – dijo Luna rompiedo el silencio – con la corbata tan bonita que le habías comprado.

\- ¡La corbata! – gritaron las leonas al unísono.

Malfoy entró en sus aposentos y se dejó caer en el silón, había sido un día duro. Se estaba sirviendo un vaso de wiski de fuego cuando una lechuza parda golpeó la ventana. La dejó pasar, la lechuza entregó el paquete y se fue volando de nuevo por la ventana. Cosa que extrañó al slytherin, las lechuzas del pueblo solían esperar un premio. Pasó por el paquete hechizos en busca de magia negra, todos aquellos que fue capaz de ejecutar sin varita. Unos minutos después, y algo más cansado, decidió abrirlo. Era totalmente cúbico y tenía una nota que rezaba su nombre. Con curiosidad abrió la caja, era una bonita corbata roja, la miró durante unos segundos, estaba claro que no era tan cara como las que usaba él, pero se veía que era de buena calidad. ¿Quién demonios le había regalado una corbata? Es más ¿Quién le había regalado una maldita corbata roja? La miró desconcertado durante un par de segundos. Se decantó por leer la nota y saciar su curiosidad. Estaba cuidadosamente doblada.

"Cuando por fin te decidas a suplicarme, esto es lo único que vas a necesitar llevar puesto. Y procura estar bien arrodillado"

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Malfoy. Si era ella quien se lo pedía, él no se negaría. La pelota estaba en su campo y pensaba pasárselo muy bien antes de devolverla.

Las chicas bajaron a desayunar temprano aquel domingo. Estaban llegando a la puerta del gran comedor cuando vieron a Jones acercándose de nuevo a Malfoy. Hermione puso mala cara, pero tenía hambre, fingiría que le importaba todo tres cominos y entraría a desayunar. Además, así podía evitarse tener una conversación incomoda sobre su estúpido regalo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- Buenos días profesor – saludó la chica sonriente.

\- Buenos días señorita Jones – respondió Malfoy.

\- Es usted muy madrugador – dijo la chica tocándose el pelo – ¿Sería posible pedirle una tutoría privada esta tarde?

Hermione tuvo la necesidad de golpear a la chica, pero se recordó que ella era mucho mejor que eso.

\- Me temo que esta tarde la directora me va a mantener ocupado – dijo fingiendo pesar.

\- Bueno, puedo esperar a la semana que viene – dijo la chica dando un paso hacia Malfoy.

\- Oh, no se preocupe – dijo Draco con su sonrisa torcida — estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape podrá atenderla hoy. Al fin y al cabo, él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

\- Pero mi duda es… más personal – dijo la chica.

Malfoy no era tonto, sabía lo que quería Jones, y si todavía fuese un estudiante seguramente que se lo habría dado. Pero ahora que era un profesor no quería ver a las alumnas ni en pintura. Bueno, solo a una.

\- Buenos días profesor – dijo Luna pasando al lado de Malfoy.

\- Buenos días Lovegood, Weasley, Granger – dijo Draco al verlas pasar. – Granger, tengo un libro de antídotos en condiciones adversas. Haré que un elfo lo lleve a tu torre.

\- Gracias señor. – dijo Hermione demasiado seria.

Se sentaron cerca de la mesa de los profesores.

\- Menudo engreído – dijo Hermione sirviéndose leche caliente. – si prefiere estar con esa tal Jones, por mí como si mete la cabeza en un caldero de agua hirviendo.

\- Los celos no son buenos – dijo Ginny con burla.

\- No son celos, — dijo Hermione molesta por la insinuación – está claro que no puedo competir con una chica como esa. Ella podría tener al chico que quisiera.

\- A todos menos a Malfoy – aclaró Luna – creo que está de más que claro quien es la alumna favorita del profesor de pociones.

\- Todas sabemos lo voluble que es Malfoy con las chicas – zanjó Hermione.

Y la conversación tuvo que terminar ahí, porque los chicos se unieron al desayuno.

El día festivo pasó, y la semana comenzó para todos, el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor se preparaba para enfrentarse al equipo de Huflelpuff,

El miércoles llegó, y con él la doble clase de pociones, los alumnos de séptimo iban como almas en pena hacia las mazmorras. Bueno, no todos, Hermine iba hecha un manojo de nervios, quería ver a Malfoy el mayor tiempo posible, aunque no estaba segura de si eso le haría bien o mal.

En la puerta de la clase Malfoy parecía estar recibiendo indicaciones de la directora. Los alumnos iban pasando por su lado intentando enterarse de algo. Cuando Hermione estaba cerca, Luna llamó su atención, Malfoy llevaba puesta su corbata. Hermione estaba muerta de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué sus amigas no la habían detenido? Tenía que aprender a controlar esos ataques de valentía, o algún día saldría malparada.

\- Por cierto – dijo la directora antes de girar y marcharse – bonita corbata señor Malfoy.

\- Gracias directora. – dijo mostrándola orgulloso – me la regaló alguien a quen aprecio mucho.

Draco se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Hermione al lado de la directora, roja como un tomate. La chica rehusó mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió al verla pasar con el paso acelerado. Parecía que a la gatita le había salido mal el juego. Solo Merlín sabía las ganas que tenía de que llegase la clase de antídotos.

La clase de pociones acabó sin percances, y sin mucho que destacar, salvo que Hermione estaba esquiva y eso dificultó la subida de puntos de Griffindor.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Granger? – la regañó Lavender – se supone que tenías que conseguir puntos para nuestra casa.

\- Bueno – dijo Harry – Hermione no lo sabe todo. Aunque a nosotros nos parezca que sí.

\- Claro que sabía las respuestas – la atacó Ron – solo tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Seguro que estabas pensando en ese maldito hurón oxigenado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó Hermione enfadada. – y si así fuera daría igual. ¿Por qué no estudiáis y ganías puntos vosotros para variar?

Acto seguido se levantó y se fue. La escena no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de Sybil, quien sacó una carta de su baraja de tarot. Sonrío al verla, las cosas iban como habían planeado.

La clase práctica de pociones comenzó como era habitual, y a los 30 minutos Malfoy comenzó su ronda. Pero para sorpresa de algunos la comenzó al revés, y los nervios de Hermione estaban a punto de explotar. Cuando había conseguido centrarse de nuevo, la colonia del slytherin llegó a su nariz, tan atrayente… Por lo visto todo en aquel hombre estaba diseñado para la seducción.

La mano de Malfoy se posó sobre las de la chica, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

\- Más despacio Granger – dio con voz ronca a su espalda – las pociones tienen que hacerse a su ritmo, con cariño… Es algo en lo que podemos trabajar en la próxima clase de antídotos, de manera más privada.

Hermione se había quedado sin respiración. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así? ¿Y si alguien le escuchaba?

Malfoy pasó a darle indicaciones a Neville, quien parecía necesitarlas urgentemente, quedandose con la duda de si Granger había entendido bien las directrices que le habían dado.

Cuando la clase acabó, los alumnos salieron volando de allí. Hermione se topó con Jones en la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes señor Malfoy – dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Aquello hizo que la leona se enfadara sobremanera, tanto que se saltó la cena. ¿Quién se creía que era? Cambiarla por esa estúpida niña rica… Rica y sangrepura, ¿y si se había cansado de ella? ¿Y si había decidido que Jones era mucho mejor que ella? A lo mejor había decidido apostar por Jones, al fin y al cabo, esa chica era la viva imagen de la descripción que él había hecho de una mujer sexy. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, para el final del día ya estaba agotada de tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza.

El jueves pasó sin pena ni gloria, y el viernes llegó. Hermione comía junto a Ginny, ya que, tras la discusión con Lavender, ni Ron ni su novia le habían dirigido la palabra.

\- ¿Estás preparada para la clase de esta tarde? – preguntó Ginny con segundas intenciones.

\- Supongo – contestó Hermione – tal parece que hoy solo haremos pociones.

\- Bueno – dijo Ginny riendo – te recuerdo que vas a clase a aprender, no a intimar con el profesor.

Hermione la regañó con la mirada.

Malfoy estaba muy nervioso, había decidio actuar, ya que Granger parecía dispuesta a aceptarle, al menos físicamente, y él no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Snape miraba como su ahijado se ponía caras a la sopa de verduras. Se preguntaba qué clase de drama estaba atravesando. Pero decició no expresar la pregunta en voz alta, vivía mucho mejor en su ignorancia.

Llegó la clase de antídotos, Malfoy subió la temperatura del laboratorio para continuar con el antídoto a plantas tropicales, aunque sabía de sobra que adie iba a hacer pociones aquella tarde. Después de pensarlo se decició por esperar a su alumna vestido, ya que tampoco pretendía matarla de un paro cardiaco.

Hermione entró en el aula de pociones algo indecisa, a pesar de que hacía el mismo calor que el viernes anterior, Malfoy llevaba el traje entero puesto.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Granger – dijo algo nervioso aún.

\- Buenas tardes — contestó la chica.

\- Hoy continuaremos dónde lo dejamos el viernes pasado – dijo Malfoy en tono seductor.

Hermione, algo nerviosa fue al banco de trabajo en donde se encontraba la poción en estado de parálisis. Sabía que eso no era buena para la poción, pero era el método de aprendizaje más efectivo, ya que cuando se avanzaba en complicación se aumentaban también los tiempos de cocción. Se dio cuenta de que ella no podía quitar el hechizo, así que se giró hacia su profesor para poder seguir indicaciones, pero lo que vio le dejó bien claro que su profesor tenía otros planes para la clase.

Tras asegurar la puerta, no toleraría interrupciones ese día, cuando se dio media vuelta ella le estaba mirando, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras lanzaba sobre la mesa vacía la chaqueta de su traje. Vió como se sonrojaba, hizo lo mismo con su camisa, Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio mientras lo devoraba con la mirada, acción que lo excitó bastante.

Hermione creía que soñaba, Malfoy se estaba acercando a ella semidesnudo. Y vaya que si le gustaba lo que veía. Su cuello, largo. Sus hombros, su pecho… ya lo había visto antes. El torso de Malfoy era una delicia, que al igual que una obra de arte, debería poder contemplarse para siempre. Su piel era blanca y se moría de ganas por averiguar si era tan suave como parecía. Sus brazos eran fuertes….

Draco iba a culminar su acercamiento con una frase, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca Hermione le interrumpió.

\- ¡Un momento! – dijo con una voz aguda Hermione — ¿Dónde está tu marca tenebrosa?

Draco suspiró, claro que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba. ¿Qué esperaba? Se debatió durante un segundo.

\- Es un hechizo de Glamour – explicó sin ganas – como sabrás oculta las cicatrices y otro tipo de imperfecciones.

\- Quitátelo – ordenó la chica de inmediato.

\- No quieres ver lo que hay debajo – dijo Malfoy perdiendo la seguridad.

\- He dicho que te lo quites – dijo de nuevo muy seria – quiero verte a ti, no a un estúpido hechizo de belleza.

Draco guardó silencio unos segundos, no podía negarle nada, aún cuando significara el fin de la relación.

\- Como quieras – dijo con tono triste – Finitte incantatem

Las cicatrices aparecían por todo el cuerpo de Malfoy, las tenía por todas direcciones y de todos los tamaños. Los brazos, manos, pecho, abdomen, cuello, incluso una en el pómulo izquierdo. La marca tenebrosa se dibujó en su brazo.

\- No me di cuenta en el invernadero – reconoció Hermione.

\- No es algo agradable de ver – dijo Draco cogiendo su camisa.

\- ¡No espera! – dijo Hermione sorprendiendo al chico – no te tapes, aún quiero verte.

Malfoy obedeció, no vio asco ni rechazo en aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban tan detalladamente.

\- Acércate – dijo Hermione con autoridad.

Draco volvió a obedecer, se acercó hasta quedar un paso de distancia de la chica. Para sorpresa del slytherin, Hermione tiró de la corbata roja para acortar la distancia aún más.

\- He dicho que se acerque, señor Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa pícara que hico maravillas en el sistema nervioso del rubio.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, con unas ganas renovadas de sentirse el uno al otro. Las manos de Hermione tocaban el cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy, mientras que él estaba enfrascado en desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la chica, dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción cuando lo consiguió.

\- Señor Malfoy.

\- Mmmmm…

\- Ya que está vestido para la ocasión – la mirada de Malfoy se centró en los ojos de Hermione. – es hora de que se arrodille y suplique. ¿No le parece?

Draco sonrió con lujuria, la daría la mejor de las súplicas. La besó por última vez y comenzó a descender lenta y tortuosamente mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, arrodillado. Hermione habló de nuevo.

\- Muy bien señor Malfoy, ahora…

\- Ahora – la cortó Draco – Voy a enseñarle como suplica un Malfoy, señorita Granger.

Las manos de Malfoy recorieron las suaves piernas de Hermione hasta que se perdieron bajo su falda. Una ola de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la chica cuando los dedos de su profesor empezaron a jugar con su ropa interior. Draco miraba orgulloso las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Besaba sus muslos mientras notaba como la suave y morena piel se erizaba tras su contacto. Notó también como la respiración de Granger se aceleraba por momentos, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que un hombre no le mostraba sus respetos, o si alguna vez alguno de eso patanes la había hecho sentir bien.

Hermione se dejaba llevar por el tacto del rubio, y se le paró la respiración cuando notó que Malfoy dejaba de jugar con el borde de su ropa interior y comenzó a deslizarla por sus piernas para quitárselas.

\- ¿Malvas? – le escuchó decir algo decepcionado.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, encaje blanco? – dijo la chica buscando la mirada de Malfoy.

Malfoy no contestó, se limitó a sonreírla lascivamente desde el suelo. Podía oler la excitación de Hermione y él estaba de rodillas con el único fin de hacerla sentir bien. Lamió la cara interior del muslo de la chica, quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Draco ya no la veía, pero aún así sonrió con malicia. No tuvo resistencia alguna cuando puso su hombro detrás de su rodilla para forzarla a dejarle el camino libre.

Hermione se dejaba hacer, ya que por lo visto Malfoy sabía muy bien lo que se estaba haciendo. Su lengua se sintió extraña, aunque esa sensación de invasión duró muy poco, y dejó paso a un tipo de placer que nunca había sentido. No podía parar de gemir, y eso parecía animar a Malfoy. No podía verle, ya que estaba debajo de su falda, cosa que la excitó mucho más.

Malfoy estaba concentrado entre los pliegues de su alumna cuando escuchó un leve ¡Plop!, no cesó en su tarea, nadie iba a interrumpirle. O eso es lo que creía él.

\- Señor Draco Malfoy – dijo el pequeño elfo domestico con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Mmmm…. – fue la única respuesta del slytherin.

Hermione intentó moverse, pero Malfoy no solo se lo impidió, sino que seguía sin parar en su tarea.

\- La señora Minerva Mcgonagall le llama – dijo el elfo alternando la mirada entre Hermione y Malfoy.

Draco no se lo podía creer, ¿Es que el universo se había vuelto en contra suya? ¿O era el colegio el que le impedía pasar una buena tarde? Por amor a Merlin, el solo necesitaba una tarde de buen sexo con Granger. ¿Tanto pedía? No quería dejar a Hermione a medias, sabía de sobra lo frustrante que era eso. Así de mala gana salió de entre las faldas de su alumna para mirar al elfo con cara asesina.

Hermione quería enterarse de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ¿La directora le llamaba? ¿Se habría enterado de lo que estaban haciendo? Pero no pudo prestar atención, poque Malfoy había sustituido su gloriosa lengua de serpiente por sus dedos.

\- Dile que estaré allí en diez minutos – dijo serio.

\- Pero la directora dijo que era urgente. – insistió el elfo.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme hasta la puerta de su despacho? – preguntó cabreado.

\- Si, profesor Draco Malfoy.

\- Espera fuera, no tardaré – ordeno al elfo, y mirando a Hermione añadió – ya casi estas ¿verdad?

El elfo desapareció como había llegado, pero Malfoy ya no le prestaba atención.

\- Lo siento mi leona, pero tengo obligaciones como profesor – dijo fingiendo pena – pero no te preocupes, un Malfoy siempre termina lo que empieza.

Y desapareció de nuevo bajo su falda, Melrin, daría lo que fuera por quedarse allí para siempre.

Hermine protestó cuando Malfoy sacó sus dedos, pero rápidamente fue atendida pro la lengua de slytherin, que se movía en su interior más rápido, haciendola enloquecer de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien… quería más, y lo quería en ese momento, y obligaría a Malfoy a que se lo diera a toda costa.

Malfoy notó como la tela de la falda desaparecía sobre su cabeza, por un momento pensó que ella quería verlo, pero estaba equivocado, la mano de Hermione llegó hasta su cabeza y sus dedos se perdieron entre los cabellos rubios, y para sorpresa del profesor, los dedos de Hermione agarraron con fuerza su pelo y empujaron su cabeza hacia ella. Malfo sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, y por supuesto que lo tendría. Profundizó todo lo que pudo mientras mantenía la velocidad, la notó temblar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mio! – clamaba al cielo Hermione — ¡Malfoy!

Aquello fue música para los oídos del slytherin. Draco disminuyó el movimiento de su lengua hasta que paró, para saborear a su pareja. Se levantó si arrepentimiento alguno y la miró intensamente.

Hermione estaba intentando calmar su respiración, tenía las mejillas rojas y se apoyaba en el banco de trabajo porque no creía que las piernas la aguantaran de pien en ese momento.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos, Hermione pudo notar como los ojos de Malfoy se habían oscurecido un poco. ¿Había sido por el deseo? Y entonces vio una cicatriz que conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Y esa cicatriz? – dijo sonriente tocando el puente de la nariz de Malfoy.

\- Bueno, — dijo el chico con una sonrisa – no siempre te encuentras con la chica de tu vida de una manera ideal – ante el silencio de Hermione continuó – imaginaló, esa chica me golpeó, estando indefeso… Pasé mucho miedo cuando me apuntó con su varita.

Hemione le sonrió con complicidad.

\- Tenco que irme – dio Malfoy acariciando su cuello – quédate el tiempo que necesites, nadie puede entrar. Nos veremos la semana que viene.

\- El miércoles — corrigió Hermione sin darse cuenta.

\- Cierto – dio Draco cogiendo su camisa – hasta el miércoles.

Malfoy salió del aula sin mirar atrás, ya que si lo hacía sabía de sobra que no podría irse. Se arrgló con magia, e hizo que el elfo domiestico de la directora le llevara a la puerta de su despacho.

\- Más vale que sea importante – dijo Malfoy enfadado – estaba ocupado.

\- Necesito que lea y firme, si está conforme los documentos que ha mandado el ministerio sobre los poderes sobre su herencia – dijo tendiéndole un sobre – son para el lunes.

\- Aquí los tendrá – dijo Malfoy saliendo del despacho de Mcgonagall.

Hemione caminaba por el pasillo como si flotara en una nube. Se sentá relajada, desestresada, sin ninguna preocupación en su cabeza. Malfoy había conseguido que se sintiera agusto, y que quisiera más, cosa que ningún chico había conseguido antes. Iba tan distraída que no vio a Ginny hasta que forzó que se chocara con ella.

\- Vaya – dijo la pelirroja – espero que esa sonrisa signifique que has aprendido mucho en clase de pociones.

\- ¿Aprender? – dijo Hermione cogiendo a su amiga pos los hombros – Malfoy me ha enseñado lo que es capaz de hacer con su lengua. Ginny, voy a casarme con ese hombre.

Ginny rió ante el comentario de su amiga, por lo visto Malfoy había conseguido satisfacer las necesidades de Hermione.

\- Parece que fue seleccionado en Slytherin por un buen motivo – dijo Ginny con picardía — ¿Me darás los detalles?

\- No dimos clase de antídotos – confesó Hermione en voz más baja – solo nos conocimos un poco, hasta que la directora le hizo llamar.

Ginny rodó los ojos. ¿Cuan inoportuna podía llegar a ser una persona?

\- ¿Sabías que lleva un hechizo de Glamour para tapar las cicatrices?

\- ¿De la guerra? – preguntó Ginny curiosa, que Draco Malfoy no fuera tan guapo como parecía era una noticia que decepcionaría a muchas chicas.

\- De tortura – conestó Hermione seria.

Ginny guardó silencio, Malfoy había estado en el bado oscuro durante la guerra, y no tuvo que ser nada agradable.

Llegaron pronto a la cena, y para sorpresa de las chicas, Harry y Ron ya estaban allí, esperando a que las mesas se llenaran de la deliciosa comida que preparaban los elfos domesticos cada día. La cena ya había comenzado cuando Snape entró por el pasillo central con cara de pocos amigos, seguido de Malfoy, que sonrió levemente cuando pasó por delante de Hermione, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Cuando los dos profesores estuvieron sentados, Minerva pidió silencio.

\- Como sabréis, la guerra ha dejado muhcas bajas, mucha desolación, dolor y tristeza. Pero es nuestro deber seguir adelante, forjar una comunidad mágica sin diferencias. Por eso y con la participación del ministerio de de Magia, el baile de Navidad se realizará de nuevo. Dos días antes de la salida del expreso. Así mismo les recuerdo a aquellos que quieran quedarse podrán hacerlo.

Esperó unos segundos y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento central en la mesa de profesores.

La reacción entre los alumnos no tardó en aparecer, aplausos y silbidos, por un lado, mientras que otros se preocupaban por qué iban a llevar, o a quién iban a invitar. Sin duda iba a ser el primer baile de la nueva era de paz.


	12. Capitulo 11

Sybil caminaba rápido por los terrenos de Hogwarts, tenía frío, pero estaba segura de que no iba a llover, o eso le habían dicho los posos de té en el desayuno. Llegó al invernadero doce, llevaba años sin usarse, aunque la profesora Sprout estaba intentando recuperarlo. La directora ya estaba allí, sentada en una silla alta mientras la anfitriona le servía té caliente.

\- Siento la tardanza – se disculpó la profesora de adivinación.

\- No te preocupes querida, — dijo Pomona sonriente – todavía no estaba listo el té.

\- Mi gran pregunta es qué vamos ha hacer con el baile de Navidad – dijo Minerva preocupada – si viene el ministro querrá hablar con Granger, porque es una heroína de guerra. En esas condiciones Malfoy no podrá acercarse a ella.

\- Eso es bastante desesperanzador – dijo Pomona — ¿Seguro que no podemos hacer nada? Todo será bonito, y los trajes…

\- Dame un momento – dijo Sybil bebiendo de un trago el contenido de su taza. Exminó los posos con cuidado hablando en voz baja. De pronto alzó la vista – la noche de navidad será propicia.

\- Eso es maravilloso – dijo Pomona.

\- No – dijo Tralawney – la noche será propicia, pero más allá se ve difuso y caótico. Creo que las cosas no van a salir como nosotras pensábamos.

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Minerva segura – son jóvenes, pero todo acabará bien para el señor Malfoy.

\- Tal vez, Snape tenga razón – dijo Trelawney

\- Por encima de mi cadáver – contestó Minerva dando un golpe en la mesa que sobresaltó a las brujas — ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Lo último que necesitamos es un Snape con el ego inflado, paseándose por aquí como si fuera el dueño. Malditos Slytherins… No no no… ya veremos como lo solucionamos.

\- Tal vez podríamos facilitar que las chicas puedan arreglarse con más facilidad – dijo pensativa Sprout – un traje bonito puede hacer maravillas con un hombre.

\- Deberíamos avisar en el pueblo – propuso Sibyl – cuantas más opciones tengan mejor.

\- De acuerdo, avisaremos en el pueblo, seguro que reciben con las manos abiertas un posible aumento de ventas – dijo Mcgonagall mirando su reloj. – Si alguna tiene más ideas hacezmelo saber, si me disculpan tengo que hablar con Hagrid sobre su petición de traer una cría de dragón para el siguiente trimestre.

La directora abandonó el invernadero doce rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid pensando en qué harían para que su estrategia no acabara en desastre, lo último que necesitaba era a Severus diciendo "Te lo dije"

Hermione pasó el fin de semana en la biblioteca haciendo algunos trabajos que llevaban un poco de retraso. También ayudaba a sus amigos a terminar los suyos a tiempo, ya que aquella semana no tendrían partido.

Malfoy quería ver a Hermione, pero no estaba seguro si debía hablar con ella. Ya que no se habían vuelto a decir nada desde lo que pasó en clase de antídotos, y no quería asustarla ni agobiarla con los sentimientos que se revolvían inquietos en su interior. Así que prácticamente se pasó el fin de semana en la biblioteca fingiendo que buscaba un libro, mientras que disimuladamente miraba a la chica que le volvía loco.

Disimuladamente, o eso era lo que él creía, porque Ginny se preguntaba como es que había sobrevivido a una guerra. Mientras que Harry se preguntaba cuantas horas necesitaba una persona en encontrar un libro. Y Ron se preguntaba que hacía Malfoy buscando un libro en la sección de adivinación, que el recordara Malfoy tenía aritmacia como asignatura optativa, no adivinación, ya que al igual que Hermione había dejado claro que la rama de adivinación era una tontería, a pesar de que era más fácil.

La semana comenzó de nuevo, con un emocionado Neville, ya que las algas que plantaron en septiembre ya deberían estar en los 50 cm de longitud.

El martes por la tarde Hermione y Luna volvían de acompañar a Ginny a su práctica de quidditch. Decidieron ir a un aula vacía para ir a hacer algo de provecho antes de la cena. Por el camino vieron a Malfoy se paraba en un cruce de pasillos, alguien había llamado su atención. Luna notó como los nargels invadían el espacio aéreo de Hermione, claramente estaba nerviosa. Pero su semblante cambió cuando vio a Jones acercándose al slytherin.

\- Buenas tardes señor Malfoy – dijo con tono juguetón – me preguntaba si podía ir a verle mañana, y continuar donde lo dejamos el jueves…

Hermione giró sobre sus talones, y comenzó a alejarse por dónde había venido. Draco se dio cuenta de su presencia y tras ver la cara de sorpresa de Lovegood, lo entiendó todo. Aquella chica, para colmo rubia y de ojos claros se le estaba insinuando en el pasillo.

Estaba más que claro que Granger lo había malinterpretado todo. Aquella chica estaba intentando seducirle, pero el no tenía ni el menor interés en ella. El solo tenía sentimientos hacia Granger. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando Luna se lo impidió con la mirada.

\- Jones – dijo Malfoy con tono sombrío – dejalo ya, no vas a ser correspondida.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo profesor? – dijo la chica fingiendo inocencia.

\- Cuando era estudiante jamás entraste en mi línea de tiro – dijo con odio — ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora si? No estoy tan desesperado, por muy slytherin que seas, por muy sangre pura que seas… Sigo siendo inalcanzable para ti.

\- Eres el mismo asqueroso engreído de siempre, Malfoy – dijo la chica con veneno – y cuando se de cuenta los demás te quedarás solo. No vas a ser profesor por mucho más tiempo. Mi padre se enterará de esto y te echaran directamente del ministerio.

Malfoy dio un paso al frente, su mirada era de hielo.

\- No creo que Andrew Jones sea tan inconsciente como para atacar directamente al cabeza de familia de los Malfoy – dijo sonriente – Puede que mi apellido no valga tanto como antes… Pero mi dinero sigue valiendo lo mismo, y las empresas de la familia trabajan prósperamente. Un solo error y la familia Jones caerá en la miseria durante generaciones.

Jones miraba a Draco con odio.

\- Ahora si me disculpa – dijo cortesmente el profesor – tengo clases que preparar.

Draco iba muy cabreado dirección a las mazmorras, puede que esa estúpida niñata no pudiera dañar su estatus, pero tenía razón. Estaba en un estado de falsa felicidad, de falsa tranquilidad. Quería creer que si tenía un comportamiento ejemplar le dejarían estar allí para siempre. No le importaba dedicarse a la enseñanza si con ello conseguía tener una vida digna, sin acusaciones, sin tener que esconderse. Tal vez eso era demasiado pedir. Era probable que él no mereciera estar allí, igual que no merecía a Granger. Pero era un slytherin, y saldría a flote, costase lo que costase. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de du vida solo porque a cuatro idiotas les pareciese mal.

Hermione llegó muy enfadada a su torre de premio anual, tenía ganas de romper todo en mil pedazos. Luna la miraba caminar de un lado a otro como un león en una jaula.

\- Maldito cabrón – dijo Hermione – resulta que no soy la única idiota que ha caído en sus redes. Tambien se dedica a tontear con otras chicas.

\- Yo creo que ha sido un malentendido – intentó tranquilizarla Luna – lo único que hemos visto ha sido a Jones intentando conseguir su atención.

\- Claro que iba a darle su atención – gritó Hermione – Jones es alta, rubia con los ojos claros. Por amor de Dios, es una slytherin sangre pura. Claro que le dará su atención.

\- Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad – intentó razonar Luna.

\- He sido tan tonta… No tenía que haberme enamorado de él – dijo cayendo derrotada en un sillón.

\- Creo que Draco está interesado en ti, los torposoplos de su cabeza se revolucionan cuando tu estas cerca – dijo Luna sonriendo con amabilidad – y ya sabes que eso solo pasa cuando alguien tiene sentimientos románticos hacia otro alguien.

\- Gracias Luna – dijo Hermione algo más tranquila, preguntándose si de verdad su amiga podía ver torposoplos, o solo se basaba en su propia intuición.

Hermione no durmió bien aquella noche, pensando en como debía reaccionar ante Malfoy a la mañana siguiente, su razón le decía que tenía que hacerle sentir mal. Su corazón le decía que debía esperar y confirmar los hechos, debía darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Y una nueva parte de ella que desconocía le decía que Malfoy debía arrodillarse y suplicar perdón hasta el fin de los días.

Harry se servía cereales cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado, no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta.

\- Buenos días Hermione – dijo Harry — ¿Preparada para pociones?

\- Claro que no – dijo algo molesta – Hoy no tengo ganas de ver a Malfoy.

Harry fue prudente, y prefirió esperar a que su amiga decidiera contarle algo. Cualguier cosa que tuviera que ver con Malfoy era terreno resbaladizo, y prefería no ser él, el que pagara los platos rotos.

Como era costumbre Malfoy los esperaba fuera del aula, iba saludando a aquellos que le decían buenos días. Hermione le dedicó una mirada hostil cuando pasó pos su lado. Draco intentó mantener la compostura, pero las ganas de aniquilar a Jones aumentaron en su interior.

La clase de teoría fue algo diferente, ya que Malfoy le apetecía dar clase tanto como que le dieran una patada en los cojones. Así que les puso a trabajar e investigar sobre la poción que harían por la tarde. Con puntos extras para aquellos que consiguieran exponer como mejorarla y como empeorarla.

Se sentó en su mesa y fingió corregir pergaminos mientras pensaba en como solucionar el problema. ¿Un libro? No, ya se había leído todos los libros de antídotos que tenía. ¿Un regalo? Tampoco, ya le había regalado suficiente lencería como para que lo metieran en prisión por acoso. Seguía pensando en como solucionarlo cuando la solución llegó sola.

Snape entró dando un portazo, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

\- Malfoy – reclamó en tono serio.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a la directora detrás de él.

\- Tranquilizate Severus – dijo Mcgonagall – dejalé que se explique.

\- ¿Qué explique que? – preguntó Malfoy desconcertado.

\- Tienes dos opciones Malfoy. – dijo Snape – Legremancia o verisaterum.

Draco tragó duro, los estudiantes le miraban con sorpresa. No podía dejar que Severus entrara en su mente, ya que se encontraría con los recuerdos de Granger rindiéndose ante su lengua. Y si lo conseguía ocultar con oclumancia, Snape pensaría que es aquello que él estaba buscando. Así que decidió arriesgarse.

\- Verisaterum – dijo sonando mucho más seguro de lo que en realidad estaba.

Snape le tendió el vial, sabía que su padrino preparaba el mejor verisaterum de Europa. Dio un trago mientras Mcgonagall sacaba a los alumnos de la clase.

\- Entero – ordenó Snape.

\- Con un trago basta – protestó Malfoy.

\- Entero – repitió su padrino.

Draco sabía que no iba a repetirlo una tercera vez. Así que obedeció, aun sabiendo que le dudaría hasta la noche. Empezó a notarse extraño, no tenía el pleno control de su mente, ahora podría cosas de las que seguramente se arrepentiría después, no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en Snape.

\- ¿Funciona ya? – preguntó la directora examinando a Malfoy.

\- Probemos – dijo Snape sonriente – tu segundo nombre.

\- Lucius.

\- Tu cumpleaños.

\- 5 de junio.

\- ¿Quién es Rossie?

Draco le miró enfadado.

\- Es un dragón morado de peluche.

Snape miró a Macgonagall en señal de que estaba listo.

\- Ha llegado a mis oídos una queja, y me gustaría saber si es cierto. ¿Qué relación tiene con la señorita Jones? – preguntó Minerva sin rodeos.

\- La señorita Jones es una niña con aires de grandeza que pretendía obtener de mí cosas que son inapropiadas entre un profesor y una alumna. Ayer lo dejé bien claro, pero debió malentenderlo todo – dijo Draco serio.

\- ¿Ha intimado con ella?

\- No.

\- De acuerdo – dijo la directora saliendo del aula – señor Malfoy, como castigo por su comportamiento tendrá que dar clase en ese estado.

\- Como ordene – se limitó a contestar el rubio, aun sabiendo que era injusto.

Miró a Severus, quien tenía una mueca de burla en su rostro.

\- ¿Siguies escapándote con la escoba?

\- Hace mucho que no.

\- Ten cuidado, no vayas a declararte en mitad de la clase – dijo molestando a Malfoy.

\- No creo que eso vaya a pasar – contestó el chico ocultando su preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la mujer a la que amas?

\- Hemione Jane Granger – contestó sin poder evitarlo.

Snape salió riendo de las mazmorras, iba a ser un día muy divertido. No era partidario de hacer sufrir a alguien con el verisaterum pero ya que había que usarlo se molestó en hacer su veridatetum especial, que el ministerio tenía más que prohibido, ya que además de obligar a decir la verdad, hacía que tuvieras la extraña necesidad de contestarlo todo. Daría lo que fuera por poder estar en clase y fastidiar a su ahijado, pero por desgracia tenía deberes que atender.

Cuando Malfoy llegó al gran comedor, el incidente en su clase era la comidilla entre los estudiantes. Eso y que había tomado la maldita poción de la verdad y era un blanco vulnerable. Entró al gran comedor por la puerta de los maestros, y se sentó en su sitio habitual sin decir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué tal estas Draco? — dijo Hagrid algo preocupado.

— Me han envenenado Hagrid, ¿Cómo crees que estoy? — contestó Malfoy enfadado. — por culpa de esa mala bestia ahora no puedo decir otra cosa que no sea la verdad.

— ¿Dónde guardas tu ropa interior? — preguntó Snape para vengarse por llamarlo mala bestia.

— En el primer cajón de la cómoda — contestó Malfoy fulminándolo con la mirada mientras su padrino sonreía con suficiencia.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Minerva mirando a los tres hombres.

— Severus me está tocando los cojones porque le parece muy divertido que siga bajo el efecto del verisaterum – dijo Malfoy con una sinceridad aplastante.

La directora miró con enfado a Snape, a quien no le parecía importarle que Mcgonagall se enfadase con él.

\- Ya estás mayorcito para estas tonterías Severus.

Snape rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado hoy? – reanudó el interrogatorio Snape.

\- Una – contestó automáticamente Draco.

\- ¡ SEVERUS! – gritó escandalizada Minerva.

\- Esta bien – contestó Snape tranquilizándola – Es un hombre joven, es algo natural.

Malfoy suspiró, a pesar del carácter humillador de las preguntas de Snape, estaba tranquilo. Los alumnos podían dar mucho más miedo. En especial los del último curso con los que tenía clase.

\- Malfoy – llamó la directora – ayudarás en las clases de baile de todas las casas.

Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no era una pregunta, sino una orden. Así que se limitó a asentir. ¿Por qué siempre le cargaban con el muerto a él? Es qué no había otro gilipollas en el castillo… No, no lo había. Malfoy solo pudo maldecir las clausulas de su contrato, esperando que no fueran así para siempre.

Los rumores se extendían rápido entre los alumnos, eso era algo que Malfoy sabía perfectamente. Así que rezaba para que sus alumnos fuesen benebolos y le dejasen dar una clase tranquilo.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio, sus alumnos le esperaban en la puerta más sonrientes de lo normal, y eso le preocupó.

\- ¿Qué tal la comida profesor? – preguntó un Ravenclaw inocentemente.

\- Snape me ha dado la comida, al muy cabrón le parecía muy divertido hacerme preguntas privadas – dijo Draco mientras buscaba las llaves – después Minerva ha terminado de hincharme las pelotas obligándome a ir a las malditas clases de baile. ¿Y a mi qué coño me importa que hagáis el ridículo?

Malfoy les sonrió y les dejó pasar, estaba claro que no iba a ser una buena tarde. Al menos, no para él.

\- Hoy comenzaremos con la poción de dormir sin soñar, como tenéis tiempos de espera bastante largos, la terminaremos la semana que viene. Mientras esperáis, podéis hacer los 50 cm de pergamino que iba a mandar al final de la clase.

Los alumnos comenzaron sus pociones, el silencio reinaba en el laboratorio. Solo se oía el burbujear de los calderos, y eso le relajó.

Ron miró a Harry con complicidad.

\- Se va enfadar – dijo Ron – pero ahora podríamos saber por fin que pasó en la mansión Malfoy y por qué esa serpiente rastrera decidió ayudarnos.

\- Pero los demás están aquí – le recordó Harry.

\- ¿Y?

\- Qué Hermione está aquí – recalcó el moreno.

\- Hermione más que nadie quiere saber que fue lo que pasó – dijo Ron terminando de convencer a Harry – Ella despertó de repente, alguien le borró la memoria.

\- Weasley, Potter – regañó Malfoy – guarden silencio. Si tienen dudas pregúntenme a mí.

\- La verdad es que si tengo una duda – dijo Harry con una mirada que Draco solo pudo interpretar como problemas — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión y ayudarnos a salir de tu mansión?

La cara de Malfoy era un poema, los demás dejaron sus pociones para prestar atención. El juicio de Malfoy fue secreto y nadie sabía que fue lo que alegó para que le dejaran en libertad.

\- Yo nunca cambié de opinión – dijo serio – sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mi padre así lo eligió por mí. Por suerte para mi Severus estuvo allí.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – exigió Harry — ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Malfoy rió.

\- ¿A ti? Jamás fue por ti – dijo muy enfadado el Slytherin – tu y esa zanahoria que tienes por amigo solo estabais en medio. Yo solo trataba de salvarla a ella.

Draco señaló a Hermione, quien abrió mucho los ojos. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Tuve que soportar como la torturaban, la desquiciada de mi tía Bella lanzaba un crucio tras otro. Ella lloró de dolor, suplicó clemencia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. En cuanto mi madre salió de la sala, ataqué a mi tía por la espalda y le modifiqué la memoria. Saqué a Granger de allí, la curé lo mejor que pude y os ayudé a salir de allí para que ella estuviera a salvo. Si tu no cumplías la maldita profecía no habría un mundo en el que ella estuviese a salvo. Por eso os saqué de allí.

Malfoy tenía la respiración agitada, y no miraba otra cosa que no fuera Potter.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó después Potter? – dijo Draco iracundo – Despúes tia Bella se enteró, y estuvo torturándome durante días, hasta que decidió que había aprendido la lección. Más de una semana entera sin descanso, con todo tipo de torturas, artes oscuras que se escapan a tu corto entendimiento Potter. Días enteros es lo que tuve que dar gracias a que era ella y no el Lord quien mie hacía sufrir. Desee morir allí mismo miles de veces. Todo porque fui débil al ver a una mujer llorar.

La clase seguía en silencio, mientras trataban de asimilar lo que Malfoy estaba contando.

\- Y mientras vosotros, luchando por la luz, por el amor, por la paz – continuó con más odio – Pelando por un mundo con paz. Matando en nombre de la luz. Sacrificando vuestras vidas en nombre del amor. – Malfoy dio un paso hacia Harry — ¿Y sabes qué Potter? No sabéis nada de la muerte, ni sabéis nada del amor.

La clase quedó en silencio, solo se oía la agitada respiración del exmortifago. Harry tragó duro, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Malfoy se adelantó de nuevo.

\- Fuera de mi vista – dijo con tono calmado. Pero al ver que nadie se movía gritó — ¡FUERA TODO EL MUNDO!

Aquel grito hizo que el aula se quedara vacía en menos de un minuto.

\- Mierda – dijo antes de desaparecerse.

\- Por amor de Dios – le dijo Hermione a Harry cuando le alcanzó — ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué era lo que pretendías?

\- Tenía derecho a saber lo que pasó – dijo Harry defendiéndose.

\- No, no tenías – le regañó Hermione – Y menos llevar a una persona a su límite solo porque bebió verisaterum. Eso es ilegal.

\- No fui yo quien se lo dio – se excusó Harry.

\- Pero si quien preguntó – dijo Hermione furiosa.

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde en la torre de premios anuales con Luna y Ginny. Las tres chicas estaban pensativas, y ninguna decía nada. Hermione necesitaba ver a Mafoy, no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería decirle. Pero necesitaba vele con urgencia. Se levantó de golpe, captando la atención de sus dos amigas.

\- Voy a ver a Malfoy – contestó a una pregunta no formulada.

Caminó por los pasillos con decisión, no sabía dónde encontraría a Malfoy. El primer sitio en el que buscar era obviamente su despacho. Caminaba algo accelerada por el pasillo del segundo piso cuando lo vio.

Caminaba hacia la orilla del lago. Llevaba una capa negra, y la capucha le tapaba la cara. Pero era él. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Corrió a su encuentro. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y pasó como una bala ante la mirada de todos, por los pasillos que la llevaban a los terrenos del castillo. Cuando llegó fuera una ola de frío la golpeó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada de abrigo. Pero si volvía a por su capa, cuando llegase al lago tal vez Malfoy ya se hubiera ido. Sin pensárselo más reanudó su carrera por el camino de tierra.

Lo encontró mirando el lago. Su rostro reflejaba calma, aunque por dentro sentía toda una tormenta de sentimientos.

\- Draco — dijo casi sin aliento.

Draco se giró al oír su nombre, no esperaba que nadie fuese a su encuentro, y mucho menos ella. Estaba ahí parada, tiritando porque no llevaba nada de abrigo. Malfoy estaba tan sorprendido que nunca podría haber imaginado que ella correría hacia él y le abrazaría. Lo único que se lo ocurrió hacer, fue lo único que necesitaba hacer. Abrazarla de vuelta.

\- Lo siento Malfoy – dijo la chica contra su pecho.

Después de tantos meses si saber que había pasado, cómo había llegado al recibidor de la entrada principal de la mansión de los Malfoy, por fin lo había descubierto. Y había sido él, él la había salvado de su tía, la había curado y les había ayudado a salir de allí. Él les había salvado de un destino horrible, y nadie le había dado las gracias.

Malfoy la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho e intentaba taparla con la gruesa capa para darle calor. No podía creer que ella estuviese allí. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados luchando por salir. Sentía rabia, e impotencia; también sentía odio hacia Potter, quien podría haberse quedado callado. Con todo ese maldito orgullo grifindor.

\- No fue culpa tuya – dijo Malfoy en un susurro.

\- Entonces diré Gracias – dijo Hermione buscando sus ojos – Gracias por salvarme. Por salvarnos a todos.

Malfoy la miró, pero no la contestó. En su lugar la abrazó aún más fuerte, si es que eso era posible. Y lloró. Hermione notaba las tibias lágrimas de Malfoy en su cuello. Nunca imaginó que Draco Malfoy fuese a mostrar debilidad frente a otra persona. Pero ahí estaba, mostrando cuanto había sufrido.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, consolándose el uno al otro. Pero la oscuridad de la noche parecía cada vez más fuerte, así que Malfoy mandó a Hermione a su cuarto. No la acompañó, necesitaba un momento a solas antes de entrar de nuevo al castillo.

Hermione despertó, se aseó y se puso un uniforme limpio. Bajó a desayunar con calma, cuando llegó al gran comedor, una alarmada Ginny Weasley la esperaba.

\- Tendremos una clase de baile – dijo Ginny sin darle tiempo a Hermione a terminar de sentarse – todas las casas tendrán una. Mcgonagall no quiere que hagamos el ridículo, va a venir gente importante del ministerio. Y con ellos periodistas.

\- Creo que Malfoy dijo algo ayer sobre el tema – intentó recordar Hermione – supongo que tenía que ser verdad, no podía mentir.

Ginny miró a Malfoy, estaba sentado en su sutio habitual, miraba hacia el frente con el rostro serio. Sabía que su clase de pociones no iba a ser nada fácil.

Hermione estuvo todo el día pensando en las palabras que Malfoy le había gritado a Harry el día anterior. Eran la verdad, y cayeron sobre todos como una jarra de agua fría. Tal vez Malfoy se parecía a Snape mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El viernes llegó, y todo parecía más animado de nuevo, la gente ya no hablaba tanto sobre Malfoy, los murmullos y conversaciones se centraban en el partido de Slytherin contra Hufelfpuff que tendría lugar el domingo.

Una lechuza que ya reconocía dejo una carta cerca de la taza de Hermione, y como siempre se marchó sin esperar nada a cambio. Ginny la miraba curiosa.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No tendré clase los dos próximos viernes, debido a las clases de baile y protocolo – dijo Hermione informando a su amiga.

\- ¿Firmado? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios.

\- Un arrodillado y suplicante Draco Lucius Malfoy – dijo Hermione fingiendo pesadez.

Se alegró al ver esa firma, eso significaba que Malfoy había vuelto a ese humor que le caracterizaba. Aunque eso significaría nada de "pociones" hasta navidades.

Los alumnos de Griffidor pasaron el día penando en cuan cruel y humillante podría ser la clase de baile y protocolo. Algunos ya habían asistido a una clase parecida cuando se hizo el torneo de los tres magos, y rezaban porque fuese más amena que la última vez.

\- La verdad es que puede ser útil – dijo Hermione a la hora de cena.

\- ¿Para qué puede ser útil una clase de baile? – se quejó Ron.

\- El conocimiento siempre es útil. – contestó Hermione de mala gana. — sea cual sea.

\- Seguro que Voldemort hubiera huido si le hubiésemos preparado un baile – se burló el pelirrojo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

La mañana del sábado llegó y los leones se movían como almas en pena por el castillo. Se había decidido que agrupar los cursos de dos en dos, así que sexto y séptimo tendrían clase después de comer.

\- ¿Por qué alargan nuestro sufrimiento? – se quejaba Seamus por los pasillos.

Llegaron a la clase que habían preparado. Cuando llegó la hora la puerta se abrió de golpe y los alumnos pasaban con miedo.

Hermione entró en el aula que Mcgonagall había preparado para la clase de baile. Vio a la directora, a la ahora cabeza de la casa de Griffindor la profesora Vector, la profesora Sprout, y junto a ella, Snape y Malfoy. Un piano negro descansaba bajo las ventanas. Fueron rodeando la pista de baile, mientras un leve murmullo se extendía por el salón.

\- Bienvenidos — dijo la directora haciendo callar a todo el mundo. — este año haremos un baile de Navidad digno de la celebración de la paz que vivimos ahora. Una vez más les recuerdo que no voy a tolerar que nuestra honorable casa haga el ridículo de cara al mundo mágico. Por eso, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para enseñaros lo básico.

Las quejas sonaron de muchas partes de la sala, sobretodo por parte de los chicos.

— Esto va a ser divertido — le dijo Ginny a Hermione señalando a su hermano con la mirada.

— Señor Malfoy, si nos hace el favor. — dijo la directora.

El aludido se acercó al piano bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y se sentó frente a él.

— ¡Oh Dios! — susurro Ginny — ¿Toca el piano?

— Eso parece — dijo Hermione aguantándose la risa por la reacción de su amiga.

— Oh claro, por supuesto que Draco "señor de la lencería" Malfoy sabe tocar el piano. — dijo Ginny con falso tono de indignación.

También sabe tocar el chelo — dijo Lavender uniéndose a la conversación — lo leí en la revista corazón de Bruja.

Durante unos largos segundos la imagen de Malfoy tocando el chelo de una manera más erótica de la necesaria se posó en la cabeza de las tres chicas.

La directora se adelantó al centro de la pista de baile, se giró a mirar al resto de profesores.

— Severus, ven aquí — dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Snape se quedó rigido, como si estuviese viendo a Lord Voldemort en vez de a la vieja directora.

— ¿Perdone? — dijo el mago oscuro levantando una ceja.

— Necesito una pareja de baile Severus — dijo la mujer señalando lo obvio — y tu eres el único hombre que ha venido, así que ven aquí.

Snape estuvo a punto de gritar que no había asistido a esa ridícula clase de baile por voluntad propia, para su desgracia había sido arrastrado hasta allí. Pero antes de ponerse a gritar que estaba más que harto de aquel maldito colegio gobernado por viejas arpías, fijó su mirada en su ahijado, quien para colmo estaba disfrutando con la situación.

— Verás Minerva, — dijo el profesor sonriendo — ultimamente no me encuentro lo suficientemente bien de la rodilla, y temo no poder ser un buen ejemplo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy será un sustituto excelente, al fin y al cabo ha sido instruido en bailes de salón desde una edad muy temprana, por lo que lo hará mejor de lo que yo lo pueda hacer.

Minerva sonrió complacida, Snape había sido un doble espía en la guerra, pero sabía que un simple baile de salón haría que vendiese a su ahijado.

— Me parece una excelente idea — dijo la profesora Sprout empujando a Snape hacia el piano – nosotros nos encargaremos de la música.

Malfoy se acercó con elegancia hacia la directora. Pero su perfecta entrada en escena se vio truncada por un comentario excesivamente alto de Ron

— Pensaba que las serpientes solo sabían arrastrarse. — dijo con rabia.

— El baile de salón siempre ha sido para la élite Weasley, intenta aprender algo, para ti será una oportunidad única. — contestó Draco altivo.

Ron dió un paso al frente para encararse al rubio. Aunque Malfoy había crecido bastante en esos últimos años, tendría que reconocer que Weasley seguía siendo unos centímetros más alto que él.

— Los mortífagos ya no son la élite, Malfoy. — recordó Ron.

— ¿Y tú qué demonios sabrás del lado oscuro Weasley? — dijo Draco muy serio — ¿A caso estuviste allí?

Mcgonagall no quería problemas, y menos de ese tipo. Se suponía que el baile de Navidad era para demostrar que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, y esa clase de rivalidades no ayudaban en nada. Así que decidió intervenir, y usar esa absurda competición de testosterona para algo productivo.

— Señor Malfoy, Señor Weasley. Deberían usar esa tonta rivalidad para algo productivo. — y fingiendo que pensaba una buena solución, Ron pudo ver como el gesto de Malfoy cambiaba del enfado al terror en segundos — ¿ Qué tal si nos enseñan sus maravillosos movimientos de baile?

Tras decir eso Mcgonagall hizo una floritura con su varita, y al instante los cuerpos de Malfoy y Ron se juntaron. Y entonces Ron comprendió el miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos del slytherin.

— Es una broma ¿no? — dijo Malfoy con desprecio mientras intentaba separarse del Griffindor en vano.

— Apártate de mi — dijo Ron con asco mientras hacia lo propio.

— Me temo que no señor Malfoy. — dijo Minerva triunfal — y el hechizo no será disuelto hasta que no nos enseñen algo.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Todos estaban intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que las risas empezaron a escucharse. Ron estaba muy enfadado, era la segunda vez que hacía el ridículo en una clase de baile en ese colegio, ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a él? Entonces vio a Seamus que le aplaudía para darle ánimos, y lo tuvo todo claro. Estaban allí los dos últimos años de Griffindor, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría hacer que fuese Malfoy el humillado y no él. Al fin y al cabo, el slytherin los había tratado mal durante seis años, lo suyo sería tener una buena recompensa.

— Está bien — cedió el pelirrojo con malicia en la mirada. — pero yo soy el chico.

— ¿Y quien te ha dado el privilegio de elegir? — dijo Draco sin parar de revolverse.

— Soy el más alto, por lo tanto, seré el que guíe. — dijo Ron sonriente — intenta ser una buena mujer, Pollito.

Malfoy puso su mejor cara de odio eterno y colocó sus brazos como lo hubiese hecho una mujer, mientras Ron seguía sonriendo su victoria. Aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Comenzaron a bailar, y las risas del público no tardaron en aumentar. Aquello era demasiado para el ego de Malfoy. Si hasta su padrino reía sin intentar disimular. Estaba quedando en la más absoluta de las evidencias. Y para colmo el idota de Weasley no sabía dirigir como es debido.

— ¡Auh! — se quejó Draco de pronto, el pie de Ron le había sacado de sus pensamientos. — ten más cuidado idiota.

— No te habria pisado si siguieras mis pasos — se defendió el pelirrojo.

— Seguiría tus pasos si supieras bailar — dijo Draco enfadado — un, dos tres... un, dos, tres... No es tan difícil, hasta un mono podría hacerlo.

Ron cambió bruscamente la dirección, provocando que Malfoy tropezara, lo que provocó más risas entre los alumnos. Por suerte para ambos la música finalizó, y con ella el hechizo que Mcgonagall les había lanzado. Se separaron bruscamente como si su contacto quemara.

— Bueno, — dijo la directora para captar la atención de todos — el señor Weasley y el profesor Malfoy nos han enseñado lo que no hay que hacer. Ahora, elijan sus parejas e inténtenlo ustedes.

Chicos y chicas se movían con rapidez por la sala buscando una pareja que ellos consideraban adecuada. Malfoy se retiró al piano de nuevo, mientras miraba con reproche a su padrino, a quien no le importaba un pepino que su ahijado se hubiese ofendido por su risa.

Ginny cogió a su amiga del brazo, y la susurró.

— Quédate aquí, somos impares.

Hermione se preguntó como es que sabía que había una chica de más y no un chico de más. Pero también sabía que Ginny se fijaba mucho más que ella en esos pequeños detalles, la suerte es para los que saben verla. Y Ginny tenía razón, eran impares. Así que Hermione se acercó a la directora.

— Perdone directora — dijo Hermione algo insegura — somos impares y no tengo pareja.

Y en ese justo momento los ojos de Mcgonagall brillaron de júbilo. No podía creer que las cosas fueran tan a su favor. Si las cosas seguían así su plan se vería resuelto antes de Navidad.

— Vaya querida — dijo fingiendo pena — no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos en un santiamén. Se giró hacia el piano. — necesito una pareja para la señorita Granger. Severus suspiró, e hizo ademan de acercarse, pero una mano en su hombro le paró.

— No te preocupes padrino, — dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa — no queremos que tu rodilla empeore.

Minerva le sonrió a Pomona, todo iba viento en popa

Obviamente Ron eligió a Lavender como su pareja de baile. Ella estaba encantada de poder bailar con su novio, ya que ni con amenazas de muerte había conseguido que bailara con ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hermione estaba en frente de su profesor de pociones.

— Bueno, yo no se bailar — dijo la chica nerviosa.

—No importa — dijo Malfoy con seguridad situándose al lado de Ron— ellos tampoco.

La profesora Sprout hizo sonar una melodía suave, dando a entender que podían empezar. Sin perder un segundo, Ron atrajo a Lavender para poder bailar. Sus manos estaban en los sitios adecuados y su postura no era mala. Pero maldijo cuando vio a Malfoy.

Draco no se había acercado a Hermione. En una exagerada reverencia tenía la mano extendida hacia ella. Esperando que ella le aceptase como pareja de baile. Cuando la pequeña mano de la gryffindor se posó en la áspera mano de Malfoy, se estiró de pronto, con los brazos abiertos, que se cerraron en torno a la figura de Hermione, haciéndola parecer más delicada.

La miró un segundo y comenzó a moverse. Hermione le seguía instintivamente, intentando no pisar al chico. El vals era medianamente sencillo, y Malfoy no daba pasos complicados. Le pisó, y quiso separarse, pero el chico no la dejó. La miró a los ojos y la sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. De repente, la rutina de Malfoy cambió, pero Hermione sabía perfectamente donde tenía que ir, no porque lo supiera, sino porque Malfoy la estaba guiando con la mirada. Hermione se sentía flotar, y para cuando el Slytherin volvió a los pasos sencillos Hermione se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor. Lo único que llegaba a sus sentidos era Malfoy, su perfume, el color gris de sus ojos, la forma delicada y suave con la que la sostenían sus manos. Pudo hasta escucharle tararear la melodía.

Cuando acabó Draco paró de bailar, pero la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de soltarla.

Sintió el mundo un poco más frío cuando la dejó escapar de entre sus brazos.

— Veo que progresan adecuadamente — dijo contenta la directora. — si lo hacen bien una segunda vez serán libres de ir a hacer lo que quieran.

Aquello fue muy bien recibido entre los estudiantes, sobre todo por los varones.

— Si me disculpas — dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia.

Se sentó al piano de nuevo, y la verdad era que no lo hacía nada mal. Al quedarse sin pareja Hermione se limitó a quedarse a un lado y mirar como sus compañeros se esforzaban para salir antes de esa horrible clase. Sprout se puso a su lado.

— Podría estar escuchándole tocar el piano todo el día. — dijo la profesora sacándole una sonrisa a Hermione — y si tuviera treinta años menos parte de la noche también. — dijo en tono burlón.

Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué la profesora de Herbología la estaba diciendo eso? ¿Es que acaso no tenía decencia? ¿Debería decirle a Malfoy que Sprout le acechaba?

— Supongo que saber tocar un instrumento forma parte de su educación de clase alta. — pensó Hermione en voz alta.

Malfoy estaba concentrado en la música, parecía que no existía nada más que el piano que tenia frente a él. Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía hermoso. Y se planteó si de verdad podía estar al lado de alguien así. Sino fuese lo suficientemente adecuada, ¿Alguien se lo diría?

Cuando terminó la segunda pieza la directora les dejó libres. Los estudiantes salieron en bandada del lugar, no fuera ser que la directora cambiara de opinión.

Durante la cena, el tema principal de conversación en la mesa de los leones era como Ronald Weasley había dejado en ridículo al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, al obligarle a bailar en el puesto de una mujer. Desde la mesa de los profesores Malfoy los miraba con resignación.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	13. Capitulo 12

\- Somos las únicas tontas que aún no tenemos traje — se quejaba Ginny en la torre de premios anuales.

\- Nadie tiene traje aún — la intentó tranquilizar Hermione.

\- Claro que sí, he oído que el traje de Jones lleva detalles en oro blanco.

\- Y aun así no podrá hacer nada con esa cara horrible que tiene — dijo la castaña con odio al oír el nombre de Jones. Sabía que Malfoy no la hacía el caso que ella pedía, pero no podía evitar tensarse ante la competencia. — Esta tarde iremos al pueblo, Mcgonagall dijo que van a venir unas cuantas tiendas de moda del callejón Diagon. Seguro que encontramos algo bonito.

\- Con tirantes cruzados en la espalda — dijo Ginny pensativa.

\- Mejor busquemos algo más cómodo. — contestó Hermione intentando frenar la imaginación de su amiga.

\- Lo cómodo es soso y aburrido — se quejó la pelirroja.

\- Pero es más fácil de quitar — dijo Luna con una sonrisilla.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras sus dos amigas reían.

\- Ese no es el objetivo del baile. — las regañó Hermione — vamos a pasarlo bien, a bailar y a disfrutar de los tiempos de paz que están comenzando justo ahora.

\- Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, Malfoy te hace disfrutar — dijo riendo Ginny.

\- ¡Ginevra! — gritó escandalizada Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo había un gran revuelo por parte de los estudiantes, sobre todo las chicas, que estaban mucho más preocupadas por qué llevar o cómo peinarse.

Entraron en una tienda que habían traído de Londres, Ginny corrió a buscar su vestido ideal. Cogió un montón de vestidos oscuros y se fue al probador. Hermione miró a su alrededor, la tienda estaba bastante vacía y no entendía por qué, los vestidos eran bonitos y no eran nada caros.

Luna cogió un vestido azul, y se metió al probador. Hermione buscó entre los vestidos negros cogió tres y entró al probador. No es que quisiera uno negro, pero era el color que le había traído suerte en Halloween.

\- Creo que escogeré el granate, es mi color — dijo Ginny desde su probador. — y dirás lo que quieras, pero las tiras cruzadas de la espalda van a volver loco a Harry.

\- Yo ya estoy — dijo Luna abriendo la puerta de su probador — os dije que sería sencillo.

Hermione ya había descartado el primer vestido para entonces. Estaba mirándose en el espejo con el segundo. Era ajustado y tenía mucho escote, no la favorecía para nada. Probó una tercera vez, y vio que lo que le devolvía el reflejo del espejo tenía mucho potencial. Se cambió y salió del probador para reunirse con sus amigas.

\- Definitivamente me llevaré este — dijo Hermione sonriendo.

\- ¿Te has propuesto matar a Malfoy de un infarto? — preguntó Ginny sin quitar la vista del vestido que Hermione había elegido.

\- Bueno, habrá que darle un incentivo — dijo Hermione — no quiero que lo haga él todo.

\- Entonces podrás no hacer pociones en la enfermería, mientras se recupera — rio Ginny — aunque sabes que madame Pomfrey es muy estricta con las visitas.

Fueron a dos tiendas más hasta que Ginny encontró el vestido granate con espalda de tirantes cruzados que ella quería. Y si, no había duda alguna de que Harry se quedaría sin aliento. Hicieron que les llevasen los vestidos al castillo y fueron a las tres escobas para encontrarse con los chicos.

Localizaron su mesa en un santiamén, pero Hermione no se dio cuenda de que en la mesa de al lado estaban sentados Malfoy y Nott, quien al parecer se encontraba allí de visita.

\- No puedo creer que seas el profesor de pociones – reía Nott.

\- Siempre fui mucho mejor que tú – contestó Malfoy fanfarroneando.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ella? – preguntó Nott, muy serio.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo Malfoy bebiendo un trago de su bebida para evadir la pregunta.

\- Claro que sí – dijo ofendido Theo – oh, vaya, hablando del diablo.

Malfoy no se giró, no hacía falta, sabía que era Granger quien se acercaba. Draco nunca había hablado del tema con su amigo, pero Theo era condenadamente observador. Intentó ignorarla, aunque los dos slytherin sabían que era mentira. Nott estaba aburrido, así que se acercó a la mesa de los leones.

\- Buenas tardes, Therodore Nott – dijo presentándose a Hermione – ya sé que te resultará extraño, pero el local se ha iluminado en cuanto has entrado por la puerta.

\- Aléjate de mis alumnas Theodore – le advirtió Draco a su lado.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? – contestó el moreno fingiendo inocencia —oh, ya se, como tú no puedes, no quieres que los demás probemos a tus lindas alumnas.

\- Eso no es cierto – contestó inmediatamente Malfoy cayendo en la provocación.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué no has probado a tus alumnas?

\- Si alguna te hace el más mínimo caso la castigaré por insensata – Malfoy se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Castigas a tus alumnas? – dijo Nott levantando una ceja — ¿Y a ellas les gusta?

Hermione se atragantó escandalosamente con su cerveza de mantequilla. Tan obvia…

Theodore se alejó hacia la barra mientras Malfoy soltaba improperios.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Creo que era una lucha de serpientes – dijo Ron quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- No me lo puedo creer – le decía Nott a su amigo – Te dejo dos meses y te las ingenias para jugar entre las faldas de Granger.

\- Yo no juego entre las faldas de Granger – contestó Malfoy enfadado.

\- Oh, vamos ¿Vas a negarme que no has disfrutado de tu juventud?

\- Si, sí que lo hice – admitió el rubio – pero yo no juego.

\- ¿Y ella lo sabe? – preguntó Theo alzando una ceja.

\- Si, no. No lo sé… — Draco paso la mano por su pelo haciendo que este se despeinara —es complicado. Aún no la he visto fuera de clases.

\- Pues date prisa o alguien más podría quitártela – aconsejó Nott.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – dijo Draco desesperado – No he hablado con ella desde el día del verisaterum. Ella vino a buscarme al lago, y lloró, y yo también lloré en su hombro. ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso

\- Bueno, no vas a llorar con alguien a quien odias – razonó Theo.

\- Voy a volverme loco – dijo Draco – no puedo no tenerla cerca.

\- Deberías tener más paciencia que eso. – río Nott.

\- No puedo ir y decírselo – contestó Malfoy desanimado.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque me rechazaría – dijo Draco señalando lo que era obvio para él – una cosa es que nos tanteemos un poco y otra muy distinta que me declare y le diga que estoy enamorado de ella desde segundo curs…

Malfoy paró en seco, Lovegood se giró con dos cervezas de mantequilla en las manos, estaba sonriendo, pasó sin decir nada entre los dos slytherin. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cuánto había escuchado? ¿Y si se lo contaba a alguien? Era hombre muerto. La interceptó antes de que la Ravenclaw llegase a su mesa.

\- ¡Lovegood! – la aludida le miró sonriente – no sé cuánto habrás escuchado. Pero ni una palabra a nadie. – dijo en el tono más amenazador que pudo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Luna – pero deberías darte prisa, el vestido que se ha comprado va a conseguir que aparezcan pretendientes de debajo de las piedras.

Malfoy se quedó allí clavado. Maldiciendo un vestido que aún no había visto.

\- ¿Qué quería Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Nada que no supiéramos ya – contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros – aunque creo que con un pequeño empujoncito podrás ser suya.

Hermione enrojeció.

\- ¿Y él será mío? – preguntó insegura.

\- Él ya es tuyo – aclaró Ginny riendo, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara aún más.

Malfoy pasó la tarde del domingo enseñando a bailar a los Ravenclaw. Eran mucho peor de lo que esperaba, cuando consiguió escapar de esa tortura decidió pasear sin rumbo por el pasillo. Eran casi las siete cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pasos le habían llevado a la puerta de la biblioteca. Maldijo a su subconsciente. Entró en busca de una lectura que consiguiera que su cerebro se distrajese un segundo. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente desierta, dobló la esquina de transformaciones y la vio.

\- Granger – se le escapó en un suspiro.

Hermione si giró al oír su nombre, se sonrojó al ver a Malfoy. Ya que llevaba todo el día pensando en cosas inapropiadas acerca de él. Tanto que tuvo que volver a su torre a encargarse de sus necesidades básicas. Y ahora que estaba ahí delante, tenía ganas de lo que quisiera hacerle Malfoy otra vez.

Draco bendijo su suerte, no podía esta más hermosa de lo que estaba en ese momento. Con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y el uniforme algo desaliñado, el nudo de la corbata flojo, la camisa remangada y esa falda que lo volvía loco.

\- Si estás haciendo la tarea de Sanders te recomiendo el volumen dos de transformaciones avanzadas – dijo en tono bajo. Y estirando el brazo, alcanzó el libro y se lo ofreció.

Hermione acercó sus manos al libro, pero Malfoy lo retiró justo cuando iba a tocarlo. La chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Malfoy. El slytherin la miraba con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

\- Creo que merezco algo en agradecimiento ¿No crees? – dijo de nuevo en un susurro.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Malfoy la estaba dando permiso. No iba a ser tan tonta como dejarlo escapar, y menos con las ganas que tenía. Así que agarró su corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle.

Malfoy estaba analizando a Granger cuando sin previo aviso comenzó a besarle. Merlín, como le gustaba esa mujer. Pero el beso se volvió muy salvaje, y él no tenía la culpa. Hermione exigía con sus labios, incluso había sido ella quien había profundizado el beso con su lengua.

\- Mmm… — gimió Malfoy.

\- Cállate Draco, o Madame Pince vendrá – regañó Hermione en su oído, para después lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, no sorprendido por la actividad tan dominante de su compañera, sino porque había dicho su nombre. Y a partir de ese momento se aseguraría de escucharlo mucho más a menudo.

Iba atraerla hacia él cuando de improvisto Hermione le empujó contra la estantería acorralándolo allí. No es que le importase, estaba disfrutando de esa versión de Granger tan excitada. Sus labios seguían probándose mientras sus manos intentaban buscarse bajo las capas de ropa. Draco no se dio cuenta de cuando Hermione había desabrochado su chaqueta, ni cuando había sacado la camisa de dentro de sus pantalones, pero tampoco le importaba, solo quería seguir sintiendo las manos de Granger agarrándole tan fuerte como su deseo le permitía.

\- Dios Hermione – volvió a gemir Malfoy.

\- Silencio – regañó de nuevo la chica.

Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Malfoy se dio cuenta, no iba a devorar, iba a ser devorado. Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de deseo, y saber qué es eso lo que había provocado él. Le hacía sentirse poderoso.

Estaba distraído con los besos que Granger dejaba en su blanco cuello que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido de su cinturón siendo desabrochado. Buscó de nuevo encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione. ¿Qué iban a hacer en la biblioteca? Su dulce alumna le miró sonriente, le encantaba la cara que Draco ponía cuando no era él quien tenía el control de la situación. Se estaba dejando llevar por su propio deseo, y el resultado de desconectar su cerebro para dar paso a sus necesidades más básicas estaba siendo maravilloso. Así que decidió seguir. Malfoy volvió a sorprenderse cuando Hermione metió la mano en su pantalón.

\- Ahora quiero que esté bien callado señor Malfoy – dijo Hermione muy cerca – sería una pena que le expulsaran por intimar con una alumna.

Malfoy tragó duro, aquello era muy peligroso, y eso le excitaba mucho más.

Hermione se arrodilló lentamente haciéndole sufrir, mientras le acariciaba el abdomen con las manos. Frotó sus manos en la erección de Malfoy, parecía que los pantalones de su profesor estaban al límite de capacidad. Con una delicadeza innecesaria y una lentitud desesperante, Hermione desabrochó el pantalón del bonito y caro traje de importación de Malfoy. Ella le miró mientras liberaba la erección, Draco suspiró al sentir que ya nada le presionaba. La chica miró el miembro de Malfoy, era más grande de lo que esperaba, por lo visto los pantalones disimulaban bastante bien su tamaño. Pasó la mano por toda su longitud, y entonces Hermione comprendió por qué le llamaban el príncipe de las serpientes. Miró a Malfoy de nuevo. Draco sabía que iba a alcanzar el paraíso cuando vio como pasaba su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos.

Y no se equivocaba, la lengua de Hermione hacía maravillas en su sistema nervioso. Intentaba controlar su respiración. Un ruido sospechoso y era hombre muerto. Cuando Hermione le miraba sentía que iba a explotar, pero no quería terminar ya, quería que aquello durara para siempre. Pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Malfoy estaba por llegar al clímax, así que puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hermione, era patético, iba a correrse demasiado rápido, pero sentía que se derretía al contacto de la lengua de Hermione. Ella entendió lo que su profesor quería, y se lo dio. Introdujo su duro miembro en su boca cada vez más rápido, hasta que notó como Malfoy prácticamente colapsaba.

Cuando fue capaz de enfocar la vista de nuevo, vio como Hermione terminaba de recoger los restos de semen que había dejado en su cara, y lamía sus dedos. Era un auténtico capullo, dejar que ella hiciera algo tan peligroso en la biblioteca… Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, que su cuerpo no respondía a lo que su cerebro pedía.

Hermione se levantó y con un golpe de varita todo estaba limpio y en su sitio. Le sonrió de nuevo, Malfoy estaba intentando decir algo, pero boqueaba como un pez.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi trabajo de transformaciones Draco. — la chica con tono juguetón mientras le quitaba el libro de la mano.

\- De nada — dejó escapar el slytherin de sus labios.

Hermione dejó a Malfoy solo en el pasillo de transformaciones. Salió de la biblioteca a paso ligero, con una sonrisa en los labios. El encuentro le había dado poder sobre su profesor de pociones, al parecer no era la única que necesitaba atenciones. Casi chocó con Ginny y con Luna.

\- ¿Dónde está el fuego? — preguntó Ginny al ver que su amiga prácticamente corría por los pasillos.

\- No hay ningún fuego — contestó Hermione molesta de haber sido descubierta.

\- No mientas Hermione — dijo Luna con su característico tono calmo y feliz. — Tu cabeza está llena de Torposoplos.

\- Exacto — dijo Ginny dándole la razón a su amiga — así que desembucha.

Hermione sonrió de manera tonta.

\- Estaba en la biblioteca — dijo al fin. Ginny levantó una ceja. — digamos que estuve ocupada "No haciendo pociones".

Luna abrió mucho los ojos ante la revelación.

\- ¿Has profanado la biblioteca? — preguntó Ginny incrédula.

\- No lo digas así — dijo Hermione apurada — lo he dejado todo limpio.

Fue el turno de Ginny de abrir mucho los ojos.

\- Ahora vamos a cenar. Tres chicas aquí paradas son un poco sospechosas, podrían pensar que estamos… tramando algo. — dijo Hermione riendo por un chiste que solamente ella entendió.

Draco vio como Hermione desaparecía por el pasillo. Esperó cinco minutos antes de salir, para no levantar más sospechas. Fue directamente a cenar, no quería dar explicaciones a la directora por su ausencia.

\- Hola Hagrid — saludó el slytherin sonriente — ¿Qué te parece si esta noche tomamos un trago de ese whisky tan genial que tienes? Mi madre me mandó una botella, pero no hay punto de comparación.

\- Claro que sí — dijo Hagrid contento, a él siempre le agradaban las visitas. — Sabía que el whisky escocés de mi amigo te iba a gustar. ¿Qué celebramos?

\- Las oportunidades que se aprovechan — dijo Malfoy.

\- Eso es muchacho, te dije que se arreglaría todo. — dijo Hagrid animado.

\- Vaya, — dijo Ron en la mesa de los leones — Hagrid y Malfoy se están divirtiendo de lo lindo.

\- Esta noche iba a visitarle — dijo Harry — ¿Alguien quiere venir?

\- He quedado con Lavender — se excusó Ron.

\- Yo tengo que terminar el trabajo de transformaciones — dijo Hermione — no creo que vaya a terminar pronto.

\- ¿Transformaciones? — preguntó Ron pensativo — pero si has estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Hermione se quedó blanca, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que contestar a eso?

\- Pues buscar información Ron, — dijo Neville — ya sabes que Hermione no es como nosotros, que copia lo primero que ve. Ella quiere sacar un extraordinario. ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que si Neville.

Hermione estuvo tentada de agradecerle a Neville su intervención, pero sabía que el muchacho lo había hecho inconscientemente, sin saber nada sobre lo que de verdad había pasado en la biblioteca.

La cena terminó y Malfoy se vio con Hagrid a su cabaña, y empezaron a beber. Harry llegó unos cuantos minutos más tarde, al oír el jaleo, decidió quedarse fuera y escuchar quien era.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe tu buen humor? – dijo Hagrid.

\- A ella, siempre es ella – contestó Draco tomando otro trago.

\- ¿Hermione?

\- Si – dijo Draco feliz – soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Una suerte que no merezco.

\- Yo creo que ya pagaste tu deuda – dijo Hagrid mientras rellenaba los vasos de nuevo.

Harry casi se cayó de culo de la impresión. Si Malfoy estaba feliz por culpa de Hermione, significaba que su amiga había conseguido que el slytherin se fijara en ella, y tal vez algo más, que no estaba muy seguro de querer saber.

Harry decidió interrumpir. Llamó a la puerta, los dos hombres callaron. Hagrid le recibió, y le invitó a pasar y celebrar con ellos. A Malfoy no pareció gustarle la idea, o al menos eso era lo que expresaba su cara.

Malfoy se levantó elegantemente, puede que la guerra hubiese terminado, pero sus principios no le permitían tolerar a Potter en la misma habitación.

\- Bueno Hagrid – dijo Draco con los modales que le habían inculcado – ha sido un placer beber contigo. Pero mañana hay clase, y no quiero que Severus me regañe por estar resacoso, otra vez.

\- Pero si estábamos celebrando que la chica te gusta por fin te ha hecho caso – dijo Hagrid contento – no puedes irte ahora.

\- Lo siento Hagrid – dijo Malfoy serio – pero no celebro nada con Potter.

\- Más te vale que no la cagues esta vez Malfoy – dijo Harry un poco dolido – No te lo voy a perdonar si la lastimas.

Malfoy se giró a mirar a Potter, por lo visto Harry sabía de qué estaba hablando, y eso le molestaba aún más.

\- No sé quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así Potter – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente, a pesar de que Harry no le tenía miedo.

\- El mejor amigo de Hermione – declaró el griffindor hinchando el pecho.

Malfoy palideció, Potter sabía más de lo que debía, tal vez debería matarlo… No, demasiados problemas, además ningún juzgado le perdonaría haber matado al elegido. Analizó la mirada de Harry, había seriedad, pero no había odio. No parecía que fuera a interponerse.

\- No sé cómo te has enterado de eso, pero más vale que tengas la boca cerrada. – amenazó el slytherin – si alguien se entera de que está con alguien como yo, podría salir herida, y yo no quiero eso. No quiero que por mi culpa la hagan daño, ella no merece algo así.

Draco no entendía por qué el estúpido de Potter le sonreía con tranquilidad. Harry le tendió la mano y él la acepto.

\- Bienvenido a la familia Malfoy.

Draco miraba alternamente a Potter y al semigigante, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero a su parecer, creía que el cara rajada estaba aceptando su relación con Granger, si es que tenían una relación… Merlín, ahora tendría que hablar con Granger sobre sentimientos…

\- Harry – intervino Hagrid – deberías irte ya, el toque de queda va a empezar pronto.

\- Tienes razón Hagrid – dijo Harry – prometo volver a venir a verte en breve.

\- Cuando quieras – contestó feliz el semigigante.

\- Yo también debería irme – dijo Malfoy mirando su caro reloj de bolsillo – Gracias por ese whisky Hagrid.

Los dos magos caminaron hacia el castillo en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Estaban llegando a la entrada principal cuando Malfoy paró en seco.

\- ¿Qué vamos a decir si alguien nos ve? – dijo alarmado – Tú no puedes estar por los pasillos a esta hora.

\- Tranquilo – dijo Harry poniéndose su capa de invisibilidad. – Tengo mis trucos.

Malfoy vio como Potter desaparecía. Si bien sabía de la existencia de la maldita capa, nunca había entendido como había llegado él a heredarla. Siguieron caminando, Malfoy intentaba ubicar a Harry, pero este se lo ponía muy difícil. Se escondieron en una esquina cuando vieron a Snape y a Narcisa hablando en mitad del pasillo.

\- Joder – murmuró Malfoy – ¿No tenían otro día para tontear?

\- ¿Tu madre tontea con Snape? – dijo Harry sorprendido sacando la cabeza de la capa.

\- ¿Tontear? Creo que es algo más complicado que eso – dijo Malfoy pasándose la mano por el pelo y desordenándoselo un poco. – Si que tontean, tienen una tensión no resuelta desde que tengo memoria. Snape será muchas cosas, pero no es un conquistador, es demasiado antiguo, y recién acaba de empezar el cortejo. Creo que mi madre se va a acabar desesperando. Espero no estar delante cuando lo acorrale como depredador a su presa.

Harry sonrió ante la explicación de Malfoy. No podía imaginar un Snape romántico ni, aunque lo hubiese intentado una semana entera. Vio como los ojos de Malfoy se iluminaban.

\- El otro día, osaron interrumpirme cuando estaba con Granger – dijo el slytherin con una sonrisa que indicaba problemas – no sería justo que fuesen los únicos que se lo pasan bien.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Harry alarmado — ¿Le has puesto la mano encima a Hermione?

\- Por supuesto que no – mintió descaradamente Malfoy. Harry alzó una ceja, podría ser muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas. – Bueno, puede que sí, un poco, lo normal, no soy de piedra… Pero sigue tan pura como el día que la conocí. Bueno, más o menos.

Harry decidió que no quería saber.

\- Bueno, prepárate – dijo adecentándose – cuando los distraiga tu pasarás rápido. Procura no reírte de la cara que pondrá Snape. Se que los sentimientos de Severus son nobles.

El griffidor asintió, antes de resguardarse en la capa de nuevo. Malfoy respiró hondo y dobló la esquina sin hacer ruido. Snape tenía las manos de Narcisa entre las suyas. No se decían nada, solo se miraban a los ojos con un claro interés en su acompañante.

\- Buenas noches madre – dijo Malfoy con tono teatral – Severus.

Harry vio como el profesor más temido del colegio se sonrojaba como una colegiala, soltó las manos de Narcisa en menos de una fracción de segundo y retrocedió un paso.

\- Hola pollito – dijo Narcisa abrazando a su hijo.

\- ¿De dónde demonios vienes? – interrogó Snape.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo – respondió el rubio con malicia.

\- No le hables así a Severus – le regañó su madre – Además Severus y yo…

\- ¡Alto! – dijo Draco levantando las manos – no quiero saber los detalles, todavía soy joven e impresionable.

Y antes de que su madre le regañara de nuevo, salió andando de su rango de visión. Buscó señales de que Potter siguiera por allí. Una mano apareció de la nada.

\- Gracias por salvarme de Snape – agradeció Harry – me has librado de un buen castigo.

\- Seré sincero – dijo Malfoy serio – no me caes bien. Me da igual lo que te pase o te deje de pasar. Pero Granger te aprecia, eres casi como su hermano. Y yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz. Así que estoy dispuesto a hacer una tregua. No voy a hacerla elegir entre tú y yo, porque sé que perderé.

Si Harry tenía alguna duda sobre la seriedad de los sentimientos que Malfoy tenía hacia su amiga, había sido resuelta. Malfoy era serio, y contra todo pronóstico le estaba ofreciendo un trato de tolerancia mutua. Sabía que era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle, y el gran esfuerzo que suponía para ambos. Pero por el bienestar de Hermione aceptaría el trato. Quién sabe, tal vez con los años esa tolerancia podría convertirse en una pequeña amistad. Siempre y cuando Draco no le hiciese daño a su amiga.

\- Esta bien – dijo Harry – pero como la hagas daño serás el hombre más infeliz que ha pisado la Tierra.

Malfoy rodó lo ojos. Tan griffindor que tenía ganas de vomitar. Sin despedirse se puso rumbo a las mazmorras, tolerar a Potter le iba a costar más de lo que pensaba, por suerte el cara rajada había prometido poner de su parte. No se relajó hasta que llegó a sus habitaciones. Le esperaba una semana muy larga.

Minerva Mcgonagall caminaba por el pasillo del séptimo piso cuando la sala de los menesteres apareció ante ella. Abrió la puerta con decisión, dentro había una hermosa habitación con una mesa de café y tres cómodos sillones con estampado floral.

\- Gracias querida – agradeció la mujer a la sala.

Sybil y Pomona no tardaron en llegar, la reunión dio comienzo.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna novedad? – preguntó Pomona – porque no tengo absolutamente nada.

\- Se que algo pasó ayer – dijo Minerva – fue a celebrarlo a casa de Hagrid.

\- ¿Crees que le habrá dicho que sí? – preguntó la herbologa.

\- La señorita Granger dijo que si hace unas cuantas semanas – dijo Trelawney sonriente.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Pomona algo perdida.

\- La señorita Granger ha dicho que si – explicó con calma la directora – el problema es que el señor Malfoy no ha hecho la pregunta aún.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho ya? – desesperó la profesora Sprout mientras se servía de nuevo.

\- Eso también me gustaría saber a mi – reconoció Sybil.

\- Por eso usaremos la magia del baile de Navidad para ello. – anunció segura Minerva.

\- Eso dijiste del baile de Halloween, y perdimos el tiempo – recordó Sprout.

\- Pero esta vez será diferente – dijo la directora – Malfoy está decidido.

Sybil tiró unas piedras extrañas sobre un círculo, iba descartando algunas, y repetía el proceso hasta que solo quedaron seis. Miró a las dos mujeres por encima de sus gafas de culo de vaso.

\- La noche de Navidad será propicia para el enamoramiento. Pero después, se ve caos, confusión… y nada. – reveló Trelawney.

\- Eso empieza a no gustarme – dijo Minerva preocupada – intentad averiguar por qué.

\- Ya sabes que eso no siempre es posible – dijo Sybil recogiendo las piedras – pero lo intentaré.

Después de decidir los horarios de las guardias, las tres mujeres salieron de allí con paso ligero para volver a sus distintas tareas. El viernes el plan maestro llegaría a su fin.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Gracias por leer._

_ Capitulo de perversión en la biblioteca xD._

_Me costó escribirlo bastante, no me decidía si Hermione debía mandar esta vez. Pero supongo que Malfoy también merecía un poco de placer._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	14. Capitulo 13

El viernes llegó y las clases se dieron solo hasta mediodía. Los alumnos estaban animados. Y a pesar de que todo llevaba decorado desde principios de diciembre, el espíritu navideño se había incrementado notoriamente.

\- Estoy tan nerviosa — decía Ginny — mientras se servía sopa de pollo — Vamos a tener un baile. Y uno decente, no como el del torneo de los tres magos, en el que todos acabamos discutiendo por culpa de los celos.

\- ¿Vas a venir a arreglarte a la torre? — preguntó Hermione — Luna ha dicho que sí.

\- Claro que sí, allí estaremos mucho más tranquilas que en la torre Griffindor.

A mediados de la tarde Ginny terminaba de ayudar a Luna con su peinado. Una bonita trenza de raíz decorada con estrellas que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido azul noche.

\- Es precioso — dijo mirando el resultado en un espejo que habían conjurado en mitad de la sala — muchas gracias Ginny.

\- Es tú turno ahora. – dijo Hermione guiándola hasta la silla.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Yo ya sé que peinado me voy a hacer. – dijo Hermione enseñándole una revista — creo que este le quedará bien al traje.

\- Es muy bonito – dijo Luna mirando la revista de modelos – creo que te quedará bien – se giró para ver a Ginny – en cuanto a ti, como has escogido un vestido rojo creo que deberías llevar el pelo suelto.

\- ¿Suelto?

\- Si, pero rizado – dijo Luna sonriente – vamos a sacar la leona que llevas dentro.

Con un golpe de varita del pelo de Ginny comenzó a rizarse, se veía bien. Después le llegó el turno a Hermione, su peinado era sencillo, pero recogido dejando caer unos cuantos mechones de pelo rizado. Cuando terminaron con eso, le llegó el turno al maquillaje.

Malfoy estaba en las puertas del gran salón, que permanecían cerradas. Su misión era que nadie boicoteara el baile. No le apetecía nada estar allí, pero una vez más no podía negarse. El pasillo estaba desierto, todo el mundo estaba arreglándose para el jodido baile. Quedaba una hora y media para que empezara cuando el profesor Sanders apareció. Le miró y le sonrió, era el único en todo el castillo que no le había tocado las pelotas con trabajos estúpidos y le respetaba por eso.

\- Buenas tardes muchacho – dijo el Hombre sonriente — vengo a relevarte.

Malfoy le miró interrogante. ¿A relevarle? Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para el relevo.

\- Ya sé que vengo pronto – dijo el profesor de transformaciones, — Pero yo no creo que pueda arreglarme mucho más. Y tú aún eres joven y guapo, así que ve a prepararte, con suerte puedes robar algunos suspiros.

Draco agradeció el gesto de Sanders, y fue a sus habitaciones a prepararse. No tardaría mucho, lo tenía todo preparado. Lo único que de verdad necesitaba era un buen baño. No era partidario de tirarse horas en la bañera sin hacer nada. Pero al tener tiempo extra y los pies algo doloridos por estar horas de pie, decidió darse el lujo de usar la gran bañera que había en su cuarto de baño privado.

Malfoy se secó el pelo, y se afeitó con un claro mal humor, tanto tiempo en la bañera le había dado por pensar en quién sería el estúpido afortunado que llevaría a Hermione al baile. Siguió un ritual para ponerse el traje y la túnica de gala, ambos de color negro. Su camisa era blanca y su corbata, negra. Se miró en el espejo un buen rato hasta que por fin se decidió por llevar el pelo suelto. No podía evitar pensar en cómo se parecía a su padre, aun cuando tenía los rasgos más afilados, cortesía de la genética Black. Cuando estuvo listo se encaminó hacía el gran comedor, ya que su puesto sería en la recepción de los alumnos.

\- Vámonos ya – dijo Ginny por enésima vez – los chicos deben de estar en el Hall esperando.

\- Ya voy – contestó Hermione sintiéndose regañada – no podía abrocharme el zapato.

Hermione salió de la habitación con su nuevo vestido negro, de gasa color carne y encaje negro. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta la cadera, en donde comenzaba a abrirse. Cuando lo vio en la tienda, se enamoró de él a primera vista, y no pudo pensar en que Malfoy también lo haría.

\- Estas impresionante – dijo Luna.

\- Y vosotras también —dijo Hermione sonriendo – esperad vamos a hacernos una foto.

Hermione saco la vieja cámara de fotos de su padre y la levitó lo suficientemente lejos de ellas para que se viera lo guapas que iban.

\- Una gran foto para una gran noche – dijo Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Neville y el recién llegado Goldstein esperaban en el Hall. Todavía no habían bajado muchas chicas, pero los nervios de podían notar en el ambiente.

\- ¿Tú a quién esperas Neville? No recuerdo que dijeras nada de una chica – preguntó Ron con su habitual falta de tacto.

\- Bueno, la chica que tenía en mente me rechazó – dijo Neville algo triste – Hermione se enteró, y como yo se lo pedí en cuarto curso, ella me lo pidió a mí.

\- Vaya, parece que al final lo conseguiste – dijo Ron con una sonrisa golpeando la espalda de Neville. Se giró a mirar a Harry — ¿Los has traído?

\- Si – contestó Harry buscando en su bolsillo.

En su mano había unos cartuchos de colores muy brillantes.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Tony curioso.

\- La nueva novedad de Sortilegios Weasley – dijo Ron con orgullo.

Los cartuchos volaron de la mano de Harry a la de Malfoy quien les sonreía con su varita en la mano.

\- Oh, no – dijo victorioso – esto me lo quedo yo. No llevo la tarde entera aquí parado como un imbécil para que saboteéis el baile.

\- ¿Por qué tienes una varita? – preguntó enfadado Harry. Todo el mundo sabía que Malfoy no podía usar una varita, órdenes del ministerio de magia.

\- Y a ti qué te importa Potter – contestó Malfoy acercándose – como me enteré de que cometéis la más mínima infracción estaréis castigados hasta que consigáis graduaros.

Harry se enfadó con la actitud de Malfoy, ¿Dónde había quedado la tolerancia?

\- Entonces dejaremos que siga aquí parado como un imbécil, señor —contestó Harry con fingido respeto.

Malfoy cogió a Harry de la solapa de su túnica.

\- No juegues con fuego Potter.

Pero Harry ya no le escuchaba, tenía la mirada fija en cierta pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras con un vestido rojo que haría babear a cualquiera. Malfoy pensó en lo odioso y asqueroso que era el amor de los demás. Y entonces la vio.

La vio a ella y a nada ni nadie más. La mujer más bella que había visto, la mujer de la que llevaba ocho años enamorado. Llevaba su precioso pelo recogido con algunos rizos sueltos que se moría por tocar. Con un maquillaje leve, y unos carnosos y sonrosados labios que se moría por besar.

Casi le da un infarto cuando vio todo es encaje negro y gasa transparente rodeando su precioso cuerpo. Parecía como si lo hubiesen labrado encima. Tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar. No se dio cuenta de cuando soltó la túnica de Potter, ni le importaba en realidad, pero despertó de su sueño cuando Longbottom se acercó a ella.

Hermione vio como un elegante Malfoy la miraba como si fuese lo único que veía. No quería hacerle daño, ni que volviera a montar una escena de celos. Pero había prometido ir con Neville tras su fracaso amoroso. Además, ella era una alumna y no podía ir con un profesor al baile.

\- Estás preciosa – dijo Neville sonriendo a su amiga.

\- Gracias Neville, tú también estás muy guapo. – contestó la chica con sinceridad.

Neville se acercó a ella, quedando de espaldas a Malfoy.

\- Parece que Malfoy se muere por decirte algo también. No sé qué os traéis entre manos, pero da la sensación de que si no puede decirte nada colapsará en mitad del recibidor. – dijo susurrando – te espero en la puerta.

Hermione se sonrojó. ¿Tan obvio era?, miró a Malfoy. Si, sí que lo era.

Para sorpresa de Malfoy Neville se retiró, menos sutilmente de lo que él creía. Y aquella diosa en la Tierra se acercó a él. De nuevo su corazón se aceleró hasta doler. Y le costaba respirar. Tragó duro.

\- Buenas noches profesor – dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy.

Draco hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. Sabía que si abría la boca lo estropearía todo. Pero el silencio del slytherin la preocupó, y Malfoy pudo notarlo. Se acercó a ella para que nadie más le escuchara.

\- No crea que, por envolver su maravilloso cuerpo en todo ese encaje negro, voy a distraerme de mis tareas – dijo con voz seductora sin si quiera proponérselo. – La vigilaré muy de cerca.

\- Creo que tiene un problema con el encaje señor Malfoy.

\- Uno muy grande – Dijo Draco alzando una ceja para darle doble sentido a la frase.

Hermione se sonrojó. Había conseguido lo que quería. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

\- Nos vemos luego señor Malfoy – dijo Hermione – si se porta bien.

Hermione se reunió con Neville en la puerta, y desaparecieron entre la multitud mientras notaba la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella.

\- A juzgar por la cara que le dejaste, fue corto pero intenso ¿no?

\- Cállate – dijo Hermione avergonzada.

La profesora Sprout pasó al lado de Malfoy.

\- Si sigue con la boca abierta, se le llenará de moscas señor Malfoy. – dijo sonriente.

Draco carraspeó y se marchó en dirección contraria a la profesora de Herbología.

El coctel transcurrió sin problema. Y para alivio de todos, los representantes del ministerio se retiraron pronto. Los leones y las águilas compartían anécdotas y risas. Malfoy los observaba a lo lejos con envidia. El único amigo que le había quedado tras la guerra era Theodore. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a dos alumnos de tercero comportándose de manera sospechosa.

La música comenzó a sonar, Luna y Tony fueron de los primeros en probar la pista de baile. Los demás le siguieron. Harry y Ginny estaban muy acaramelados, mientras que Ron y Lavender desaparecían a ratos. Seguramente a buscar algo de intimidad.

\- Neville – dijo Hermione – creo que Hannah ha tenido problemas con su pareja. ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?

\- Pero entonces te quedarás sola. – dijo Neville mirándola.

\- No importa – dijo Hermione sonriendo – Saca a bailar a la chica que te gusta.

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Neville, a Hermione le pareció adorable.

\- ¿Crees que aceptará? – preguntó el muchacho inseguro.

\- Si no lo hace será la chica más tonta del baile.

Neville no se lo pensó más. Fue hasta Hannah y la invitó a bailar. Hermione sonrió satisfecha cuando la conducía torpemente a la pista de baile. Aprovechó estar sola para ir a buscar algo de ponche, tal vez podría sentarse un rato.

Malfoy vio como Hermione se quedaba sola. Daría toda su fortuna por poder bailar con ella una sola vez. Pero eso no podía ser. También tuvo que aguantar como un par de patanes la pedían bailar. Por suerte para su salud mental ella les rechazó. La observaba como se servía algo de ponche cuando vio de nuevo a esos dos mequetrefes de tercero. Todo pasó muy deprisa.

Una de las fuentes de cristal contiguas levitaba hasta su cabeza. Malfoy corrió hacia ella, la apartó del camino mientras el líquido caía sobre él. Los chicos se asustaron y cortaron el hechizo. La fuente se precipitó contra Malfoy, pero él ya estaba preparado para ello así que la paralizó en el aire.

Todos miraron la habilidad de Malfoy, Hermione iba a agradecerle, pero Draco aún no había terminado. Se giró con odio.

\- ¡Incarcerus!

Los chicos de tercero que estaban intentando alejarse de la escena se vieron atados por el hechizo de Malfoy. Y este se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

\- Estarán castigados fregando calderos hasta que yo me jubile — dijo mientras los arrastraba hacia la salida.

Los demás profesores intervinieron dispersando a los alumnos y haciendo que el ambiente festivo se reanudara de nuevo.

Hermione se acercó a Malfoy.

\- No seas tan estricto – le dijo Hermione – era solo una broma…

\- ¡UNA BROMA? – gritó Malfoy furioso — ¡Casi te tiran esa fuente a la cabeza! ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado? ¡Podría haberte matado de un golpe!

Hermione le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Asimilando el discurso de Malfoy.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías estar gravemente herida? – se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Habló calmado. – Que te hagan daño delante de mí. No podría perdonármelo de nuevo. Sacrificaría mi vida si fuese necesario.

Hermione solo podía ver sinceridad en los ojos de Malfoy. Quería abrazarle, quería besarle. Quería que la sostuviera, y le hiciese todas esas cosas que fantaseaba en sus sueños. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que aún había gente que los miraba. Así que cogió a los alumnos y los arrastró fuera del gran comedor.

Draco dejó a los chicos con Filch con la promesa de castigarles a la vuelta de navidades. Harry llegó a su lado.

\- Bonita salida – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo Draco limpiándose el ponche de encima.

\- Bueno, ya sé que no soy el más indicado – reconoció Harry – Pero te acabas de declarar en mitad del salón.

\- Yo no he hecho tal cosa – contestó Malfoy irritado.

\- Si eso no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué lo será – dijo Harry – Mira. No sé por qué, pero ella te quiere, y parece que eres él único que puede hacerla feliz. Así que, aprovecha tu oportunidad.

Harry volvió a la fiesta. Se cruzó con Hermione, su cara reflejaba preocupación.

Cuando Hermione encontró a Malfoy en el patio interior, mirando el cielo despejado.

\- Malfoy – llamó en tono suave. Él se giró a mirarla.

\- Yo… lo siento – dijo Draco – siento haberte gritado.

\- No importa – dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

\- No, no, no, no, no…. – dijo Malfoy retirándose — esto no tenía que pasar así.

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

\- Se supone que te llevaría al jardín – explicó Malfoy – con todas esas bonitas flores, y bailaríamos, y cuando la canción acabase…

Hermione puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

\- Estamos en un jardín Malfoy – dijo sonriente – Bailemos.

\- Pero no hay música – objetó Draco.

Pero Hermione le ignoró. Se puso en posición, tal y como lo había hecho él en la clase de baile. Malfoy la agarró y la atrajo hacia él.

\- ¿Vals? – preguntó indeciso.

Ella asintió. Malfoy comenzó a moverse y ella le siguió. Todo se sentía mucho más íntimo que en la clase de baile. Cada mirada, cada gesto, cada roce, cada respiración, cada latido del corazón. Después de varios minutos bailando, Hermione paró y Draco la miró alarmado sin saber que había hecho mal.

\- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer cuando acabase la canción? – preguntó la chica sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos grises que la volvían loca.

Malfoy se sonrojó, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

\- Bueno, iba… Iba a besarte —susurró

Sus labios se juntaron, no era su primer beso, pero estaba cargado de lujuria como los anteriores. Aquel beso significaba amor, la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro. Cuando se separaron Draco pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Hermione. Juntó su frente con la de la chica.

\- Quiero hacerte mía – dijo Draco con voz ronca.

\- Tengo una torre para mi sola – dijo Hermione juguetona.

\- Eso me gusta – contestó Malfoy – Pero tengo que devolverle mi varita a Mcgonagall, ya no voy a cuidar de los alumnos. Espérame en la puerta, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Esta bien – dijo un poco decaída – pero no tardes.

\- Ni se me ocurriría.

Malfoy entró en el Gran comedor de nuevo, encontró rápidamente a la directora.

\- Buenas noches señor Malfoy.

\- Buenas noches directora – dijo Draco formalmente – mi turno ha terminado, vengo a devolverle la varita.

\- Podría haberla devuelto mañana — dijo Minerva cogiendo la varita de Malfoy y dejándolo desarmado de nuevo.

\- No quería problemas – dijo Malfoy – solo es un año de prueba, lo superaré sin problemas.

La directora asintió, parecía que por fin Malfoy estaba madurando. Harry y Ginny observaban la escena. Harry se preguntaba dónde estaba Hermione y a dónde iba Malfoy con el paso tan acelerado. Ginny no sabía con certeza dónde estaba Hermione, pero si sabía a dónde iba Malfoy tan deprisa.

Draco prácticamente corría al encuentro de Hermione. Se encontró a dos estudiantes en un comportamiento indecente, y para sorpresa de la pareja los ignoró. Dobló la esquina que llevaba al pasillo de la torre de premios anuales. En parte también era su torre, si hubiese sido estudiante, hubiera dormido allí por derecho propio. Sonrió cuando la vio nerviosa en el umbral de la puerta, para que el cuadro no se volviese a cerrar.

No dijo nada cuando llegó hasta ella. Simplemente cogió su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla. Los primeros besos eran románticos, después comenzaron a ser más ansiosos, cargados de deseo.

\- Sabes que iremos directos al infierno Granger – dijo Draco entre besos.

\- No me importa —contestó la chica buscando debajo de la túnica del mago con rapidez.

\- Soy Slytherin – insistió Draco.

\- Enhorabuena —dijo Hermione consiguiendo que la túnica de Malfoy cayera al suelo dejando ver su traje negro.

\- Soy un mortífago – volvió a rebatir Draco.

\- Eras – contestó ella atacando el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Te hice la vida imposible – dijo Draco mientras la empujaba contra la pared más cercana.

\- No te preocupes, vas a empezar a compensármelo ahora mismo – dijo Hermione quitándole la chaqueta del traje también.

\- Granger, soy tu profesor de pociones – intentó por última vez Draco.

\- No me lo recuerdes – dijo la chica acercándole a ella y besándole para que se le fueran todas esas malditas dudas.

Y lo consiguió. Si no había objeciones él no iba a detenerse. La aprisionó contra la pared y ella le respondió enroscando la pierna en su cintura. Malfoy comenzó un lento vaivén con su cadera que la estaba volviendo loca. Su todo lo que existía era él. Su boca, su lengua, su respiración agitada, sus manos, la presión que ejercía con su cadera, el aroma de su colonia, los gemidos roncos de su garganta. Todo él, solo él. Draco Malfoy.

\- Hermione, como no vayamos a tu cama, voy a hacerte mía aquí mismo – dijo desesperado.

\- Es en la… la segunda puerta —dijo Hermione entre suspiros.

Draco tiró de ella para que no se despegase de su cuerpo, pero el impulso hizo que chocaran contra la otra pared del pasillo. Esta vez estando él contra la pared. Podía notar como Hermione intentaba acercarse más a él, aunque ya fuera prácticamente imposible. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione, envuelto delicadamente en ese maravilloso encaje negro. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo, era un fetichista del encaje, aunque en ese mismo instante quería verlo desaparecer. Sus besos eran cada vez más demandantes, abrió la maldita segunda puerta, no sin antes tirar un jarrón. Malfoy se cabreó cuando llegaron a un nuevo pasillo con dos puertas, pero las atenciones que Hermione le estaba dando hicieron que no durara mucho.

\- Hermione… — dijo Draco demandante.

\- Derecha – contestó la chica a una pregunta no formulada.

Malfoy la llevó hasta allí, chocando de pared en pared. Iba a volverse loca si no llegaban ya a la maldita habitación. Si lo hubiese sabido la hubiera llevado a sus aposentos, y la hubiese devorado allí. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero sin ningún resultado.

\- Granger – dijo entre enfadado y desesperado – la puerta.

\- Oh, se abre al toque – dijo la chica sonriendo ante la impaciencia de Malfoy.

Posó su mano en el pomo y la puerta se abrió, Malfoy la empujó dentro antes de que se volviera a cerrar. Estaba a punto de explorar. La chimenea se encendió automáticamente, proporcionando no solo calor. Sino también luz, que ninguno de los dos se molestó en encender.

Malfoy se sintió empujado con una fuerza que no sabía que la chica tenía. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero sus piernas chocaron con algo que lo hizo caer… la cama. Hermione Granger le había tirado a su cama.

Si, lo había hecho, Malfoy estaba sentado en su cama, ella le había empujado hasta ahí. Tenía la camisa desabrochada, a la que seguro le faltaba algún botón. La respiración de Malfoy estaba agitada, y se mordía el labio mientras la desnudaba con la mirada. Hermione comenzó a desabrochar el vestido. Draco hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero ella estiró su mano para indicarle que se quedara dónde estaba. Él obedeció.

\- No te lo quites – dijo Draco con voz lastimera contradiciendo sus acciones. – todo ese encaje…

Hermione sonrió con malicia.

\- Tranquilo Malfoy – dijo la chica dejando caer su vestido al suelo. – Tengo más.

La suave luz de la chimenea iluminaba el cuerpo de la chica que llevaba un bonito conjunto negro, con gasas y algo de encaje. Malfoy sintió como su erección se incrementaba, casi le dolía negarle a su propio cuerpo lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Como si estuviese leyéndole la mente, Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. No sabía muy bien por qué, solo que debía hacerlo. Le obligó a quitarse la camisa. Draco obedeció sin quejas. Pero Hermione se frustró cuando el cuerpo de Malfoy era liso, suave y perfecto.

\- Malfoy…

\- Mmmm…

\- El hechizó Glamour.

\- No.

\- ¡Malfoy!

\- … Finitte.

Las cicatrices aparecieron en el cuerpo de Malfoy, no entendía por qué las ocultaba, eran atractivas a su manera. Y eran parte de su historia, le gustase o no. Hermione empujó a un desprevenido Malfoy contra el colchón.

\- Sigues llevando demasiada ropa. – dijo la chica mientras besaba su cuello.

\- Perdona – dijo Draco sonriente ante la demanda.

Hermione notó como los pantalones desparecían por arte de magia, y como Draco gimió cuando ella decidió mover su cadera contra la suya.

\- Si sigues así, esto va a terminar antes de que haya empezado. – dijo Draco algo preocupado.

\- Entonces deja que sea tuya ya. – contestó Hermione con los ojos cargados de lujuria.

Aquella mirada se grabó a fuego en la mente de Malfoy. Chasqueó sus dedos para un último truco de magia, e hizo desaparecer la poca ropa que quedaba. Hermione podía notar entre sus pliegues la virilidad de Draco que prácticamente palpitaba con vida propia.

\- Malfoy – dijo Hermione sobre los labios del rubio – necesito ir a tomar un anticonceptivo.

\- No, no necesitas. – dijo Draco abrazándola para que no le dejara solo.

\- No quiero un bebé.

\- Soy estéril – confesó Malfoy – tengo un conjuro, no puedo tener descendencia hasta que no me case. Cosas de ricos.

Hermione le miraba intentando descubrir mentira en sus ojos, pero no la encontró.

\- Más te vale que sea cierto – dijo la chica volviendo a su tarea de besar cada centímetro de piel.

Draco intentó girar sobre el colchón, para quedar encima de ella. Pero Hermione no le dejó.

\- Está vez será así – ordenó la leona – luego podrá ser como tú quieras.

Malfoy respiró hondo, aquello era demasiado para su mente. Así que decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por el placer de nuevo.

Hermione se colocó encima de Draco, y le introdujo dentro de ella lentamente. Malfoy gimió, estaba seguro de no había un hombre más feliz que él sobre la faz de la Tierra. Hermione comenzó a moverse, y de sus labios escapaban gemidos que eran música para los oídos del Slytherin.

Hermione se sentía en el séptimo cielo, había deseado hacer aquello desde el día que le vio en el invernadero. Y Malfoy se sentía mucho mejor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Quería más, quería alcanzar el placer absoluto. Y sería Malfoy quien le ayudase a alcanzarlo.

\- Hermione, nena… — dijo Draco con dificultad – si sigue así voy a terminar ya.

\- Draco… Draco más – exigió la chica.

Y Malfoy obedeció.

Agarró a Hermione por la cintura y movió sus caderas, y aumentó un poco más el ritmo, si es que eso era posible. Hermione gritaba incoherencias sobre Dios, que iba a matarle y que quería más. Hasta que la habitación se llenó con la voz de Hermione clamando su nombre.

Draco terminó, y ella cayó sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la agitada respiración.

\- Te quiero – dijo Hermione mientras escuchaba el corazón desbocado de Malfoy.

Estaban abrazados, perdidos en la sensación de satisfacción.

\- Bueno… ¿Y qué es eso tan genial que querías hacerme? – dijo Hermione juguetona de nuevo.

\- Un poco de respeto señorita Granger – dijo Draco poniéndose sobre ella. – Aun sigo siendo su profesor.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	15. Capitulo 14

Draco y Hermione hicieron el amor dos veces más aquella noche. Se durmieron abrazados y con promesas de amor.

Hermione durmió, Draco miró el techo mientras dejaba vagar sus pensamientos. Había dicho que le quería, a él. Le dolía el pecho de felicidad, pero su conciencia no le dejaba descansar. Ella toda luz, siendo corrompida por la más tenebrosa de las oscuridades. ¿Qué pensaría de ella los demás? Sufriría miradas y desprecios, más de uno dejaría de hablarla. No debía condenarla a esa vida de soledad y desprecios. Merlín sabe que él haría todo en su mano por hacerla feliz, por protegerla, porque se sintiera amada… Él nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarla, pero no quería que los demás la hicieran sufrir.

Ella merecía tenerlo todo, y que nadie la mirara con maldad. Ella merecía las ventajas que el bando blanco proporcionaba. Y él no era nadie para arrebatárselas.

Además, nadie debía enterarse de aquello, o la poca estabilidad que tenía se esfumaría. Por Merlín, se había acostado con la alumna favorita de la directora. Si McGonagall se enteraba le cortaría las pelotas y las exhibiría en la sala de trofeos. Y a él le gustaban demasiado sus pelotas para dejar que aquello pasara.

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, así que era hora de tomar una decisión. Salió de la cama, la miró dormir plácidamente. Se acercó a la mesa y escribió una nota, la dejó sobre la cama, se visitó y salió en silencio. Cuando llegó a su habitación Snape estaba allí.

Mierda y mil veces mierda.

Snape le miró con una ceja levantada. No dijo nada, pero la pregunta estaba hecha.

\- Paseo matutino – dijo Malfoy abriendo la puerta. Necesitaba una ducha para despejarse.

\- ¿Con la ropa de ayer? – preguntó Snape mirándole de arriba abajo.

\- No me apetecía cambiarme – se limitó a contestar Draco

\- ¿Y el hechizo de glamour?

\- ¿Y il hichici di glimir? – se burló Draco – ya no lo necesito. Me da igual lo que piensen esos inútiles con medio cerebro. Dame quince minutos.

Draco salió del baño en quince minutos, impoluto, como siempre. Pero las ojeras delataban que había pasado la noche en blanco. Caminó junto a su padrino hacia el gran comedor, a las seis de la tarde salía el expreso que llevaba a los alumnos a pasar las fiestas en casa. Así que, el ambiente era tranquilo y feliz. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Malfoy se sentía acorde ese ambiente.

Hermione se desperezó, y notó vacío a su lado. Malfoy no estaba en la cama. Tampoco había nadie en el baño, ya que la luz estaba apagada. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Se levantó precipitadamente, tirando todas las sabanas al suelo. La sala principal también estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba? Hermione estaba enfadándose por momentos. Se duchó, y salió como un cohete hacia el gran comedor.

Se encontró con Ginny por el camino.

\- ¿Qué tal anoche? – dijo pícara — ¿no tuviste tiempo de despedirte?

\- No estaba en mi cuarto – contestó Hermione, su amiga la miró sin comprender. – no estaba en mi cuarto esta mañana, simplemente desapareció.

Ginny entendió, pero. ¿A qué jugaba Malfoy?

\- Tal vez la directora le llamase – dijo Ginny buscando una solución.

\- No, de ser así habría dejado una nota o algo. – razonó Hermione – pero no había nada. Se fue sin dejar rastro. El muy cretino dijo que me quería.

Ginny se sorprendió al oír aquello, no podía imaginar por qué Malfoy se había declarado por fin, y había huido como un cobarde. Algo no cuadraba ahí. Pero pronto lo averiguarían.

Doblaron el pasillo y se encontraron de cara con Malfoy y Snape. Malfoy vio lo enfadada que estaba Hermione. ¿No había leído la nota? Seguro que sí, la dejó donde ella pudiera verla. Tal vez simplemente se había dado cuenta de la verdad. De que no podían quererse, por mucho que quisieran no podía ofrecerle una buena vida a su lado. La presión social acabaría con ella y con su felicidad.

\- ¿Crees que puedes reírte de mí Malfoy? – encaró Hermione enfadada — ¿Utilizarme y abandonarme?

\- ¿Utilizarte? – preguntó Draco confuso.

\- No te hagas el digno, Malfoy – escupió la chica con odio – yo estaba sintiendo de verdad, mientras que tu fingías para que te dejara entrar en mi cama. Enhorabuena Malfoy, eres el mayor cretino que hay sobre el planeta.

Malfoy se sintió dolido. Él nunca fingió nada. Pero no dejaría que lo pasaran por encima. No iba a tolerárselo ni a ella ni a nadie. Así que la rabia y el orgullo hablaron por él.

\- ¿Qué esperabas Granger? – dijo sarcástico — ¿Flores? ¿Bombones? ¿O tal vez es que te quedaste con ganas de otra ronda?

Hermione apuntó con la varita a Malfoy, este abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se movió.

Ginny miraba a Snape y a la pareja alternamente.

\- Si hace magia contra un profesor será expulsada – dijo Snape con serenidad – no sea imprudente Granger.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿De parte de quién estaba? Porque sinceramente, empezaba a dudar de la lealtad de su padrino.

\- Tiene razón – dijo Hermione guardando su varita – pero no prohíbe esto.

Sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a Malfoy. Draco sintió que había vuelto a tercero.

\- Púdrete Malfoy.

Las leonas desaparecieron de allí, dejando a Draco con la nariz rota muriéndose del dolor. Y a un Snape, que, si bien estaba sorprendido, no lo parecía.

Hermione llegó como un huracán a su habitación, seguida de Ginny. Y solo cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su torre, lloró. Y no solo porque Malfoy la había roto el corazón. Sino porque ella había dejado que pasara, a pesar de todas las advertencias que le habían dado en el camino.

Aquel hombre había sido bueno con ella, incluso hasta dulce y romántico. Y ella le había abierto su corazón. Y cuando esa serpiente rastrera había conseguido lo que quería, la abandonó rompiendo todo su mundo en pedazos.

Ginny intentaba consolar a su amiga sin mucho éxito. Nunca la había visto así, tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan rota.

\- Voy a terminar de empaquetar mis cosas Ginny – anunció Hermione algo más serena. – nos veremos en el tren. ¿Vale?

Ginny asintió, se despidió en un susurro, y fue a su cuarto a preparar sus cosas. Hermione siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, necesitaba estar sola. Y ella también necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado. ¿Había conseguido Malfoy engañar a todo el mundo? Y ella le había puesto en bandeja a su amiga.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Madame Pomfrey se sorprendió.

\- Por amor de Merlín, Severus, ¿qué pasa? – dijo la enfermera con una mano sobre el pecho.

\- Malfoy se ha roto la nariz. – dijo Snape apartándose para que pudiera ver a su ahijado.

Poppy miró a Snape de nuevo, nadie en su sano juicio se rompía la nariz a sí mismo. Hizo que Malfoy se sentara en una camilla para examinarlo.

\- Ya he visto este tipo de rotura – dijo enfadada – y en esta misma nariz— ¿Me equivoco señor Malfoy?

Draco miró avergonzado al suelo, confirmando las hipótesis de la enfermera. Sin decir nada más, salió hacía su almacén.

\- No digas, te lo dije – advirtió Malfoy a su padrino.

\- No lo diré entonces, — dijo Snape con burla. – pero si diré, que sí que debes querer a esa mujer para que te haya roto la nariz dos veces y ni siquiera levantaras tu varita contra ella.

\- ¡Lárgate! – le dijo de mala manera el rubio.

\- Como quieras – dijo Snape serio – Creo que es mejor que te pongas a trabajar en esa cabeza tuya. Porque acabas de destrozarte la vida. Y créeme cuando digo que sé de lo que hablo.

Malfoy se quedó solo, puede que Snape tuviera razón, pero ella se había negado a hablar. Él había hecho todo lo posible para Hermione entendiera su situación, nadie podía saber de su relación. Sabía que era una petición egoísta, pero que pisoteara sus sentimientos de aquella manera era exagerado. Puede que la vida que podía ofrecerle a su lado no fuera la mejor del mundo. Pero él no había dudado de sus sentimientos hacia ella desde que en segundo curso la vio petrificada en la enfermería.

Siempre la había querido, siempre iba a quererla. No importaba a dónde fuera, ni a quien conociera, en sus pensamientos siempre estaba ella. Cada una de sus acciones estaba hecha para su protección. ¿Por qué ella le hacía tanto daño?

Madame Pomfrey le mandó un par de horas de reposo. Draco le pidió una opción para dormir. No quería seguir pensando, además sabía que arreglar una nariz rota era un tanto doloroso.

Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Las metió mágicamente en el baúl. Aún lloraba, pero quería irse a su casa, quería estar sola, alejarse de todo, de Malfoy, del castillo… Quería volver a su barrio muggle, y desconectar de todo. Aunque eso significase pasar las navidades sola.

Había terminado de recoger cuando un elfo se apareció delante de ella con su característico "plop".

\- El profesor Severus Snape quiera verla en su despacho, ahora mismo. – anunció el elfo con voz chillona.

\- Voy – dijo Hermione como única respuesta.

Hermione no hizo esperar a Snape, sabía de sobra que tenía demasiado mal humor como para incrementarlo. Llegó al despacho, y Snape la ordenó que tomara asiento.

\- Supongo que sabe por qué está aquí – dijo Snape serio.

\- No creo que quiera revisar mi redacción. — dijo Hermione sarcástica.

Snape levantó una ceja, indicando que se estaba pasando de la raya.

\- Está aquí por qué a agredido a un profesor. — dijo con cansancio. — así que tengo que castigarla. Debería dar gracias de que no va a ser expulsada. Para empezar, se cancelan las clases de antídotos. Estará en clase de pociones lo estrictamente necesario. Estaba pensando en sacarla del éxtasis de pociones, pero Minerva me lo impidió. Y ya que tiene los viernes libres, vendrá mi despacho para cumplir el pertinente castigo.

\- Sí señor, — dijo Hermione asimilando las palabras de Snape.

\- Puede retirarse — dijo Snape — que pase felices fiestas.

\- Igualmente, Señor — dijo Hermione saliendo del despacho.

No fue a comer, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Fue directamente al tren, busco un compartimento para que nadie la molestará, lo único que quería hacer era analizar su estupidez. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar? Malfoy era un mujeriego, siempre lo había sido. ¿Porque no lo vio venir?

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, se sintió triste, su madre no estaba allí para darle consejo. Paso los días decorando la casa, leyendo, viendo películas de Navidad en la televisión. El día de Navidad invitada a casa de los Weasley. Ninguno de sus amigos sacó el tema, pero ella pudo notar como todos hacían lo posible para hacerla sonreír. Se fue con la promesa contarle todo a Ginny a la vuelta de vacaciones.

Draco paso las vacaciones en su mansión, esquivando Snape cuando iba a visitar a su madre. Bastante mal se sentía ya como para que su padrino le hiciera sentir peor. Los días, pero son sus errores, se juró no volver a enamorarse, aunque eso supusiera el fin del clan Malfoy. Aunque eso no se lo diría a su madre, no quería disgustarla.

El día de Navidad abre el regalo que había comprado para Hermione. Un colgante de oro blanco de una bignonia. No lo envío, sabía que ella y su orgullo de leona lo rechazarían.

Se tumbó y miró al techo durante un largo rato. Ella ya no le quería, aun cuando le había dicho que le amaba. La sostuvo entre sus brazos toda la noche. Pero no fue suficiente, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Ser una estudiante de toda la vida? Estaba claro que no podían hacer nada público hasta que ella no se graduara. ¿porque no lo entendía? ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto? Se arrepintió horriblemente de sus palabras, pero al sentirse acorralado respondió siendo cruel, como había hecho años atrás. Ganándose así una nueva cicatriz. Suspiro, lo que quedaba de año y va a ser un completo infierno.

Y mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, en la solitaria torre de premios anuales, bajo la cama, había una nota doblada en cuatro partes en el suelo. Con la con la pulcra caligrafía de Malfoy, había escrito un nombre: Hermione.

_Buenos días mi diosa en la tierra, no te asustes si despiertas y no estoy a tu lado. Créeme que no me apetecía nada más que quedarme contigo para siempre en esa esponjosa cama. Pero tengo tareas como profesor que no puedo eludir. Así que tendré que conformarme con decirte lo afortunado que soy de tenerte por carta. Te quiero, y no voy a dejar de quererte jamás, y ahora que puedo decirlo en voz alta mi corazón se siente aliviado._

_Siento tener que pedirte que mantengas la relación en secreto hasta fin de curso, o todo mi esfuerzo para reinsertarse en la sociedad habrá sido en vano. Además, si alguien se entera podrías acabar expulsada, y no me perdonaría entorpecer tu brillante futuro. Por eso te pido un último acto de lealtad._

_Yo cuando llegue el glorioso momento en el que pueda caminar a tu lado. Muchos me considerarán indigno, cosa que será verdad, y te tratan con desprecio y malicia. No quiero condenarte así tipo de vida lejos de la luz, rodeada de mi oscuridad. No importa lo que decidas te cuidaré y te amaré hasta el fin de mis días._

_Hermione, te amo, por cómo eres, por como soy cuando estoy contigo, quédate a mi lado el hombre más feliz que existirá jamás._

_Te quiere un arrodillado y suplicante._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._


	16. Capitulo 15

Las navidades terminaron, y dieron paso al nuevo año. El curso comenzó de nuevo. Todos tenían energías renovadas, durante el primer mes.

La nueva rutina tenía más entretenida Hermione de lo que pensaba, por lo que iba mejorando su estado de ánimo. Poco a poco se dejaba ver por los sitios además de las clases y el comedor. Dejó de saltarse las comidas cuando se enteró que Malfoy no asistía ninguna.

Las clases de pociones eran un infierno, Malfoy se había vuelto huraño, y malhumorado. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, la mitad de los días cambiaba sus trajes por la túnica negra de profesor, ya no cuidaba tanto su cabello. Para mediados de febrero Malfoy era una versión más joven y rubia de Snape. Para cuando llegó marzo, Draco ya no usaba el hechizo de glamur, y por lo visto no le importaba un comino lo que los demás opinaran de las cicatrices. En parte tuvo que suprimirlo, ya que, debido a su estado de ánimo, su nivel de energía había disminuido considerablemente, y el hechizo de glamur era prescindible.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que no la miraba, nunca la preguntaba, y en clases prácticas nunca se acercaba a ver su poción. Incluso la ignorada cuando ayudaba a Neville. Y a pesar de que le hacía daño, ella lo agradecía, no sabría cómo se sentiría mirar sus ojos fríos como el metal de nuevo.

Para complementar su rutina, los viernes cumplía castigo con Snape, quién tenía ideas de lo más variadas para torturar a sus alumnos. Aunque a medida que pasaban los días, los castigos en las menos crueles y más útiles; cómo ayudarle a corregir los trabajos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de los primeros cursos, o ayudar a Madame Pince en la biblioteca.

Siempre iba con el rostro serio, y rara vez buscaba a sus amigos.

Para Malfoy los días no iban a mejor. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Solo necesitaba mirarse en el espejo para darse cuenta de que su aspecto iba a peor. Tal vez la amargura venía junto con el puesto de profesor de pociones. Las clases se le hacían eternas, no iba a comer al gran comedor, a pesar de la insistencia de la directora, en que bajar a hacer vida normal.

Las clases de pociones de séptimo curso era una agonía. Ella estaba allí, pero no quería mirarla o se desmoronaría. Así que no la miraba, hola preguntaba, y como si fuese una especie de acuerdo, ella no contestaba, no hacía preguntas. Me fue imposible notar cómo anotaba las respuestas en una hoja para que sus compañeros consiguieran algún punto. También, dejó de visitar su puesto en el laboratorio. No puedo aguantar estar tan cerca de ella. Tampoco la regañaba ayudaba a Longbottom.

Snape le había castigado a no acercarse a ella, y para ello lo había amenazado con perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento. Por las tardes cuando las clases acababan, iba al lago dando un paseo, y se sentaba allí a pensar. Hasta que la hora de la cena llegaba, entonces volvía a las mazmorras, comía algo e intentaba dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aquel viernes de finales de abril amaneció lluvioso. El cielo del Gran Comedor estaba de color gris, y no parecía que fuera a mejorar. Séptimo empezaban a ver más cerca los exámenes de éxtasis, algunos comenzaban a agobiarse, mientras que otros seguían muy relajados. Hermano encontraba una grata distracción en sus horas de estudio. Pero aquella tarde no podía dejar que Malfoy saliera de su cabeza, tenía que ir a ver a Snape y rezar para que su castigo no fuera muy asqueroso.

Llamó a la puerta de su profesor con absoluta puntualidad. Snape la hizo pasar, estaba sentado en su escritorio de madera maciza con torres de pergaminos a su alrededor. Suspiró, por lo menos no tendría que limpiar.

\- Siéntese señorita Granger – dijo Snape con tono neutro – hoy corregirá los ejercicios de primer y segundo curso.

\- La chica obedeció, y se sentó en frente de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Creo que voy a dar por finalizado su castigo – dijo Snape sin levantar los ojos de su tarea.

Hermione levantó la mirada. ¿Había saldado su deuda?

\- No me mire así señorita Granger – dijo Snape sin mirarla todavía – su falta no fue tan grave. Por lo que he leído en la mente del señor Malfoy, claramente usted tenía razón. Además, comienzan los exámenes, y la directora me mataría si no la dejara estudiar.

Snape quería enterarse de lo que había pasado, tal vez ella se lo contase si usaba las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – preguntó la chica incrédula.

\- Oh, sí. Minerva puede llegar a dar mucho miedo si se lo propone – dijo el profesor mirándola por primera vez desde que comenzaran a hablar.

\- Eso no, — contestó Hermione algo irritada — ¿Piensa usted que tengo razón?

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Snape señalando lo obvio – Qué clase de patán deja que una dama amanezca sola después de pasar la noche en su dormitorio.

Hermione enrojeció, por lo visto el profesor había leído más que suficiente la mente de Malfoy.

\- No puedes prometer amor y después marcharte. – dijo Snape — Debería haber sido claro desde un principio. Nadie se merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias – dijo Hermione al ver que por fin alguien compartía su punto de vista – lo único que yo quería era una maldita explicación, la que fuese. Pero no había ninguna, solo la necesidad de quedar por encima de mí.

\- ¿Usted le hubiera creído?

\- Claro que si – dijo la chica indignada con la pregunta.

\- ¿Usted quería a Malfoy? – dijo un poco sorprendido Snape.

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo la chica con seguridad – Aún le quiero, si no, no dolería tanto cuando le veo.

Severus se quedó pensativo cuando Granger salió de su despacho, dando por finalizados cuatro meses de castigo. Por lo que había sonsacado a base de legremancia al estúpido de su ahijado, habían tenido relaciones, y por la mañana después de decidirse, escribió una cursi nota de amor.

Nota de amor en donde explicaba todo. ¿acaso Granger no lo había leído? Eso explicaría su reacción del último día de colegio. Por eso hirió a Malfoy, y por eso él la contestó como un capullo integral.

Snape suspiró resignado. Esas malditas viejas habían jugado con dos personas para pasar el rato, y ahora que estaban mal, ellas no tenían ningún castigo. Pero aquello no iba a quedar así. Forjado estaba al borde de la depresión solo porque tus menopáusicas aburridas querían jugar a ser Cupido. Iría a hablar con Minerva a la mañana siguiente, y le haría ver la repercusión de sus actos.

Hermione llegó puntual a la hora de la cena, sus amigos le guardaron en un sitio a su lado.

— Ya se acabaron mis castigos — anuncio contento.

— Eso es genial Hermione — dijo Harry — por fin ha entrado en razón.

— Supongo que le parecía igual de absurdo que a nosotros que siguiera castigada. – explicó Hermione mientras se servía un poco de puré de patatas.

— Era una reacción de lo más normal, después de todo lo que te hizo — comentó Ginny excusando a su amiga. — por cierto, Luna propuso ir a tu torre la semana que viene.

— Ya sabéis que no hay ningún problema, hay espacio de sobra.

McGonagall estaba sentada en su despacho cuando su puerta sonó a primera hora de la mañana. Solo había una persona que llamaba así a su puerta, casi con autoridad. La misma persona que era capaz de estar despierta a esas horas de la mañana de un sábado.

— Adelante Severus — dijo Minerva.

— directora — dijo el hombre a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente a la directora.

— Tú dirás a qué has venido — dijo expectante la mujer.

— Quería saber si eres consciente del horrible estado mental de tu profesor de pociones — dijo sin rodeos Snape.

— Sí, es imposible no notar la tristeza y la melancolía que acompañan al señor Malfoy estos meses. — reconoció McGonagall con tono serio.

— Una forma muy elegante de decir que está al borde de la depresión — dijo Snape duramente — tal vez tenga algo que ver con la misma depresión que tiene tu alumna favorita. ¿a qué crees que puede deberse?

Minerva guardo silencio, sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ir a parar Snape. No sabía que había salido mal, pero no parecía que fuese a tener solución.

— No entiendo cómo pudo pasar — dijo McGonagall — estaba claro que funcionaría.

—¿Estaba claro? — pregunto Snape enfadado. — no contaste con la estupidez de Malfoy. Él dejó una nota que ella no leyó. Fin del juego. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— No lo sé Severus — contesto a Minerva enfadada también. — pero deberían resolverlo solos.

— No te desentiendas, les obligaste a estar juntos. A caer el uno en las redes del otro. Estaba claro que iba en enamorarse. — la regaño Snape — y ahora, por forzar las cosas, lo único que tuviste son dos corazones rotos. Arréglalo, Minerva ellos no tendrían este problema, si vosotras no se lo hubieseis causado.

Snape hizo de una salida dramática y dio un portazo dejando a la directora a solas con sus pensamientos.

Pomona y Sybil se encontraron en el pasillo en la que estaba el despacho de la directora. Ambas estaban apuradas, padre Héctor a las había hecho llamar con urgencia y no era para menos Snape tenía razón.

— Buenos días — dijo a modo de recibimiento McGonagall.

— ¿Qué pasa con tantas prisas? — pregunto Pomona.

— Ha venido Snape — concluyo Minerva — y tiene razón. Debemos hacer algo.

— Bueno, es verdad que el estado del joven Malfoy es un poco delicado — apunto Trelawny — yo creo que aún hay esperanza para él.

— Pero no sabemos si ella está dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo — dijo Pomona preocupada. — ¿Y si ya ha pasado página?

— No, ella aún parece estar interesada en Malfoy — dijo McGonagall — Snape se lo sonsacó en el castigo.

— Entonces solo tenemos que preocuparnos por Malfoy. — dijo Pomona señalando lo obvio.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Malfoy se pasa las tardes en el lago — dijo McGonagall — es imposible sacarlo de allí sin que se dé cuenta de que algo pasa.

— Podríamos llevarla ella — sugirió Sprout — eso sería más fácil.

— Ella daría media vuelta en cuanto le viese. Ellos creen que la culpa la tiene el otro. Son tercos como...

El discurso de la directora vio interrumpido por el característico sonido de los huesos rebotando en la madera de roble. Pomona y Minerva se miraron entre ellas. La adivinación no estaba al alcance de sus conocimientos. Observaron como la profesora de adivinación miraba con curiosidad el resultado.

— Entiendo... — dijo por fin — yo hablaré con Malfoy.

— ¿Tú? — dijo Pomona incrédula — eso es imposible! Seguro que lo único que consigues es empeorarlo más.

— No se asustará — dijo Siybil señalando un hueso — sé lo que tengo que hacer.

— Lo que hay que dejarle claro es que la señorita Granger no recibió su carta — dijo Minerva.

— ¿Qué carta? — preguntaron las dos brujas al unísono.

— Por lo visto mal fue y dejo una carta para ella, supongo que, de amor, Snape no me dio los detalles. En ella habría una explicación — dijo McGonagall. — y ella nunca la leyó, por lo que rechazó al señor Malfoy en el acto.

— Eso fue el día del puñetazo? — pregunto a Pomona intentando situarse.

— Sí — contestó Minerva — no se hablan desde ese día.

— Son unos cabezotas sin remedio — sentencio la profesora de herbología.

— Usaremos esa terquedad a nuestro favor — dijo sonriendo Trelawny.

Malfoy estaba gritándole a dos niños de segundo cuando Hagrid lo encontró.

— Buenas Malfoy. — dijo el semigigante con una sonrisa — creo que tengo algo que puede interesarte.

— Has recibido ya los gusarajos? — preguntó curioso Draco.

— No, es algo que encontré en el bosque — dijo Hagrid.

— Entonces es un ingrediente poco común. Sorpréndeme.

— Es una pequeña planta — Draco le miraba expectante — lazo del diablo.

— De muerte crisol — dijo Malfoy — creo que puedo hacerle un hueco. Deja que prepare una aula en las mazmorras. Estará como en casa.

Hagrid se alegra al ver que Malfoy se interesaba por algo aparte de su melancolía. Tal vez solo necesitaba algo con lo que tener ocupada su mente. Y a pesar de que habían intentado de todo, seguía con esa horrible depresión. Había visto como no profesor de Pociones sufría de corazón roto durante meses, tal y como había hecho Snape durante años. Pero al contrario que su predecesor aún había esperanza para él.

Comida transcurrió como siempre entre el bullicio del Gran Comedor. Ya eran principios de abril, así que los alumnos estaban cada vez más conscientes de los exámenes finales. La biblioteca y las obras destinadas al estudio estaban cada vez más llenas. En especial de los alumnos de séptimo curso, y aquel año se enfrentaban a sus éxtasis.

Eran más de las siete cuando Luna y Hermione salieron de la biblioteca. Habían quedado en pasar una noche de chicas en su torre. Ginny tenía entrenamiento hasta las seis, se reuniría con ellas allí con la promesa de tardar lo menos posible en arreglarse.

Hermione caminaba junto a Luna por el pasillo que llevaba a la torre de premios anuales. Habían quedado con Ginny allí. Pasarían la tarde del sábado las tres juntas. Hermione miraba distraídamente por el ventanal mientras Luna hablaba sobre la importancia de que saturno hubiera alcanzado la constelación del Dragón. La leona paró en seco, sentado en una roca en la orilla del lago estaba Malfoy.

— ¿Qué hace ahí? — preguntó intentando averiguar lo que estaba haciendo su profesor.

— ¿Quién, Malfoy? — dijo Luna acercándose a la ventana. — ¿No lo sabías? Desde que se acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad, en cuánto finalizan las clases, Malfoy va a sentarse al lago.

— ¡Pero hoy está lloviendo! — dijo Hermione señalando las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que había en el cristal.

— Todos los días — aclaró Luna — da igual si llueve, nieva o hace sol. Malfoy estará ahí sentado hasta la hora de cenar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hace ahí? — dijo Hermione mirando de nuevo a Malfoy por la ventana.

— Nada — contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros. — pensar, supongo.

— ¿Y por qué nadie hace nada?

— Oh, sí que lo han intentado, creo que Snape va un par de veces por semana para que desista.

Luna reanudó el camino, mientras prestaba atención a la reacción de Hermione. Ella les había pedido que no hablaran de Malfoy, y que le daba igual lo que le pasase. Pero su reacción decía otra cosa muy distinta.

Malfoy miraba la calmada superficie del lago. Hacía ya un rato que había comenzado a chispear, pero como siempre eso no le importó. Siguió en su sitio, como cada tarde. Pensando en lo cerca que había estado de la felicidad, y de lo rápido que se había ido. También pensaba en el error que había supuesto abrir su corazón. No es que no supiera que iba a ser rechazado desde un principio, pero sí que le dolía más de lo que había imaginado. Ella le estaba aceptando cuándo de repente se acabó todo. Seguramente no fue más que un amorío de colegio para Granger. Él la había dado todo lo que necesitaba, pero no podría ofrecerle una buena vida, no podría competir con cualquiera que la pretendiese en eso, porque perdería. Hermione era una chica inteligente, luchadora y bella, podría conseguir al hombre que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos. Solamente esperaba que no eligiese a ningún imbécil. Con suerte Mcgonagall le daría el puesto de profesor de pociones, y podría quedarse allí, enseñando e investigando. En las frías y oscuras mazmorras de Hogwarts, lejos del resto del mundo. Solo con los alumnos, sin ver a nadie más, sin verla a ella.

Sybil Trelawney era una mujer de palabra, así que aquel sábado caminó hasta el lago. Usaba un paraguas muggle de muchos colores. Se hizo la despistada cuando llegó hasta el slytherin.

— Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

Draco se giró a mirar a la estrafalaria mujer. Quien le devolvía la mirada tras sus gafas de culo de vaso. Hacía días que nadie se había acercado hasta allí para disuadirle de que dejara su extraño comportamiento. No es que muchos lo hubieran intentado. Snape, Mcgonagall, y Hagrid eran los únicos que se habían acercado a intentar razonar con él. Por supuesto ninguno lo había conseguido.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Trelawney. — contestó más por inercia que por otra cosa, el sorprendido muchacho.

— ¿Sabe que está lloviendo? — preguntó la mujer algo confusa. No entendía porque Malfoy pasaba su tiempo bajo las inclemencias del tiempo.

¿Qué si sabía que estaba lloviendo? llevaba ahí sentado más de dos horas. Claro que sabía que estaba lloviendo. Draco sabía que la profesora de adivinación nunca se había caracterizado por tener un buen sentido común. Pero aquello era demasiado. Respiró hondo para armarse de paciencia antes de responder a la adivina.

— Si la enviado la directora para... — comenzó a hablar Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? Oh no, — le cortó la mujer — hoy habían anunciado tormenta eléctrica en el periódico, y venía a realizar diagramas de rayos... Pero supongo que una vez más se han equivocado. Recuerdo que a ti se te daba bien observar las tormentas, una pena que dejaras de cursar mi asignatura.

— Tuve que decantarme por la herbología, era mucho más útil para una maestría en pociones — contestó Draco con nostalgia. — Puede que me una a usted en la próxima tormenta.

— Eso sería maravillo señor Malfoy. — contestó animada Sybil. — seguro que una afición le ayudaría a mejorar su horrible estado de ánimo.

— No se ofenda si sueno un poco escéptico profesora, pero no creo que un diagrama de rayos pueda curar un corazón roto. — dijo Malfoy volviendo a fijar su mirada en la superficie del lago.

— ¿Y mirar el lago sí? — dijo Trelawney levantando una ceja. — levántese y venga a buscar hojas de valeriana conmigo. Si no se cura, por lo menos habrá hecho algo más útil que mirar como chapotea Azariel.

— Disculpe ¿Azariel? — dijo Draco levantándose y caminando a su lado.

— El calamar gigante — dijo Trelawney como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Malfoy caminó junto a la profesora en silencio unos metros. Hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— En cuanto a su problema de corazón roto... Es una auténtica pena que le rechazaran. No me mire así, es evidente. Pero que ella le rechazase por algo tan tonto como no tener una explicación... Esas cosas deben hablarse antes de tomar una decisión.

— Pero yo si le di una explicación — aclaro Malfoy algo irritado.

— Una pena que no la leyera. — Dijo la profesora tomando hojas de una planta que Malfoy no hubiese identificado como valeriana en la vida.

— ¿Perdone?

— Oh, lo siento muchacho, — dijo la mujer algo contrariada — leí tus posos de té hace unas semanas, estaba escrito en ellos que tus sentimientos no habían llegado, pero que pronto lo harían.

Malfoy miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su profesora de adivinación.

— Supongo que debí habértelo dicho — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — pero si quieres saber más sobre el tema tendrás que preguntarle al profesor Snape. Él fue quien interrogó a la señorita Granger durante uno de sus castigos. Confirmando así mi teoría.

— ¿Snape la interrogó? ¿Cómo? — exigió Malfoy. Si de algo sabía era de los nada agradables métodos de interrogatorio que usaba su padrino.

— Eso no lo sé, señor Malfoy.

Draco se dio media vuelta, mientras maldecía en voz baja. Iba hecho una auténtica furia mientras andaba por los pasillos. Iba directo al despacho de Snape dispuesto a exigir una explicación. Dio un portazo cuando entró, sorprendiendo a Severus.

— ¿Es que se te han olvidado los modales o algo así? — dijo Snape enfadado.

— No voy a preguntar desde cuándo lo sabes y por qué diablos no me lo habías contado — comenzó su discurso Draco — Pero como hayas usado algún método de interrogación ilegal te voy a mandar al infierno de una patada.

— Por tu falta de tacto deduzco que hablas de la señorita Granger y de la carta que no leyó. — dijo Snape manteniendo la calma. Mientras por dentro pensaba en que tal vez podría optar por un puesto en un laboratorio de pociones, como el de San Mungo, y salir de ese horrible manicomio al que todos llamaban colegio.

— ¿De qué iba a ser sino? — contestó Malfoy cabreado.

— No, no usé ningún método ilegal — dijo Snape tranquilizando al joven. — ella me lo contó todo. Te sorprendería la cantidad de información que le puedes sacar a una mujer si la escuchas y le das la razón.

Lo que faltaba, ahora Snape le daba clases de cómo tratar a las mujeres. Aunque ese es otro tema que debía ser tratado en otro momento y en otro lugar.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? — dijo Draco sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de Severus. — ¿Ella no leyó mi carta? Por eso se enfadó por la mañana.

Snape guardó silencio y dejó que la mente de Malfoy hiciera el trabajo de deducción que no había hecho todavía.

— ¡Entonces he estado cuatro meses hundido en la miseria para nada! — dijo Draco alterándose otra vez. — Podía haberla recuperado. Podía haber sido mía. Podía haber tenido una vida a su lado.

— Con esa actitud tan deprimente lo dudo mucho. — dijo Snape volviendo a su tarea de suspender a sus alumnos.

— Pero a ella le resultó muy fácil dejarme — recordó Draco — tal vez ella solo estaba buscando una excusa para darme la patada.

—Draco. — le llamó Snape.

— Qué.

— Vete a pensar en voz alta a otro lado — ordenó molesto Severus.

Draco miró mal a su padrino y salió de allí. Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos. Necesitaba despejar la mente.

Ginny estaba esperando junto al retrato cuando sus amigas llegaron. Luna le contó el motivo de su retraso. Y Ginny la miró esperanzada, hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no decía nada de Malfoy, a pesar de que todos sabían que su tristeza provenía de su separación.

— Voy a ponerme algo más cómoda — dijo Hermione saliendo hacia su habitación.

Estaba tal y como la había dejado aquella mañana, incluso su anaranjado gato seguía durmiendo sobre la cama.

— Hola Crooksans — dijo la chica mientras se quitaba los zapatos. El gato se desperezó y jugó entre sus piernas para coger un zapato y llevarlo debajo de la cama. — Oh no, gato malo.

Hermione se agachó bajo la cama. no veía nada, así que metió su brazo todo lo que pudo, no encontraba el zapato, pero encontró un papel. Ella no recordaba haber dejado nada ahí debajo así que decidió sacarlo para ver de qué se trataba.

Era un pergamino doblado en cuatro. En uno de los lados estaba escrito su nombre con una pulcra caligrafía que reconoció enseguida. Se quedó de piedra. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba eso ahí? La última, y única, vez que Malfoy había estado ahí fue la noche que tuvieron sexo. Lo estaba abriendo lentamente cuando la voz de Ginny la asustó.

—¿Hermione, va todo bien? — preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— No — dijo con la voz quebrada.

Sus amigas entraron en la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. Hermione estaba de rodillas, junto a la cama parecía estar bien, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — dijo Ginny arrodillándose rápidamente frente a ella.

— Esto estaba bajo mi cama — dijo Hermione enseñándole la carta que tenía en la mano. — es de Malfoy.

— léela — ordenó la pelirroja inmediatamente.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione volaron por la hoja de papel. Cuando terminó se la dio a su amiga quien la leyó en silencio para después pasársela a Luna.

— Es muy bonita — dijo Luna cuando terminó de leerla.

— ¿Bonita? — dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. — Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Las chicas guardaron silencio unos segundos. Si Malfoy había dejado aquella nota, significaba que no había abandonado a Hermione por la mañana aquel día. Y que ella había sido quien había roto la relación, y no él.

— De momento voy a matarte — dijo Ginny — ¿Cómo demonios no leíste la nota?

— Estaba debajo de la cama, se debió caer, y quedar ahí todo este tiempo. — explicó Hermione.

— Deberías pensar muy bien en lo que vas a hacer. — dijo Luna — Malfoy estará dolido, un paso en falso y podría acabarse para siempre, si es que no se ha acabado ya.

Hermione asentía comprendiendo la situación. Tenía que pensar muy cuidadosamente que quería hacer, que sentía hacia Malfoy, y como actuar frente a él.


	17. Capitulo 16

Las navidades terminaron, y dieron paso al nuevo año. El curso comenzó de nuevo. Todos tenían energías renovadas, durante el primer mes.

La nueva rutina tenía más entretenida Hermione de lo que pensaba, por lo que iba mejorando su estado de ánimo. Poco a poco se dejaba ver por los sitios además de las clases y el comedor. Dejó de saltarse las comidas cuando se enteró que Malfoy no asistía ninguna.

Las clases de pociones eran un infierno, Malfoy se había vuelto huraño, y malhumorado. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, la mitad de los días cambiaba sus trajes por la túnica negra de profesor, ya no cuidaba tanto su cabello. Para mediados de febrero Malfoy era una versión más joven y rubia de Snape. Para cuando llegó marzo, Draco ya no usaba el hechizo de glamur, y por lo visto no le importaba un comino lo que los demás opinaran de las cicatrices. En parte tuvo que suprimirlo, ya que, debido a su estado de ánimo, su nivel de energía había disminuido considerablemente, y el hechizo de glamur era prescindible.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que no la miraba, nunca la preguntaba, y en clases prácticas nunca se acercaba a ver su poción. Incluso la ignorada cuando ayudaba a Neville. Y a pesar de que le hacía daño, ella lo agradecía, no sabría cómo se sentiría mirar sus ojos fríos como el metal de nuevo.

Para complementar su rutina, los viernes cumplía castigo con Snape, quién tenía ideas de lo más variadas para torturar a sus alumnos. Aunque a medida que pasaban los días, los castigos en las menos crueles y más útiles; cómo ayudarle a corregir los trabajos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de los primeros cursos, o ayudar a Madame Pince en la biblioteca.

Siempre iba con el rostro serio, y rara vez buscaba a sus amigos.

Para Malfoy los días no iban a mejor. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Solo necesitaba mirarse en el espejo para darse cuenta de que su aspecto iba a peor. Tal vez la amargura venía junto con el puesto de profesor de pociones. Las clases se le hacían eternas, no iba a comer al gran comedor, a pesar de la insistencia de la directora, en que bajar a hacer vida normal.

Las clases de pociones de séptimo curso era una agonía. Ella estaba allí, pero no quería mirarla o se desmoronaría. Así que no la miraba, hola preguntaba, y como si fuese una especie de acuerdo, ella no contestaba, no hacía preguntas. Me fue imposible notar cómo anotaba las respuestas en una hoja para que sus compañeros consiguieran algún punto. También, dejó de visitar su puesto en el laboratorio. No puedo aguantar estar tan cerca de ella. Tampoco la regañaba ayudaba a Longbottom.

Snape le había castigado a no acercarse a ella, y para ello lo había amenazado con perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento. Por las tardes cuando las clases acababan, iba al lago dando un paseo, y se sentaba allí a pensar. Hasta que la hora de la cena llegaba, entonces volvía a las mazmorras, comía algo e intentaba dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aquel viernes de finales de abril amaneció lluvioso. El cielo del Gran Comedor estaba de color gris, y no parecía que fuera a mejorar. Séptimo empezaban a ver más cerca los exámenes de éxtasis, algunos comenzaban a agobiarse, mientras que otros seguían muy relajados. Hermano encontraba una grata distracción en sus horas de estudio. Pero aquella tarde no podía dejar que Malfoy saliera de su cabeza, tenía que ir a ver a Snape y rezar para que su castigo no fuera muy asqueroso.

Llamó a la puerta de su profesor con absoluta puntualidad. Snape la hizo pasar, estaba sentado en su escritorio de madera maciza con torres de pergaminos a su alrededor. Suspiró, por lo menos no tendría que limpiar.

\- Siéntese señorita Granger – dijo Snape con tono neutro – hoy corregirá los ejercicios de primer y segundo curso.

\- La chica obedeció, y se sentó en frente de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Creo que voy a dar por finalizado su castigo – dijo Snape sin levantar los ojos de su tarea.

Hermione levantó la mirada. ¿Había saldado su deuda?

\- No me mire así señorita Granger – dijo Snape sin mirarla todavía – su falta no fue tan grave. Por lo que he leído en la mente del señor Malfoy, claramente usted tenía razón. Además, comienzan los exámenes, y la directora me mataría si no la dejara estudiar.

Snape quería enterarse de lo que había pasado, tal vez ella se lo contase si usaba las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – preguntó la chica incrédula.

\- Oh, sí. Minerva puede llegar a dar mucho miedo si se lo propone – dijo el profesor mirándola por primera vez desde que comenzaran a hablar.

\- Eso no, — contestó Hermione algo irritada — ¿Piensa usted que tengo razón?

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Snape señalando lo obvio – Qué clase de patán deja que una dama amanezca sola después de pasar la noche en su dormitorio.

Hermione enrojeció, por lo visto el profesor había leído más que suficiente la mente de Malfoy.

\- No puedes prometer amor y después marcharte. – dijo Snape — Debería haber sido claro desde un principio. Nadie se merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias – dijo Hermione al ver que por fin alguien compartía su punto de vista – lo único que yo quería era una maldita explicación, la que fuese. Pero no había ninguna, solo la necesidad de quedar por encima de mí.

\- ¿Usted le hubiera creído?

\- Claro que si – dijo la chica indignada con la pregunta.

\- ¿Usted quería a Malfoy? – dijo un poco sorprendido Snape.

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo la chica con seguridad – Aún le quiero, si no, no dolería tanto cuando le veo.

Severus se quedó pensativo cuando Granger salió de su despacho, dando por finalizados cuatro meses de castigo. Por lo que había sonsacado a base de legremancia al estúpido de su ahijado, habían tenido relaciones, y por la mañana después de decidirse, escribió una cursi nota de amor.

Nota de amor en donde explicaba todo. ¿acaso Granger no lo había leído? Eso explicaría su reacción del último día de colegio. Por eso hirió a Malfoy, y por eso él la contestó como un capullo integral.

Snape suspiró resignado. Esas malditas viejas habían jugado con dos personas para pasar el rato, y ahora que estaban mal, ellas no tenían ningún castigo. Pero aquello no iba a quedar así. Forjado estaba al borde de la depresión solo porque tus menopáusicas aburridas querían jugar a ser Cupido. Iría a hablar con Minerva a la mañana siguiente, y le haría ver la repercusión de sus actos.

Hermione llegó puntual a la hora de la cena, sus amigos le guardaron en un sitio a su lado.

— Ya se acabaron mis castigos — anuncio contento.

— Eso es genial Hermione — dijo Harry — por fin ha entrado en razón.

— Supongo que le parecía igual de absurdo que a nosotros que siguiera castigada. – explicó Hermione mientras se servía un poco de puré de patatas.

— Era una reacción de lo más normal, después de todo lo que te hizo — comentó Ginny excusando a su amiga. — por cierto, Luna propuso ir a tu torre la semana que viene.

— Ya sabéis que no hay ningún problema, hay espacio de sobra.

McGonagall estaba sentada en su despacho cuando su puerta sonó a primera hora de la mañana. Solo había una persona que llamaba así a su puerta, casi con autoridad. La misma persona que era capaz de estar despierta a esas horas de la mañana de un sábado.

— Adelante Severus — dijo Minerva.

— directora — dijo el hombre a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente a la directora.

— Tú dirás a qué has venido — dijo expectante la mujer.

— Quería saber si eres consciente del horrible estado mental de tu profesor de pociones — dijo sin rodeos Snape.

— Sí, es imposible no notar la tristeza y la melancolía que acompañan al señor Malfoy estos meses. — reconoció McGonagall con tono serio.

— Una forma muy elegante de decir que está al borde de la depresión — dijo Snape duramente — tal vez tenga algo que ver con la misma depresión que tiene tu alumna favorita. ¿a qué crees que puede deberse?

Minerva guardo silencio, sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ir a parar Snape. No sabía que había salido mal, pero no parecía que fuese a tener solución.

— No entiendo cómo pudo pasar — dijo McGonagall — estaba claro que funcionaría.

—¿Estaba claro? — pregunto Snape enfadado. — no contaste con la estupidez de Malfoy. Él dejó una nota que ella no leyó. Fin del juego. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— No lo sé Severus — contesto a Minerva enfadada también. — pero deberían resolverlo solos.

— No te desentiendas, les obligaste a estar juntos. A caer el uno en las redes del otro. Estaba claro que iba en enamorarse. — la regaño Snape — y ahora, por forzar las cosas, lo único que tuviste son dos corazones rotos. Arréglalo, Minerva ellos no tendrían este problema, si vosotras no se lo hubieseis causado.

Snape hizo de una salida dramática y dio un portazo dejando a la directora a solas con sus pensamientos.

Pomona y Sybil se encontraron en el pasillo en la que estaba el despacho de la directora. Ambas estaban apuradas, padre Héctor a las había hecho llamar con urgencia y no era para menos Snape tenía razón.

— Buenos días — dijo a modo de recibimiento McGonagall.

— ¿Qué pasa con tantas prisas? — pregunto Pomona.

— Ha venido Snape — concluyo Minerva — y tiene razón. Debemos hacer algo.

— Bueno, es verdad que el estado del joven Malfoy es un poco delicado — apunto Trelawny — yo creo que aún hay esperanza para él.

— Pero no sabemos si ella está dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo — dijo Pomona preocupada. — ¿Y si ya ha pasado página?

— No, ella aún parece estar interesada en Malfoy — dijo McGonagall — Snape se lo sonsacó en el castigo.

— Entonces solo tenemos que preocuparnos por Malfoy. — dijo Pomona señalando lo obvio.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Malfoy se pasa las tardes en el lago — dijo McGonagall — es imposible sacarlo de allí sin que se dé cuenta de que algo pasa.

— Podríamos llevarla ella — sugirió Sprout — eso sería más fácil.

— Ella daría media vuelta en cuanto le viese. Ellos creen que la culpa la tiene el otro. Son tercos como...

El discurso de la directora vio interrumpido por el característico sonido de los huesos rebotando en la madera de roble. Pomona y Minerva se miraron entre ellas. La adivinación no estaba al alcance de sus conocimientos. Observaron como la profesora de adivinación miraba con curiosidad el resultado.

— Entiendo... — dijo por fin — yo hablaré con Malfoy.

— ¿Tú? — dijo Pomona incrédula — eso es imposible! Seguro que lo único que consigues es empeorarlo más.

— No se asustará — dijo Siybil señalando un hueso — sé lo que tengo que hacer.

— Lo que hay que dejarle claro es que la señorita Granger no recibió su carta — dijo Minerva.

— ¿Qué carta? — preguntaron las dos brujas al unísono.

— Por lo visto mal fue y dejo una carta para ella, supongo que, de amor, Snape no me dio los detalles. En ella habría una explicación — dijo McGonagall. — y ella nunca la leyó, por lo que rechazó al señor Malfoy en el acto.

— Eso fue el día del puñetazo? — pregunto a Pomona intentando situarse.

— Sí — contestó Minerva — no se hablan desde ese día.

— Son unos cabezotas sin remedio — sentencio la profesora de herbología.

— Usaremos esa terquedad a nuestro favor — dijo sonriendo Trelawny.

Malfoy estaba gritándole a dos niños de segundo cuando Hagrid lo encontró.

— Buenas Malfoy. — dijo el semigigante con una sonrisa — creo que tengo algo que puede interesarte.

— Has recibido ya los gusarajos? — preguntó curioso Draco.

— No, es algo que encontré en el bosque — dijo Hagrid.

— Entonces es un ingrediente poco común. Sorpréndeme.

— Es una pequeña planta — Draco le miraba expectante — lazo del diablo.

— De muerte crisol — dijo Malfoy — creo que puedo hacerle un hueco. Deja que prepare una aula en las mazmorras. Estará como en casa.

Hagrid se alegra al ver que Malfoy se interesaba por algo aparte de su melancolía. Tal vez solo necesitaba algo con lo que tener ocupada su mente. Y a pesar de que habían intentado de todo, seguía con esa horrible depresión. Había visto como no profesor de Pociones sufría de corazón roto durante meses, tal y como había hecho Snape durante años. Pero al contrario que su predecesor aún había esperanza para él.

Comida transcurrió como siempre entre el bullicio del Gran Comedor. Ya eran principios de abril, así que los alumnos estaban cada vez más conscientes de los exámenes finales. La biblioteca y las obras destinadas al estudio estaban cada vez más llenas. En especial de los alumnos de séptimo curso, y aquel año se enfrentaban a sus éxtasis.

Eran más de las siete cuando Luna y Hermione salieron de la biblioteca. Habían quedado en pasar una noche de chicas en su torre. Ginny tenía entrenamiento hasta las seis, se reuniría con ellas allí con la promesa de tardar lo menos posible en arreglarse.

Hermione caminaba junto a Luna por el pasillo que llevaba a la torre de premios anuales. Habían quedado con Ginny allí. Pasarían la tarde del sábado las tres juntas. Hermione miraba distraídamente por el ventanal mientras Luna hablaba sobre la importancia de que saturno hubiera alcanzado la constelación del Dragón. La leona paró en seco, sentado en una roca en la orilla del lago estaba Malfoy.

— ¿Qué hace ahí? — preguntó intentando averiguar lo que estaba haciendo su profesor.

— ¿Quién, Malfoy? — dijo Luna acercándose a la ventana. — ¿No lo sabías? Desde que se acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad, en cuánto finalizan las clases, Malfoy va a sentarse al lago.

— ¡Pero hoy está lloviendo! — dijo Hermione señalando las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que había en el cristal.

— Todos los días — aclaró Luna — da igual si llueve, nieva o hace sol. Malfoy estará ahí sentado hasta la hora de cenar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hace ahí? — dijo Hermione mirando de nuevo a Malfoy por la ventana.

— Nada — contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros. — pensar, supongo.

— ¿Y por qué nadie hace nada?

— Oh, sí que lo han intentado, creo que Snape va un par de veces por semana para que desista.

Luna reanudó el camino, mientras prestaba atención a la reacción de Hermione. Ella les había pedido que no hablaran de Malfoy, y que le daba igual lo que le pasase. Pero su reacción decía otra cosa muy distinta.

Malfoy miraba la calmada superficie del lago. Hacía ya un rato que había comenzado a chispear, pero como siempre eso no le importó. Siguió en su sitio, como cada tarde. Pensando en lo cerca que había estado de la felicidad, y de lo rápido que se había ido. También pensaba en el error que había supuesto abrir su corazón. No es que no supiera que iba a ser rechazado desde un principio, pero sí que le dolía más de lo que había imaginado. Ella le estaba aceptando cuándo de repente se acabó todo. Seguramente no fue más que un amorío de colegio para Granger. Él la había dado todo lo que necesitaba, pero no podría ofrecerle una buena vida, no podría competir con cualquiera que la pretendiese en eso, porque perdería. Hermione era una chica inteligente, luchadora y bella, podría conseguir al hombre que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos. Solamente esperaba que no eligiese a ningún imbécil. Con suerte Mcgonagall le daría el puesto de profesor de pociones, y podría quedarse allí, enseñando e investigando. En las frías y oscuras mazmorras de Hogwarts, lejos del resto del mundo. Solo con los alumnos, sin ver a nadie más, sin verla a ella.

Sybil Trelawney era una mujer de palabra, así que aquel sábado caminó hasta el lago. Usaba un paraguas muggle de muchos colores. Se hizo la despistada cuando llegó hasta el slytherin.

— Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

Draco se giró a mirar a la estrafalaria mujer. Quien le devolvía la mirada tras sus gafas de culo de vaso. Hacía días que nadie se había acercado hasta allí para disuadirle de que dejara su extraño comportamiento. No es que muchos lo hubieran intentado. Snape, Mcgonagall, y Hagrid eran los únicos que se habían acercado a intentar razonar con él. Por supuesto ninguno lo había conseguido.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Trelawney. — contestó más por inercia que por otra cosa, el sorprendido muchacho.

— ¿Sabe que está lloviendo? — preguntó la mujer algo confusa. No entendía porque Malfoy pasaba su tiempo bajo las inclemencias del tiempo.

¿Qué si sabía que estaba lloviendo? llevaba ahí sentado más de dos horas. Claro que sabía que estaba lloviendo. Draco sabía que la profesora de adivinación nunca se había caracterizado por tener un buen sentido común. Pero aquello era demasiado. Respiró hondo para armarse de paciencia antes de responder a la adivina.

— Si la enviado la directora para... — comenzó a hablar Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? Oh no, — le cortó la mujer — hoy habían anunciado tormenta eléctrica en el periódico, y venía a realizar diagramas de rayos... Pero supongo que una vez más se han equivocado. Recuerdo que a ti se te daba bien observar las tormentas, una pena que dejaras de cursar mi asignatura.

— Tuve que decantarme por la herbología, era mucho más útil para una maestría en pociones — contestó Draco con nostalgia. — Puede que me una a usted en la próxima tormenta.

— Eso sería maravillo señor Malfoy. — contestó animada Sybil. — seguro que una afición le ayudaría a mejorar su horrible estado de ánimo.

— No se ofenda si sueno un poco escéptico profesora, pero no creo que un diagrama de rayos pueda curar un corazón roto. — dijo Malfoy volviendo a fijar su mirada en la superficie del lago.

— ¿Y mirar el lago sí? — dijo Trelawney levantando una ceja. — levántese y venga a buscar hojas de valeriana conmigo. Si no se cura, por lo menos habrá hecho algo más útil que mirar como chapotea Azariel.

— Disculpe ¿Azariel? — dijo Draco levantándose y caminando a su lado.

— El calamar gigante — dijo Trelawney como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Malfoy caminó junto a la profesora en silencio unos metros. Hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— En cuanto a su problema de corazón roto... Es una auténtica pena que le rechazaran. No me mire así, es evidente. Pero que ella le rechazase por algo tan tonto como no tener una explicación... Esas cosas deben hablarse antes de tomar una decisión.

— Pero yo si le di una explicación — aclaro Malfoy algo irritado.

— Una pena que no la leyera. — Dijo la profesora tomando hojas de una planta que Malfoy no hubiese identificado como valeriana en la vida.

— ¿Perdone?

— Oh, lo siento muchacho, — dijo la mujer algo contrariada — leí tus posos de té hace unas semanas, estaba escrito en ellos que tus sentimientos no habían llegado, pero que pronto lo harían.

Malfoy miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su profesora de adivinación.

— Supongo que debí habértelo dicho — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — pero si quieres saber más sobre el tema tendrás que preguntarle al profesor Snape. Él fue quien interrogó a la señorita Granger durante uno de sus castigos. Confirmando así mi teoría.

— ¿Snape la interrogó? ¿Cómo? — exigió Malfoy. Si de algo sabía era de los nada agradables métodos de interrogatorio que usaba su padrino.

— Eso no lo sé, señor Malfoy.

Draco se dio media vuelta, mientras maldecía en voz baja. Iba hecho una auténtica furia mientras andaba por los pasillos. Iba directo al despacho de Snape dispuesto a exigir una explicación. Dio un portazo cuando entró, sorprendiendo a Severus.

— ¿Es que se te han olvidado los modales o algo así? — dijo Snape enfadado.

— No voy a preguntar desde cuándo lo sabes y por qué diablos no me lo habías contado — comenzó su discurso Draco — Pero como hayas usado algún método de interrogación ilegal te voy a mandar al infierno de una patada.

— Por tu falta de tacto deduzco que hablas de la señorita Granger y de la carta que no leyó. — dijo Snape manteniendo la calma. Mientras por dentro pensaba en que tal vez podría optar por un puesto en un laboratorio de pociones, como el de San Mungo, y salir de ese horrible manicomio al que todos llamaban colegio.

— ¿De qué iba a ser sino? — contestó Malfoy cabreado.

— No, no usé ningún método ilegal — dijo Snape tranquilizando al joven. — ella me lo contó todo. Te sorprendería la cantidad de información que le puedes sacar a una mujer si la escuchas y le das la razón.

Lo que faltaba, ahora Snape le daba clases de cómo tratar a las mujeres. Aunque ese es otro tema que debía ser tratado en otro momento y en otro lugar.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? — dijo Draco sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de Severus. — ¿Ella no leyó mi carta? Por eso se enfadó por la mañana.

Snape guardó silencio y dejó que la mente de Malfoy hiciera el trabajo de deducción que no había hecho todavía.

— ¡Entonces he estado cuatro meses hundido en la miseria para nada! — dijo Draco alterándose otra vez. — Podía haberla recuperado. Podía haber sido mía. Podía haber tenido una vida a su lado.

— Con esa actitud tan deprimente lo dudo mucho. — dijo Snape volviendo a su tarea de suspender a sus alumnos.

— Pero a ella le resultó muy fácil dejarme — recordó Draco — tal vez ella solo estaba buscando una excusa para darme la patada.

—Draco. — le llamó Snape.

— Qué.

— Vete a pensar en voz alta a otro lado — ordenó molesto Severus.

Draco miró mal a su padrino y salió de allí. Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos. Necesitaba despejar la mente.

Ginny estaba esperando junto al retrato cuando sus amigas llegaron. Luna le contó el motivo de su retraso. Y Ginny la miró esperanzada, hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no decía nada de Malfoy, a pesar de que todos sabían que su tristeza provenía de su separación.

— Voy a ponerme algo más cómoda — dijo Hermione saliendo hacia su habitación.

Estaba tal y como la había dejado aquella mañana, incluso su anaranjado gato seguía durmiendo sobre la cama.

— Hola Crooksans — dijo la chica mientras se quitaba los zapatos. El gato se desperezó y jugó entre sus piernas para coger un zapato y llevarlo debajo de la cama. — Oh no, gato malo.

Hermione se agachó bajo la cama. no veía nada, así que metió su brazo todo lo que pudo, no encontraba el zapato, pero encontró un papel. Ella no recordaba haber dejado nada ahí debajo así que decidió sacarlo para ver de qué se trataba.

Era un pergamino doblado en cuatro. En uno de los lados estaba escrito su nombre con una pulcra caligrafía que reconoció enseguida. Se quedó de piedra. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba eso ahí? La última, y única, vez que Malfoy había estado ahí fue la noche que tuvieron sexo. Lo estaba abriendo lentamente cuando la voz de Ginny la asustó.

—¿Hermione, va todo bien? — preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— No — dijo con la voz quebrada.

Sus amigas entraron en la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. Hermione estaba de rodillas, junto a la cama parecía estar bien, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — dijo Ginny arrodillándose rápidamente frente a ella.

— Esto estaba bajo mi cama — dijo Hermione enseñándole la carta que tenía en la mano. — es de Malfoy.

— léela — ordenó la pelirroja inmediatamente.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione volaron por la hoja de papel. Cuando terminó se la dio a su amiga quien la leyó en silencio para después pasársela a Luna.

— Es muy bonita — dijo Luna cuando terminó de leerla.

— ¿Bonita? — dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. — Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Las chicas guardaron silencio unos segundos. Si Malfoy había dejado aquella nota, significaba que no había abandonado a Hermione por la mañana aquel día. Y que ella había sido quien había roto la relación, y no él.

— De momento voy a matarte — dijo Ginny — ¿Cómo demonios no leíste la nota?

— Estaba debajo de la cama, se debió caer, y quedar ahí todo este tiempo. — explicó Hermione.

— Deberías pensar muy bien en lo que vas a hacer. — dijo Luna — Malfoy estará dolido, un paso en falso y podría acabarse para siempre, si es que no se ha acabado ya.

Hermione asentía comprendiendo la situación. Tenía que pensar muy cuidadosamente que quería hacer, que sentía hacia Malfoy, y como actuar frente a él.

_He vuelto a resubir el capítulo porque estaba mal, espero que ahora si que se lea bien._

_Gracias por leer. Y como siempre nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


	18. Capitulo 17

Las chicas bajaron el domingo a desayunar. Todavía estaban en shock. Hermione miraba disimuladamente a Malfoy, quien parecía algo más animado. Bueno, al menos había vuelto a devorar galletas de chocolate. Se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpida de dejar ir al único hombre que la había querido de aquella manera. Había pisoteado los sentimientos de Malfoy el día que le rompió la nariz. Le había tratado con desprecio justo cuando él había decidido compartir los sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

Se daba asco a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho tanto daño a una persona? Y lo peor es que no podía ir y decirle que había sido un error. No después de haberle dejado más de cuatro meses en esa horrible depresión. Tendría que acercarse lentamente a él de nuevo. Pero desgraciadamente, ya no quedaba tiempo. Un mes y medio de clases más y llegarían los exámenes, y tras ellos las vacaciones de verano de las que no volvería. El tiempo jugaba en su contra y no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

— No voy a poder mirarle a la cara y no pensar en cuan romántico y detallista es — dijo Ginny apenada.

— ¿Crees que yo sí? — dijo Hermione enfadada — He perdido al que podría ser el hombre de mi vida solo por un poco de orgullo.

\- Creo que aún se pueden arreglar las cosas – dijo Ginny dándole un poco de esperanza a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione irritada — ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Conquistarlo de nuevo?

\- Si – dijo Ginny sonriente – solo que algo más rápido. ¿Qué tal la flor que te regaló? Úsala de nuevo para adornar tu peinado, seguro que captará la indirecta.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? – dijo preocupado Hermione — ¿Y si lo hace, pero ya no quiere saber nada de mí? Te recuerdo que lo último que le dije fue "Púdrete Malfoy".

\- Ya, eso no nos va a ayudar mucho – dijo Ginny – de todos modos, asegúrate de que lo que sientes es de verdad. Sino volveréis a sufrir los dos.

Hermione asintió, su amiga tenía razón, no podía hacer ningún movimiento hacia Draco si no estaba segura de lo que sentía ella hacia él. Decidió hacer del domingo una jornada de reflexión. Y tras una tarde sola en su torre el resultado era claro. Ella aún estaba enamorada de Malfoy. Era algo que no podía evitar. Pensaba en él cada día, aun cuando se había prometido a si misma que no debía hacerlo. Había prohibido a todo el mundo que mencionase algo sobre él. Y claramente mostraba una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía. Quería mentir a todo el mundo fingiendo que no le importaba nada, pero no era capaz de engañarse a sí misma.

Ya no era feliz, ya no se entusiasmaba porque llegara el miércoles o el viernes. Ya no caminaba ilusionada por los pasillos esperando encontrarse con él. Ni se le aceleraba el corazón cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en el gran comedor. Es como si toda emoción hubiese desaparecido de su vida en el mismo instante que él lo hizo.

Y aquello era muy egoísta. No era capaz de imaginar cuanto había hecho sufrir a Malfoy, para que alguien con esa personalidad tan altiva y dominante acabara así, pasando las tardes mirando la superficie del lago.

El recuerdo de Malfoy pidiendo perdón la primera semana de clase llegó a su mente. Sus labios sobre la cicatriz de su brazo… En ese momento Malfoy no era fuerte y seguro, sino frágil. Tan frágil, que podría haberle roto en mil pedazos con una negativa a su disculpa.

Hermione Granger había tomado una decisión. Iba a reconquistar a Draco Malfoy en un periodo de tiempo récord. Y para eso necesitaba que pareciese que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Miró su agenda, una vez más esperaría al miércoles para su siguiente movimiento.

El lunes llegó, y con él el comienzo de las clases. Draco le daba vueltas a su café mientras elegía un bollo de canela, había pasado un fin de semana bastante duro, si lo que había dicho su padrino era cierto, había perdido a la mujer que amaba por una cuestión de orgullo. Una pelea que no tenía que haber tenido lugar di ella hubiera leído la maldita carta que le dejó la mañana que tuvo que irse.

Pero no podía hacer nada por arreglarlo, no había sido su culpa. Se sentía mal, había estado mal a la vista de todos y no había hecho nada por evitarlo. No había vuelto a buscarle en más de tres meses. Ella había pasado página, y era hora de que él también lo hiciera. Sería duro, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El martes pasó sin pena ni gloria, y el miércoles llegó. Hermione se preparaba para la batalla, arregló su uniforme hasta que quedó perfecto. Recogió su pelo en un moño que parecía improvisado pero que no era para nada. Había pensado en ello, movería ficha en la clase práctica. Ya que era más fácil que Malfoy la hablase en el laboratorio. Al menos así había sido siempre.

Hermione esperaba como siempre en la puerta del aula junto al resto de compañeros. Pero no estaba ni apartada ni escondida, cosa que sorprendió a Harry.

Pero lo que Hermione no esperaba es que Malfoy apareciera como lo hizo. Con su traje gris de importación, con su pelo limpio y recogido. Caminando seguro y elegante. Tal y como lo hacía antes de navidad. Los alumnos de séptimo curso no ocultaron su sorpresa, Malfoy parecía haber florecido de nuevo. Y esperaban que eso se notara en su humor al corregir.

\- Estaba muy mejorado – apuntó Harry.

\- Supongo que algo bueno le habrá pasado – dijo Hermione pensativa—

\- Creía que lo bueno que le pasaba eras tú – dijo Harry sonriente.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada dura. Claramente algo había influirlo en el humor del Slytherin. Solo había una pregunta. ¿El qué? Se sentó en su sitio habitual, al lado de Neville. Durante la clase pudo observar el comportamiento de su profesor. Había cambiado, era como si toda su depresión se hubiera evaporado de la noche a la mañana. Hermione no entendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había curado a Malfoy? Tal vez había decidido pasar página. Olvidarla, y seguir adelante. Si eso era así, ya no tendría nada que hacer, todo habría terminado.

Pensó en si debería llevar al cabo su plan para llamar su atención de nuevo. Ella había cometido el error, era su culpa, y eso jugaba en su contra. También pensé en que, si no lo hacía esa misma tarde, habría perdido para siempre. Para cuando la clase terminó, ya había tomado una decisión.

Hermione se sentó a comer con sus amigos, Ginny no tardó en aparecer.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? – dijo Ginny mirando hacia la mesa de profesores.

\- Eso – dijo Hermione molesta, — es tu profesor de pociones.

\- Ya lo veo – contestó Ginny — ¿Pero ¿cómo?

\- No lo sé – admitió Hermione – simplemente apareció así esta mañana.

\- ¿Crees que ha podido ser otra mujer? – preguntó preocupada.

A Hermione también se le pasó por la cabeza que otra chica fuera la razón del cambio de humor de Malfoy. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea de su cabeza, no quería más inseguridades Si es la verdad que existía otra chica que se lo dijese él.

\- Espero que no – contestó Hermione con el ánimo por los suelos.

\- Bueno, tranquilízate – dijo Ginny – Sea lo que sea, de seguro está mucho más receptivo ahora. ¿Has pensado en qué vas a hacer?

\- Si, más o menos – contestó Hermione – creo que será mejor si dejo una parte a la improvisación.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny, pero procura decirle que no habías leído la carta y que eres una imbécil.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Eso ya lo sabía. Y de seguro Malfoy la creería, después del puñetazo que le dio por irse sin dar explicaciones. Suspiró cuando se acabó el tiempo de la comida. Solo tenía un intento, y tenía que salir bien.

Se sentó junto a Neville en el laboratorio. Miraba concentrada la receta que iban a preparar era la poción multijugos. Ella ya la había preparado en su segundo año. A pesar de ser temario de sexto. Lo que no entendía era por qué estaban repitiendo esa poción. Seguramente el maldito de Snape lo había sugerido. Era una poción complicada, y con tiempos de espera de semanas. Por lo que no era difícil de adivinar que tendrían que seguir con ella las semanas siguientes. Miraba la receta en la pizarra, igual que la de su libro. Con una absurdamente alta cantidad de centinodias. Hermione lo vio claro, era una trampa. Las pociones saldrían todas mal. Durarían demasiado poco. ¿Por qué les enseñaba algo erróneo? Era imposible que alguien que hubiese hecho la poción antes no se diera cuenta del error. ¿Qué debería hacer? Se supone que debería hacerla mal. Pero él no tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para saber qué era lo que estaba mal.

Giró a mirar a Harry, quien interpretó correctamente la mirada de pánico de su amiga. Harry miraba el libro sin entender. Era lo mismo que había en la pizarra. Por lo que ambos estaban mal. Miró a Ron, quien estaba ajeno a todo.

\- Ron – susurró Harry – la poción está mal.

\- ¿Donde? – dijo Ron alarmado mirando su libro.

\- No lo sé – dijo Harry señalando a Hermione con su pluma.

Mientras Malfoy explicaba brevemente los pasos. Vio como Potter y Weasley ponían cara de circunstancia. La poción estaba mal, y estaba claro que Granger se había dado cuenta. Solo tenía que regañarla cuando intentara corregir a Longbottom. Llevaba meses sin regañarla para evitar su comunicación, así que, seguramente lo haría. Entonces la obligaría a mirarle a la cara, y la castigaría. Draco tenía claro que ella debía sufrir como lo había hecho él.

Los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar como de costumbre. Era una poción complicada, así que todos estaban bastante concentrados. Daban vueltas a velocidad media durante quince minutos a fuego medio para deshacer la piel de serpiente en su totalidad. Mientras reposaba otros quince minutos. La mayoría se preparaba para cortar por la mitad de las centinodias. Pero los alumnos estaban pesando los 200 gramos en vez de los 75 gramos necesarios. Y entonces, ante sus ojos pasó.

\- Neville – llamó Hermione en un susurro – solo 75.

Harry y Ron tomaron nota de lo que estaba mal también.

\- Pero pone 200 – dijo Neville mirando su libro confundido.

\- Solo 75 – repitió Hermione.

\- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo Granger? – dijo Draco tras la chica.

\- Nada señor – contestó Hermione asustada.

\- ¿Nada? – dijo Malfoy enfadado. — A mí me parece que está ayudando a Longbottom a realizar su poción.

\- Bueno, las instrucciones estaban…

\- No me cuente excusas Granger. – Dijo Draco firme— castigada. En cuanto acabe la clase hasta la hora de la cena.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿En serio Malfoy se lo había puesto en bandeja?

\- ¿Algún problema Granger? – la chica negó con la cabeza – pues vuelva al trabajo. Quince puntos menos para Griffidor.

Draco volvió a su sitio. Miraba a Hermione disimuladamente, se estaba arreglando el moño mientras esperaba al siguiente paso. Y la vio, la bignonia que adornaba su pelo. Todos sus planes se fueron por la borda. ¿Por qué demonios llevaba la maldita flor en su pelo? ¿No se suponía que le odiaba por haberla abandonado? Malfoy pasó el resto de la hora pensando en que tal vez no había sido una buena idea castigarla. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Se iban a hacer daño. Así que intentó componer una coraza antes de que desatara la tormenta.

Cuando la clase acabó, Draco estaba apoyado casualmente sobre su escritorio. Hermione se acercó a él cuando la clase quedó vacía.

\- ¿Qué se supone que llevas en la cabeza? – preguntó el slytherin sin rodeos.

\- Es una bignonia – contestó la chica extrañada con la pregunta.

\- Ya sé que es una jodida bignonia – dijo Malfoy enfadado – yo te la regalé.

\- ¿Entonces para qué cojones preguntas? — contestó Hermione igual de enfadada.

\- ¿Por qué la llevas puesta? – exigió Malfoy.

\- Porque quería que me prestaras atención – reconoció la chica.

\- ¿Atención? – dijo Draco herido – Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me dejó bien claro que no quería saber nada de mí.

\- Eso fue porque tu carta cayó bajo la cama y no la encontré hasta hace unos días – desveló Hermione ante un sorprendido Malfoy – Pensé que te habías ido porque ya no querías nada más de mí. No serías el primero que lo hace.

El interior de Malfoy se llenó de celos. Mataría lenta y dolorosamente a todo aquel que la hubiese prometido amor para luego desaparecer por la mañana. Pero eso era algo que solucionaría más tarde.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar qué haría algo así? — preguntó ofendido Malfoy. – creo que estaba más que claro que no quería irme de allí.

\- Pero te fuiste.

\- Porque tenía que trabajar – se excusó Malfoy – aún tengo a los del ministerio encima de mí. No puedo hacer nada que ellos consideren malo. Y amanecer en la cama de una alumna es algo que claramente llamaría su atención.

\- Por eso dejaste la nota – dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

\- ¿La has leído? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Hermione asintió, intentando contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Malfoy.

\- Es lo más bonito que alguien me ha escrito en la vida. – dijo Hermione – ojalá la hubiese leído aquel día.

\- Si, me hubiese ahorrado una depresión. – dijo Draco.

\- Podrías haberla dejado en el escritorio. – atacó Hermione.

\- Podrías haber intentado hablar antes de pegarme – rebatió Malfoy.

\- Siempre has sido un capullo conmigo. – se defendió Hermione — ¿Por qué esta vez no?

\- Porque te quería – bramó Draco.

\- ¿Y crees que yo a ti no? – contestó Hermione – lo he pasado igual de mal que tú.

Malfoy no podía más, creía que iba a ser capaz de soportarlo, pero se equivocaba. Ella había admitido sus sentimientos, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para curarse. No supo por qué lo hizo, ni por qué volvería a hacerlo mil veces. Agarró con sus manos a Hermione y la besó.

Fue un beso desesperado, que llevaba aguardando cuatro meses. Hermione sentía los deliciosos labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Eso no es lo que tenía que pasar. Tenían que discutir y dejar las cosas claras, pero aquello era infinitamente mejor. Los labios de Draco eran como una droga.

Necesitaron parar para reponer el aire que exigían sus pulmones, sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos podían ver la necesidad en los ojos del otro. El deseo, y la desesperación de haber creído que ya no eran amados.

Hermione abrazó a Malfoy para volver a besarlo, y Draco gustosamente la recibió. Las pequeñas manos de Hermione acariciaban el pecho de Malfoy. Mientras que las manos del slytherin se deslizaban por la espalda y la cintura de la chica. Se abrazaron intentando que sus cuerpos se juntaran más, aunque eso ya era imposible.

\- Agárrate – dijo Malfoy entre besos.

Se agachó para pasar las manos por los muslos de Hermione, y la alzó. Hermione clavó las uñas en sus hombros cuando sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Pero no desistió en su tarea de devorar los labios de su profesor. Malfoy la llevó sin dificultad hasta su mesa, en donde hizo hueco tirando todo bruscamente al suelo. La dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa de roble mientras la besaba. Hermione atacó el cuello de Malfoy sin piedad, en respuesta, Draco movió su cadera contra la ropa interior de Hermione. Ella fue capaz de notar el hinchado miembro de Malfoy contra su intimidad. Y lo deseaba dentro como aire para respirar.

\- Esto sigue estando mal – dijo Malfoy entre gemidos.

\- Eso depende de lo que vayas a hacerme – susurró con voz seductora Hermione en su oreja. — ¿Vas a follarte a tu alumna sobre tu escritorio en el aula de teoría?

Aquella pregunta excitó más a Malfoy de es que eso era aún posible. Se detuvo un segundo para mirarla a los ojos. Colocó en su rostro esa sonrisa seductora de marca registrada Draco Malfoy, se acercó al oído de Hermione y con una voz ronca que ni el mismo sabía que era capaz de poner dijo:

\- Eso te gustaría ¿Verdad?

Dios. Si. Claro que le gustaría, en ese mismo instante no quería otra cosa que no fuera Malfoy. Tiró se su corbata le volvió a besar con intensidad.

Aquella mujer iba a volverlo loco.

Draco se abalanzó sobre ella con furia contenida, haciendo que Hermione tocara con su espalda la dura mesa de roble. Notó como las impacientes manos de Malfoy acariciando su pecho, hasta que con fuerza desmedida tiró de su camisa rompiendo todos y cada uno de los botones del impoluto uniforme de su alumna. La lengua de Malfoy atacó desesperadamente la piel de su pecho, hasta que el bonito sujetador verde agua le molestaba también. Hermione volvió a sentir un tiró y la gloriosa sensación de sus pechos siendo liberados para ser apresados de nuevo por la lengua de su profesor de pociones.

\- Draco – gimió Hermione moviendo su cadera hacia arriba.

\- Perdona —contestó sobre sus labios.

Los dedos del slytherin haciendo honor a su casa se deslizaron entre las piernas de Hermione y entraron en su interior. Haciendo que su dulce alumna gimiera de nuevo su nombre.

\- Esta mojada – dijo Draco con diversión, mirándola desde arriba.

\- Empapada – corrigió Hermione con urgencia, dándole a Draco la escena más excitante que hubiese visto nunca.

Malfoy sacó los dedos de su interior, y volvió a prestarle atención a sus pechos. Y entonces Hermione lo escuchó, el maravilloso sonido de la cremallera del jodido pantalón del traje de Malfoy, que precedía a otro tipo de placer. Un placer que anhelaba tanto que el nombre de Dios se escapó de entre sus labios.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco tampoco tuvo piedad con sus bragas, tiró de ellas hasta que las rompió. Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el pulsante miembro de Malfoy contra su intimidad hizo que perdiera cualquier atisbo de razón.

Malfoy lubricó bien toda su envergadura con los fluidos que emanaba el sexo de Hermione. Clavó sus dedos en la suave piel de la cadera. Y con una estocada certera la penetró.

Hermione emitió un gruñido salvaje de placer, que no hizo nada más que incentivar a Malfoy. Quien agarró el borde contrario de la mesa con ambas manos, sacando el animal que llevaba dentro.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, Draco se desplomó sobre ella intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras Hermione intentaba en vano calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

\- Malfoy – llamó Snape mientras abría la puerta — …

\- …

\- Cuando hayas terminado con tus asuntos ven a buscarme.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Las mazmorras tenían un nuevo dueño, y Snape tenía que admitirlo.

\- ¿Crees que nos ha visto? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

\- ¿Visto? Lo que no se es como no te ha oído. —dijo Draco quitándole hierro al asunto – gritas mucho cuando estas excitada.

Hermione se enfadó ante el comentario, sacó a Malfoy de encima suyo y se puso de pie. Intentó adecentarse, pero todas sus ropas estaban rotas. Miró con odio a Malfoy.

\- Te compraré ropa nueva – dijo a modo de disculpa.

Hermione arregló su ropa con un golpe de varita mientras oía a Draco abrocharse el cinturón y el pantalón. Se giró a míralo.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar – dijo Hermione seria.

\- Cierto, aún no he escuchado una disculpa – dijo Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

A Hermione le pareció que Malfoy no podía estar más sexy que en ese momento, y que no le importaría otra ronda. Pero era el momento de actuar, y por mucho que le costase a su cerebro, tenía que hablar con Malfoy, no tener sexo con él otra vez.

\- Tienes razón – admitió la chica – Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por impulsos erróneos.

\- Bueno, en tu defensa diré que todo nos va mucho mejor cuando te dejas llevar – dijo el chico sonriente haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara – cuando le cuentes a nuestros hijos como empezó nuestro romance no olvides contarles cómo me rompiste el corazón.

\- ¿Y ya está? – dijo Hermione desconcertada — ¿Solo un lo siento arregla tu depresión?

\- Oh, no. – dijo Malfoy acercándose a Hermione y sujetándola por los hombros, y susurrando con voz seductora continuó – voy a hacer que pidas perdón muchas veces.

Hermione dio gracias al cielo porque no le fallasen las piernas. Sentía el agradable aroma de Draco hasta que se separó de nuevo.

\- Pero eso no será ahora – dijo serio Malfoy – en breves empiezan tus exámenes. Así que nada de follar con tu increíble profesor de pociones hasta que se acaben. Y dicho esto, creo que no tiene nada más que hacer aquí señorita Granger.

Hermione le miró interrogante.

\- Eso es un ya veremos – dijo Draco con una sonrisa aún en su rostro. – Espera mi llamada, aún tengo que pensar.

Hermione llegó a la cena. Ginny la miraba expectante.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No hicimos pociones sobre la mesa del profesor – dijo Hermione. Y al ver que Ginny estaba en estado de shock continuó – Y puede que me arrancara las bragas en el proceso.

\- ¿¡COMO!? – gritó Ginny sin proponérselo, haciendo que miradas innecesarias se posaran en ellas. – eres una perra con demasiada suerte.

\- Cállate – dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar su estado de felicidad.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo? – preguntó Ginny incrédula.

\- Oh, bueno. Tiras fuerte de la parte de la…

\- ¡Las bragas no! – la regañó la pelirroja – como ha decidido perdonarte.

\- Discutimos – explicó Hermione – después le pedí disculpas.

\- ¿Y ya está? – dijo Ginny sin comprender.

\- Dijo que no me acercara a él hasta que se acabaran los exámenes – Hermione se quedó pensativa – supongo que para que no bajen mis notas. O para que termine de una vez el curso para que deje de ser su alumna. De todos modos, dejó claro que era un ya veremos.

\- Muy slytherin por su parte – dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con un poco de pena. A saber, que tendría que hacer para recuperar a ese hombre.

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión. Algunas habéis mostrado interés en la trama, pero la historia ya estaba terminada cuando empecé a escribirla, así que veré si cuando haga una revisión puedo añadir escenas. Pero las críticas sirven para mejorar, así que gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Este capitulo y el siguiente son algo más cortos de lo habitual, pero quería que fueran por separado. Se acerca el final y me da algo de pena. Tal vez escriba un pequeño epilogo :)_

_Como siempre nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


	19. Capitulo 18

Los días pasaban, y Malfoy parecía haberse propuesto el reto de verse más atractivo que el día anterior. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida entre las féminas del colegio. Las chicas de los cursos superiores comenzaron a seguirle, y eso molestaba mucho a Hermione. No solo porque Malfoy les diese su atención, sino porque las clases de séptimo curso se habían acabado, con el fin de que estudiaran para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., y ella ya no podía verle en clase. Sus amigas ya la habían detenido un par de veces cuando iba rumbo a las mazmorras.

Y ese era su castigo, Ginny tenía razón, Draco no iba a perdonarla sin hacerla sufrir. Y eso se notaba en que el número de seguidoras era cada vez más grande, y que el procuraba que así fuera. La estaba volviendo loca, pero Hermione siempre había antepuesto sus estudios a todo lo demás, así que encerrarse en la biblioteca y olvidarse del resto no era un reto para ella.

Por su parte Draco disfrutaba con las atenciones de sus alumnas, aun cuando tuvo que tener cuidado con un par de filtros de amor en su comida. Hermione estaba celosa, y mucho más desde que ya no había clases. Su cara de querer asesinar a esas chicas era una victoria para él. Era un slytherin, quería verla sufrir un poco antes de decidir si de verdad se entregaba a esa relación.

Había algo en el interior de Draco que no le dejaba dar el sí definitivo. La quería, y mucho. Pero la sensación que tal vez ella estaría mejor sin él, no terminaba de desaparecer.

El 29 de junio llegó, y con él, el banquete de cierre de curso. El gran comedor se tiñó de azul y bronce. Los exámenes habían acabado, y los resultados ya habían sido entregados. Hermione había pasado con un extraordinario todas aquellas materias en las que se había presentado. Como siempre había hecho.

Malfoy no la había llamado, así que no había ido a verle. Se veía pensativo en la mesa de profesores. Pero la felicidad y la fiesta de graduación le hicieron olvidar el vacío que sentía por no haber recibido esa llamada. Tal vez él había decidido dejarlo todo como estaba.

Todos los alumnos de septimo celebraron hasta

El día 30, todos los alumnos terminaban de empaquetar sus cosas. Uniformes, libros, recuerdos… nada podía quedarse atrás. Cuando llegó la hora los alumnos de séptimo curso salieron rumbo al embarcadero. Hermione caminaba junto sus amigos por los casi vacíos pasillos del castillo.

Malfoy no la había llamado aquella mañana tampoco, así que con tristeza tuvo que admitir que aquello se había acabado. Y que había sido gran parte cupla suya. Se permitió el lujo de disfrutar el momento con sus amigos. Ya lloraría por Malfoy cuando llegase a casa y nadie la viera.

Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo, el castillo se sentía solitario y apenas los estudiantes se habían ido rumbo a la estación que los llevaría de nuevo Londres. Se paró a mirar por una de las ventanas cuando se encontró con la profesora Sprout.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí joven Malfoy? – preguntó sin más.

\- Daba un paseo y el clima llamó mi atención. – contestó con sinceridad Malfoy.

\- Si, los abrótanos hembra han florecido antes de lo normal, supongo que el calor que hace es bueno para ellos. – comentó Pomona mirando por la ventana también. Malfoy la miró sin comprender. – No ponga esa cara señor Malfoy, no haga que me arrepienta de haber aprobado su examen de Herbología.

\- Bueno, los abrótanos hembra no se usan en pociones – se excusó el slytherin.

Pomona le miró, sonriente.

\- Vaya y tráigame algunos. Puede que así aprenda algo más sobre los abrótanos.

Draco obedeció sin saber muy bien por qué y caminó hacia los terrenos del castillo. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal pudo distinguir la silueta de Mcgonagall. Estaba de pie, mirando al horizonte. Se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

\- Siempre tengo sentimientos encontrados en esta época del año. Orgullo, tristeza… — Malfoy miró sin comprender a Mcgonagall que seguía mirando el horizonte – otro curso de séptimo que se va para no volver. En verdad que no me acostumbro.

Malfoy miró al horizonte también, se veía el lago, por el que pasarían los botes con los alumnos de séptimo curso.

\- Se van, pero el año que viene otros nuevos vendrán – continuó Minerva – reemplazando a los que se han ido. Cerrando el ciclo para siempre. Y como profesor solo puedes desearles lo mejor.

Los pensamientos se aglomeraban en la cabeza de Malfoy. No, ella no era reemplazable. Y podría desearle lo mejor, y puede que lo mejor fuese él. Al menos eso intentaría durante toda su vida.

En un arranque de seguridad, Draco corrió colina abajo. El tren salía a las seis, pero los estudiantes de último año recorrían en bote el trayecto. Tu último vistazo al castillo tenía que ser como el primero. Llevaba un rato corriendo cuando comenzó a ver a algunos estudiantes algo rezagados. Pero no a ella. Tenía que darse prisa o la perdería.

Corrió y adelantó a los rezagados pasando a su lado como una bala. Él siempre había sido bueno en el ejercicio físico, así que se permitió correr lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas. Tropezó un par de veces sin llegar a caerse, haciendo que su carrera perdiera elegancia. Aun así, cualquiera que le hubiese visto lo hubiese comparado con una dríade.

Se estaba quedando sin aliento cuando divisó sus alborotados rizos en el camino. Intentó llamarla, pero la voz no le salía. Lo único que podía hacer era esforzarse por llegar a su lado.

Hermione caminaba con Luna, Ron y Harry. Hablaban de lo triste que iba a ser abandonar Hogwarts por última vez. Y de los recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente. Algunos divertidos, otros nostálgicos. Cuando una voz ronca y cansada les hizo darse la vuelta.

\- Granger…

Era Malfoy, estaba llegando hasta ellas, iba frenando su carrera. Tenía el pelo despeinado, y la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo. Hermione le miraba extrañada ¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy ahí?

Cuando por fin llegó a su altura, Malfoy volvió a llamarla, su voz sonaba algo mejor. Pero contra todo pronóstico Malfoy hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, tan fuerte que de seguro que quedarían moratones.

Malfoy estaba allí, de rodillas mirándola, y sabía que ya no tendría marcha atrás. Así que se armó de valor y sin apartar sus ojos de la atenta mirada de Hermione comenzó su discurso.

\- Hermione, no me dejes. Se que no puedo ofrecerte la vida llena de luz que deseas, pero te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. – hizo una pequeña pausa necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. – Te quiero. Te quiero, Hermione, permíteme ser feliz a tu lado.

Draco miraba a los ojos a Hermione, y en ellos había amor, desesperación y algo de esperanza. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando había decidido dejarle atrás, aun habiendo aceptado su propia culpa, aparecía. Se arrodillaba y se declaraba. Sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Buscó en su bolso, sacó un libro, apuntó algo en la primera página y se lo entregó a Malfoy. Draco lo recibió con sorpresa y expectante abrió el libro. Había una dirección que no reconoció y un número muy largo que no entendía.

\- ¿Qué … — comenzó a decir Draco con confusión.

\- Es la dirección de mi nueva casa – le interrumpió Hermione – y mi número de teléfono. Para cuando estés desocupado de tus tareas de profesor.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – dijo esperanzado.

\- Eso es un ya veremos, Malfoy – dijo Hermione mirándole por última vez antes de irse.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que sonrojó a Hermione.

Sonó la voz de Hagrid llamando a los alumnos a los botes, así que las chicas reanudaron su camino al embarcadero.

\- Hermione. Estoy dispuesto a arrodillarme y suplicar las veces que haga falta – dijo Malfoy alzando la voz para asegurarse de que le escuchase.

\- Lo sé, Draco. Lo sé. – dijo Hermione dedicándole una última sonrisa.

Harry y Ron miraron a Draco con aceptación, antes de seguir su camino. Era todo lo que podían darle en ese momento. Era todo lo que Malfoy necesitaba.

El expreso aún no había arrancado y ya se podían oír los gritos de una Ginny indignada por haberse perdido el glorioso momento de la declaración de Malfoy. Hermione sacó el recuerdo de su cabeza y lo guardo en un frasco para pociones y se lo lanzó. La pelirroja lo cogió ágilmente.

\- No puedo esperar a llegar a casa para verlo – dijo emocionada.

Hermione miraba la última vista que el castillo les ofrecía pensando en Malfoy.

\- Al final Malfoy tenía razón – dijo Hermione. Ginny la miró sin entender a qué se refería. Hermione le enseñó el tirante de su sujetador. – Si es un conjunto que hace que los hombres se arrodillen y supliquen que les deje estar a mi lado.

Hermione llegó a su nuevo apartamento, no parecía muy grande, pero era lo que ella necesitaba. Llegó por red flu desde la estación. Cuando salió de la chimenea que estaba en el estudio, la única que había en toda la casa en realidad, solo tenía una cosa en mente, darse un buen baño. Tantas horas de viaje habían acabado con toda su energía. Salió al pasillo, la luz del comedor estaba encendida. Sacó su varita, y anduvo con cautela. Era imposible que alguien hubiese descubierto su paradero tan pronto. Apenas tenía esa casa desde hace unos meses.

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio la nuca de Malfoy en su sofá.

\- Oh, hola, - dijo sonriente – te estaba esperando.

Hermione no veía mucho porque el respaldo del sofá se lo impedía, pero, podía jurar que Malfoy estaba sentado como su madre lo trajo al mundo en el salón de su casa. La sonreía desde allí, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hermione intentando aclarar sus ideas.

\- Bueno – dijo Draco levantándose del sofá, por suerte para el sistema nervioso de Hermione no estaba desnudo, no del todo. – dijiste que podía venir cuando se acabaran mis obligaciones de profesor. Es verano, ya no tengo obligaciones.

Malfoy llevaba un bóxer rojo, con el elástico dorado. A saber, donde había encontrado aquella prenda. Y colgada del cuello la corbata roja que le regaló. Hermione miraba a Malfoy atónita, tanto que Draco estaba empezando a preocuparse. En su cabeza todo aquello había sido una buena idea… Pero parecía que ella no estaba del todo preparada para aquello.

\- Me iré si así lo deseas – dijo Draco tomando una actitud más seria.

Hermione sonrío con picardía.

\- ¿Vas a arrepentirte justo ahora?

\- Dime donde quieres que me arrodille y suplicaré con gusto – dijo Malfoy con renovada seguridad.

\- Bueno, - dijo Hermione pensativa – no he estrenado el dormitorio aún…

Malfoy avanzó hacia ella y la cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco.

\- Bueno, pues entonces lo estrenaremos nosotros. – dijo caminando hacia el pasillo.

La dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla, las habilidosas manos de Malfoy hacían delicias en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

\- Yo también tengo algo para ti. – dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada.

Draco vio como Hermione se desabrochaba su blusa, ahí estaba, su precioso y suave cuerpo de color caramelo envuelto en aquel bonito conjunto de encaje blanco que él le regalo. De repente, ya no pudo aguantar más.

\- Por fin – dijo antes de devorar de nuevo sus labios con pasión.

_Bueno, pues ha llegado el fin. Gracias por leer, y por todos los consejos que me van a ayudar a mejorar. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. _

_Agradecimientos especiales como siempre a Ana, Andrea, Almudena y Sandra. Por ayudarme en todo, no solo en el fic._

_Gracias a todxs los que dejasteis reviews, en serio que me hicieron mucha ilusión._

_Y Gracias a ti, que llegaste a leer hasta el final._

_Saludos_

_Skorpio-99781_


	20. Epilogo

_Recibí muchas peticiones sobre un epilgo para esta historia. Se que me he demorado mucho, pero aquí está. Espero que esté a la altura de lo que esperabais. Es un poco tarde para llamarlo regalo de Navidad, así que diré: Feliz noche de Reyes._

Narcissa Malfoy arreglaba su largo cabello rubio en un bonito recogido, miraba su reflejo en el bonito tocador de madera labrado a mano. Había un montón de cosas en aquella mansión que no la pertenecían. Pero como única señora Malfoy con vida, tenía el deber de proteger, al igual que su hijo cuando terminaran de arreglar toda la herencia.

Snape iría a cenar a la mansión. De nuevo se sentía sola, ya que Draco y Hermione habían decidido empezar su vida en una bonita casa de campo al norte. No estaba lejos, e iban bastante a visitarla, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola en esa fría y gran mansión.

Por eso visitaba con frecuencia el colegio, aun

cuando su hijo ya había terminado sus estudios, no le costó mucho convencer a Minerva de que la dejara entrar y salir…

Flashback

\- Quería hablar contigo antes Minerva – dijo Narcissa tomando asiento en la silla frente a la mesa de la directora.

Minerva la miró con curiosidad.

\- Me gustaría poder seguir viniendo aquí una vez que Draco haya terminado sus estudios. – dijo Narcissa sin rodeos.

\- No entiendo por qué harías eso – dijo Mcgonagall.

\- Para ver a Severus. – contestó segura la señora Malfoy - temo que, si dejo de verle, la relación se enfriará.

\- ¿Relación? – dijo alarmada Minerva, ¿Cómo no se había enterado de eso?

\- Bueno, no es una relación en sí. – explicó Narcissa. – es… es complicado, es Severus. ¿Puedo hablar de mujer a mujer? – la directora asintió – Me estoy volviendo loca, lleva más de un año, quedando conmigo para cenar, para pasear, para ir a comprar… Pero nunca pasa más de ahí. No se si tiene miedo, si no se atreve, o que yo malinterpreté las cosas. Ya estoy mayor para andarme con juegos de adolescentes…

\- Severus es un hombre muy correcto, demasiado – explicó – tal vez el paso tengas que darlo tú.

Fin Flasback

La última vez que se vieron, hacía más de una semana, se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla. Y el mago oscuro se quedó petrificado durante un minuto. Pero no dijo nada. Así que Narcissa decidió que sería ella quien marcase el ritmo a partir de ahora.

Miró el reloj quedaban quince minutos para que Snape se presentara en la mansión. Así que con magia terminó de maquillarse y ponerse el vestido azul noche que había elegido para la ocasión.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras un elfo estaba atendiendo a un puntual Severus.

La atención de Snape pasó rápidamente del elfo domestico con voz chillona a la impresionante mujer que bajaba las escaleras que daban al absurdamente gran recibidor de la mansión. Llevaba su pelo recogido en un elegante moño, y sus labios, tentadoramente rojos acapararon su atención.

Pero los ojos del mago no se detuvieron ahí, bajaron por su esbelto cuello, y recorrieron las femeninas curvas de la Señora Malfoy, envueltas en un precioso, y seguramente caro, vestido azul noche adornado con delicado encaje italiano. Aquella mujer, que bajaba a su encuentro, era un auténtico regalo para los sentidos.

Narcisa se sentía increíblemente bella cuando los ojos de Severus se deslizaban con deseo por su figura. Nadie la había mirado como él lo hacía, y eso hacía latir fuerte su corazón. Como el de una colegiala.

\- Bienvenido Severus, querido. – dijo acercándose a su invitado con los brazos abiertos.

Snape se dejó abrazar algo nervioso, temiendo que su excitación fuera descubierta.

\- Gracias por la invitación Narcissa – dijo cortés Snape.

\- Todavía queda media hora hasta que se sirva la cena, demos un paseo por los jardines – dijo – hay un rosal que hay que me gustaría visitar.

Snape simplemente asintió y dejó que la mujer le guiase por la mansión, y después por el cuidado jardín. Llegaron al final de empedrado camino que se bifurcaba a lo largo de todo el terreno. Narcisa no dudó ni una sola vez que camino debía tomar. Snape caminó en silencio a su lado.

Narcisa se paró delante de tres hermosos rosales, dos con flores rojas, y otro con flores blancas. Acarició con dulzura una de las rosas blancas.

\- Este es el de Draco – explicó ella – me alegré mucho la primera vez que las rosas salieron blancas. Recuerdo que pensé que su corazón seguiría puro a pesar de toda la oscuridad de su alrededor. Parece que en parte así fue. – añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Snape asintió en silencio, si bien había oído sobre aquella tradición de los Black, nunca la había presenciado. Narcisa se paró delante de otro bonito rosal. Esperó a que Snape se colocara a su lado. Y después de tomar aire profundamente, comenzó su discurso.

\- Felicidades Lucius, espero que estés pasando un buen viaje en donde quiera que hayas ido a parar. No se muy bien por qué hablo contigo, esta tradición te parecía una estupidez, y ni si quiera me escuchabas cuando estabas vivo. Así que supongo que será breve. Cuidaré de tu legado, y de nuestro hijo hasta el fin de mis días. Adiós Lucius. Gracias por todo.

Narcissa dio media vuelta y deshizo sus pasos hasta la mansión. Snape caminó de nuevo a su lado. Severus rodeó a la mujer en un abrazo antes de entrar a la mansión.

\- Él siempre te quiso… a su manera. No dudes de eso. – Snape sabía de sobra que el matrimonio entre los Malfoy era pura conveniencia para mantener la pureza de sangre y la fortuna de ambas familias.

\- Tenía una manera muy fría de querer – dijo Narcissa sobre el pecho de Snape. – Supongo que al final lo hizo lo mejor que supo.

La bruja se separó lentamente de Snape, quien parecía no querer soltarla de su abrazo.

Se sentaron a la elegante mesa que los elfos domésticos habían preparado. Narcissa ordenó que trajeran el vino. Cenaron hablando de banalidades, como la nueva elección de cortinas o el último accidente que había tenido en clase el nuevo profesor de pociones.

Snape se sentía tranquilo con ella. Esa mujer le comprendía, y no tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era, ni fingir no tener un pasado que sí tenía. Narcissa siempre llevaba un poco de luz a su pecho, incluso en épocas más oscuras. Él había cuidado siempre de ella y de su hijo, como si fueran su propia familia, y en cierto modo ellos eran lo más parecido que Severus tenía a una familia. Y señor... como la deseaba.

Narcissa sabía que Snape estaba a gusto a su lado, y que cuidaba de ella mucho mejor de lo que su marido lo había hecho jamás. La escuchaba, la entendía, la apoyaba. Y puede que Snape siempre hubiese sido un mago que destacase por su inteligencia y no por su físico, pero era alto, su espalda era ancha, y sus manos grandes. Cierto como que el cielo es azul, que la nariz del pocionista era horrible, pero sus ojos negros como la misma oscuridad atrapaban cualquiera de sus furtivas miradas. Y adoraba como la miraba, como sus ojos siempre se deslizaban por su cuerpo como la caricia de un joven amante.

Tomaron postre, y después un poco del whisky que Snape había traído noches atrás. Y a pesar de lo bien que lo estaba pasando, y de lo mucho que lo deseaba, Narcissa sabía que Snape no se quedaría a pasar la noche.

La señora Malfoy acompañó a su invitado hasta el recibidor, en donde estaba la chimenea con acceso a la red flu más cercana. Un elfo le dio a Snape su capa. Narcissa iba a comenzar con el discurso de despedida acorde con el protocolo que le enseñasen en su casa muchos años atrás. Pero se vio interrumpida.

Snape había acortado de un paso la distancia que los separaba. Había colocado una de sus manos en su mandíbula, mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla contraria. Pero Snape no podía parar ahí, el aroma de aquella mujer inundaba sus sentidos. Deslizo su gran nariz por su pómulo a modo de caricia, y con los labios sobre su oreja susurró.

— Buenas noches Narcissa. -el cálido aliento de Snape rozó su piel. La voz ronca del mago, había llegado al mismo centro de su sistema nervioso.

Y fue entonces cuando Narcissa se derritió ante el toque del hombre que tanto deseaba. Y tan rápido como había llegado, Snape se fue.

La bruja sonrió excitada, Snape había decidido poner cartas en el asunto por fin.

Snape llegó a su casa ridículamente excitado. Había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para irse de allí. Llevaba mucho tiempo cortejando a aquella mujer, como para tratarla como una cualquiera. Y él quería hacer las cosas bien.

Draco Malfoy canturreaba una alegre cancioncilla mientras sellaba con lacre la última carta que tenía pendiente cuando escuchó los gritos de su secretaria. Levantó la mirada lo suficientemente rápido para ver a Snape entrar en su despacho como si fuera suyo. Si algo sabía hacer Snape era sentirse el dueño del lugar.

\- Me da igual lo que estés haciendo, esto es más importante. - anunció Snape llegando a su escritorio.

\- Ya que estás aquí - dijo Draco sonriente - también tengo algo que anunciar...

\- Silencio - ordenó Snape con el tono disciplinario que usaba en sus clases. - Esto es más importante y sólo lo diré una vez.

Para su sorpresa el joven guardó silencio, y entrelazó sus manos en señal de que tenía toda su atención. Snape comenzó su discurso.

\- Antes de empezar que conste que esto no solo me parece ridículamente estúpido y absurdo, sino que además me parece una patochada demasiado antigua como para que sirva para algo. - Snape cogió aire y se irguió todo lo que su metro noventa de altura le permitió. - Pero juré que, si alguna vez me volvía a enamorar de una mujer, haría las cosas como es debido.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, intentado comprender en cómo se había metido en aquel embrollo.

\- Las tradiciones en las familias de sangre pura dictan que, si pretendo a una mujer, he de pedir permiso y bendiciones al cabeza de familia. Y ese legalmente eres tú.

Draco intentó no reírse de aquello. Estaba claro que su madre no necesitaba ni permiso ni bendiciones. Pero su padrino estaba esforzándose mucho, y eso era algo que merecía ser valorado.

\- Draco, voy a establecer una relación seria con tu madre. - dijo sin miramientos.

\- Y yo te doy mis bendiciones. - contestó Draco inmediatamente.

\- Bien.

Snape dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

\- ¿No vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? - preguntó Draco teatralmente.

\- Ahora no, tengo prisa. - contestó Snape en el umbral de la puerta.

Draco escuchó gritar de nuevo a su secretaria, y salió a socorrerla con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nada arruinaría el buen humor que tenía.

Snape llegó a su casa en la calle de la hilandera. No le había prestado ni un segundo de su atención a esa ruinosa casa. Pero cuando la guerra terminó, decidió hacer de ella un hogar. No había cuadros, ni figuras absurdas. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y de cosas útiles. Si bien no era muy acogedora, era funcional.

Llegó a toda velocidad sobre su escritorio, cogió papel y pluma... pero las palabras no le salían. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que escribir? ¿Como avisaría de sus intenciones a una mujer como Narcissa?

Respiro hondo. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. La citaría en algún buen restaurante, uno bonito y caro. Y después la llevaría a pasear, y entonces declararía sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Señor, quería darse un golpe en la cabeza de lo cliché que sonaba todo aquello. Se supone que era un hombre inteligente, podía pensar algo mejor eso. Debía pensar algo mejor que eso.

Snape estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre una botella de whisky cuando el sonido de la red flu le indicó que había alguien en su salón.

Bajó las escaleras con cautela, no esperaba a nadie, así que podía ser un invitado no deseado. Pero no lo era. Snape pestañeó dos veces, Narcissa Malfoy estaba en su salón, mirando la única foto que había en toda la casa. Una foto de su madre encima de la chimenea. Era la primera vez que ella visitaba su casa. La mujer llevaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas, unos bonitos zapatos negros de tacón, y su pelo estaba claramente agarrado en un moño hecho con prisas. Snape estaba entrando en pánico.

\- Narcissa – dijo Snape a modo de saludo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, no… - contestó la invitada con una sonrisa. – solo estaba dando un paseo, y decidí pasar a verte. He traído whisky.

Snape cogió la botella, y le agradeció el gesto.

\- La verdad es que quería hablar contigo – dijo Snape armándose de valor. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

\- Pues aquí estoy – dijo Narcissa mirándole a los ojos.

\- Bueno… no… no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado para hablar. Tal vez… Si tú quieres… si tú quieres, podríamos… podríamos ir a un sitio elegante a cenar… si, a cenar…

El corazón de Narcissa se enterneció cuando vio al mago más temible entre las filas de Voldemort tartamudear como un adolescente. Pero ellos ya no eran unos adolescentes. Así que decidió presionarlo un poco dando un paso hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora, y vamos a celebrarlo después? – dijo inocentemente.

El cerebro de Snape estaba al borde del colapso.

\- Bueno, yo no creo que sea algo que tengamos que hablar aquí. – contestó Snape señalando su penoso comedor.

\- Pero has dicho que era importante – insistió Narcissa.

¿Había dicho que era importante? No lo sabía, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo delicada y suave que se sintió la piel de Narcissa la última vez que la tocó. Snape decidió que tenía que coger todo su valor y decirle a la mujer que tenía delante que la quería. Una pena que el fuese un Slytherin y su valor fuese una cantidad insignificante.

\- Tengo sentimientos hacia ti – dijo el mago de golpe. – Y son sentimientos serios. Y entenderé que…

\- Yo también te quiero – le contestó cortando el discurso que Snape había comenzado. – Pensé que no te decidirías nunca.

Narcissa se acercó a Snape, quien rápidamente la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó. Los labios de aquel hombre se convertirían en su nueva adicción. Pero esos maravillosos labios se separaron de los suyos, Snape la miró a los ojos, y se sintió con una presa delante de su depredador natural. Pero el mago volvió enseguida a su trabajo de volverla loca, y se ocupó de su cuello, lamia, besaba y mordía toda la piel a la que tenía acceso, y Narcissa lo único que podía hacer era gemir como una inexperta colegiala.

\- Lo siento – dijo Snape entre besos – pero ya no aguanto más.

Narcissa sintió el tirón característico de la aparición, se dio cuenta de que no habían ido muy lejos cuando vio la espartana habitación de Snape. No dejó de besarle, pero Snape se separó de ella tan bruscamente que pensó que algo iba mal.

Pero para el deleite de la bruja lo que Snape necesitaba era espacio para moverse. Con un toque de sus dedos, la interminable fila de botones de su levita, estaban abiertos, y sin miramientos se deshizo de ella. En una fracción de segundo Snape estaba uniendo sus labios con los de Narcissa otra vez. Snape tenía una de sus manos posesivamente tras su cabeza mientras que ella se dedicaba a pasar sus manos por la camisa blanca a la que tenía acceso.

\- Espera – dijo Snape separándose de ella otra vez – voy a transformar la cama en una que tu puedas…

Narcisa empujó a Snape con toda la fuerza que tenía, y él se dejó empujar hasta caer sentado a la orilla de la cama.

\- Déjame explicártelo para que lo entiendas – dijo la mujer mientras se soltaba el pelo – lo importante no es la cama, sino el hombre que está en ella.

Y ante la atenta mirada de Snape, la bruja tiró del cinturón de su gabardina, y la dejó caer al suelo. Y el corazón de Severus se detuvo durante un segundo. Frente a él estaba la visión más bella y excitante que había visto en su miserable vida. La señora Malfoy, llevaba un impresionante conjunto de cuero negro debajo de su gabardina, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Narcissa se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Si existía el cielo, Snape dudaba que fuese mejor que aquello. Dejó que Narcissa llevara la iniciativa, aunque sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. Disfrutó cuando los botones de su camisa saltaron por la impaciencia.

Para su sorpresa la piel de Snape era suave y blanca. Su espalda era ancha y sus pectorales eran toda una delicia que se moría por saborear centímetro a centímetro. Pero su concentración se vio arruinada cuando Snape mordió uno de sus pezones a través del cuero.

Narcissa intentó empujar a Snape sobre la cama, pero Severus tenía otros planes así que la agarró firmemente y se puso de pie. Narcissa se sorprendió y aseguró su agarre, el peso de su cuerpo era una bendición.

Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más calientes, la habitación se había llenado de calor, gemidos y besos.

\- ¿Vamos a hacerlo así? – dijo Narcissa devorando el cuello de Snape.

\- Hoy no – dijo Snape con voz ronca – para hoy había pensado en algo más tradicional. Pero no se preocupe Señora Malfoy, prometo cumplir todas y cada una de sus fantasías.

Pensar en que aquello se iba a repetir hizo que una nueva oleada de placer recorriera el cuerpo de Narcissa. Snape dejó delicadamente a su amante sobre la cama, y se posicionó sobre ella tras quedarse en ropa interior. Las manos expertas del pocionista hacían maravilla en la anatomía de Narcissa.

\- Severus… - comenzó Narcissa – no aguantaré más.

\- Oh, si – dijo Snape. – sí que vas a aguantar.

Snape dejó sus labios para recorrer a besos su cuerpo. Se deshizo de lo que quedaba del bonito cuero negro, y le mostro a la aristócrata que no era solo bueno con sus manos. Narcissa solo podía gritar el nombre de su amante para cuando Severus terminó con ella.

Severus volvió al dulce cuello de Narcissa, tan suave, tan erótico. Snape se posiciono entre sus piernas y frotó su longitud contra la húmeda entrada de Narcissa pausadamente.

\- Por Merlín, Severus – dijo desesperada – hazlo ya.

Snape sonrió con arrogancia y se introdujo por completo en la Señora Malfoy, quien gimió para darle la bienvenida. Comenzó su baile y Snape le dio toda su atención a Narcissa, una y otra vez, hasta que lo único que lo único que podía escuchar era su nombre en los dulces labios de la mujer que tenía debajo.

MESES MAS TARDE.

Narcissa salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, una agradable nube de vapor con olor a lavanda empezaba a inundar la habitación. Miró hacia la cama, medio envuelto en las sábanas, dormía tranquilamente el hombre que la llenaba de placer cada noche. Su espalda, a pesar de las cicatrices era un sueño. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- Severus, levántate. – le llamó por enésima vez Narcissa - no podemos llegar tarde.

\- Diles que estoy enfermo – dijo sin moverse.

\- Severus, no voy a repetirlo.

Snape quería seguir durmiendo, pero también quería conservar sus pelotas en su sitio. Así que se levantó. Su desnudez no causó ningún efecto en Narcissa.

\- ¿No vienes a tomarte una ducha conmigo? – tentó con voz ronca.

\- Severus…

Snape chascó la lengua, y en quince minutos ya estaba lavado, vestido, y arreglado para la ocasión. Suspiró al entrar en la maldita iglesia, y se sorprendió de no arder en combustión espontanea como un vampiro.

Pero entonces vio a su ahijado, tendiéndole a su primogénito. Aquel crío era lo más parecido a un nieto que tendría jamás, y se aseguraría de que no saliera tan dramáticamente Malfoy como su padre y su abuelo.

Y eso por eso por lo que Severus Snape aceptó ser el padrino de la nueva generación Malfoy.

_Gracias a todxs por leer, vuestros me gustas y comentarios me han hecho mucha ilusión. Agradecimientos a Ana, quien hizo una vez más de lectora Beta. _

_Nos vemos en la próxima historia._

Abrazos

Skorpio-99781


End file.
